Marchands de Secrets (X) : Les Perles Lunaires
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: Exane Mason a un an de plus qu'Harry Potter, née dans une famille versant dans le secret et liée au Département des Mystères. Imprévisible et créative, elle a un lourd fardeau qui pèse sur ses épaules. Alors que Harry Potter se bat à la lumière, Exane est plongée dans une guerre de l'ombre mêlant espionnage, sang et créatures... (PREQUEL à MDS)
1. 101: A travers le Brouillard

**ET OUAAAAAIS ! Mes coquelicots, je suis ravie de vous présenter, le tome annexe de Marchands de Secrets, nommé donc Les Perles Lunaires  (je suis pas très bonne pour les titres mais j'adore celui-là)**

Explications :

 _Marchands de Secrets est une saga suivant les aventures de la famille Mason, une famille américano-britannique qui fait partie depuis des générations et des générations du département des mystères. Mieux ! Ils le dirigent !_

 _Ce tome suit Exane Mason, qui a vécu pendant la génération d'Harry Potter et est annexe à la trame principale de Marchands de Secrets qui suit l'histoire de ses enfants. Pour plus de détails voir les tomes de Marchands de secrets 1 et 2._

 _L'histoire commence donc à la rentrée de la Quatrième année d'Exane à Poudlard…_

* * *

 **Prologue : A travers le brouillard**

Le manoir Mason était bien différent des autres de Grande-Bretagne. Construit sur le modèle des manoirs américains, deux larges colonnes encadraient la grande et lourde porte d'entrée, gravée par des runes celtiques. Les moldus y voyaient une excentricité décorative, les sorciers y voyaient la preuve d'une grande magie ancienne et protectrice. La porte liait le domaine dans une protection sans failles depuis la mort d'Ysandra Mason, anciennement Pivert, lors de la première guerre avec ses elfes qui la protégèrent au péril de leurs vies. La maison devint alors une véritable forteresse, la porte livrée par la branche Mason des Etats-Unis obsédée à l'idée de protéger leur famille.

Puis, Charles et Amanda furent tués à leur tour quelques années plus tard alors que leur fille était en deuxième année à Poudlard. Tous deux travaillant pour le Département des Mystères, les circonstances de leurs morts étaient encore floues mais ils furent décorés par les Ordres de Merlins, première classe pour leur service et leur dévouement. Malgré ce prestige, ils laissaient derrière eux trois jeunes enfants… Exane, la plus âgée et héritière de la famille, Christian son cadet de deux ans et puis le benjamin, Mitch qui apprenait à peine à marcher. Les trois enfants furent placés sous la garde de leur tante Madison, sœur de Charles, et Langue-de-Plomb à la retraite prématurée suite à la mort de son frère…

Exane poussa la lourde porte d'entrée en traînant sa valise derrière elle. La jeune fille entrait maintenant en quatrième année. Ses longs cheveux ondulés avaient été ramenés en un chignon et attachés d'un élastique vert forêt. Ses curieux yeux marrons-verts contrastaient avec sa peau mate. Elle portait une robe de dentelle blanche qui lui avait été offerte par sa grand-mère Katie vivant à Salem.

« - Tu te dois de faire honneur à ta noblesse, jeune fille ! avait presque hurlé la matriarche Bourgeois.

Soupirant, Exane avait accepté son présent et l'avait mise pour sa rentrée au château de Poudlard. Elle s'assit sur le perron de la maison, sa valise devant elle. Une masse de cheveux bouclés mais avec bien plus de majesté vint la rejoindre tirant sa propre malle aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Christian Mason avait bien poussé pendant les vacances. Les yeux marron clair éclairés par le soleil, il pencha la tête en arrière et soupira :

« - Tante Maddy court après Mitch. Il refuse de mettre un pantalon.

Exane s'esclaffa. Mitch West Mason était le plus jeune de la fratrie. Bien trop jeune pour entrer à Poudlard, il rendait sa tante complètement cinglée. L'espièglerie du garçonnet n'était plus à prouver.

« - Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle ne veut pas qu'on embauche un elfe, c'est pas compliqué quand même, s'exaspéra Christian.

\- Monsieur a des gouts de luxe ? sourit Exane avec une légère pointe de sarcasme.

Christian glissa un regard courroucé à sa sœur qui souriait toujours en jouant avec un pan de sa robe. Le regard d'Exane était sombre et son expression dure depuis leur retour des vacances. Sa vraie identité… Christian l'oubliait parfois...

\- On est quand même des nobles ! Et on vit comme des roturiers.

\- Attention. Tu parles comme Malefoy. »

Christian s'étrangla presque, et lança un regard noir à sa sœur. Il refusait qu'on le compare à l'héritier Malefoy qui était un an plus âgé que lui. Christian renifla méprisant à la seule pensée du blond de Serpentard. Exane l'observa un petit moment. Ses traits étaient de moins en moins enfantins malgré ses douze ans. Ses boucles châtaigne entouraient un déjà visage dur et aristocratique. Le regard et le dos étaient droits.

Christian avait passé tout son été entouré par ses cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes de la famille Bourgeois dont sa grand-mère maternelle Katie et avait appris un grand nombre de rudiments concernant l'étiquette. Invité à des bals et réceptions malgré son jeune âge, il avait lié son amitié avec d'autres héritiers de lignées fortes des castes noires et créoles. Même si sa propre famille restait riche et influente, Christian supportait de moins en moins le caractère anonyme de son clan. Les Mason étaient le nom et la famille des enfants, et les chefs du Département des Mystères.

Etant les fondateurs et influents, les Masons cultivaient le secret. Ce secret était une éducation donnée à leur descendance. Obligé de s'inventer des personnalités, de rester discrets, étant donc des agents avant l'heure, il était parfois très dur pour les enfants d'avoir une vie normale dispensée de leurs devoirs. Plus que cela, ils devaient baisser la tête pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Alors qu'Exane s'en contentait, Christian s'en exaspérait, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de remettre en question cette vie, ce qui le rendait amer… Car Exane était l'héritière.

Christian n'ayant aucun droit, il devait trouver sa propre identité et sa place. C'est pour cela qu'il avait passé les vacances dans le manoir de sa branche maternelle, lisant des recueils et s'imprégnant de sa culture, dans l'espoir d'être intégré et avoir de l'influence. Construisant son propre réseau indépendamment du nom Mason, loin du château de Poudlard, Christian préparait déjà une sortie de secours car…

Les informations circulaient vite. Les murmures et échos traversaient les murs du château de Poudlard. Harry Potter avait affronté par deux fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois dans un souterrain protégeant la pierre philosophale et puis une autre fois dans la Chambre des Secrets révélée par les bons soins du sauveur. Dumbledore cachait toutes ces informations mais gare aux Masons qui étaient quand une famille d'espions. Christian et Exane avaient parlé au directeur au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Lors de ce court et secret intermède, leurs soupçons étaient confirmés. La guerre allait éclater une nouvelle fois, Voldemort préparait son retour, et il était maintenant imminent. Alors que les familles nobles, comme les Malefoy, les Nott, les Avery, et autre choisissaient leur camp, Christian préférait préparer une alternative.

L'enfant se tourna vers sa sœur qu'il l'observait avec un léger sourire, et son visage se détendit alors qu'il lui répondit d'un sourire complice. Sa raison. Il devait faire en sorte de partir, de protéger sa sœur car il la connaissait. Lorsque la guerre éclatera, elle serait la première au front. Or… Il l'en empêcherait. De gré ou de force. Il était l'homme de la maison, maintenant.

Et c'est en voyant sa jeune tante Madison, seulement âgée de 30 ans porter son jeune frère Mitch dans les bras, qu'il s'en convainquit.

« - Quel temps de troll, ronchonna Christian en entrant dans la gare King Cross.

\- Tu t'es vraiment levé du pied gauche, ma parole ! s'esclaffa Exane

\- J'aime pas la pluie.

\- C'est un comble pour un britannique, sourit Madison, alors que Mitch riait en marchant à côté d'elle.

L'enfant qui avait maintenant quatre ans trottinait en regardant tout autour de lui, surprotégé par sa tante qui veillait comme un faucon. La petite famille traversa alors le mur et se retrouva sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Presque instantanément, une jeune fille portant déjà son uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Gryffondor étreignait Exane.

« - Enfin ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu serais en retard, triple buse !

\- Salut Cléo riait la Mason.

Cléo se détacha d'Exane pour lui lancer un sourire éclatant. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient plus courts et ramenés d'une queue de cheval. Son frère Kyle, serra la main de Christian gravement, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Devenus meilleurs amis, les Mason et les Barton étaient inséparables.

« - Nous ne sommes pas en retard gronda Christian, c'est vous qui êtes trop en avance.

\- Quelle mauvaise foi, soupira Cléo qui entraînait déjà la jeune Serdaigle vers le train.

« - Attends, Cléo ! riait Exane.

Elle se détacha de son amie, embrassa Mitch puis étreignit sa tante.

« - Sois discrète, sermonna Madison.

\- Toujours.

\- Je garderais un œil sur elle, promis Christian complètement blasé.

\- Ecrivez-nous dès que possible, ajouta Madison en embrassant son neveu. »

Christian hocha la tête serra son frère tendrement dans le bras alors qu'il rejoignit sa sœur qui gambadait déjà sur le quai poursuivi par Cléo. Il la vit se jeter dans les bras de Sebastien «Bash » Norris, le Poufsouffle de leur bande qui les attendait à la porte du train. Exane caquetait et parlait bruyamment, d'un ton à des années-lumière de celui qu'elle utilisait précédemment. Elle était déjà entrée dans le jeu, sa personnalité avait changée. Tout était que mensonge à présent.

Christian soupira et rejoignit Kyle avec les Serpentards de son année.

* * *

« - Où est Chris ?

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, sinon il va te jeter un sort à la tronche.

\- Bouarf.

Exane secoua la tête alors qu'elle mangeait une patacitrouille qu'elle avait mise dans sa besace. Le compartiment n'avait que les trois amis. Cléo, Bash et elle, la ramenant aux souvenirs de leur rencontre en première année.

« - Sinon, tes vacances ? Demanda Bash.

\- Rien de spécial, sourit Exane. Du temps en famille, beaucoup de diners bruyants avec ma douzaine de cousins, de discussions sur le vaudou, et un peu de camping avec mon grand-oncle… Ah, et mon cousin Kayden fait du Cognepoing, je me suis prise un Cognard dans la tronche et je suis tombée dans les pommes… C'était mortel.

\- Stop. »

Cléo avait parlé, son visage concentré, le sourire d'Exane s'élargit.

« - Oh ?

\- Y'a un mensonge dedans.

\- Mais où ?

\- Le cognepoing.. ? hasarda Cléo

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas…je le sens.

\- Mais mon cousin joue vraiment du Cognepoing. Et je me suis vraiment prise un Cognard dans la tronche. Ça s'est passé deux jours avant mon retour. Mon frère s'est foutu de moi mais il a eu la même chose quelques jours auparavant.

\- Y'a omission, d'après moi, déclara Bash.

\- Mais où ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ton camping… ? »

Exane se figea. Son sourire disparut et elle croisa les bras alors que ses deux amis la regardaient avec patience. Enfin, Cléo se rongeait les ongles, alors que Bash souriait malicieusement.

« - Vous êtes de plus en plus bons. Je suis impressionnée.

\- Donc ?

\- Bash gagne. Il y avait omission. Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai mais j'ai pas TOUT dit. »

\- OUAIS !

Bash leva ses bras clamant sa victoire en les agitant, alors que Cléo fronçait les sourcils légèrement irrités.

« - C'est parce qu'on est meilleurs que tu deviens de plus en plus mesquine ?

\- Je vous l'avais dit. Il faut toujours une part de la vérité révélée quand on veut la cacher. C'est la base, répondit Exane tranquillement.

Cléo grommela comme réponse alors que Bash célébrait encore en commandant des chocogrenouilles à la dame aux bonbons qu'il appelait ainsi depuis sa première année. Alors qu'il se leva, une jeune fille blonde avec des tâches de rousseur de son âge était aussi devant le chariot.

« - Salut Bash, rougit légèrement la Poufsouffle, qu'Exane reconnut comme Clotilde Wilhem.

\- Salut, dit-il plus captivé par les chocogrenouilles que les regards énamourés de Clotilde et ses amies sous les rires étouffés d'Exane et Cléo.

Bash était en effet extrêmement attirant. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en mèches sur ses yeux au bleu si clair qu'ils étaient presque blanc. Un léger strabisme à son visage donnait à son sourire un air malicieux et goguenard qui faisait fondre les filles de son année. Bash était un bourreau des cœurs et en jouait que lorsqu'il le « sentait ». Parfois il pouvait avoir trois copines en une journée, parfois il pouvait rester un mois sans personne. Il était tellement flamboyant, que Christian avait plusieurs fois exprimé son mécontentement à sa sœur quand le garçon avait intégré leur bande, mais Bash demeurait extrêmement affectueux et loyal. Un menteur naturel, il cultivait son don pour cacher des informations et de ce fait était un membre de choix pour les marchands de secrets.

Les marchands de secrets… Sous les nombreux conseils de ses parents avant qu'ils ne décèdent, Exane avait formé une bande à Poudlard formée par les deux Barton, Bash, son frère et Anthony Goldstein, dont la mission était de découvrir, percer et consigner les secrets divers et variés de Poudlard. L'entraînement avant le saut dans l'inconnu. Or, l'inconnu était déjà là et s'infiltrait dans les murs de l'école, murmurait et chuchotait menaçant, les prémisses d'une guerre imminente. Le regard d'Exane s'assombrit. Son été avec son grand-oncle Clyde l'avait complètement changée. Le camping à la sauvage dans les rocheuses avait été… édifiant.

« - Exane ? résonna la voix de Cléo.

La jeune Mason se retourna à sa mention et força n sourire. Cléo n'était pas dupe, mais ne disait rien, elle se contenta de se rasseoir sur la banquette de son compartiment alors Bash fermait la porte au nez des filles dans le couloir. Il lança un paquet de dragées surprise à Cléo et des Ballagommes à Exane. Sans un mot, la jeune fille ouvrit le paquet et avala un bonbon.

Soudain, le train s'arrêta brusquement sur la voie ferrée. Bash haussa un sourcil alors que Cléo inquiète se mise à la fenêtre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe—

Les lumières s'éteignirent dans un intense grésillement alors que le train se vit secoué par un soubresaut. Les ombres grandirent et le ciel assombri par les gros nuages grisâtres devint menaçant. L'air se vit glacial, les gouottes de pluie devinrent glace. Exane, Bash et Cléo avaient froid.

Un cri résonna dans un compartiment. Cléo pâlit à vue d'œil, alors qu'Exane se dirigea lentement à la porte.

« - Exane, n'ouvre pas la—

Mais la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit en grand, révélant une silhouette squelettique sous un capuchon noir et déchiré. Pas de visage mais une odeur pestilentielle. L'ombre regardait les trois enfants. Cléo tremblait de tous ses membres dans les bras de Bash qui avait aussi perdu ses couleurs. Exane regardait la créature sans faillir, alors quelle était aussi paralysée par la peur.

Le Détraqueur s'approcha de l'enfant. Et se pencha vers elle… Et…leva lentement sa main squelettique vers elle pour toucher son visage quand...

Exane cria.

Le Détraqueur se vit repoussé d'une onde de choc et traversa comme un spectre le couloir du train vers l'extérieur. Exane se tenait à peine debout, alors que al créature hurlait de rage. Et donc… celle-ci se vit arrêtée par des filaments argentées venant de la baguette d'un homme à l'autre bout du wagon.

« - Je vous ai dit que Sirius Black n'était pas là ! tonna l'homme.

Exane n'avait plus de souffle, sa gorge brûlait comme chauffée à vif. Lentement, elle se tourna vers ses deux amis, qui étaient pâles mais sans voix. Ayant découvert le secret de leur amie.

Exane sourit légèrement.

« - Surprise, murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

* * *

Le professeur Lupin se présenta aux trois élèves de quatrième année et leur donna du chocolat pour leur rendre des couleurs. Cléo posa une bonne centaine de questions à l'enseignant qui se contenta de répondre avec le sourire. Les Détraqueurs étaient donc là pour protéger le château de Sirius Black selon le ministère. Exane tira la langue excédée par les décisions minables du Ministre Fudge et se promit d'écrire une lettre à sa tante Madison pour crier sa colère.

« - Quand tu pourras parler, dit Bash, on voudra une explication.

Il avait dit cela d'un très sérieux alors qu'il l'aida à monter sur la calèche tirée par les Sombrals tel un gentleman. Exane ne voyait pas les créatures, comme ses amis, mais les connaissait grâce à la passion de Cléo pour ces animaux. Sous son mutisme, elle hocha légèrement la tête, et s'intéressa plus au paysage assombri par la nuit avant de regagner le château de Poudlard.


	2. 102: Ceux qui Changent

**Deuxième chapitre des Perles Lunaires! En espérant que ça vous plaise!**

 **Chapitre 01: Ceux qui changent.**

Toujours murée dans son silence, Exane patienta les yeux perdus dans le vague à la table des Serdaigles durant toute la répartition. Elle lança un coup d'oeil discret à son frère assis à la table des Serpentards qui semblait sur le point d'assassiner Drago Malefoy avec sa fourchette. Cléo la regardait parfois de la tablée des Gryffondor avec inquiétude alors que Bash à la table des Poufsouffle semblait bien plus serein, en grande discussion avec Cédric Diggory en cinquième année qui lui, arborait un grand sourire.

Exane tourna sa tête encore mais à sa propre table où elle aperçut Anthony Goldstein et sa chevelure qui avait encore blondie pendant l'été. Il discutait avec calme avec ses amis Terry Boot et Michael Corner et n'accorda pas un seul regard à Exane. La jeune Mason s'assombrit. Elle savait que le garçon souhaitait mettre de la distance entre eux depuis les révélations de l'année dernière. Penser que le grand mage noir Lord Voldemort était de retour l'avait effrayé et à juste titre éloigné. L'évasion de Sirius Black durant l'été ne l'avait pas rassuré. Il voulait respecter les règles, revenir dans une certaine normalité. Exane ne l'en blâmait pas. Elle était née du mauvais coté de la barrière, il était injuste de sa part d'entraîner Anthony avec elle. C'est alors qu'Anthony se tourna vers elle. Exane presque sous le choc resta figée. Anthony lui sourit timide mais l'adolescente détourna les yeux, prétendant de ne pas le connaître la lueur des chandeliers de la Grande Salle. Blessé, le Serdaigle préféra parler à ses amis. Tout l'intermède s'était déroulé sous le regard aiguisé de Bash qui ne souriait plus, un discret éclair de rage illuminant ses yeux de ciel.

Elle attrapa le plat de pommes de terre sitôt la répartition terminée mais se rendit compte que ce moment avait coupé son appétit. N'ayant pas très faim, elle le reposa à sa place et se servit d'une part de tarte aux poireaux :

« - Pourrais-tu me passer le plat quand tu auras fini ? lui demanda une voix rêveuse.

Exane pivota légèrement la tête à sa droite quand elle découvrit une enfant plus jeune qu'elle, au long cheveux blonds presque blancs assise juste à coté d'elle. Luna Lovegood. Elle était arrivée en même temps que Christian se rappela l'élève.

Dans le silence, mais avec un sourire forcé, Exane donna le plat à l'enfant qui se servit tranquillement.

« - Tu as une Joncheruine volant tout autour de ta tête. ? Demanda Luna de sa voix éthérée,

\- Vrai.. vraiment ? »

Luna se contenta de sourire alors qu'Exane voyait des filles de sa maison se moquer ouvertement de Luna, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que des Joncheruines ? Demanda Exane d'une voix un peu plus forte pour faire taire les moqueuses.

Elle leur lança un regard furieux mais il fit peu de dégâts, car elle était elle-même vue comme une originale. Exane soupira. Il n'était pas facile de garder les apparences.

« - Elles t'embrouillent le cerveau.

Sous cette déclaration, Exane ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire ironique.

« - Y'a -t-il un moyen de s'en débarrasser ?

\- Oh, je suis sûre que tu sais comment, répondit légèrement Luna.

Exane rigola et versa du jus de citrouille dans le verre de Luna alors que les filles de l'année de Luna et certaines de son année se moquaient ouvertement d'elles. Exane en fronça les sourcils mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle se contenta de finir son dîner.

* * *

« - Alors vos vacances ? s'exclama Cho Chang au reste de sa chambre.

Exane força un sourire. Ses yeux pétillants faussement de malice. Elle était assise dans son dortoir aux grandes tentures bleu roi et saphir, et bordures de bronze. Elle reposa son livre de runes amérindiennes offert par son oncle Clyde sur la table de chevet, et vint rejoindre Cho, sur son lit avec Marietta Edgecombe et Sander Marlow.

Sander était une petite rousse au tempérament de feu, mais possédant une intelligence à toute épreuve en terme de préservation. Elle était brutalement honnête mais extrêmement attachée à ses amies de dortoir. Cho Chang était sensible, romantique mais très sportive car extrêmement douée en Quidditch, elle était maintenant l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle et non plus remplaçante, ce qui l'avait enchantée.

Quant à Marietta, aux cheveux bruns séparés en nattes sages, elle avait comme Sander un mauvais caractère, mais alors que Sander réagissait en défense, Marietta attaquait. Parfois antipathique, elle avait un coté petite princesse qu'Exane n'avait jamais apprécié. Mais Marietta était intelligente. Elle était une des meilleures élèves de son année tant qu'elle travaillait dur et intégrait vite les rudiments de la magie. Bref Marietta était une vraie Serdaigle. Impérieuse, détachée, un peu arrogante. Mais elle aimait aussi ses amies, notamment Cho Chang.

« - On était dans un village sorcier français dans le Sud de la France... se vanta Marietta St-Renaud-Les-Artois ? Ou les Artois ? Enfin bref, c'était tellement joli ! Ensuite on est allés coté moldu où on a profité de la mer...

\- La chance, soupira Sander avec envie. Je suis restée ici. Mon père avait eu beaucoup de travail au Ministère...

\- Il travaille dans quel département déjà ?

\- Il est Oubliator. Il y a toujours beaucoup de touristes moldus qui partent à l'aventure pendant les vacances. Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour limiter les dégâts.

Exane baissa un peu son livre. Ainsi, Mr. Marlow travaillait au département des Catastrophes et Accidents Magiques... Intéressant.

« - Et toi Exane ? Demanda timidement Cho.

\- Je suis allée voir ma famille aux Etats-Unis, répondit gentiment la Mason.

\- Vraiment, demanda curieusement Marietta, où ça ?

\- Ils habitent à Salem. Je suis aussi allée visiter la Nouvelle-Orléans.

\- Est-il vrai qu'il y a une grande population de vampires dans cette ville?*

\- Peut-être... mais j'en ai jamais croisé.

Ce qui était bien évidemment un mensonge. Mais Exane ne se risquerait pas à raconter ce qu'elle avait VRAIMENT fait de ses vacances alors que ses amies les plus proches ne savait rien. Exane sourit légèrement tandis qu'elle mentit sur se vacances avec efficacité. Elle parla de son camping à la sauvage (en passant sous silence la rencontre avec un Dragon millénaire), de son match de Cognepoing ( et de sa formation en art du combat par son cousin Kayden), de fêtes familiales (soit une réception car c'était la réunion annuelle des Bourgeois), et de la découverte de New York. Le mensonge était passé comme une lettre à la poste. Cho, Sander et Marietta étaient satisfaites de son récit et c'était sans plus attendre qu'elles éteignirent les lumières.

Le plafond s'éclaira alors d'un faux ciel étoilé, faisant penser aux enfants qu'ils dormaient à la belle étoile. Plongée dans la contemplation des constellations, Exane eut une fugace pensée qui glissa vers un autre Serdaigle dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle soupira et enfouit son visage sous les couvertures bleues roi.

* * *

Les lueurs du soleil levant perçaient à peine à travers le manteau du brouillard matinal. Exane s'était réveillée dans le silence total. Sur la pointe des pieds telle une danseuse elle s'empara de vêtements moldus. Un Jogging noir, un large sweat gris à capuche au dessus de son t-shirt blanc.

Exane s'empara de ses chaussures de sport et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Là, elle découvrit un spectacle unique, que peu d'élèves auraient pu apercevoir : Les elfes de maison au travail. Rembourrant les coussins, époussetant les rideaux, remettant du bois dans la cheminée, ils étaient tous absorbés par leur tâches.

Exane passa discrètement dans la salle commune, où certains elfes s'inclinèrent devant elle. Exane s'arrêta alors et se tourna vers un elfe habillé avec une taie d'oreiller bleuâtre qu'elle avait déjà aperçu dans les cuisines quand elle venait leur commander des sandwichs avant ses pique-niques de l'année dernière.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle poliment.

\- Miss Mason, s'inclina l'elfe. »

Exane sourit légèrement.

* * *

Ouvrant la porte de la salle commune, elle se promena sans être importunée le moins du monde par une Miss Teigne ou un Rusard.

Sortir du château aux aurores se révéla être un jeu d'enfant. Exane le savait depuis sa première année... Ce n'était pas sortir du château le problème mais y rentrer.

Presque en sifflotant, Exane traversa les couloirs du château encore endormi, et sortit de ses murs par la porte Ouest menant au Lac Noir. Le brouillard presque menaçant était devenu moins lourd, et la jeune fille pouvait apercevoir la surface lisse de l'étendue d'eau briller légèrement sous la lueur de l'aurore. Inspirant l'air à pleins poumons, la jeune fille s'étira les membres supérieurs. D'abord le bras droit, puis le bras gauche. La tête. Gauche. Droite. En Haut. En Bas. Exane se baissa lentement en avant, et avec souplesse attrapa la pointe de ses pieds avec ses deux mains.

«- Vous êtes réveillée bien tôt, Miss Mason. »

Exane se raidit. Elle se redressa lentement, les yeux froncés d'agacement, mais ferma son visage avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Albus Dumbledore était debout à coté d'elle, les yeux pétillants de malice avec son sourire éternel à la bouche. Exane inclina légèrement sa tête. Dumbledore se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

«- Entretenir sa santé est une belle idée.

\- On m'a dit qu'il me fallait plus d'endurance.

\- Votre oncle Clyde a toujours été un très bon combattant. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas étranger à votre changement d'attitude. Je me rappelle bien plus de vos réveils tardifs... Et vous voilà debout aux aurores.

\- Mes vacances ont été instructives.

\- Oh, Oh... Je m'en doute. »

Exane força un sourire.

«- Rien dans le règlement n'interdit les courses matinales.

\- En effet. Mais vous n'êtes pas étrangère aux changements exceptionnels en vigueur dans le domaine suite aux nouveaux dangers qui nous guettent.

\- Ils guettent votre poulain. Pas moi.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent, Miss Mason.

Exane s'esclaffa légèrement sous le regard tranquille de Dumbledore.

« - Dois-je en conclure que vous allez m'interdire de m'exercer ?

\- Je ne m'y oserais pas, cependant les Détraqueurs n'ont pas la même définition du mot « interdiction ».

Exane détecta une subtile note de dégoût dans la voix du directeur.

\- On dit que le Ministre vous a forcé la main. Cela m'a étonnée.

\- Ah ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laisser forcer la main, professeur.

Dumbledore sourit plus largement.

« - Clyde vous a raconté de belles histoires...

\- Oh, mon grand-oncle a toujours été imaginatif. »

Dumbledore sourit encore et se détourna de l'adolescente.

« - Ne soyez pas en retard en cours. »

Suite à cet intermède, Exane repartit courir autour du Lac. Elle aperçut dans l'effort, le calmar géant qui flottait non loin de la surface. Impressionnée par le mastodonte légendaire, elle se dirigea vers le château une heure après l'effort. Elle remonta alors dans son dortoir et vit qu'il était presque 6h30. Heureuse de voir qu'elle était encore la seule éveillée, elle sortit de sa chambre une serviette sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers les douches des filles. Il lui fallait par contre traverser la salle commune, et c'est alors qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Anthony Goldstein. Il était assis, et lisait un livre sur les étoiles comme d'habitude. Exane faillit s'exclamer sous la découverte du garçon qui ne l'avait pas encore vue. Avec un peu de chance, il ne la remarquera pas si elle va aux douches...

« - C'était toi qui courait autour du Lac Noir ? lança Anthony. Je t'ai vue par la fenêtre.

En effet la fenêtre d'Anthony donnait sur le Lac alors que celle d'Exane donnait sur la forêt interdite. La jeune fille trop surprise pour répondre se contenta d'hocher la tête. Anthony laissa tomber son livre sur ses genoux.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de lettres cet été?

Exane sentit sa gorge se serrer.

«- Je...

Anthony la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« - J'avais pas le temps, répondit Exane avec froideur.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le dire comme cela. Anthony perdit ses couleur. Pendant un court moment, le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes. Lourd de sous-entendus, mais personne ne voulut se risquer à le rompre. Exane évitait le regard de Goldstein. C'est alors que le garçon laissa échapper un seul mot d'une voix faible.

« - Bien. »

Anthony se leva du canapé et remonta dans sa chambre. Exane observa son dos s'éloigner. Elle renifla, luttant contre les larmes. Elle avait pris la bonne décision.

* * *

«- Des pancakes ! S'exclama Kyle à la table des Serpentards, MIAM !

Christian sourit légèrement en enfournant un morceau de crêpe au sirop d'érable dans la bouche. Il savait qui était derrière ce mystérieux changement de menu de la semaine. Levant les yeux, il s'attendait à voir sa sœur éclater de joie en dévorant des montagnes de pancakes mais... Il découvrit une Exane éteinte qui buvait pensive à son verre de jus d'orange. Christian fronça les sourcils et vit Anthony Goldstein aussi d'humeur massacrante. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Ils s'étaient croisés. Christian soupira.

Plus tard, les élèves avaient reçus leurs emploi du temps. Christian fut surpris d'entendre de la bouche de Ginny Weasley lors du cours de potions que Potter avait choisi Divination. L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel songeur. Aucun Potter n'avait jamais eu aucun don de divination à sa connaissance. Il préféra se concentrer sur sa potion d'Enflure alors que le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard noir. Il était leur directeur de maison mais restait très exigeant avec les membres de la bannière verte et argent. De plus, Rogue semblait vouloir aller plus vite avec cette classe en commençant avec une potion si difficile dès le début de l'année.

Christian et Kyle était penchés au dessus de leur chaudron, la potion était de couleur violette lilas, Kyle lut à voix haute la recette au tableau. Les deux amis étaient tellement synchronisés qu'ils travaillaient parfaitement en équipe.

« - Si tu ne deviens pas historien, on peut ouvrir notre propre labo de potions.

\- J'en doute, soupira Christian en ajoutant les deux mesures de yeux de poissons dans le chaudron, je te rappelle que tu obtiens toujours des Acceptables aux exams. Acceptable c'est niet.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Répondit Kyle d'un ton théâtral sous les rires étouffés de Reagan Samson et Brian McGrass, deux autres Serpentards. L'Acceptable est l'optimal du petit peuple !

\- Le petit peuple n'a pas sa place à Serpentard, renvoya Christian d'un grand sourire.

\- Mason. Barton. Encore un mot et c'est la semaine de retenue, lança le professeur Rogue d'un ton sinistre de l'autre bout de la salle.

Cela suffit à faire taire Kyle que Christian traita de Gryffondor refoulé sous cape ce que Kyle réfuta en disant qu'il était un Poufsouffle triste. Brian étouffa encore un rire, mais croisa le regard avec Rogue ce qui le fit taire et se concentrer sur le chaudron de son duo. Rogue se déplaca à travers la salle et s'arrêta sur le chaudron de Ginny.

« - Miss Weasley, la couleur de votre préparation est d'un violet prune non pas lilas, ce qui démontre une fois de plus de votre pathétique manque d'attention à mon cours. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez manqué ?

\- Elle a oublié une mesure d'yeux de poisson, pensa Christian alors que Ginny marmonnait dans sa barbe. Le sourire presque flippant de Rogue s'étira alors qu'il prononça la formule Evanesco, enleva dix points à Gryffondor et trois heures de retenue. Celà aurait pu s'arrêter là si Ginny n'avait pas murmuré un « vieille chauve-souris rabougrie » que le maître de potions a bien sûr, entendu.

« - Trente points et une semaine de retenue, s'insurgea Ginny en quittant les cachots. Je le hais !

Elle marchait pour rejoindre la Grande Salle en compagnie des autres membres de sa promo. Les Serpentards restaient en retrait préférant le calme de leur groupe.

« - Il a été dur, commenta Brian.

\- Bah tiens. T'aurais voulu être traité de vieille chauve-souris rabougrie, toi ? Se moqua Reagan d'un grand sourire.

\- Il manque de self-control, persista Brian.

\- Sale chaussure de troll, lança Kyle à Brian.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ah ? Ça marche pas ? Ok.. Alors vieilles couilles de dragon !

\- Mais arrête !

\- Non. Je teste ton self-control. »

Brian lui lança un flot d'insanités à la figure en retour alors que Kyle souriait à pleines dents, jusqu'au moment où le professeur McGonagall passa à coté d'eux en fronçant les sourcils.

« - McGrass. 10 points en moins à Serpentard, et deux heures de retenue ! Je vous passerais l'envie d'avoir un langage de charretier !

\- Mais Professeur ! S'insurgea Brian sous les sourires de ses trois amis.

Le professeur de Métamorphose s'éloigna le nez presque en l'air. Brian se vengea bien entendu en frappant Kyle de son sac de cours alors que Christian souriait. Kyle se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« - Alors Serpentard ?

\- Jusqu'au bout des ongles, l'ami ! »

Après le déjeuner, Christian et Kyle avaient une heure de trou avant Histoire de la Magie. Certains préférant travailler à la bibliothèque, Christian et Kyle les rejoignirent. Ginevra Weasley était aussi présente ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Kyle qui taquina Christian restant digne et concentré. Ayant besoin d'un livre, Christian préféra s'éloigner de son groupe de travail et se perdit dans les rayonnages. Ainsi, il découvrit Anthony Goldstein qui étudiait avec Terry Bott et Michael Corner sur ce qu'il semblait être des cours de Métamorphose. Hésitant d'abord, Christian se détourna mais... revint sur ses pas. Le dos droit, le regard dur, Christian s'élança vers la table des troisièmes années. Michael Corner daigna lui lancer un regard.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Christian haussa un sourcil. Son regard s'assombrit. Corner s'en aperçut voyant les pupilles de l'enfant devenir presque noir corbeau.

\- J'aimerais te parler, dit Christian à Anthony Goldstein qui n'avait pas daigné de le regarder faussement absorbé sur son parchemin.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Tu peux facilement en trouver. Nous avons juste commencé notre année.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, demanda Terry.

\- Il s'agit d'un problème entre moi et Goldstein répondit Christian d'une voix glaciale. Je n'ai pas à vous faire un exposé. »

Terry ferma sa bouche brutalement et partagea un regard offensé avec Michael Corner qui était lui aussi bouillonnant de colère. Pour qui se prenait ce petit parvenu de Serpentard ?

Anthony soupira. Christian le connaissait. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre bombe prête à exploser. Il se tourna et regarda enfin l'enfant.

« -Rendez-vous au troisième étage après le diner. »

* * *

Bash, Cléo et Exane s'étaient donné rendez-vous après leur cours dans le parc pour marcher avant le coucher du soleil. Le jour baissait mais des élèves se promenaient et riaient sous les températures douces de l'automne. Le trio d'Or fut aperçut non loin du Lac, marchant en direction de la Cabane d'Hagrid où ils allaient forcément boire une bonne tasse de thé.

Bash trouva un banc en pierre près du Lac. Il s'assit et garda les places pour Cléo et Exane qui discutaient avec animation derrière lui. Le brun sourit quand Exane s'assit à coté de lui et entoura ses frêles épaules de son bras.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sourcilla Exane.

\- J'ai froid, badine-t-il

\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite.

\- Je te témoigne mon affection et tu me rejettes ?

\- Cléo.

\- Liv Arterbury lui court après depuis le petit-déjeuner. J'ai cru qu'elle allait lui rouler une pelle en cours de Botanique.

Cléo avait son cours de Botanique en commun avec Bash, alors qu'Exane avait Potions et Métamorphose avec le jeune Poufsouffle. Puis, Exane retrouvait Cléo en Soin de Créatures Magiques et Sortilèges et le trio finissait la semaine avec Histoire de la Magie en commun.

\- On en a déjà parlé Bash, gronda Exane. Je ne suis pas un leurre pour tes escapades sexuelles !

\- Tout de suite les grands mots... sourit l'adolescent narquoisement.

\- Utilise Cléo mais pas moi, se dégagea Exane.

Mais Bash la rattrapa par les épaules.

\- Ce serait marrant ! S'écria Cléo avec un grand rire.

Bash écarquilla les yeux en regardant la blonde lui faire un sourire éclatant.

« - Non, dit-il d'un ton définitif.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Elle me fait peur. Quitte à avoir une fausse copine, je préfères en avoir une qui me tuera pas dans mon sommeil.

\- Alors tu te plantes de pégase, mon coco, grinça Exane. Car si ces filles viennent m'harceler, je te tuerais pas dans ton sommeil, non... Je te te trainerais jusque dans la forêt interdite et je laisserais les Acromentules faire le sale boulot !

\- C'est...imagé.

\- Lâches-moi. »

Bash fit la moue mais ne se laissa pas atteindre son éternel sourire coquin réapparut sur son visage.

« - Alors ? Demanda-til

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Les Détraqueurs dans le train ? Le cri de malade que tu lui balancé ? Ton changement d'attitude ?

\- J'ai pas changé.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Cléo dis-lui.

\- Tu as changée ma paupiette, sourit Cléo.

\- MA PAUPIETTE ?

\- J'ai faim, se plaignit-elle

\- Bravo, soupira Bash.

Cléo sourit penaude.

« - Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Christian ? Il s'est éloigné.

\- Ce sont des mesure de sécurité.

\- Ah ! On y arrive, elle parle enfin ! Faites péter le Whisky pur Feu ! S'exclama Bash.

\- Rah. La ferme. »

Exane soupira et remonta son écharpe sur son nez.

« Vous vous rappelez de ce qu'on a découvert l'année dernière ?

\- Sur le possible retour du mage noir le plus puissant de notre siècle, rigola Cléo.

\- Tout à fait, dit Exane d'un ton métallique.

Cléo et Bash s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Les choses ont changées, murmura Exane. Les voyants ont tous des visions de catastrophes, ma tante la première. Il y a des meurtres isolés de moldus sans réelles explications. Les loups-garous s'agitent dans les colonies de Russie et ceux d'ici commencent à inquiéter les Mystères.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Demanda Bash d'un ton si sérieux que Cléo et Exane se tournèrent vers lui pour le découvrir les bras croisés.

\- Car mon oncle me l'a dit, répondit Exane d'un ton définitif. Et il ne se trompe jamais. »

Son ton signifia la fin de la conversation. Sous le silence du vent qui bruissait les feuilles des arbres, saules pleureurs et conifères, les trois adolescents observèrent l'eau bruisser sous les mouvements des créatures magiques qui habitaient dans le Lac.

Bash souhaita bonne nuit à Cléo et Exane qui partirent chacune de leur coté quand il aperçut le jeune Christian se séparer de Kyle puis tourner à un couloir. Surpris, car l'enfant se dirigeait à l'opposé de sa salle commune, Bash se surpris à le suivre à travers le dédale de Poudlard. Il continua sa filature en étant le plus discret possible et apprécia le fait que Christian, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient de fins observateurs ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Bash monta comme eux jusqu'au troisième étage, laissant avec soin un étage de différence pour ne pas se faire surprendre dans les escaliers.

Christian était maintenant devant la statue de la Sorcière Borgne et attendait dans le couloir la venue de...Antony Goldstein qui rejoignit les deux garçons. Bash était caché derrière une armure de chevalier et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi Christian avait un rendez-vous avec ce traitre ? Il ne pouvait pas se pencher sans risquer de se faire surprendre et resta le dos collé

« - Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, déclara Anthony. J'ai cours d'Astronomie.

\- Epargne-moi ton jeu d'élève modèle, persiffla Christian. Je t'ai appelé pour ma sœur.

\- Ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Exane n'est pas ton problème, Christian.

\- Au contraire, Goldstein. Cela dépasse bien plus que ce que tu pouvais imaginer.

Christian se tourna et tapota la sorcière borgne :

« - Dissendium !

Anthony fronça les sourcils.

\- Un passage secret expliqua Christian. Ce que j'ai à te dire, personne à part moi et ma sœur ne le sait. Même Kyle, Cléo et Bash, d'ailleurs...

Christian marcha vers Bash qui écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le jeune Serpentard lui faire face.

« - Bonsoir, Sebastian, sourit Christian d'un air carnassier.

\- Chris.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- respecte la volonté de ma sœur, Norris. Elle te dira ce qu'il faut que tu saches au moment venu.

\- Elle fait plus confiance à LUI, qu'à MOI ? Cracha presque Bash.

Christian leva un sourcil, mais se contenta de soupirer flegmatique.

« - Je suis déçu par ton comportement. Tu n'as manifestement pas l'estomac pour ça. _Oubliettes. »_

Bash se réveilla dans son lit sans arriver à se rappeler comment il l'a atteint le lendemain matin. Puis quand il se dirigea )à la Grande Salle et découvrit, Exane discuter avec Anthony. Ses yeux étaient brillants, ses traits plus détendus. Bash sentit une pointe de jalousie lui tenailler le ventre mais aussi autre chose comme... une absence.

« - Salut Sebastian, lui lança une fille au cheveux auburn portant l'uniforme de Gryffondor passant à coté de lui, les joues rosies.

Après un petit temps ,Bash se tourna alors vers elle et lui décocha un sourire ravageur.

« - Bonjour, Liv »


	3. 103: De l'eau dans le gaz

_Il est absolument normal qu'Exane adolescente soit BIEN moins bourrine que la elle adulte. Toute sa personnalité de parent et d'agente des Mystères a changée selon les épreuves qu'elle a vécu. On commence tout juste dans l'histoire de sa vie..._

 _Allan Eddem : Et pourtant y'a une logique. Promis :) J'adore Skyrim et j'assume xD_

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 : De l'eau dans le gaz**

« - Nom d'un hippogriffe, c'est absolument ridicule, gronda Cléo. Comment peut-on nous donner autant de devoirs au premier mois de cours ?

\- C'est de la préparation, sourit Leona Sacks, une Serpentarde aux cheveux bruns chocolat et tâches de rousseur. Ils commencent déjà pour nous mettre dans le chaudron avant les BUSES.

\- Mais ça fait à peine deux semaines de cours, s'insurgea Cléo. On a un planisphère pour l'Astronomie, une dissert de 27cm de parchemin en Potions sur les propriétés de la lune et l'influence sur la maturation des potions, 20 cm en Métamorphose sur la métamorphose de l'hérisson et l'anatomie animale. MEME HAGRID, nous a donné des devoirs sur des stupides Crabes de Feu et Merlin sait à quel point j'aime les créatures pyromanes!

\- Je suis impressionné, lança Jacob Hewitt, un rouquin au nez proéminent, faisant partie de Gryffondor. Tu as tout balancé sans respirer.

\- La ferme, Hewitt, grommela Cléo Barton. »

Le groupe était assis en étude dans une salle de classe vide du quatrième étage. Cléo était avec un groupe disparate de toutes les couleurs et maisons. Même les Serpentards comme Griffin Montague (le frère de Graham Montague) ou Aaron Urquhart se comportaient assez bien, plus concentrés par leurs devoirs que les rixes avec les Gryffondors, même si les deux groupes étaient bien séparés. Presque tous les membres de sa promo étaient là, sauf certains de Poufsouffles dont Bash et:

« - Où est Mason ? Demanda Althéa Ryer aussi à Gryffondor, et voisine de chambre de Cléo.

Tous levèrent la tête vers la Barton qui se contenta de toussoter. Ils n'étaient pas très habitués à l'absence de la Serdaigle qui était presque toujours avec son amie lionne. Enfin, chantonnant à ses cotés en lisant un livre probablement de runes, où elle décrochait les meilleures notes de sa promo.

« - Sans doute en train de se promener dans les couloirs, hasarda-t-elle.

Les Serdaigles laissèrent échapper une plainte en choeur sous les rires étouffés des Gryffondors. Quand Exane se baladait dans les couloirs, elle revenait toujours avec des points en moins.

« - Elle est si maladroite qu'elle a pu se prendre une armure dans la tronche, marmonna Leona.

Cho et Sander laissèrent échapper un rire, mais le regard noir de Cléo les dissuada de continuer. Enfin juste elles.

« - Parfois je me demanda pourquoi le Choixpeau l'a laissée être à Serdaigle renifla Marietta d'un air pompeux. Toujours à faire des bêtises et à réviser sur le fil. Un comportement de...

\- De ? Dit Cléo en haussant un sourcil.

-De... rien. »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent dans leur coin, déclenchant les regards noirs des Gryffondors. Cléo soupira. Pour une personne qui voulait être discrète, c'était raté. Cependant, elle sourit légèrement. Exane était quand même connue pour être une originale, et surtout pas une menace. Elle était « maladroite », « joyeuse », « souriante et bébête (selon certains Serpentards ). Bref on pouvait applaudir son génie.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« - Te voilà ! s'exclama la voix Je t'ai cherchée partout!

Cléo leva ses yeux de sa dissertation pour découvrir son frère cadet sur le pas de la porte avec une expression catastrophée. Oulah.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Non mais c'est pas fini ce bordel les Bartons, gronda Griffin Montague. Y'en a qui bossent par les couilles de Lancelot !

\- La ferme, siffla Cléo alors que son frère Kyle s'approcha d'elle. Où est Christian ?

« - A l'infirmerie, dit Kyle.

\- Attends QUOI ?

\- Il a été pris dans un entre-sort dans les couloirs mais ce n'est pas important...

\- Qui a lancé un sort ? Demanda Marietta avec curiosité.

\- Potter et Malefoy mais...

\- ET c'est repartit pour un tour se lamenta Hewitt.

\- Va falloir limiter les dégâts, ENCORE ? Bordel Malefoy ! Jura Althéa

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Potter qui l'a provoqué de toute façon, siffla Montague.

Les Gryffondors se levèrent comme un seul homme sous le regard blasé de Cléo et celui plus embêté de Kyle.

« - AH non ! Supplia Leona, vous allez pas recommencer !

\- La ferme Sacks, beugla Montague. Potter est allé trop loin.

\- Montague, assis-toi soupira Urquhart.

\- Et encore un lèche-cul de Malefoy à ce que je vois, ricana Brian Savary de Gryffondor

D'un seul mouvement les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sortirent leur baguettes de leurs robes de sorciers. Kyle secoua la tête :

« - Vraiment ?

\- Bravo Kyle. Soupira Cléo

\- Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'ils allaient réagir comme ça ?

\- Baisse ta baguette Montague !

\- Non, toi baisses ta baguette !

\- AH MAINTENANT çA SUFFIT hurla Marietta. On est en études ! Si vous voulez vous battre c'est DEHORS ! Je compte bien finir ma dissertation de potions, et j'aimerais le faire en paix ! »

C'est alors qu'elle reçut un sort de furoncles à la figure lui tirant des insultes colorées à l'encontre du tireur qui était un Montague goguenard. Outrés les Serdaigles répliquèrent, et la salle d'études se transforma en champ de bataille dans lequel de pauvres Poufsouffles furent pris à parti. Sort de furoncles, de métamorphose, transformèrent les élèves progressivement en créatures digne d'un cirque magique. Enfin, le malheureux déclencheur et sa sœur sortirent plus ou moins discrètement de la salle d'études. Un Serpentard lança un sort que Cléo évita dans trop de difficultés pour répliquer d'un Experlliamus. La baguette lui échappa des mains et Hewitt en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing au nez.

« - Mais il me l'a cassé le con ! Hurla le Serpentard dans un autre flot d'insanités. »

Cléo et Kyle s'en allèrent dans les couloirs où ils croisèrent le professeur Flitwick qui voulut leur faire une remarque mais fut plus attiré par le flots de formules et d'insultes résonnant dans l'étage. Il s'en alla en courant, ce qui fit profiter Cléo et Kyle pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« - Tu disais que c'était pas important car ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Christian. Tu disais que son sort de furoncles était pas grave parce que... ?

\- Tu m'impressionnes, siffla Kyle

\- Pourquoi ? Répondit sa sœur en haussant un sourcil

\- Tu n'es pas allée te battre cette fois. En fait, rien du tout depuis le début de l'année, tu es malade ?

\- Tu oses me dire ça alors que c'est toi qui vient de déclencher ce chaos ?

\- Bah, sourit légèrement Kyle. Montague m'en doit une.

\- Merlin. J'y crois pas.

\- Christian va bien, il s'est juste pris un furonculus. Rien que Mme Pomfresh ne peut pas soigner.

\- Tiens donc.

\- Par contre, Exane a pris un coup du Saule Cogneur et fait dodo à l'infirmerie aussi.

\- ET TU N'AS PENSE A COMMENCER PAR çA ?»

* * *

« - Exane ! Cria Cléo en entrant dans l'infirmerie ouvrant la porte à la volée.

\- Miss Barton, on se calme, rugit L'infirmière Pomfresh en retour.

\- Navrée madame, mais je... Où est Exane ?

\- Miss Mason va très bien, elle est au fond de la salle. »

Elle indiqua le lit au fond de la grande salle de l'infirmerie où Exane les attendait avec un grand sourire et le bras dans un bandage, la gazette des sorciers sur ses genoux. Christian kevait les yeux au ciel, désespéré par l'insouciance de sa grande sœur. Plus discret, Anthony Goldstein était aussi présent et sourit un peu gêné à l'adresse des Bartons.

« - Il paraît que Sirius Black a été aperçu en Irlande, rapporta-t-elle en souriant. Enfin, c'est ce que dit des illuminés qui croit aussi à la chute des chèvres comme symptômes de l'apocalypse.

\- Par les tifs de Morgane, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Rugit Cléo en la secouant comme un prunier.

\- Miss Barton, touchez ma patiente encore une fois et je vous jette dehors ! Hurla Pomfresh.

\- Harpie, murmura Cléo. Explications, gronda-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie.

\- Je me suis juste trop approchée. Il cogne fort cet arbre, rigola-t-elle

\- Tu t'es TROP approchée du saule COGNEUR ? Et tu t'étonnes qu'il t'ait donnée un coup ? Mais dis donc tu as craqué ta robe !

\- Mais euh, bouda Exane d'un air plus gamin, je voulais juste jouer avec les grands.

Cléo faillit lui donner une baffe à son amie, mais son frère l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne mette à exécution son plan violent.

« - Christian ?

\- Des crétins de sixième année ont voulu faire comme leurs ainés en bravant le règlement de l'école pour toucher le tronc du saule cogneur. Exane passait par là...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le parc ? Sourcilla Cléo

\- Je me promenais, chantonna Exane.

\- Je ne te crois pas, mais poursuivons.

\- Bref, continua Christian, elle a été prise par le défi, et a joué avec eux mais...

\- Mais elle s'est prise une torgnole.

\- Elle est tombée sous le coup, ajouta Anthony.

\- Tu te PROMENAIS aussi ?

\- Tout à fait.

Cléo haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras. Encore une fois, Exane et Goldstein cachait quelque chose. Ça commençait à vraiment l'énerver. Mais.

« - C'est l'heure du diner. Tu viens ?

\- Mon bras est cassé. Pomfresh va les réparer mais elle veut que je passe la nuit ici, sourit Exane d'un air apaisant.

\- Je te ramènerais du pudding, dit Cléo en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Merci CloClo, s'esclaffa Exane.

La Gryffondor soupira. Ce coup à la tête l'avait vraiment détraquée. Anthony sourit à la jeune fille alitée et lui promis à voix basse de venir la voir un peu plus tard. Christian la gronda mais lui fit une rapide étreinte ce qui était rare pour le petit Serpentard. Les trois garçons suivirent Cléo hors de l'infirmerie sous le soupir de soulagement de l'infirmière Pomfresh.

Sans qu'ils puissent le voir, Sebastian vit ses amis marcher dans le couloir caché derrière une statue de pierre. Son expression se durcit alors qu'il vit Anthony s'éloigner avec eux. Les yeux froids et sans émotion, il brûla le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait à la main d'un coup de baguette.

« - Une semaine de retenue, rugit Hewitt. Et tout ça à cause de ces Serpentards!

\- Et Cléo n'a rien eu , gronda Raoul Williams

\- J'avais des priorités, sourit-elle

\- Lâche, cracha Raoul.

\- Redis-le encore une fois et je transformerais ta tête en citrouille avant d'en faire du jus pressé, Williams !

Celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un bras d'honneur ce que Cléo renvoya avec une cuillère de purée à la figure sous les protestations d'Althéa et Liv Arterbury.

« - ça suffit, par Circé ! On a déjà pas mal de points en moins aujourd'hui à cause de vous, donc on la ferme et on mange rugit Liv.

\- T'étais où, toi d'ailleurs glissa Raoul d'un regard malveillant, j'espère que tu as fini ta dissert de potions elle est due demain.

\- J'ai eu de l'aide, répondit-elle évasive.

\- Oh... Dans la salle vide du troisième étage ?

Liv rougit écarlate puis pâlit dans le même temps. C'était impressionnant à voir. Raoul avait une étincelle perverse dans ses yeux ce que Cléo vit sans trop de difficultés.

« - Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta Liv.

\- Alors tu devrais demander aux Poufsouffles de baisser d'un ton. Tout le monde sait que tu te tapes Norris dans cette salle un soir sur deux, murmura Williams.

C'est alors que Cléo se leva et balança une claque à Raoul qui résonna dans toute la Grande salle. Il eut un petit silence. Même Harry Potter et ses amis se penchèrent en arrière pour voir qui avait fait ça. Et tous avaient vus Cléo sortir sa baguette et pointer la gorge de Raoul Williams qui avait soudain perdu de sa superbe. Ce n'était pas un secret que Cléo était une des meilleures en Défense de leur promo.

« - Retire ça immédiatement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Présente lui des excuses ou je te jette un sort et tu vas t'en souvenir longtemps, crois-moi.

\- Miss Barton, baissez votre baguette ou c'est la retenue ! Hurla le professeur McGonagall.

\- Va chier, répondit Raoul. »

* * *

« - Et c'est alors que j'ai eu trois semaines de retenue et cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, expliqua Cléo à Exane en la regardant manger son pudding avec félicité. Désolée, tu m'as dit de garder mon sang-froid, je déteste ce type.

\- J'aurais fait la même chose, rassura Exane, de façon plus insidieuse certes, mais je l'aurais fait payer.

Cléo sourit légèrement alors qu' Exane finissait sa pâtisserie. La nuit était tombée et le couvre-feu dépassé depuis longtemps. L'infirmerie était vide et le château dormait. Mme Pomfresh était partie dormir dans ses propres appartements, et même si elle avait jeté un sort de détection sur la porte, Cléo l'avait traversé sans difficultés grâce à l'aide d'Exane qui ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur. Cléo avait du pudding au chocolat qu'elle avait mis de coté dans un linge propre et le tendit comme offrande à son amie souriante en pyjama.

« - Bash est hors de contrôle, Ex.

La Serdaigle baissa la yeux et soupira toute trace de sourire forcé disparu. Son expression s'assombrit.

\- Je sais.

\- Qu'est- ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je voudrais essayer de lui parler, répondit la jeune fille. Mais il m'évite.

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

Exane haussa les sourcils, réellement paumée. Cléo en geignit presque.

\- Goldstein. Il faut que tu le mettes de coté un petit moment, le temps de gérer Sebastian.

\- Hors de question, répliqua la Serdaigle d'un ton définitif. Il n'a rien fait. Si Bash est incapable de passer outre sa jalousie, ce n'est pas de la faute d'Anthony.

\- Mais regarde ce qu'il se passe ! Si ça continue, on va perdre Bash.

\- Ou qu'il n 'était pas assez digne de nous rejoindre. Je vous l'ai dit. Ce n'est plus un jeu. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'entourer de gens qui réagissent comme des gamins.

\- On est des gamins Exane et tu n'es pas si différente de nous lança Cléo acide»

Un silence tendu passa entre elles. Exane posa son assiette de pudding et tourna sa tête vers la Gryffondor qui arborait un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère. La Mason croisa ses bras.

« - C'est un luxe que je ne peux plus me permettre.

Elle avait des yeux perçants et déterminés, Cléo était même persuadée qu'elle avait vu ses éclats de vert briller légèrement dans ses pupilles.

« - Bash refusera de me parler, j'ai donc besoin d'une médiation. Est-il possible que tu le convainques ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai droit à la violence pour le ramener ?

\- En dernier recours s'esclaffa Exane, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies d'autres heures de colle.»

Les deux amies rirent ensemble. Cléo hésita à lui poser une autre question mais le sourire d'Exane lui fit oublier ses tracas.

\- Quand est la prochaine pleine lune ? demanda Exane

\- Quelle question aléatoire... Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu réfléchis.

\- N'essaies pas.

Cléo en fronça les sourcils et lui donna la réponse en soupirant.

« - La semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs tu es sensée le savoir, je te rappelle notre dissert en potions.

\- … J'avais pas fait le rapprochement.

\- Bien entendu. »

* * *

Il fut plus difficile qu'elle le pensait de parler à Bash. Il avait déjà changé de binômes en Botanique si bien que la jeune Gryffondor se retrouvait avec Williams, et maudit le jeune Poufsouffle d'avoir osé ce changement sans son accord. Dans les couloirs, Bash était entouré de filles et de ses amis Poufsouffle qui chahutaient en permanence. Cléo lançait des regards à Liv Arterbury qui évitait soigneusement de croiser le chemin de Sebastian. Cléo soupira. Apparemment il avait changé de cible. Maintenant il galochait Claudia Wilbur de Poufsouffle qui selon beaucoup de sources appréciait beaucoup leurs intermèdes. Les rumeurs toutes graveleuses concernant Bash passait en bruit de couloirs aux murmures dans les dortoirs. Mais la situation devint compliquée quand Bash fit un véritable doigt d'honneur à Exane et au Marchands de Secrets. Il rejoignit l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle en tant que Poursuiveur. Cette fois, c'était grave.

« - Je savais qu'on aurait jamais dû l'intégrer, grogna Christian en parcourant les couloirs du château en compagnie de Kyle.

Ce dernier lui avait fait part des dernières frustrations de sa sœur, qui rendait la promo d'Exane assez électrique. Bash traité comme un roi, et le nombre de ses groupies qui avait gravement augmenté depuis qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Poufsouffle énervant Cléo.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment ton choix non ? Sourit Kyle apaisant alors qu'ils tournèrent en direction de la tour d'Astronomie où les attendaient leur prochain cours en commun avec les Poufsouffles.

\- ça se voit ! J'ai toujours dit à Exane que cet imbécile allait nous causer des soucis. Et voilà qu'il nous manque littéralement de respect. S'il était devant moi, je le ferais payer. Crois-moi.

\- Bien sûr, soupira Kyle. Au fait, vas-tu enfin me dire depuis quand tu es devenu un expert en sort d'Amnésie ?

\- Plus tard, grommela Christian. Il y a trop de monde. »

\- En effet, pensa Kyla en levant sa tête, les élèves d'autres promos étaient sortis de cours et se dirigeaient vers leurs prochains. D'ailleurs il aperçut Exane et Cléo revenir de cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques en riant, couvertes de terre.

« - Dire qu'on est des Nobles, persiffla Christina en apercevant sa sœur.

\- Pas moi, sourit Kyle. Et arrête de gronder, on dirait le chien d'Hagrid ou un vieillard acariâtre.

\- Comment oses-tu ?

\- Hey soeurette ! appela Kyle.

Cléo tourna sa tête vers son frère et lui adressa un geste amical. Les deux amies vinrent saluer leur frères cadets.

« - Hagrid a ramené des Crabes de feu en cours rigola Exane. C'était super !

\- Comment ? S'exclama Christian. Quel pauvre fou ! Ce sont des créatures de catégorie 3 !

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient seulement sur les îles Fidji, dit Kyle plus circonspect.

\- Hagrid a toujours un moyen pour ramener un danger mortel au sein de cette école, grommela Christian.

\- C'est sûr, sourit Exane. Je me rappelle quand j'ai découvert un Cerbère au troisième étage en deuxième année, ajouta-telle avec nostalgie

\- J'ai hâte de partir de ce château de timbrés, siffla Christian.

\- Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Dit Cléo

\- Graham Montague s'amuse à faire peur aux premières années et aux deuxième années pendant la nuit en ouvrant leur porte portant un masque que son père lui avait ramené de son voyages en Polynésie, soupira Kyle.

\- Moi qui croyait les Serpentards un peu plus disciplinés...

\- Non. On veut faire CROIRE aux autres que nous le sommes. Mais on est une grosse bande de retors, ricana le Barton.

\- Toujours rien concernant Norris ? demanda Christian dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

Cléo et Exane soupirèrent de concert. Cléo fit même craquer les jointures de ses mains.

\- Ce type est une plaie, par la robe de Merlin, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Il est toujours entouré de sa bande de morues et j'ai aucune ouverture pour lui parler.

\- Il est doué, remarqua Exane d'un ton pensif.

\- Non. Il est stupide. Chopez-le de gré ou de force et ramenez-le moi pour que j'en fasse de la chair à pâtée pour dragon, fulmina Christian.

\- C'est pas aussi facile, répliqua Cléo, j'ai même voulu l'attaquer à coup de sorts mais ses groupies font bloc autour de lui. On dirait qu'il les a limite hypnotisées à coup de philtre d'amour tellement qu'elles sont flippantes.

Je sors mabaguette, elles répliquent toutes, et je n'ai pas ENVIE de me retrouver à l'hôpital.

\- Il est beau l'esprit gryffondorien, râla Christian

\- Mon frère est un Serpentard, tu l'es et ma meilleure amie est un serpent déguisé en aigle. Vous m'avez influencée.

Kyle sourit fièrement mais Christian en secoua la tête.

\- il faudrait ne de ses distractions pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec...

Il fut interrompu par Exane qui lui mis la main sur le bras, les yeux écarquillés comme une chouette. Le trio connaissait très bien cette expression, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait une fulgurance.

« - Allons-y, décida-t-elle, il a cours d'Etudes de Moldus, avec un peu de chance on va le choper avant qu'il rentre en classe.

Sur ces paroles, elle traîna Cléo par le bras qui protesta que si elle était encore en retard en cours, elle allait être en retenue jusqu'à Noël. Kyle en sifflotant commença à les suivre. Christian l'arrêta.

« - L'astronomie c'est par là.

\- Que tu crois, sourit le garçon en s'éloignant dans un rire caustique. »

Encore grognon, Christian hésita mais suivit son ami.

* * *

Bash était adossé au mur devant la porte d'Etudes de Moldus, l'air complètement dégagé, qui le rendait follement attirant aux yeux de ses camarades (dont un garçon). Elles rigolaient d'un air exagéré à ses blagues dont il n'était pas peu fier, quand deux filles échevelées, une Gryffondor et une Serdaigle apparurent à bout de souffle. Les yeux de Bash s'ouvrirent sous la surprise mais il les ignora délibérément en tournant sa tête.

« - Cléo, dit Exane d'un ton froid en voyant son ami. Je vais y aller à ta manière. Un conseil, quoi qu'il arrive. Nie en bloc que tu étais impliquée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car je ne veux pas que tu aies des heures de colle jusqu'à Noël. »

Elle se précipita alors vers Bash et lui balança une claque qui résonna dans tout l'étage du château. Bash avait la joue endolorie, les yeux ouverts sous le choc tellement qu'il était interloqué.

Exane se ficha éperdument des regards noirs des filles (et du garçon de Poufsouffle) mais hurla :

« - SEBASTIAN VINCENT NORRIS. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'IGNORER ALORS QUE NOUS AVONS PASSE DES NUITS ENFLAMMEES DANS LA SALLE DE CLASSE VIDE DU QUATRIEME ETAGE ENTRE FIEVREUSES EMBRASSADES ET DECLARATIONS D'AMOUR ETERNEL.

\- QUOI, s'étranglèrent les filles autour de Bash qui en pâlit à la vitesse du son.

\- TU CROIS QUE JE NE SAIS PAS QUE TU TE TAPES CLAUDIA WILBUR ET MABELLA SOUTHGATE ?

\- QUOI ? Hurlèrent les deux filles (toutes les deux à Poufsouffle).

\- ON EST FIANCES, BORDEL. COMMENT AS-TU PU ?

\- NON, hurla Christian alors que Cléo était secouée d'un fou rire la faisant presque tomber par terre soutenue par son frère aussi hilare.

Mais les groupies ne virent pas cela à la rigolade, Claudia et Mabella se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre et se tabassèrent à coup de poing trop énervées pour penser à leurs baguettes. Bash était comme sur le point de s'évanouir voyant les filles lui balancer des insanités « espèce de gourgandine, salaud!). Puis lentement, il se dirigea vers Exane, le regard froid mais vaincu.

« - Je m'attendais à ce que Cléo me fasse un coup pareil.

\- Oh, tu sais. Elle m'en a donné l'idée, sourit Exane qui baissa sa baguette.

Bash se pencha en avant au dessus d'Exane alors que Charity Burbage arriva dans le couloir pour séparer les bagarreuses.

« - Bien essayé mais je refuse de te parler.

\- Sebastian, arrête de jouer à l'idiot. Donnes-nous au moins une chance de nous expliquer.

\- J'en ai pas envie. Les Marchands c'est plus mon rôle.

\- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Rends-moi les souvenirs que tu m'a pris et on en parle.

L'ambiance baissa de cinquante degrés.

« - De quoi tu parles ?

\- Demande à ton frère. »

Sebastian se détourna et entra en cours, alors qu'Exane se tourna vers son frère, le regard noir comme les abysses. Christian en trembla légèrement mais défia son regard.

* * *

« - TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'EFFACER LES SOUVENIRS DE MES AMIS SANS MON ACCORD, CHRISTIAN !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il nous avait vus.

Les deux Masons étaient sur la tour d'Astronomie à une heure tardive. Sans se faire voir par Rusard ou Miss Teigne, ils avaient gravi les marches de pierres de la tour pour finalement arriver devant le firmament étoilé. La lune brillait comme un phare remplie à moitié. La pleine lune approchait.

\- C'est une dépendance, gronda-t-elle. Le but d'apprendre ce sort chez Mamie Katie c'était pour pouvoir nous protéger. Pas pour l'utiliser contre nos alliés.

\- Allié ? Répéta Christian d'un rire sans joie. Il n'est PAS mon allié.

\- Mais il est le mien.

\- Tu es stupide.

\- C'EST MON ERREUR. C'EST MA DECISION. JE SUIS EN CHARGE. PAS TOI !

Ce fut comme une claque pour Christian.

« - Tu es en charge ? Releva-t-il d'un ton froid comme de la glace. Non. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu serais en charge tu aurais viré Norris. Tu n'aurais pas intégré Barton fille ou Goldstein. Tu serais déjà en formation pour siéger au Triangle et non en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec notre grand-oncle lunatique. Tu ne parlerais pas à Loufoca Lovegood. Tu serais invitée par la Noblesse sorcière à des bals et des réceptions comme le suggère ton rang d'aînée mais tu n'es même pas capable de te faire prendre au sérieux. Notre famille a un statut. Une histoire. Qu'on soit rétrogradé ou non, on a la main sur la baguette rouge. Un geste de notre part et une personne disparaît. Un mot de notre part et une personne meurt. Être dans l'espionnage ou non, on a un rôle à tenir. Un rôle que nos parents nous ont légué et ont perdu la vie pour.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé Christian, répliqua Exane.

\- La ferme. J'en sais déjà assez. Je ne vis pas dans le passé dans le chimères de Clyde. Je suis dans le réel. Une GUERRE se prépare Exane et tu n'agis pas. Tu te conformes dans une pauvre imitation de fille joyeuse, à moins que tu aies oublié qui tu étais sous tous ces mensonges et essaies pathétiquement d'être normale ?

\- Tu..

\- JE RIEN. Tu attends qu'on aille au casse-pipe ou quoi ? Tu attends qu'on se fasse tuer comme des imbéciles ? Tu n'es pas en charge. JE SUIS EN CHARGE. Je passe mes nuits à lire des dossiers. JE m'occupe de lier des amitiés avec les héritiers de familles de Mangemorts pour une possible immunité ! Je m'occupe d'assurer nos arrières et de tendre les oreilles. Nous devons être discrets, nous devons être disciplinés et faire prier ces types de n'avoir jamais croisé notre chemin. Toi ? Tu es une pauvre inconsciente qui va jouer avec un Saule Cogneur ! Tu te lies d'amitié avec ces personnes qui n'ont pas l'estomac pour effacer des mémoires, pour torturer s'il le faut, pour TUER ! C'est MOI qui suis en charge ! C'est MOI qui tient la famille à bout de bras ! Oses dire que tu fais mieux que moi. En guerre, tu ne survivrais pas une heure sans moi. Tu veux que je te prenne sérieusement ? Alors arrête d'essayer de fuir tes PUTAINS de responsabilités !

Un silence passa entre la sœur et le frère. Christian avait les poing serrés, et Exane ses bras croisés. Elle détailla enfin son frère. Ses traits tirés par le sommeil et le stress, les jointures de ses mains étaient un peu blanchis. Elle avait remarqué qu'il mangeait moins depuis qu'ils étaient partie des Etats-Unis.

Christian préféra quitter la tour d'Astronomie en claquant la porte de la terrasse d'un coup sec. Exane soupira alors qu'elle se pencha en avant pour observer les étoiles à l'horizon. Les choses se compliquaient.

* * *

 _« - Il faut qu'on parle. Rendez-vous demain soir à la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Mettez des vêtements discrets, et ne vous faites pas prendre._

Les missives furent reçus pendant la livraison du courrier. Cléo, Bash, Christian et Kyle l'ont tous reçue et eut une réaction différente. Kyle demanda à Christian avec discrétion ce qu'il se passait, mais son ami préféra brûler la lettre le regard noir et plein de ressentiment. Bash la déchira. Cléo, soucieuse lança un regard à son amie qui évita son regard, concentrée sur son propre courrier. Exane avait apparemment reçu un long courrier, elle le lut avec attention, le regard légèrement froid. Puis elle soupira et brûla la lettre avant de se lancer dans une discussion avec Sander. Le petit-déjeuner terminé, Exane se dirigea en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Lupin. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'elle était en avance pour le cours.

« - Miss Mason ?

Exane vit le professeur Lupin pâle comme jamais avec des cernes sous les yeux. La pleine était dans deux jours et les effets se ressentaient déjà sur son corps.

« - Vous êtes en avance.

\- J'avais du temps à perdre, répondit-elle un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Lupin sourit légèrement, Exane se mordilla un peu la lèvre gênée mais posa son sac de cours près de la porte. Un Strangulot nageait dans un aquarium, il était sans doute un

« - Sur quoi porte le cours ?

\- J'avais dans l'idée de faire des petites révisions. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le professeur Lockhart était plutôt... intéressant l'année dernière. Académiquement parlant.

Exane s'esclaffa mais se reprit vite sous le regard perçant de Lupin.

« - On va dire qu'on faisait beaucoup de théorie, sourit-elle. Nous avons donc fini d'étudier les Manticores ?

\- Tout à fait. Pouvez-vous m'aider à mettre les tables sur le coté ? J'aimerais libérer de la place.

Exane accepta avec joie et aida le professeur à pousser les tables et utilisa un coup de baguette pour ranger les chaises.

« - Vous avez bien mérité un peu de chocolat, remercia Lupin.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais j'accepte vous avez du noir ? C'est amer mais délicieux.

\- Nous avons les même valeurs.

Lupin sortit un tablette de son bureau et en cassa un morceau pour le tendre à Exane.

« - Professeur pourrais-je vous poser une question un peu personnelle ?

Le professeur Lupin se tendit mais tenta de rester calme.

« - Faites-donc.

Exane le regarda sans un seul sourire et tournoya sa baguette entre les doigts en direction de la porte. Elle traça une bulle de silence et se retourna vers Remus Lupin qui avait changé d'expression.

« - Professeur. Je me présente. Exane Arthuria Elisabeth Mason. Je suis sûre que vous connaissiez mes parents ou du moins mon père. Vous êtes celui qui découvert le corps de ma grand-mère Ysandra lors de la guerre.

Les yeux de Lupin s'assombrirent. Les souvenirs de la guerre lui revenaient en tête avec regrets.

« - Je m'en souviens, dit-il d'une voix faible. Votre grand-mère était une force de la nature. Trois Mangemorts ont été tués alors qu'elle se battait contre eux.

\- Cela ne l'a pas sauvée.

\- En effet.

\- Elle s'est faite tuer par un loup-garou nommé Greyback qui est toujours en fuite.

Lupin baissa les yeux, Exane aperçut les jointures de Lupin blanchir.

« - Merci dit-elle simplement.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit Lupin au dépourvu.

\- Pour avoir essayé. C'était tout ce que je voulais vous dire. »

Complètement sous le choc, Lupin vit Exane s'éloigner et baisser la bulle de silence quelques secondes avant que les autres élèves entrent dans la salle de classe.

* * *

Minuit pile. Bash, Christian, Cléo, Kyle et Anthony étaient tous présents dans le couloir devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Exane apparut en dernière essoufflée.

« - Désolée, je suis en retard.

\- J'ai failli partir balança Christian sans aucune retenue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Cracha Bash en pointant Anthony.

\- Il est là parce que je l'ai voulu. Alors maintenant, tu baisses d'un ton Bash.

Bash ferma sa bouche brutalement et détailla Exane. Elle avait un sac extensible à son épaule et des vêtements moldus comme le reste des enfants. Elle était habillée entièrement en noir, un long pull et un jean serré, ses cheveux ramenés d'une queue de cheval, sa baguette à la main.

« - Dissendium murmura-t-elle. On doit y aller vite, ajouta la jeune fille, sinon on sera pris par Rusard.

Le passage s'ouvrit mais avant de laisser passer les jeunes gens, elle les regarda tous défi pendant un court instant puis les fit suivre derrière elle.

« - Où mène ce passage ? Demanda Kyle

\- A Pré-au-Lard, dit Christian d'un ton tranquille. Mon père l'a découvert quand il était étudiant ici.

\- Je croyais qu'il était élève à Salem ?

\- Aussi. Il était à Serpentard, mais quand la guerre a tué notre grand-mère Ysandra, il est parti où il a été hébergé par mon grand-oncle Clyde.

\- Vous avez une grande famille sourit Goldstein.

\- Notre mère avait 7 frères et sœurs, expliqua Exane. Chacun d'entre eux a des enfants, et mon père a juste sa sœur Madison, qui est ma tante.

\- ça doit être sympas les réunions de famille, s'esclaffa Cléo.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, soupira Christian.

Kyle et Cléo rirent en choeur, arrachant un petit sourire à Christian qui jugeait quand même encore sa sœur du regard comme Bash. Tous les enfants avaient leur baguettes qui brillaient pour les guider.

« - On y arrive. Maintenant tout le monde se tait, le passage est situé dans la cave d'Honeydukes. Et vu l'heure ce sera galère pour être discrets. »

Obéissant la soudaine prise d'autorité d'Exane, le groupe suivit la jeune fille en file indienne alors qu'elle montait prudemment les marches.

« - Je passe en premier pour désactiver l'alarme.

A pas de loups, Exane se dirigea en dessous de la porte de la boutique et jeta un sort pour entourer l'alarme d'une bulle de silence pour ouvrir délicatement la porte d'entrée. D'un geste, elle indiqua la marche à suivre de ses amis puis le groupe sortit de la boutique dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

« - C'est dingue, s'étrangla presque Cléo, on est vraiment hors du château !

\- Allons-y, dit Exane. On doit pas traîner car on doit être revenus avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

\- Je ne te suis pas si tu ne dis pas où on va gronda Bash.

Anthony et Exane échangèrent un regard.

« - Et évidemment Goldstein le sait, s'exaspéra Bash.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Anthony calmement.

\- C'est ça... T'avais l'air au courant du passage. T'étais pas VRAIMENT surpris.

\- Je lui ai montré quand je t'ai effacé la mémoire, expliqua Christian calmement.

\- TU AS FAIT QUOI hurlèrent les Barton.

\- Fermez-la ! Vous voulez que les habitants appellent Dumbledore ou quoi ? Siffla Christian.

\- On doit bouger, dit Exane en agitant sa baguette.

\- Attends mais...

CRIIIIIIIIII ! Un effroyable crissement eut lieu et le Magicobus apparut d'une grande détonation.

« - Le Magicobus ?!

\- Le moyen de transport le plus rapide.

\- Pas assez rapide pour nous ramener, renifla Sebastian Norris.

\- Bienvenue au Magicobus, commença Stan Rocade.

\- Oui, Oui on connait, interrompit Anthony. On va où Exane ?

\- A Picadilly Circus, Londres.

Elle lui lança une bourse d'argent, et Anthony donna la monnaie pour tout le monde. Christian l'air digne grimpa le premier, suivit des Bartons. Anthony les rejoignit.

« Une seconde, dit Exane au chauffeur. Toi. Suis-moi.

Elle entraîna Bash un peu à l'écart.

« - Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Ecoute, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi. Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal. Et que tu as l'impression que je t'ai abandonné mais ce n'est pas vrai. Anthony ne sait pas grand chose. Il m'a juste accompagnée avec Christian quelque part.

\- Où ?

\- Au cimetière.

 _Les étoiles brillent dans la nuit bleutée du début de Septembre. Exane pleure doucement devant la tombe en marbre blanc. Christian se force à rester digne. Les tombes de leurs parents résident dans le cimetière Londonien. Moldu certes, mais là où leur parents pourront être en paix. Anthony l'air grave était derrière eux._

 _« - C'était supposé être l'anniversaire de ma mère aujourd'hui, murmura Exane. On lui offrait des lilas tous les ans._

 _Elle posa un bouquet sur la pierre, et fit un pas en arrière._

 _« - Elle s'est faite tuée avec mon père en mission. Officiellement, c'est top secret. Officieusement, c'est un assassinat._

 _Exane, les yeux pleins de larmes se tourna vers Anthony._

 _\- Une meute de loup-garous les ont déchiquetés car ils protégeait quelque chose._

 _\- Quoi.. ?_

 _\- j'en sais rien. »_

 _« -_ Et ça je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu te souviens ? »

 _Les portes du compartiment du Poudlard Express se referment sur Bash, Exane et Cléo. La troisième dormait sur les genoux de la Serdaigle qui murmura d'une voix si basse qu'il fallut au Poufsouffle de la concentration pour l'entendre._

 _« - Mes parents se sont fait tués par des monstres. »_

\- Je te fais confiance, Bash. Mais je suis née sous la mauvaise étoile. Tu peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

Bash baissa les yeux sous la honte.

\- Christian a agi sans mon consentement. Il ne te fait pas confiance, mais moi oui. »

Bash en ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais des mots ne pouvaient sortir de sa gorge. Il se contenta de prendre la main d'Exane.

\- Il m'en faut plus, siffla-t-il. On ne peut plus jouer comme avant Exie.

\- Je sais.

Bash redressa sa tête pour regarder Exane droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle lui sourit pleine de douceur teintée de tristesse. Des feuilles mortes commençaient à tomber autour d'eux, et une sur la chevelure de la jeune fille. Bash s'en empara et la regarda un court instant.

« - Allons-y. »


	4. 104: Le Contrat

Vous êtes gâtés ! Et un deuxième chapitre dans la même semaine! Laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !

Allan Eddem : J'espère que celui-la va te plaire !

 **Chapitre 03: Le contrat**

« - Je ne prendrais plus jamais cet engin, se promis Christian en sortant du Magicobus dans une ruelle sombre.

\- Tu rigoles, j'adore ce véhicule, rit Cléo en sautant après lui.

\- Je vais vomir, lança Kyle d'une voix faible.

\- Miss Mason, sourit Anthony en laissant passer Exane.

\- Pff, se moqua Bash.

\- A la prochaine ! Rit Stan, et n'oubliez pas, agitez la baguette et on vient vous chercher !

\- Merci, Stan remercia Exane. »

Le jeune homme boutonneux se contenta de la saluer avec sa casquette et c'est dans un vrombissement de tous les diables que le groupe d'élèves vit le bus s'éloigner. Christian s'approcha de sa sœur en faisant de son mieux pour paraître détaché.

« - Où va-t-on ?

\- Tu le sauras quand on y arrivera.

Christian lui lança un regard mauvais, mais Exane resta imperturbable en regardant autour d'elle, cherchant la bonne direction.

« - Il faut aller par là, ordonna-t-elle en pointant une rue éclairée par de fortes lueurs.

Le groupe obtempéra sans protestations et traversa la ruelle pour atterrir dans un grand boulevard éclairé par des lampadaires orangés. L'endroit était désert, vu qu'il était 1h du matin passé. Il fallait aller vite et prier pour ne pas croiser un policier.

\- C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans le Londres Moldu, s'excita Cléo en marchant à allure rapide aux cotés d'Exane. J'ai bien fait d'avoir choisi ces vêtements !

Comme Exane, Cléo portait des vêtements sombres, un pantalon de sport avec un t-shirt bleu saphir. Bash avait plutôt choisi un manteau bleuâtre avec un grand col et était à la gauche d'Exane alors que les autres les suivaient en arrière. Kyle regardait autour de lui aimant la vue du coté moldu quand Anthony avançait prudemment pas habitué à ce coté du monde.

« - Je croyais que ton père était un Moldu ? Sourcilla le Poufsouffle.

\- Oui, mais on habite à Manchester, sourit Cléo. Maman préfère se promener coté magique. Il y a pas mal de rues sorcières là-bas.

\- ça me fait penser que je ne suis jamais allée chez toi, sourit Exane.

\- Je voudrais bien t'inviter, mais tu disparais toujours pendant les vacances d'été.

Exane se contenta de sourire avec mystère.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à moitié sincère.

\- C'est pas grave, rit Cléo. Mais l'année prochaine, il y la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. On pourrait y aller !

\- Si on a les billets grommela Kyle. C'est très difficile de convaincre notre père de venir voir un sport qui se pratique sur des balais, expliqua-t-il à Anthony qui faisait un drôle de tête.

\- Les moldus pratiquent d'autres sports non ? Je suis en Etudes de Moldus cette année, avoua-t-il. J'aime bien le foot.

\- Oh ne parle pas de ça chez nous, soupira Kyle. Je supporte Manchester United et papa...

\- Manchester City. Autant dire que lorsqu'il y a un match... C'est la guerre ouverte.

\- C'est quoi le football ? demanda Christian en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et après on se permet de dire qu'on est le savoir incarné, le taquina Kyle.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça , répliqua Christian d'un air digne.

\- Mais tu l'as pensé très fort.

La bande même Bash s'esclaffa alors qu'ils arrivèrent en face de Picadilly vagues de couleur, l'écran géant attirait instantanément les yeux des jeunes gens. Même Christian et Bash étaient tous deux impressionnés par la vision de l'une des places les plus connues d'Angleterre.

« - C'est magnifique, apprécia Anthony Goldstein.

\- En fait, Exane et moi nous sommes les seuls à être venus ici ou quoi ? demanda Christian. On est des Sang-Purs bon sang !

\- J'habite à Dublin, dit Bash. Mes parents vont travailler à Londres en transplanant. Mère bosse pour le Département de la Coopération Magique. Elle est diplomate avec l'Orient, alors bien sûr, elle n'est jamais là.

\- Et moi dans la campagne de Sheffield expliqua Anthony, mes parents préfèrent prendre la cheminette quand ils vont bosser à St-Mangouste.

\- Pas croyable, gronda Christian.

\- Au lieu de grommeler, comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez aussi bien les quartiers moldus vous deux ? Demanda Kyle avec curiosité.

\- Ca fait partie de notre formation.

\- Ah celle pour être agents secrets ?

\- Shhhhh bondit presque Christian en ouvrant grands les yeux.

\- Oh ça va il est presque une heure du matin, et y'a pas un chat. Relax, le morigéna Cléo. »

Le groupe rigola en voyant Christian bouder et continua son chemin.

* * *

« - C'est ici.

Exane s'approcha d'une porte en bois près d'un magasin de vêtements sur Sherwood street. En sortant sa baguette magique, elle tapota la poignée trois fois et ouvrit la porte en grand. Un escalier revêtu d'un tapis en velours rouge était attaché à chaque marche et menait à une porte en bois de chêne et vernie. La porte était magistrale, des gravures de fleurs et des runes celtiques s'entrelaçaient.

« - Fermez la porte derrière vous, ordonna Exane en montant les marches.

Kyle, qui fermait la marche obéit et ferma bien la porte d'entrée. Cléo, Bash et les autres virent Exane toquer à la porte magique de trois coups distinct. Une pointe en métal apparut à la place de la poignée ronde. Exane y mit son doigt et perça sa peau d'où des gouttes de sang écarlates s'échappèrent et coulèrent sur la pointe.

« - Magie rouge, comprit Christian. »

Comme pour lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit d'un crissement de tous les diables et les invités découvrirent un hall spacieux et vieillot fait de velours rouge, de revêtement boisés, et de mobilier d'époque. Exane posa son pull sur un porte manteau à l'entrée pour se retrouver en marcel et enleva ses chaussures. Les autres l'imitèrent. A la fin, le porte-manteau était recouvert de manteaux, écharpes et gants.

La bande découvrit alors le salon qui arracha des « Wow » enthousiastes à Cléo, Kyle et Anthony. Le salon était circulaire. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur Sherwood street avec une petite terrasse fleurie par des petites plantes vertes non magiques. Des divans confortables de couleur bordeaux étaient en face d'une cheminée avec un feu crépitant, une table basse en bois d'olivier les séparant. Des fauteuils confortables avec des repose-pieds étaient aussi là recouvert de plaids rouge et noir. Le plafond était aussi magnifique. Une fresque représentant des batailles historiques, chevaliers, lions et châteaux anciens. Par contre, les dessins étaient immobiles contrairement aux portraits des couloirs de Poudlard.

« - Mettez-vous à l'aise, résonna la voix d'Exane venant de la cuisine, je ramène le thé.

Sans trop de bagarre ou de cérémonie, les enfants se laissèrent tomber sur les divans et fauteuils du salon. Bash préféra un fauteuil. Anthony prit le deuxième en face de lui ce qui fit passer une ombre dans les yeux du Poufsouffle. Les Barton et Christian s'assirent sur un divan. Kyle soupira d'aise en découvrant à quel point il était confortable.

« - Vous nous avez caché beaucoup de choses, Christian, lança Kyle avec perfidie. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Une grotte au Japon ?

Christian ne répondit pas. Lui-même était réellement confus. Il ne savait rien de cet endroit. Il pensait réellement qu'Exane allait les mener sur la tombe de leurs parents ou au manoir familial, mais certainement pas dans une planque dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Bash préféra se murer dans le silence alors qu'Anthony plutôt curieux observait la salle avec attention. Son cœur de Serdaigle fit un bond quand il remarqua une belle bibliothèque proche de l'entrée remplie de livres anciens et bibelots. Un petit cabinet était posé juste à coté avec assez de place pour y écrire. Les lampadaires marchaient par contre, ce que remarqua Goldstein assez rapidement, c''était la propreté de l'endroit. Il était conservé.

Exane revint dans la salle avec un service à thé et des cookies qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Tous l'observaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue auparavant. Christian avait revêtu un air grave, la curiosité dominait chez Kyle et Cléo qui trépignaient presque d'impatience. Anthony était plongé dans ses pensées, et Bash avait les yeux éteints mais l'attention allumée. Tous attendaient qu'Exane daigne de parler.

« - Il est plus tard que je pensais, commença-t-elle. Vu que demain c'est Samedi, nous reviendrons demain après-midi en nous mêlant dans la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard.

\- Il se rendront compte de nos absences, susurra presque Christian

\- Dumbledore a été mis au courant, répliqua sa sœur.

Tous eurent le souffle coupé, surpris par une telle révélation, alors qu'elle servait chaque tasse. Elle brandit la première à son frère.

\- Quand.. ? Demanda-t-il avant d'accepter le récipient.

\- Avant de partir. Il nous en devait une, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien utiliser cette faveur une fois pendant notre scolarité.

\- Ho, interrompit Cléo. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

\- Albus Dumbledore et notre famille partagent un... lien, répondit Christian d'un air sombre.

L'ambiance changea de tout au tout. Kyle qui allait s'emparer d'un cookie préféra le prendre plus tard. Christian prit la tasse de thé dans sa soucoupe et y but. Le nectar sucré à la verveine et citron, c'était une infusion qu'il connaissait bien.

« - Tante Madison est venue ici ?

\- Non, répondit Exane après une courte hésitation. Elle ne connait pas cet endroit.

\- Christian, ne détourne pas le sujet, gronda Kyle. Nous parlions de Dumbledore.

\- C'est une longue histoire, sourit légèrement Exane. C'est pour cela que ce soir c'est le grand soir. Toutes les questions que vous vous posez, je vais y répondre. Mais uniquement aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Bash d'un ton froid.

\- Car si je le dis hors de ces murs, je devrais vous tuer, répondit Exane d'un ton égal.

Tous retinrent leurs souffles. Seuls Christian et Anthony étaient très graves, comme s'ils s'attendaient à une telle réponse. Cléo était perdue dans la confusion, Bash avait perdu toute haine, colère remplacée par une réelle peur piquée de surprise. Quant à Kyle, il tremblait mais prit la main de sa sœur.

« - Vous avez le choix et c'est la dernière fois que je le dirais, déclara Exane froide et impériale. Ou vous partez maintenant et je vous effacerai la mémoire. Ou vous restez ici, et je vous dis tout. Le meilleur comme le pire. Vous avez 10 secondes. 10. 9. 8.

Cléo et Kyle échangèrent un regard. Bash croisa ses mains en dessous de son menton. Anthony ferma les yeux.

\- 7. 6. 5.

Christian baissa les yeux et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Kyle avait revêtu un air qu'il ne pensait plus voir depuis un moment. Un air sournois et plein de panache. Celui qu'il avait adressé à Christian lors de leur première rencontre.

\- 4.3.2. 1. Vos réponses ?

Kyle fut le premier à se verser une tasse de thé qu'il mena à ses lèvres. Puis Bash l'imita et tendit la tasse à Anthony. Après un battement, le Serdaigle récupéra la tasse défiant le Poufsouffle du regard et y but. Cléo ft la dernière à prendre la tasse. Exane sourit d'un air carnassier.

« - Bien. Allons-y »

* * *

« - Dumbledore a connu notre grand-oncle Clyde lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald. A l'époque notre famille était établie aux Etats-Unis mais l'Angleterre était à couteaux tirés contre la Russie et l'Allemagne suite aux conflits sorciers et moldus, expliqua Exane.

Elle s'était assise sur le dernier fauteuil, les regards dirigés sur elle. Ses jambes reposaient sur le repose-pied en velours.

\- Les services secrets étaient débordés, le roi d'Angleterre de l'époque avait besoin de tout le monde sur le pont. Oncle Clyde décida alors de laisser les Etats-Unis derrière lui où il avait lié des amitiés très fortes et est revenu sur le sol européen.

Au mot amitiés, Bash remarqua le discret regard lancé à Anthony Goldstein qui n'y répondit pas. Il en serra les poings mais demeura attentif.

\- Grand-oncle Clyde n'avait que seize ans en 1940, mais il était l'élève le plus doué de sa génération à Salem. Il avait fini ses études très tôt et a quitté l'Institut avant de rejoindre l'Europe. Il était présent lors de la bataille entre contre Grindelwald et dirigeait déjà le Département des Mystères. Oncle Clyde... a perdu beaucoup lors de cette bataille. Il en a été tellement marqué qu'il s'est juré de ne jamais fonder de famille ou d'avoir une descendance. Il a sacrifié beaucoup pour cette guerre. Il était au front, a espionné en Russie sans relâche pour avoir des informations sur Grindelwald, sans parler de la limitation des dégâts concernant la guerre des moldus. Puis, il s'est retiré. Mon grand-père Adrian qui était son frère cadet s'est marié avec ma grand-mère Ysandra et est revenu en Angleterre. Il a repris le Département des Mystères, puis s'est concentré sur le plus haut niveau des Mystères. Mon père est passé ensuite Directeur du Haut Niveau qu'on appelle aussi le Triangle. Puis aujourd'hui, on nous attend pour prendre le relais.

Exane s'arrêta dans son discours et lança un regard à Christian qui s'était fermé comme une huître.

« - Notre grand-oncle est piégé dans son passé. Pendant mes vacances avec lui, je l'entendais hurler dans son sommeil. Tous ses discours parlent et respirent Grindelwald. Je peux le comprendre. Je vois toutes les horreurs qu'il a surmontées. Mais ce n'est rien. Ça aurait pu être tout. Si on n'avait pas eu cette putain de malédiction sur notre dos.

Ses yeux brillèrent de colère et de désespoir, les tasses étaient vides. Les enfants étaient silencieux. Conscients qu'ils leur fallait la laisser parler.

« - Il était une fois un guerrier Viking qui avait ratifié un pacte. Suite à une expérience de magie rouge, il a réussit à s'emparer de pouvoirs magiques. Le rituel était très sombre, magie noire, magie de sang... Tellement fort qu'il a maudit une lignée. Ma lignée. Certaines lignées de sang-purs ont des dons qui se transmettent de générations en générations. Les Malefoy sont des as de la magie de l'esprit. Les Londubat, la nécromancie. Même les Weasley, même si leur pureté est toute relative depuis qu'ils ont intégré des moldus dans leur arbre généalogique, ont une spécialité, mais je doute que la génération actuelle soit au courant. Au total, les Vingt-Huit Familles sacrées possèdent toute une spécialité et je ne parle que de l'Angleterre, passez en Russie ou au Japon, vous seriez impressionnés.

\- Bref, mon don remonte à ce guerrier Viking, qui s'est baigné dans un bain de sang de Dragon. C'est bien entendu plus complexe que ça mais nous possédons le don très rare du sang de dragon, un don qui a disparu et dont nous sommes les seuls propriétaires depuis que les rituels de magie très noire ont été interdits dans tous les pays développés et les dragons déclarée espèce protégée. Mon don, c'est le même que mon grand-oncle Clyde, mon père ne l'a pas eu. C'est très aléatoire. Le cri est une partie du don. Mon oncle en a un différent. Il peut résister au feu. Il ne peut pas brûler. Il peut mettre sa main à travers un brasier rougeoyant et elle ne fondra pas. Moi, je peux crier. Repousser ou soumir des créatures magiques. D'ailleurs,elles sont plus calmes avec moi. Le Crabe de Feu d'Hagrid n'essaie pas de me brûler. Dans la forêt interdite lors de ma première retenue, les licornes venait me manger dans la main sans problème. En tant que Mason, mon sang s'est mélangé au sang de dragon. Il reste et coule dans mes veines et me protège comme une sorte armure.

« - Contre quoi ? Demanda Cléo d'une voix faible.

\- De tout. Les Masons ont la protection de la magie ancestrale. Celle qui coule dans les veines des élus. Depuis le guerrier Viking à moi aujourd'hui. Les pourcentages varient. Christian a un pourcentage de sang de dragon plus faible que le mien mais le possède quand même. Il est doué quand il pratique la magie, parce qu'il sent la magie. La magie est une énergie. On utilise les potions, les baguettes, les formule pour la canaliser, pour la transmettre. C'est la philosophie de notre famille. « Tempus Rex », le temps est roi. Le temps et la magie c'est la même chose. C'est l'énergie qui peut pourfendre les limites de l'espace, et de la vie. Le temps reste juste imperturbable.

Exane s'interrompit et soupira. Christian était complètement sous le choc, ne sachant rien de cela. Cette partie de l'histoire des Mason qu'on avait bien gardé de lui révéler. Lui qui croyait que l'oncle Clyde n'était juste qu'un illuminé... Il l'était sans doute mais ça allait plus loin de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il comprit que les vacances de sa sœur n'avait rien à avoir avec les siennes. Cléo n'avait jamais eu un regard aussi sérieux alors que Kyle avait reposé sa tasse. Bash était adossé à son fauteuil comme Anthony. Tous deux Sang-Purs, ils se rendaient compte que leurs familles respectives étaient bien petites par rapport à celle de leur amie.

« - Mais... dit Kyle d'une petite voix, quel est le rapport avec le fait que vous soyez tous des... membres du Département des Mystères ?

\- Tout, répondit Exane simplement. Le rôle du Département des Mystères a muté durant des années mais la base reste la même. La recherche, la compréhension de la magie est notre mission première. Les Langue-de-plomb sont des chercheurs avant d'être des agents.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose en plus, non ? Souffla Bash.

\- Oui... Le don qui nous a été octroyé, notre rôle dépasse la seule recherche. C'est un devoir de protection.

\- Qui ?

\- L'humanité entière. Moldus compris.

\- Et ben... Je sens que cette histoire va nous vriller le cerveau laissa échapper Cléo.

Exane sourit tranquillement alors qu'Anthony et Bash rirent sans le vouloir.

« - Les Terres d'Argent.

Un silence lui répondit. Personne ne savait de quoi elle parlait, mais la façon dont elle avait prononcé ces mots tintait comme une cloche. Elle avait donné la clef, mais où était la serrure ?

« - Les créatures magiques. Crabes de feu, Dragons, licornes, centaures, gobelins, elfes de maison... D'où croyez-vous qu'elles viennent ?

\- D'ici...

\- Non, Kyle. Pas d'Ici. Elles viennent des Terres d'Argent.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu remets en cause les théories d'évolution des Mages et de la Recherche Magique ? Répondit Anthony en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me croyiez de suite, Anthony.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Goldstein, Exane. Ça n'a aucun sens. Ce que tu racontes est un conte de Beedle !

\- Les Terres d'Argent ne sont pas une légende. Vous avez entendu les Moldus en parler sous le nom d'Avalon. Les Vikings en parler sous le nom du Valhalla. Leurs noms sont multiples mais elles existent. Et je le sais, car le rôle des Masons est d'en protéger les portes.

\- Tu rigoles ! Explosa Bash

\- Non, tonna Exane.

Un court silence abasourdi souligna sa réponse. Exane restait calme mais ses yeux assombris par la sévérité calmait toute son audience.

\- C'est... Merlin. C'est trop, souffla Christian. Oncle Clyde t'a bourré le cerveau.

\- Grand-mère Katie croit savoir... Elle sait juste que notre don est particulier, elle sait juste que nous avons un rôle à tenir. Elle croit que notre grand-oncle est un illuminé, obsédé par la bataille, comme toi qui l'a bien écoutée à ce que je vois.

\- Et elle a eu raison de me prévenir, répliqua Christian. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu nous dis ? Comment pourrais-je croire une fable pareille ?

Il se leva sous les regards des autres enfants et se dirigea vers sa sœur aînée en pointant un doigt accusateur.

\- Nous sommes des agents des Mystères ! Nous faisons du contre-espionnage ! Nous sommes indépendants et nous faisons tomber les régimes en utilisant le Cercle, nous ne...

\- Le Cercle de quoi ? Coupa Bash

\- Le Cercle d'Argent répondit Exane. Tu te trompes complètement sur la valeur de ce cercle Christian. Ça n'a jamais été une extension des Mystères actuels, c'est la chambre des gardiens des Terres.

\- Je ne comprends rien, se désespéra Cléo. Que quelqu'un m'explique !

\- C'est très simple, pesta Christian. Le Département des Mystères est découpé en plusieurs niveaux. Le premier niveau rassemble les Chercheurs et les Briseurs de Sorts. Il s'agit en fait de la partie émergée de l'iceberg plus axé sur la recherche et la purification des artefacts de magie noire, les ressortissants de ce Niveau travaillent souvent avec les Aurors. Le directeur actuel est Archibald Montgomery.

\- Le Deuxième Niveau, continua Exane, est le niveau extrême du Département des Mystères, appelé aussi le Triangle. Il était dirigé par notre père. Ce niveau s'occupe du contre-espionnage mondial, et intervient aussi en missions contre le grand banditisme international, dont le trafic d'artefacts maudits. Il y a même une section d'experts en Divination qui permettent de détecter les menaces. Aujourd'hui, il est dirigé par la meilleure amie de ma tante, Faye Winston.

\- Puis, enfin, il y a le Cercle d'Argent. C'est une cellule ultra-secrète créé par notre famille pour les intérêts de la sorcellerie. Cette cellule est millénaire, et indépendante de tous régimes politiques. Nous pouvons tuer des mages noirs, des politiques, des types bien si nous considérons que la société sorcière mondiale est en danger, conclut Christian. Enfin, renifla-t-il, c'est ce que mes parents nous ont appris.

\- C'est ce que père croyait, sourit Exane. Il croyait même que c'était une légende. Au fur des années c'est devenu un symbole. Mais la salle existe bel et bien et ne s'ouvre que pour la prochaine génération des gardiens.

\- Et tu es de la nouvelle génération.. ?

\- Je possède le don.

Leurs amis étaient bouche bée alors que Christian en serrait les dents.

« - Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça.

\- Il faut arrêter de croire à la logique Christian. Je te demande un peu de foi là, répliqua sa sœur.

\- JE NE TE CROIRAIS JAMAIS ! Le cercle est pour protéger les intérêts de...

\- Les _intérêts_ c'est empêcher que des méga-monstres sortent des Terres pour buter la population mondiale, espèce de crétin.

\- PAUSE, s'écria Kyle. Enfin, arrêtez vous deux !

\- Kyle a raison, renchérit Anthony. Je vous rappelle qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Comportez vous comme des personnes de votre rang susurra Bash avec un léger sourire. Un peu de dignité que diable.

\- La ferme, Norris grommela Christian. Je pourrais te faire oublier jusqu'à ton nom.

\- Oh, mais cette fois je ne compte pas me laisser faire, petit serpent, sourit le blaireau.

\- Exane, dit Anthony en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui riait détendue en voyant Bash taquiner Christian qui semblait sur le point de lui balancer un poing dans la figure.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu étais sceptique aussi. Comment ton grand-oncle t'a convaincue ?

\- Hyper simple. Il m'a fait rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'a tout raconté comme lui avant moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui ? Demanda les Bartons en même temps.

\- J'ai parlé à un dragon.

Le groupe gémit en choeur. Exane restait calme et s'empara d'un cookie.

« - Tu ne peux PAS parler à un dragon. C'est magiquement impossible, gronda Bash.

\- Vraiment, demanda Kyle curieusement.

\- Et tu te dis sorcier !

\- Je suis moitié moldu. Votre logique n'est pas la mienne.

\- Les dragons ne parlent pas.

\- Et pourtant... Je les entends depuis la deuxième année.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui...

Elle passa sous silence le passage concernant Charlie Weasley. Elle tenait ses promesses. Anthony la regarda d'un air perçant.

« - Exane, dit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que les terres d'argent ?

\- Je l'ai dit. C'est le centre de la magie. Un monde séparé du nôtre sur un autre plan.

\- Un... quoi ?

\- Un monde parallèle. Des créatures plus incroyables les unes des autres vivent là. Des créatures que les sorciers eux-mêmes ne connaissent pas.

\- Ben voyons. Lesquelles ?

\- Les Heliopathes par exemple. Les Ronflak Cornu.

\- Tu as passé trop de temps avec Loufoca Lovegood, gronda Chrisitan.

\- Les Lovegood ne sont pas aussi fous que tu le croies Christian, sourit Exane.

Elle ouvrit alors son sac extensible et en sortit un énorme livre.

« - Ce livre est le bestiaire des Lovegood. C'est un livre très rare mais Xenophilius a accepté de me le prêter suite à une lettre de Luna. Il connaissait bien mes parents. Tiens Cléo.

Elle lui donna le livre quelle ouvrit avec une excitation à peine réprimée. Cléo et Kyle sur son épaule découvrirent des créature magistrales et colorées.

\- Ils se passent ces « chimères » depuis maintenant 15 générations. Ce livre n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Un bouquin ne prouve rien.

\- Mais le dragon millénaire qui m'a parlé pendant trois heures pendant mes vacances disait la même chose, chantonna Exane. Quand les créatures veulent rentrer chez elle, c'est les Terres qui leur reviennent en mémoire. Parlez à un centaure et il vous dira la même chose.

\- Er quand est-ce que tu as parlé à un Centaure ?

\- En première année. Je me faisais souvent coller avec Hagrid. Vous vous rappelez ? La claque à Montague, l'inondation au deuxième étage, la rixe contre Peeves...

Un léger rire de Cléo et Bash répondit à cette affirmation.

« - Je sais que c'est dur à encaisser. Mais je dis la vérité.

\- Supposons, rétorqua Christian. Supposons que ce soit vrai. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Tout. Ça change tout. Être agent secret ? Espionner des informations ? La guerre contre Voldemort ? C'est secondaire. Ma priorité, NOTRE priorité si vous me rejoignez c'est de garder les portes.

\- Et pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si des passage tridimensionnels peuvent s'ouvrir facilement...

\- Si. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'est facile. Ils faut des morts, de la magie noire, et du sang. La bonne quantité, au bon moment. Et SURPRISE ! Une guerre arrive !

\- Mais... ça n'est jamais arrivé...

\- Grand-mère Ysandra et Grand-père Adrian se sont battus pour que ça n'arrive pas lors de la première guerre. Nos parents sont morts pour éviter que les portes soient ouverts par certains fidèles de Voldemort. Grand-père Clyde s'est battu contre Grindlewald pour éviter ça aussi. Ne me dites pas que c'est un risque zéro.

\- Mais pourquoi Voldemort voudrait... et comment serait-il au courant ?

\- Car ce sont des armes de destruction massive dans ces Terres d'Argent. Des créatures magiques tellement dangereuses qu'elles pourraient raturer un continent entier d'une carte. Nous parlons de vagues de magie pure. Des spectres de mort, des créatures appelées « démoniques » par les moldus. Variétés de dragons qui n'existent que dans ce plan.

Cléo tournait les pages frénétiquement. Un mélange d'appréciation et de peur se lisait sur son visage alors que son frère assis à ses cotés semblait complètement parti. Christian serrait sa tête entre ses mains.

« - Les spectres de mort... Tu parles des...

\- Oui. Je parle des Détraqueurs.

Cléo et Bash ouvrirent la bouche et s'échangèrent un regard. Anthony fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le Serdaigle.

\- Au début de l'année... Exane a balancé un cri à un Détraqueur dans le train. Elle l'a repoussé sans avoir même besoin de Patronus, expliqua bash sans mauvaise volonté, C'était... dingue.

\- Et mon cri a le potentiel de faire cela à n'importe quelle créature du plan. Mon oncle Clyde pouvait les toucher sans être blessé . Son bras était à l'épreuve du feu, du poison... Le don s'exprime différemment.

\- Où sont ces portes ? Demanda Kyle plongé en pleine réflexion.

Exane réfléchit un court instant avant de donner une réponse.

«- Il n'y a pas de réponse précise à cette question. Les portes bougent tout le temps. Elle ne sont jamais au même endroit. Les écritures sacrées varient. Mais elles ont besoin d'un artefact de magie noire comme clé. Merlin soit loué le Département les garde sous clés comme ceux qu'on peut trouver au fur et à mesure.

\- ça veut dire quoi ? Dit Christian. Que si on ouvre toutes les sept portes...

\- Le passage vers les Terres sera indéfectible et destructeur. C'est comme les routes des moldus un ?

\- Un autoroute. OH MERLIN.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un autoroute Bash. Imagine un fleuve avec des rapides partout sans aucun moyen de l'arrêter.

\- Merde.

\- Comme tu dis. »

Un silence. Christian s'était rassis comme subitement fatigué. Exane restait sereine alors que tous ses autres amis étaient sonnés à cause de ces révélations.

* * *

« - Le Saule Cogneur, réfléchissait Bash. C'est encore un de tes coups fourrés ?

\- Effectivement, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête, siffla Anthony. On se promène dans le parc, et d'un seul coup je te vois partir en courant avec les sixième années.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? Continua Bash. Tu y es allée pour trouver ou prouver quelque chose.

\- Ah, oui rit-elle. Même Christian croyait que j'y était allée pour des raisons stupides.

\- Je t'avouerais que je ne sais plus quand tu joues ou quand tu es sérieuse, soupira Christian.

\- Je suis sérieuse depuis que j'ai remis les pieds en Angleterre petit frère. Il fallait juste ouvrir un peu plus les yeux répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid comme la givre.

Christian ferma sa bouche brutalement alors qu'Exane buvait à sa tasse. Les autres s'échangèrent un regard. L'ambiance était électrique entre les deux Masons. Il se battaient continuellement mais plus le plus impressionnant était de voir qu'Exane avait décidé de se comporter comme une grande sœur. Son autorité vibrait par sa voix. Christian qui avait une dignité à toute épreuve vit son assurance diminuer alors que la Serdaigle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait le pouvoir décisionnaire.

« - Pour le Saule Cogneur, commença-t-elle il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

Exane soupira.

\- L'année dernière, j'ai un petit problème de... voix.

\- Ton cri, comprit Cléo.

Exane hocha la tête.

« - Bref, mon don s'est déclenché et j'avais du mal à le contenir. Christian m'avait conseillé de sortir du château vers l'orée de la forêt ou dans un endroit désert pour le laisser s'épanouir sans qu'il n'y ait de blessés. Je suis donc allée à Pré-Au-Lard en passant par la passage que je vous ai montrés afin de pouvoir mettre de la distance entre moi et l'école. Je me suis promenée sans trop de problèmes et j'ai voulu voir la Cabane hurlante.

Je me suis toujours posée des questions concernant cette cabane. Donc j'y suis allée.

\- Tu es allée dans un endroit HANTE ? Frissonna Cléo.

Anthony and Bash secouaient la tête complètement blasés. Alors qu'Exane soupira.

\- OUI. Sans donner trop de détails, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait un passage secret. Et il mène à l'école.

\- Et les fantômes ?

\- énorme invention de l'administration. Le passage mène où à votre avis ?

\- au saule cogneur, compris Anthony.

\- Bingo, sourit Exane. Il y a un mécanisme pour immobiliser l'arbre de l'extérieur pour passer tranquillement mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

\- Tu as donc utilisé le jeu de ces stupides sixièmes années pour vérifier.

\- Le passage de la sorcière Borgne est trop utilisé. Je connais au moins deux personnes qui l'utilisent de façon redondante pour leur projets personnels.

\- Qui ?

\- Les jumeaux Weasley. Ils font passer toute leur contrebande par ce vu que Potter et sa bande sont plutôt proches d'eux...

\- On risque de les croiser en revenant.. Alors la Cabane Hurlante ?

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, grogna Cléo. Pourquoi nous faire croire aux fantômes ? Pourquoi boucher l'entrée avec un arbre qui peut nous buter ?

\- Il voulaient cacher quelque chose, murmura Kyle.

\- Théorie du complot, sourit Bash malgré lui

\- Osez me dire que c'est pas logique ? Répliqua le Serpentard

\- Tu as raison, ils cachent quelque chose., calma Exane

\- Et ? Lança Chrisitan

\- Les hurlements étaient entendus qu'à une certaine date du calendrier, il y a plus de vingt ans.

\- Quand ? demanda Anthony

\- A la pleine Lune, lâcha Exane d'une voix froide.

L'information pris un petit peu de temps quand les élèves comprirent tous sauf Kyle de quoi il s'agissait.

« - Non, pâlit Christian.

\- IL Y AVAIT UN LOUP-GAROU A L'ECOLE ? Hurla presque Bash

\- Il y est toujours. Enfin revenu, avoua Exane.

\- C'est qui ? Se catastropha Cléo.

\- Le professeur Lupin.

\- BORDEL NON, pria Bash. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui qui était pâle comme la mort comme Christian qui lui gardait son sang-froid.

« - Ces bestioles sont terribles ! Savoir qu'il y en a un dans le château ne me rassure PAS DU TOUT.

\- Et la tolérance, sourcilla Anthony.

\- Ma tante Ellis s'est faite mordre pendant la guerre ! Je te promets l'ayant vue se transformer à mes huit ans, c'est hyper impressionnant ! Elle habite dans une colonie en Russie, vu qu'elle s'est faite déshériter.

\- Sympa, siffla Kyle.

\- Dumbledore est un gros taré ! Se désespéra le Poufsouffle.

\- Et c'était un loup garou sauvage à l'époque pensait Cléo

\- Aujourd'hui, il y a la Tue-Loup pensa Anthony à voix haute mais avant...

\- Avant il était dans la cabane hurlante... et s'il il s'était enfui ? C'est de la folie ! Trembla Bash en perdant le contrôle de lui-même. Les loup-garous sont des dangers mortels. Et tu dois en savoir quelque chose non ?

Il s'était tourné vers Exane qui hocha la tête lentement.

« - Le professeur Lupin, hein... Il s'est fait transformé par Greyback... murmura Christian

\- Greyback... Mais attends.. On en parlait dans le journal c'est...balbutia Cléo

\- Il bossait pour Voldemort, gronda Anthony

\- Et celui qui a tué nos parents. Sans parler de notre grand-mère, ajouta Christian

\- C'est une affaire de famille, s'assombrit Exane. Nous devons le trouver et le faire parler.

\- Pour...Pourquoi, bégaya presque Bash.

\- Car ce sale cabot agissait sur des ordres autre que Voldemort, vu qu'il est porté disparu, Fulmina la Mason. Un connard qui sait forcément quelque chose sur les portes. Ça fait des années qu'on essaie de choper le cerveau. On y arrive jamais. Mais cette fois...

Exane balaya la salle de son regard déterminé.

« - Je l'aurais. Et on vengera notre famille, Christian.

\- On ne peut pas les ramener.

\- Je sais. Mais on peut gagner un peu de justice. »

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent. La lueur sauvage verdoyante dans les pupilles d'Exane dansait furieusement. Christian n'avait jamais été aussi confus et inconfortable. Mais pour la première fois, il pensait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Pour la première fois, il voyait à quel point sa sœur était solide. Elle était celle qui le portait. Pas lui. Elle prenait ses responsabilités. Christian se mordit les lèvres, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Sans que personne ne put le voir : Le garçon fondit en larmes.

Ce fut un choc. Personne ne s'attendait à voir Christian pour ce qu'il était. Un simple enfant avec un poids trop lours à porter. La cuirasse était tombée et s'était cassée en milles morceaux laissant le jeune enfant vulnérable et attaqué par le chagrin. Exane se leva alors que le garçon ne pouvait pas la voir, et tomba sur ses genoux pour le serrer dans ses bras. Christian répondit à son étreinte, et se laissa aller. Il se rendit compte alors d'à quel point Exane ressemblait à leur mère, ce qui fit redoubler ses sanglots. Kyle fut la deuxième personne à se lever, puis Cléo, Anthony et enfin Bash. Tous s'étreignirent dans la salle rouge bordeaux, se serrant les uns et les autres ? Yeux embués, larmes discrètes, les cris de Christian, le regard grave d'Exane qui croisa celui de Bash. Celui-ci en colla son front sur le sien. Anthony avait la main sur le dos de la jeune fille. Cléo et Kyle avaient leurs bras autour des cous de Christian et d'Exane. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Un. Ensemble.

* * *

« - Les Mystères ne sont plus sûrs, chuchota-t-elle finalement.

Elle ramena ses jambes vers elle qu'elle entoura de ses bras, le menton sur ses genoux.

« - Des Mangemorts sont au premier niveau, et le deuxième niveau est peut-être infesté. Si Voldemort met la main sur les artefacts...

\- Il pourra ouvrir une porte, murmura Christian.

\- Et ouvrir l'Enfer sur terre, continua Kyle

\- Il faut l'arrêter, gronda Bash.

\- Harry Potter s'en chargera répondit Anthony, alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. N'est-ce pas ?

Exane sourit.

« - Potter tue Voldemort. Nous nous chargeons de protéger la magie. Enfin... si vous le voulez ?

\- Tu rigoles s'écria Cléo. Je suis prête à tataner du Mangemort !

\- Espèce de folle, gronda Kyle. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- ça va être marrant, rigola Bash, ce qui fit briller les yeux d'Exane. Enfin, elle retrouvait son ami.

Anthony rigola.

\- J'abandonne. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de tarés, soupira Christian.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu refuses de nous rejoindre Chris ? Sourit Bash. Où est l'honneur des Masons ?

\- Il t'emmerde. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Exane éclata alors de rire qui se mua en fou rire, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. La bande se regarda puis rirent aussi. Christian se joignit aussi au rire général. L'histoire était folle, le défi dingue, ils allaient risquer leurs vies mais...

Ils ne seraient pas seuls.

« - Je suppose que les Marchands de Secrets sont de retour ! S'exclama Cléo en pointant son poing au plafond.

\- OUAIS, hurlaient Anthony, Kyle, et Bash d'un cri commun. »

C'était une chambre convertie en salle de cérémonie. Des pentacles runiques, mélangeant magie rouge et noire. Exane portait une toge bleue qu'elle avait sorti d'un placard. Elle se tenait au centre du pentacle. Bash marcha jusqu'à elle et présenta sa main qu'Exane taillada avec son poignard en argent. Du sang tomba sur le pentacle, et une curieuse chaleur se déploya dans la salle sous les yeux des autres qui étaient tous autour d'eux.

« - Moi Sebastian Vincent Norris, de la Maison des Norris et de la Maison d'Ecu des Petit, jure sur ma magie que je ne révèlerais pas ce qui s'est dit et échangé à une tierce personne entre les murs du 26, Sherwood Street. Je jure sur ma magie de combler le contrat qui me lie à présent à la Maison Mason et aux héritiers Exane Elisabeth Arthuria et Christian Victor Edward jusqu'à rupture ou mort.

Un filament de sang sortit de sa main et l'entoura comme une chaîne sur son poignet droit. Le sang se solidifia et devint un élégant trait recourbé noir comme un tatouage. Puis le filament se déplaça et se changea en trident, sur la main droite. Bash qui observait le phénomène regarda Exane droit dans les yeux, si clairs qu'ils faillirent couper le souffle de la jeune fille. Exane sourit narquoisement et Sebastian lui renvoya le même sourire. Puis il lui fit un baise-main avec une grande classe et délicatesse sous les regards blasés des autres qui en secouèrent leurs têtes.

« - Mais oui, grommela Christian. Suivant, hurla-t-il presque.

Bash éclata de rire et s'éloigna en sifflotant pour laisser la place à Cléo qui vint en grandes enjambées, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Allons-y sourit la Gryffondor . »

* * *

« - Exane, appela Cho qui reconnut la jeune fille qui sortait de Zonko avec une cargaison de matèriel farces et attrapes. On t'a cherchée partout !

\- Bah je suis là, sourit la Serdaigle en retour.

\- Si tu utilises ça contre nous, gare à toi menaça Marietta alors que Sander riait joyeusement.

\- Tu t'es levée tôt ? On ne n'a pas vue au petit-déjeuner.

\- Je me suis promenée dans le parc sourit Exane, le temps est bon, donc j'en profite. On va aux trois Balais ? »

Exane entra enthousiaste dans les trois Balais où elle s'assit à une table avec ses camarades de dortoir, et se vit rejointe par le Gryffondor Jacob Hewitt et Liv Arterbury qui sortaient de Honeydukes avec Cléo.

« - Vous l'avez dévalisé à ce que je vois, remarqua Sander en voyant leur sacs.

\- On n'a JAMAIS trop de sucreries ma chère s'exclama Cléo en mangeant un Fizwibiz avec un sourire heureux.

\- Je vous jure soupira Marietta. Ah, Mme Rosmerta ! Sept Biéraubeurres s'il vous plaît ? Avancez la monnaie !

Tous sortirent leur mornilles et noises qu'ils donnèrent à Marietta qui fit passer la somme à Rosmerta qui s'en alla pour aller chercher des chopes.

\- J'adore cet endroit, dit Cléo d'un air enjoué.

\- Il paraît que la tête du Sanglier est pas mal aussi, dit Jacob.

\- Ouais, bah sans moi renifla Marietta, on dirait une fosse à purin là-bas.

\- Pourtant ce serait ton habitat naturel répliqua Jacob avant de se faire prendre une claque à la tête par Marietta. Tu veux te battre, Edgecombe ?

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Bash et l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. L'expression d'Exane se ferma et Cléo détourna son regard.

« - Vous vous battez toujours ? Soupira Sander

\- Si c'est à cause de moi, s'excusa Liv

\- Non, c'est à cause de sa connerie, gronda Exane. Rien ne pourra jamais me faire autant plaisir que de lui balancer une claque à la gueule.

\- Et trinquons à cela mon amie, soutint Cléo d'un ton égal.

Elle trinquèrent avec leurs chopes de biéraubeurres rejointes par leurs amis alors que Bash lança un discret clin d'oeil à Exane avant de tourner le dos et boire sa propre consommation en compagnie de son équipe.

Game on.


	5. 105: Promenade au clair de Lune

_Allan Eddem : On commence à jouer, c'est clair! A voir les prochains chapitres, celui-là est assez calme. Enfin tout est relatif._

 **Chapitre 04 : Promenade au Clair de Lune**

« - J'imagine que c'est ça avoir la gueule de bois, non ? Se lamenta Kyle la bouche pâteuse.

\- J'espère pour toi que c'est juste une métaphore car si j'apprends que tu t'es envoyé du Whisky Pur Feu dans mon dos, je te ferais manger du parchemin de force et sans sauce, menaça sa sœur Cléo qui marchait à ses côtés.

\- ... Bien sûr que non.

\- Tu oserais me sous-estimer ? Je suis une Marchande par Merlin ! Je sais exactement ce qu'il se trame dans ta salle commune!

\- Tu bluffes, balbutia Kyle.

\- Très bien, demande alors à Urquhart de changer de place sa contrebande, car le professeur McGonagall risque de passer dans la salle de classe abandonnée du cinquième étage pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la cache du débarras derrière l'ancien bureau de prof.

Kyle se figea un court instant et ouvrit grand les yeux. Cléo sifflota pour toute réponse en marchant tranquillement. Son frère resta donc derrière elle.

\- Tu n'es pas maman, marmonna Kyle.

\- Non, mais j'ai un hibou, une plume et du parchemin. Je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir. »

Kyle grommela pour toute réponse mais se contenta de suivre sa sœur. La matinée du premier Novembre était bien froide, et le château semblait presque menaçant tant le silence qui l'habillait était lourd et plein de menaces silencieuses. Nous étions le lendemain de la nuit d'Halloween, nuit d'un terrible évènement. La Grosse Dame, le portrait gardien de la tour de Gryffondor s'était vue dépecée par une lame, et errait dans les autres portraits les longs des couloirs en sanglotant.

La totalité des élèves en eurent leur souffle coupé quand il s'était avéré que l'attaquant n'était autre que Sirius Black. Suite à cette révélation, venant de l'esprit frappeur Peeves, les élèves de toutes les maisons, ont dû passer la nuit dans des sacs de couchages couleur mauve sur le sol glacé de la Grande Salle alors que les Professeurs fouillaient les Salles Communes et la totalité du château. Bien entendu, personne ne put fermer l'oeil, sauf quelques personnes à l'esprit léger. Comme tous, Kyle et Cléo, ainsi que le reste de leurs bande, avaient entendu le professeur Dumbledore revenir et laisser échapper quelques murmures à l'adresse du préfet en chef Percy Weasley.

Les cours avaient été donc annulés suite au drame ne reprenant que le lendemain matin et les élèves avaient été invités à regagner leurs dortoirs. Kyle et Cléo avaient convenu de rejoindre Exane et Christian à la volière d'où les Masons avaient envoyé une lettre de première main à leur tante pour la tenir au courant. Bash était au terrain de Quidditch où il s'entraînait avec son équipe, et Anthony traînait avec ses amis de sa promo, soit Michael Corner et Terry Boot.

Les Bartons rejoignirent les Masons au sommet de la tour des hiboux. Exane leur lança un sourire chaleureux alors que sa chouette effraie nommée Maille était sur son bras. Une chouette qu'elle avait reçue en cadeau au début de l'année.

« - Salut ! La salua Cléo d'un grand sourire en retour. Personne d'autre n'est là ?

Christian, assis à une petite table en bois était occupé à écrire la lettre à sa tante et se contenta de secouer la tête. Kyle vint lui serrer la main avec une gravité qui était très rare le concernant.

« - Je ne t'ai pas vu redescendre dans la salle commune quand on s'est réveillés ce matin, dit le Barton à son ami.

\- J'ai dû passer à la bibliothèque pour emprunter quelques bouquins, répondit le Serpentard.

\- Quels bouquins ?

\- Juste deux trois trucs sur l'époque de la Première Guerre. J'espérais trouver des infos sur Sirius Black. Mais c'est très nébuleux ou pas fourni. Je n'ai trouvé aucun vieux journal le concernant. Je soupçonne Dumbledore d'avoir fait le ménage. Fini, dit-il à sa sœur qui attacha la missive à la patte de sa chouette.

\- Vole, Maille ! S'écria Exane avec enthousiasme en lançant la chouette vers le ciel.

L'animal croassa et s'envola à tire-d'aile. Exane se tourna toujours souriante vers ses amis.

« - On va au terrain de Quidditch ?

Cléo la regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Bash est en train de s'entraîner.

\- Je sais.

\- On est pas en pseudo guerre-froide avec lui ?

\- Oui. Mais il me maaaaaanque.

\- Merlin, soupira Christian. On a dit qu'on serait DISCRETS, Exane ! Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec votre plan de faire croire à une dispute entre vous ! Au moins, ça laisse plus de latitude à Norris pour pêcher des informations, même si je n'approuve pas ses...méthodes.

Exane bouda. Mais agita sa main droite et sa tête, exaspérant les trois autres.

« - D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle en rendant les armes. Vous êtes pas drôles geignit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

\- Pourquoi tu veux le voir, et la vérité cette fois siffla Cléo.

Exane se figea puis se tourna vers elle avec un sourire narquois.

« - ça peut attendre. Rappelle-moi de te le dire dans une semaine.

Puis elle s'éloigna en sifflotant sous les expressions interdites des trois élèves.

« - Et c'est reparti pour un tour soupira Kyle. »

Quelques jours plus tard, le vent souffla dans les arbres de la forêt et du parc, léchant de ses bourrasques glaciales les visages des infortunés déjà dehors. La matinée avait sonnée et Exane s'était dirigée dans la Grande Salle après son entraînement quotidien. S'étant vite rhabillée dans sa chambre, elle était l'une des premières dans les couloirs du château et marchait dans les couloirs du château quand on lui attrapa le bras et la traîna dans un couloir isolé. C'est d'un réflexe, que la jeune fille donna un coup de poing au nez du jeune malchanceux qui se révéla être Bash Norris.

« - Merlin ! Tellement désolée, Bash ! Tu m'as surprise !l

\- ça fait mal putain ! Cria presque le Poufsouffle. Depuis quand tu donnes des coups de poings au nez de tes amis ?

\- Attends, bouge pas, s'excusa-t-elle _Episkey_ , murmura-t-elle. Ça va ?

\- A toi de me le dire, ronchonna le garçon, ses mains quittant doucement le milieu de son visage.

En effet, le sang avait ruisselé sur la robe du garçon. D'une grimace encore désolée, Exane le fit disparaître d'un _Evanesco_ puis inspecta le visage de son ami, qui heureusement ne gardait pas trop de séquelles.

« - Je peux avoir un bisou magique ? sourit Bash alors qu'Exane regardait son visage sur toutes les coutures.

Elle en lui donna un léger coup sur le front.

« - Ah mais arrête de me frapper ! Se plaignit le Poufsouffle.

\- N'en profite pas, renvoya Exane en s'éloignant de lui pour regagner une distance plus acceptable. On a pas beaucoup de temps. Tu l'as ?

\- Oui, confirma le jeune Poufsouffle regagnant très vite son sérieux, c'était difficile de le faire sortir du Ministère, mais Sarah a été très... sympathique.

\- Je ne veux aucun détail, siffla Exane qui laissa quand même échapper un rictus.

Bash sourit légèrement. Sarah Glenn était la fille d'une greffière qui avait travaillé sur le cas de Mangemorts au département de la Justice Magique lors de la Première Guerre. Mrs Glenn était souvent appointée au tribunaux et était aux responsabilités lors du cas Sirius Black qui n'avait pas eu de procès mais un malheureux rapport dont elle en était la rédactrice. Bash avec sa réputation de Don Juan avait séduit la jeune fille d'un an son aînée répartie à Gryffondor et réussit à lui demander un coup d'oeil à ce fameux rapport. Il tendit donc des feuilles de parchemins à Exane qui en leva les sourcils.

« - C'est évidemment impossible d'avoir le dossier en bonne et due forme, expliqua Bash. C'est tout ce que j'ai complié depuis nos discussions et lettres de sa mère.

\- C'est bien organisé, siffla Exane impréssionée. Alors, on a quoi ?

\- Rien de probant. Il a été condamné sans procès pour le meurtre de douze moldus dont Peter Pettigrew dont on a retrouvé que le doigt sur le lieu du crime. Il aurait apparemment eu un accès de folie et diagnostiqué complètement malade d'après un psychomage carcéral. On a demandé le baiser du Détraqueur, mais on a finalement statué sur la prison à vie.

\- Etonnant, murmura Exane avec incompréhension. Le baiser du Détraqueur était constemment utilisé à l'époque non ?

\- Les gens en avait marre. Les Potter et d'autres familles influentes avaient été décimées. Les Black étaient aussi très au premier plan politique. On ne se voyait pas tuer l'héritier aussi facilement. Il restait un vestige d'un système qui a marché pendant des siècles et qui continue encore, expliqua Bash.

\- Bien entendu, soupira Exane. On est tous les dépositaires de ce système bancal.

\- Quel vocabulaire, Lady Mason.

\- Pas encore, corrigea Exane. Merci d'avoir creusé.

Bash hocha la tête alors que des pas d'élèves résonnaient dans les couloirs. Il se pencha vite en arrière pour découvrir des septièmes années. Très vite, il revint à Exane dans un mouvement presque comique.

\- Je cherche aussi pour Greyback, souffla-t-il discrètement. Mrs. Bones était sur ce cas et je doute qu'elle en parle mais il est toujours en fuite, peut-être que les Aurors en savent plus...Ah !

Il claqua les doigts sous sa fulgurance.

\- Le père de Liv Arterbury est Auror. Elle m'en a parlé vite fait durant nos... séances.

Exane grimaça alors que Bash sourit légèrement.

« - D'accord, je lui parlerais grinça Exane. Ne t'approches pas d'elle.

\- Alors que toi et Cléo risquez de me tuer à coup de sorts ? Je vais éviter.

Exane et lui s'esclaffèrent.

\- Et ta tante ? suggéra-t-il d'une voix basse. Elle ne veut toujours pas...

Exane éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Elle est un vrai coffre, aussi solide que ceux de Gringotts ! ça a été difficile de braquer son bureau pour choper le dossier de mes parents et en faire une copie. Bien évidemment, elle s'en est ensuite aperçue est m'a engueulée pendant des heures... Mes oreilles en tintent encore.

\- On trouvera autre chose, en conclut Bash. Il faut que j'y aille. On joue contre Gryffondor demain.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Exane, je croyais que c'était contre Serpentard le premier match !

\- Malefoy a fait son cinéma sourit Bash. Ça me va. On va les avoir.

\- Bonne chance.

\- Merci. A plus tard. »

Bash laissa traîner sa main sur l'épaule d'Exane, lui lança un clin d'oeil et s'éloigna en sifflotant pour rejoindre quelques amis de sa maison. Exane soupira mais laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Exane rejoignit aussi la Grande Salle sans un seul regard à son ami.

Presque tout les élèves étaient maintenant arrivés dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, c'est un petit brouhaha incessant qu'Exane tartina sa tartine de marmelade à la mandarine. Sander se laissa tomber devant elle.

« - J'ai une faim de loup, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es là bien tôt !, dit-elle à Exane en attrapant un muffin.

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir, chantonna la Serdaigle.

\- ça fait quand même depuis le début de l'année que tu réveilles tôt, renifla Marietta en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. J'ai le sommeil léger, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur d'Exane.

\- Où vas-tu d'ailleurs ? demanda Cho qui s'assit à la droite d'Exane. Elle était habillée de son uniforme de Quidditch car elle avait entraînement peu après le déjeuner.

« - J'étais descendue dans la salle commune, ce matin un peu plus tôt, mais tu n'y étais pas.

\- Je me promène, sourit Exane.

\- Et bien, j'espère que tes promenades ne nous coûtent pas des points, siffla Marietta. Je supporterais pas qu'on arrive derrière ces imbéciles de Gryffondor cette année encore.

Exane s'esclaffa sous les regard désapprobateurs de Marietta, le recul de Sander et la réserve de Cho.

« - Tiens, le courrier, vit Sander en observant les chouettes et hiboux entrer dans la grande salle.

Des paquets et lettres tombèrent entre les mains des élèves qui les ouvrirent sans faillir.

« - Il y a en a beaucoup aujourd'hui, remarqua Cho en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Vu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours avec Black, répliqua Marietta, je ne suis pas étonnée.

Elle avait elle-même reçu une missive qu'elle lut immédiatement. Exane hocha la tête alors que sa propre chouette atterrit à ses cotés en hululant joyeusement avec une lettre à sa patte.

« - Salut Maille ! Sourit Exane.

Elle décrocha la lettre et l'ouvrit sous les yeux de ses camarades de chambrée.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Cho

\- Ma tante, sourit Exane. Elle s'inquiète vu ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière.

\- Mes parents ont aussi mis les formes pour me demander de rester enfermée dans le château, soupira Marietta.

Exane jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui lui lança un petit regard sachant qu'il n'avait pas de hibou. Elle se tourna alors vers sa chouette qui trempait son bec dans son jus de citrouille.

«- Maille, dit-elle, peux-tu apporter ça à Christian ? Il te donnera un peu de ses céréales. Promis.

La chouette hulula avec regret, mais s'empara de la lettre des mains d'Exane et s'envola aussi vite vers Christian qui la réceptionna sur son bras et la posa délicatement sur sa table.

« - Merci Maille, sourit légèrement Christian. Tu veux des céréales ? Proposa-t-il en poussant son bol.

La chouette hulula une troisième fois avec bonne humeur et trempa son bec dans le lait.

Christian assis à coté de Kyle lut la missive avec attention :

 _Chers enfants,_

 _J'imagine qu'au même moment, tous les parents ont envoyé des lettres de recommandations depuis que Black s'était introduit dans le château. Ici, au Ministère ça ne passe pas très bien. Le premier ministre Fudge fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour étouffer l'affaire. Mais cela ne veut pas dire, que la sécurité sera bien plus performante. Je vous conjure donc, de faire attention à vous. Sirius Black est un cas à part entière, un grand nombre de mystères demeurent autour de lui, mystères dont nous n'avons toujours aucune réponse suite à la non-présence d'un procès. C'était une sale époque, j'étais à peine plus âgée que vous mais je m'en souviens encore._

 _Quelques nouvelles à présent._

 _Le don de votre frère s'est précisé, je l'emmène avec moi pendant les vacances de Noël chez votre grand-mère Katie pour pouvoir ensuite le faire visiter la sépulture des Piverts. Il y subira son baptême sorcier sous le nom des Piverts comme Exane l'a fait sous le nom des Masons, et toi Christian sous le nom des Bourgeois quand tu seras prêt. Il me semble nécessaire de bénir Mitch sous cette lignée pour lui permettre de bien contrôler son don. Vous passerez donc vos vacances de Noël seuls dans le manoir si vous le souhaitez, et pourrez inviter vos amis. Je crois qu'il est temps de leur ouvrir les portes de notre maison._

 _Exane, oncle Clyde a envoyé une autre missive ce matin avec un grimoire que je ne souhaites pas te faire passer maintenant, car je suspecte le Ministère d'intercepter tout colis. En ma qualité de Lady, je peux évidemment faire taire certaines choses, mais je ne peux rien contre la bureaucratie du Ministre qui est sous la main des Malefoy. Le grimoire en question t'attends à la maison, tu viendras le chercher pendant les vacances. Il me rappelle aussi de te dire de continuer ta formation et sera injoignable jusqu'à Janvier, vu qu'il part au Japon rendre visite à son vieil ami Akito Higemoto._

 _Non Christian, je ne savais pas pour la Planque de Londres, et j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. Ne me dites jamais, l'adresse exacte ou sa position. Ta sœur à bien fait de me la cacher jusqu'à présent. J'aimerais que cela reste ainsi, comme cela vous avez toujours un refuge parfaitement protégé, et Merlin seul sait à quel point nous en avons besoin dans les années à venir. Il ne tient qu'à vous de distribuer votre confiance à ceux qui le méritent. Je vous l'ai appris._

 _Travaillez tous les deux sur votre occlumencie, ne faites pas trop de bêtises, et restez sous le radar. Détruisez cette lettre après lecture._

 _Votre tante qui vous aime, Madison._

 _PS : Je sais que le professeur Lupin est présent. Exane, je t'interdis de souffler le nom de Greyback. Ce pauvre homme a perdu bien plus que tu le penses à cause de cette bête. Aussi, je te rappelle qu'il ne s'agit PAS de ton rôle._

 _PSII : Vous avez l'autorisation de révéler votre entraînement à vos amis et de les faire participer. Je vous conseillerais de commencer par l'occlumencie, avec tous les espions potentiels de Mangemorts dans le coin, il faut protéger votre esprit en premier, c'est vital._

 _PSIII : Mitch vous embrasse. Il a fait léviter le canapé du salon hier soir. C'était adorable._

Christian brûla alors la lettre et se tourna vers son ami Kyle avec un grand sourire.

« - Libère tes vendredis soirs, Barton. On a du pain sur la planche. »

« - Exane ! S'écria Cléo

\- Cléo ! Répondit la jeune Serdaigle sur le même ton enjoué.

Elles se tombèrent dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre sous les rires moqueurs ou d'incomprhénsion des autres élèves de leurs promo juste devant la classe de leur cours commun.

\- Arrêtez de faire les imbéciles, vous deux, les reprit Althéa Ryer complètement blasée.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en queue de cheval, ses yeux gris derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Il faut toujours exprimer son amouuuuur pour les personnes auxquelles on tient, Ryer répliqua Cléo en tenant toujours Exane dans ses bras.

\- Non mais je rêve, grommela Marietta en arrivant avec Cho et Sander qui riait comme une folle. Vous êtes incapables de rester calmes en fait ?

\- Le calme est l'ennemi de l'originalité, répondit Exane en sautant à pieds joints avec Cléo toujours dans ses bras.

\- Je vous déteste. »

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue qui figea les deux jeunes filles un instant avant qu'elles ne se séparèrent sous le coup.

« - Dix points en moins pour chacune de vos maisons, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, vous pouvez exprimer votre... affection en dehors des heures de cours, Ms. Mason, Ms. Barton.

\- Et voilà, jura Marietta tout en donnant un coup à la tête d'Exane alors que les autres membres de la promo suivaient le professeur Rogue en cours. Je savais que ça allait nous tomber dessus ! Arrêtez vos conneries ! On a une coupe à gagner.

\- La coupe des lèches-culs, ouais, soupira Exane sous les yeux écarquillés de ses camarades.

Avant que se prendre un sort à la figure par Marietta qui était décidément de mauvaise humeur, la jeune Mason entra dans la salle de cours où le professeur Rogue assis à son bureau. Elle s'assit à coté de Sander ne voulant s'attirer plus de foudres. Les autres élèves entrés et installés, des mains se levèrent très vite.

« - Monsieur, demanda Jacob Hewitt de Gryffondor, où est le professeur Lupin.

\- Il est indisposé. Je le remplace donc.

Exane fronça les sourcils et empoigna son livre d'astronomie dans son sac qu'elle 'ouvrit discrètement à l'abri des regards.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura Sander.

\- Rien. »

Tombant sur le calendrier des cycles de lunes, elle confirma que c'était bien la pleine lune et soupira. Evidemment. Elle avait presque oublié. Les excursions nocturnes, ce n'était pas pour ce soir. Quoique...

« - Tu es tombée sur la tête ! Hurla presque Christian

\- Pas encore, non. »

Comme d'habitude, les deux Masons étaient rassemblés à la tour d'Astronomie qui était vide car les cours étaient terminés. Le couvre-feu n'étant pas encore déclaré, ils s'étaient précipités ici avec pour la première fois, leurs amis, pour discuter de leur prochaine action. Anthony était le seul absent du groupe, retenu par ses amis de promo et la dissertation sur les loup-garous (ce que le Serdaigle avait trouvé comique).

« - Il caille ici, ronchonna Bash.

\- Bash a raison, tremblait Cléo, il n'y avait pas une autre salle où se rassembler dans Poudlard ?

\- Et risquer de se faire entendre ? rétorqua Christian. On est au point le plus haut à part la tour des Serdaigles, et y'a qu'une seule entrée qu'on peut contrôler. C'était la meilleure option.

\- On peut prendre une ancienne salle de classe non? suggéra Kyle. On l'écarterait et on la blinderait avec des sortilèges et des runes de protection. En mettant nos connaissances en commun, on pourrait avoir un vrai QG.

\- Une salle de classe est très facile à deviner. On pourra pas anticiper les prochaines années. Faut un endroit qui ne bouge pas dans le temps, répliqua Christian.

\- Pourquoi pas une salle secrète ? Lança Cléo. Y'en a plein dans Poudlard. Ok, faut les trouver mais...

\- C'est une très bonne idée! S'enthousiasma Exane.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet, s'exaspéra Christian d'un mouvement de doigt accusateur qui le rendait comique aux yeux des autres suite à son jeune âge. Tu veux qu'on aille se promener dans la Forêt Interdite alors qu'un loup-garou se promène, sans parler des autres saletés... As-tu perdu la tête ?!

\- Alors déjà il ne se promène pas. Je rappelle que le professeur Lupin est attaché dans la Cabane Hurlante avec de la Potion Tue-Loup. C'est donc une occasion unique de les étudier de près, se défendit Exane. On ne peut pas se battre contre des loups sans savoir comment ils bougent ou pensent. C'est pragmatique.

\- Se battre... Je... Je... bugge Christian.

\- Exane, c'est UN LOUP-GAROU. Y'a rien à étudier, dit Bash d'une voix presque blanche. Il va nous déchiqueter en petits morceaux. Faire de nous de la pâtée pour araignées géantes ! Nous...-

\- Merci, Norris pour ces descriptions... vivifiantes mais ooh combien nécessaires. Exane, c'est non.

\- Se battre contre un loup-garou, murmura Kyle d'un ton pensif. T'es vraiment cinglée, toi...

\- En fait c'est pas ouvert au vote. Vous pouvez ne pas y aller, moi j'y vais, ronchonna Exane. »

Le groupe perdit la voix devant l'aplomb de la jeune qui avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air décidé. Après quelques secondes, Christian se tourna vers la bande. Cléo avait penché sa tête sur le coté. Bash tremblait en tenant la rambarde à l'extrémité de la tour. Quant à Kyle, il ne s'était pas départi de son expression pensive.

« - NON, hurla Christian.

\- Il a pris de la Tue-Loup, Christian... tempéra Cléo, Il sera pas hyper danger-

\- ET ALORS ? »

À-dessus la porte s'ouvrit sur Anthony.

« - Désolé, la dissert a pris plus de temps que prévu... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« - ça rappelle des souvenirs sourit Cléo.

\- Lesquels ? demanda Kyle en levant un sourcil juste derrière elle.

\- Notre première retenue, soupira Bash. C'était dans la forêt avec Hagrid.

\- Je comprendrais jamais la logique de cette école qui accepte d'envoyer des élèves dans une forêt remplie de créatures qui peuvent te tuer d'un regard, lança Christian d'un ton sarcastique

\- On est plus à ça près avec un souterrain, un Basilic ou un évadé qui se promène dans le coin.

\- Bordel.

\- Aie ! Tu m'as marchée sur le pied Kyle ! Gronda Cléo.

\- Désolé, répondit-il d'une voix mortifiée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? bégayait Bash.

\- Norris, si tu comptes nous ralentir, rentre dans ton dortoir, envoya Christian d'un air mauvais.

\- Exane, tu es sûre que c'est par là ? Demanda Anthony d'une voix plus tranquille.

\- La meilleure façon de traquer le professeur Lupin est de commencer par la Cabane Hurlante, répondit-elle avec entrain.

\- Comment peut-tu être aussi calme Goldstein ?, s'exaspéra Bash.

\- Au bout d'un moment... Il faut juste lâcher prise et accepter la terrible vérité.

\- Qui est ?

\- Qu'on est mené par une cinglée.

\- Bravo, applaudit presque Kyle. »

Ils sortirent alors du château à travers la passage secret de la sorcière Borgne qui les avait menés à Pré-Au-Lard. Rusard n'était pas loin, mais ils avaient réussi à détourner son attention en déléguant cette mission à Peeves qui se vit mystérieusement offrir une cargaison de bombes de peintures non loin de la salle des trophées.

La nuit était tombée, le couvre-feu déclaré, et le groupe suivait Exane qui sifflotait dans le village sorcier. C'était sous la lueur de la lune pleine et argentée que les enfants marchaient habillés d'habits de moldus, les baguettes brandies avec nervosité. Cléo, la Gryffondor et Exane qui sautillait presque ouvraient la marche, suivies par Anthony et Bash qui tremblaient presque puis Kyle et Christian qui traînait les pieds.

« - Ce château est une vraie passoire, marmonna Christian. Tout le monde peut en sortir et entrer comme dans un moulin ! Tu m'étonnes que Black a pu entrer aussi facilement !

\- Et encore, sourit Anthony. J'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant de la part d'un septième année dernièrement.

\- Raconte, demanda Bash d'un ton semblant dégagé, ça me changera les idées.

\- Okay, alors vous savez que le château est protégé par une barrière magique pouvant repousser les attaque externes ?

\- Nous avons évidemment tous lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, sourit Exane.

\- Heureusement que je vous ai forcé à le faire d'ailleurs, lança Christian d'un air mesquin.

\- Taisez-vous les Masons, soupira Cléo, continue Anthony.

\- Bref, cette barrière est théoriquement impénétrable, et le directeur de l'école a tout contrôle sur celle-ci. SAUF qu'il y a une faille. A votre avis où ?

Le groupe réfléchit alors qu'Anthony attendait patiemment.

« - Je donne ma langue au chat, laissa tomber Exane.

\- La Forêt Interdite bien sûr ! Lança théâtralement Anthony Quoi ? Dit-il en voyant le groupe s'arrêter brusquement. Vous n'y aviez jamais pensé ?

\- Mais... On parle d'hectares sans surveillance ! Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! Criait presque Christian.

Anthony secoua légèrement la tête alors que Christian en tomba presque dans les pommes. Cléo et Kyle haussèrent les épaules complètement inconscients tandis que Bash leva les bras au ciel plein de philosophie.

« - Ce monde est fou, marmonna Christian.

\- Qui sont les plus fous ? Ceux qui laissent un château dans la ligne de mire de toute attaques possibles, ou ceux qui vont chasser du loup-garou ? Sourit Kyle.

-Observer, corrigea Exane.

\- C'est pareil. La finalité est la même, décida Cléo sous les plaintes de Christian. »

Le groupe arriva finalement devant la Cabane Hurlante où les parois de l'ancienne bâtisse commençaient déjà à vibrer sous les vibrations de la voix du professeur Lupin. Bash déglutit et Exane arrêta de marcher. Elle se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient tous le visage pâle. Elle sourit d'un air carnassier, en empoignant sa baguette qui

« - Nous y sommes ! Trop tard pour reculer. Ceux qui flippent, rentrez au château.

\- Tu rigoles ? Siffla Cléo. J'y vais, OUAIS !

\- Je te déteste, gémit Christian suivi par un Kyle plutôt hilare.

\- Si on meurt ce soir, déclara Anthony d'un ton pince-sans-rire, je tiens à dire que c'était un honneur.

Le groupe se tourna alors vers Bash qui tremblait réellement. Exane haussa un sourcil, mais Bash empoigna sa baguette avec force ce qui fit augmenter la puissance de son Lumos de gaçon instinctive.

« - Allons-y, bande de barges. »

Exane ouvrit la porte de la cabane avec précautions. Le grincement des gonds fit presque sursauter ses amis qui la suivaient dans le même mouvement. Doucement, lentement, elle marcha à travers l'espace, et descendit les escalier de la bâtisse. Les pas fraisaient craquer le plancher vieilli par les années. Les grincements des pas dans les escaliers étaient si sonores que Bash laissait échapper des chut à chaque mouvement.

« - On est sûrs qu'il a pris de la Tue-Loup ? Murmura Kyle

\- … Normalement.

\- NORMALEM- ?

\- Chut Bash, gronda Anthony. Tu veux qu'il nous entende ?

\- On est pas hyper discrets de base donc...

\- La ferme, tout le monde ! Ordonna Exane. On est arrivés ! »

En effet, ils étaient descendu au sous-sol et virent un spectacle qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier.

Le professeur Lupin était attaché par des liens en corde enchantée dans une cage en argent aux barreaux qui semblaient presque céder. Un pentacle était tracé au sol, la cage dessus qui tremblait à chacun des coups donnés par la créature.

« - On a vu ! On peut partir maintenant, bougonna Christian.

Exane ne dit rien et s'approcha de la cage à pas de loup. Elle était maintenant juste devant la truffe du professeur qui ne bougeait pas et la regardait d'un air curieux.

« - Professeur Lupin ?

Un grognement lui répondit avec un regard accusateur dans les pupilles sombres de la bête. Exane sourit alors d'un air presque coupable. Presque.

« - Navrée. Je n'ai pas gradé votre secret.

Le loup-garou grogna encore plus fort. Exane éclata de rire.

« - Ne vous en faîtes pas. Vous n'allez pas vous rappeler de quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

Le loup-garou essaya alors de lui prendre la gorge, déclenchant les cris catastrophés des autres jeunes. Exane esquiva au dernier moment et en tomba en arrière..

« - Ok, temps mort, balbutia Bash qui se tenait debout que par la seule force de sa volonté. Tu as vu on se barre.

\- Bash a raison, Exane. Tu joues avec le feu, ajouta Christian le regard noir de colère.

\- Chut... ordonna la jeune fille.

Exane s'était relevée et se tint plus éloignée du professeur Lupin les mains bien en évidence. Les yeux de la jeune fille verdoyait plus que d'habitude.

« - Dites-moi tout Professeur. Comment est-ce que je tue vos semblables?

\- Quoi ? Laissa échapper Cléo d'un air halluciné.

\- Exane, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Répéta Kyle.

\- Greyback, murmura Bash. »

Les deux Bartons se tournèrent vers lui alors que le Poufsouffle avait perdu ce qui lui restait de couleur.

« - Elle veut tuer Greyback.

\- C'est impossible, siffla Christian. Tu le sais, accusa-t-il sa sœur.

Exane se contenta de sourire et s'assit. Elle sortit alors de son sac une feuille et du parchemin avec son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'étudie. Tout. Ce que l'argent lui fait. Est-ce que la Tue-loup calme vraiment le sujet ? Est-ce que les runes tiendront sous le choc. L'influence de la position de la lune dans le ciel.

Et elle commença à gratter sur son parchemin, après avoir trempé sa plume dans de l'encre noire, éclairée par les lumos de ses camarades.

Ils restèrent trois heures à regarder Exane étudier. A eux-mêmes prendre des notes. Une ambiance bizarre était née. Leur nuit blanche se vit reposante alors qu'une bête sanguinaire était à quelques mètres d'eux. Le professeur Lupin était exceptionnellement calme ce que fit remarquer Bash.

« - Même avec de la Tue-Loup... Même avec ça, ils ne sont pas..;calmes comme ça.

\- C'est à cause de moi, répondit Exane simplement. Je lui ai demandé de se calmer.

\- Comment.. ?

Exane se tourna vers lui et lui montra ses yeux tachetés de vert qui vibraient comme en plein soleil. Bash siffla impressionné.

« - Toutes les créatures magiques, hein ?

\- C'est génial, éxulta Cléo en souriant. A nous les voyages à l'autre bout du monde pour les apprivoiser !

Exane sourit et ferma son parchemin.

« - Allons-y. Le jour se lève dans une heure. Au revoir Professeur.

\- Au revoir professeur ! Répétèrent les élèves.

\- Ce fut l'expérience la plus bizarre de ma vie, déclara Anthony.

\- Moi aussi/Ouais répondirent Cléo, Bash, Christian et Kyle.

\- Je suis fatiguée, bailla Exane. »

Ils ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite, préférant se diriger aux abords du Lac. Le soleil se leva dans le calme de la nature, l'eau bruissant pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Les six amis étaient emmitouflés dans leur manteaux, tous serrés les uns contre les autres. Christian bougonna mais ne se plaignit pas. Kyle siffla dans ses mains, ses pieds dans l'eau glacée pour imiter les oiseaux. Bash était allongé la tête sur les jambes de Cléo. Exane était allongée sur le sol et regardait le ciel aux cotés d'Anthony et Cléo. Le soleil se levait. Un autre matin. Une autre aube pleine de promesses.


	6. 106: Le souffle du bouleversement

_Haha Ywena et Allan ! OUI ILS SONT COMPLETEMENT TARES! En espérant que vous aimiez celui-là. Ces derniers chapitres ont une thématique commune..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 05** : Le souffle du bouleversement

« - En fait, non. Je vous déteste tous, ronchonna Bash en courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Exane et le reste du groupe se contentèrent de ricaner en voyant le Poufsouffle s'éloigner d'eux à toute vitesse.

Peu après le lever du soleil, le jeune Norris avait réalisé que c'était le jour de son match de Quidditch et avait lancé une plainte douloureuse réveillant Exane, Anthony et Cléo qui s'étaient assoupis pour une petite sieste.

Il était sept heures du matin à la montre de Christian quand les jeunes Marchands de Secrets, entrèrent dans le château où ils croisèrent le chemin de Rusard qui les fixaient les yeux pleins de suspicion.

« - Belle promenade, le lever du soleil en jette sur le Grand Lac, lança Anthony sous le rire étouffé de Cléo.

Rusard faillit cracher son venin mais se vit attiré par le craquètement sonore de Peeves à l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'éloigna donc, avec Miss Teigne sur les talons.

« - On se retrouve à la grande Salle, lança Christian négligemment. Je vais profiter de l'heure pour prendre un long bain afin de me déstresser suite à cette nuit de folie. »

Christian et Kyle qui lui balança de grandes claques sur le dos en riant, s'en allèrent en grandes enjambées alors qu'Anthony, Cléo et Exane partirent dans leur propres chambres communes. Anthony et Exane atteignirent leur salle commune quand l'aigle s'exprima :

« - _Le soleil se lève. La Lune s'abaisse. Il est immuable._

\- Le temps, lança Exane sans hésitation d'un ton chantant. »

L'aigle s'inclina et le mur s'ouvrit sur les parures bleues et bronze de la salle des aigles, quand le fantôme de la Dame Grise apparut devant les deux élèves. Tranlucide et le visage figé dans une expression neutre sans haine, colère ou tristesse, elle restait quand même hautaine. Le spectre ne semblait pas vouloir se décaler pour les laisser passer. Exane en leva un sourcil alors qu'Anthony pas très habitué à une telle apparition en sursauta de surprise.

« - Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande, dit-elle en regardant Exane.

\- Tout les deux ? Demanda Goldstein

\- Seulement Miss Mason.

\- Je voudrais prendre ma douche, badina Exane.

La Dame Grise lui lança un regard froid qui glissa sous le sourire confiant de la jeune héritière. Exane soupira.

« - J'y avais alors. A toute.

Les mains des deux élèves claquèrent avec amitié et la jeune fille redescendit les escaliers de sa tour pour parcourir les couloirs jusqu'à la gargouille qui s'ouvrit automatiquement à sa présence.

« - Merci, gardien. Lança-t-elle en montant les escaliers vers le bureau. »

Comme d'habitude, la salle était remplie d'objets hétéroclites divers et variés. Exane n'était venue qu'une fois dans le bureau du directeur, pour une nouvelle particulièrement choquante. Elle se rappelait de l'homme assis sur son fauteuil. Elle tremblante en face de lui. Le phénix qui avait hululé un chant rare. Les flammes verdâtres de la cheminette et la douceur du plaid qu'elle avait volé dans sa salle commune. Elle se rappelait du calme olympien de Dumbledore. De son inquiétude feinte, et des crochets dans sa tête l'obligeant à se calmer. De ses yeux qui scrutait ses émotions. De cette froideur qu'elle ne comprenait pas jusqu'à la rencontre de Dumbledore et de son grand-oncle lors des funérailles de ses parents.

Depuis ce jour, elle se méfiait de l'homme à la barbe blanche. Depuis ce jour, elle le haïssait.

Il était déjà derrière son bureau, avec sa robe couleur d'une affreuse couleur lilas. Elle l'observa avec distance, les mains jointes, et ses les yeux alertes.

« - Asseyez-vous, Miss Mason.

\- Je préfère rester debout, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vous en prie.

Elle tint bon. La guerre était déclarée dans ce bureau. Elle refusait de se laisser manipuler. Dumbledore souriait comme elle. Les yeux perçants empreints d'une fausse malice. Elle sentit son esprit être effleuré à travers la question. Elle en faillit cracher de rage. Ce vieux fou essayait de forcer son esprit!

« - Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Parfaite.

\- Je m'en doute... Est-ce que le professeur Lupin s'est bien tenu ?

Sous cette phrase, Exane éclata de rire ce qui étonna Dumbledore qui n'en laissa rien paraître.

« - J'avais fait un pari, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je me demandais si vous étiez au fait de toutes les failles dans la sécurité du château. Or, apparemment c'est le cas.

\- En tant que directeur je connais beaucoup de secrets de Poudlard mais pas sa grande totalité, Miss Mason.

\- Savez-vous comment Black s'est introduit ?

\- Mystère.

\- Non. Les Mystères c'est moi.

Dumbledore sourit légèrement puis ricana franchement avec la jeune fille d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'amical.

\- Vous restez encore très jeune, Miss Mason.

\- La jeunesse n'aura pas de prise en temps de guerre.

\- Mais elle n'a pas encore commencée... C'était très dangereux d'aller aux cotés du Professeur Lupin la nuit dernière.

\- Vous êtes enseignant, professeur, appuya-t-elle. Vous savez que le savoir est le pouvoir.

\- En quoi apprendre d'un loup aidera à votre cause ? Sourit Dumbledore.

\- Greyback, repondit Exane avec une grande froideur.

Le silence se fit lourd de menaces. Dumbledore se pencha en avant et croisa ses mains sous son menton.

« - Vous êtes différente Miss Mason. Et vous le savez. Mais l'arrogance fait tomber les plus grands. J'en suis moi-même un grand exemple, mais vous l'aviez déjà appris de Clyde.

Exane croisa les bras. Elle ne tomberait pas. Il ne pouvait rien contre elle. Les attaques mentales de Dumbledore cessèrent sur le champ. Elle leva un sourcil. Elle refusait d'abaisser ses barrières mentales.

\- Trois heures de retenue avec le professeur Lupin. N'entraînez plus vos amis dans vos excursions, Exane. Ils ne sont pas comme vous. »

Exane se contenta d'hocher la tête et s'en alla la tête haute en ferma la porte d'un coup sec derrière elle. Dumbledore soupira.

Cette jeune fille était difficile. Très difficile. Mais il avait besoin de sa confiance et de sa présence entre les murs de Poudlard. Son aide était vitale.

Afin de sauver beaucoup de vies.

* * *

« - Espèce d'irresponsable, sourit Cléo en voyant Exane dans le couloir proche de la Grande Salle.

La Serdaigle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Les deux amies avaient changé de vêtements après une douche bien méritée. Exane avait ramené ses longs cheveux bruns en queue de cheval alors que Cléo les avait laissés libres, emmitouflée dans sa longue robe-pull rosâtre. Exane était en jean et en pull gris souris.

« - Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu as oublié le match de Quidditch d'aujourd'hui. J'en suis sûre.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit que vous étiez pas obligés de venir, se défendit Exane sans comprendre.

Cléo faillit s'arrêter dans le couloir sous le choc.

« - Mais c'était un de tes tests ! Pour tester notre témérité ou je sais pas quoi ?

\- T'as fumé de la mandragore ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non.

\- Mais, bégaya Cléo alors qu'Exane secouait sa tête.

\- Je vous ai dit que j'arrêtais les tests. Ça sert plus à rien vu que vous êtes au courant de tout. Enfin presque, mais au moins un bon 80%.

\- J'y crois pas…

\- Après si vous ne me faîtes pas confiance…

\- On te fait confiance Exane, répliqua Cléo. On fait confiance à ta façon extraordinaire de nous aliéner !

\- Avoues que tu t'amuses…

\- C'est pas le problème »

Exane se contenta d'éclater de rire, et entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Sebastian avait revêtu son uniforme de Quidditch. Il arborait un sourire ravageur et arrogant, mais Exane et Cléo savait qu'il ne faisait pas le fier. Cédric Diggory le rassurait avec de grandes claques sur le dos alors que le reste de l'équipe semblait prête à bouffer du lion… sans mauvais jeu de mots.

L'équipe de Gryffondor était motivée mais comme leurs adversaires, redoutait le temps cauchemardesque de la journée. Exane aperçut le regard desespéré et presque fou d'Olivier Dubois. elle étouffa un ire. Elle aimait la passion obsessionelle de ce type pour le Quidditch. C'était presque rafraichissant dans ce château. Cléo rejoignit sa table alors qu'Exane se précipita à la sienne aux cotés de ses camarades de chambre qui lui avait gardé une place.

« - En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de blessés graves, s'inquiéta Liv Arterbury, à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Il y en a déjà eu ? demanda Dean Thomas, un an de moins qu'elle.

\- Ce genre de temps, c'est la porte ouverte aux bras et jambes cassées, siffla Jacob Hewitt. Je me rappelle encore de ma première année. Dubois a bien failli y rester, vu les bourrasques de vent du match contre Serpentard.

\- Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il s'était pris le poteau de ses buts ? s'étonna Althéa Ryer

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Jacob, les bourrasques lui ont fait perdre le contrôle de son balai.

\- Bouarf. Les nouveaux modèles sont résistants à des rafales de plus de 170 km/h, sourit Althéa en beurrant sa tartine.

\- J'ai pas envie d'aller voir ce match, geignit Liv. Rester pendant des heures sous la pluie va me faire choper la mort !

\- Un peu de motivation par Merlin, répondit Cléo d'une voix forte ! Cette année, c'est la bonne !

\- On dit ça chaque année… Mais la vérité c'est que depuis que Charlie Weasley est parti de l'école, on se prend de ces branlées… soupira Hewitt

\- On a jamais perdu un match depuis que Potter est attrapeur ! Toi et ta mauvaise foi, répliqua Cléo

\- Oui, mais les cieux sont contre nous. Je crois même qu'on a un karma merdique. Dans une autre époque, je suis sûr que notre fondateur s'est tapé la copine de Serpentard pour qu'on se vautre sans arrêt contre eux, s'exaspéra Hewitt.

\- Ou Flint est un bon joueur ? hasarda Liv

\- Nan, je m'en tiens à la version de Godric queutard, décida Hewitt sous les rires de Cléo, Althéa et Dean. »

* * *

« - Bon, les gars, on y est ! s'exclama Cédric Diggory dans les vestiaires de Poufsouffle.

L'équipe répondit mollement. Bash avait perdu de sa superbe, serrant son balai contre son cœur. Le jeune Zacharias Smith, aussi Poursuiveur était assis sur le banc aussi pâle que ses coéquipiers. Jason Cadwallader, le troisième Poursuiveur semblait sur le point de vomir. Les batteuses, les cousines Erwin, avaient le visage grave.

« - De la volonté par Merlin, rugit Cédric ! On ne va quand même pas partir perdants !

\- Tu as vu le temps dehors, répliqua Smith d'une voix faible. Si c'est pas l'équipe d'en face qui va nous massacrer, c'est la pluie torrentielle.

\- Torrentielle, marmonna Cadwallader. Quel joli mot…

\- Smith ! Nous nous sommes entraînés plus dur que les autres équipes. Nous sommes des Poufsouffles, on n'abandonne JAMAIS !

Zacharias hocha la tête, avec le reste de l'équipe. Cédric haussa encore le ton.

« - Cette coupe est la nôtre ! On va montrer que même les catastrophes naturelles ne peuvent rien contre la hargne et la détermination des blaireaux.

\- Ouais, lâchèrent les batteuses Erwin.

\- ON VA GAGNER CE MATCH !

\- OUAIS ! hurla l'équipe soudainement emportée par l'envolée lyrique de leur capitaine.

Sur ce, ils se tinrent prêts à partir sur le terrain. Cédric fut le premier à ouvrir l'escadron jaune et noir et Bash ferma quand :

« - Bash attend !

Le Poufsouffle tourna la tête pour découvrir Exane qui s'était précipitée dans les vestiaires des jaunes et noirs.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je viens te souhaiter bonne chance et…

Elle tapota les lunettes de protections du garçon en marmonnant une formule.

« - ça repoussera l'eau. Je pense que tu as dû oublier vu comme t'es stressé.

\- Je ne suis pas stressé !

\- A d'autres.

Bash regarda Exane qui souriait largement et laissa échapper un petit sourire.

« - On ne se fait plus la gueule ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, répliqua son amie. J'ai d'ailleurs un plan en trois étapes pour l'engueulade du siècle mais il faudrait que je t'en parle après… ton match. Tu sais. Ce que tu es sur le point de jouer.

Bash éclata franchement de rire, alors que la voix de Lee Jordan appelant son nom résonnait dans le stade à travers les huées noyées sous la pluie diluvienne. Puis il tourna sa tête vers Exane qui souriait légèrement. Il compris alors la raison de sa présence.

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour moi à ce point ? Plaisanta-t-il

\- Pas du tout. En fait, si tu tombes de ton balai, ça m'arrange, répliqua Exane.

\- Menteeeuse, sourit-il t'un air taquin. Tu m'aaaaaimes.

Exane voulut retenir un rire et sourit à la place.

\- Sans doute.»

Bash faillit hoqueter sous le choc. Exane avait lâché ces paroles d'un air dégagé, mais ses yeux brillaient légèrement. Il crut à une blague. C'était le jeu entre eux. Ils n'étaient jamais sérieux. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. C'était un mirage ! Un double ! Une meuf qui avait bu du Polynectar !

Un sifflet retentissait. La voix de Lee Jordan appelait son nom. Mais Sebastian s'en fichait. Les éclairs frappaient. La lumière brillait à peine dans le vestiaire. L'ouverture sur le chaos. Les lueurs grisâtre de la tempête.

« - Je crois qu'ils t'attendent, tu sais le match et tout ça-

Sans prévenir, le garçon fondit sur les lèvres de la Serdaigle. Doucement et sûrement, la Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle échangèrent un baiser alors que le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel d'Ecosse. Complètement surprise et interdite, Exane vit Bash s'éloigner lentement de son visage, son regard ombrageux, partagé entre l'hésitation et la passion. Elle vit le garçon redresser son balai, l'enfourcher et s'éloigner sous la pluie la laissant en arrière, les bras ballants. Exane toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts encore sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas vu ça venir.

« - Merde. »

* * *

« - Où t'étais ? Demanda Cléo alors qu'Exane la rejoignit à sa tribune.

Exane voulut répondre mais le regard curieux de Liv Arterbury l'en dissuada.

\- Je te dirais plus tard. On supporte qui ?

\- Gryffondor bien sûr ! Répondit son amie, ALLEZ OLIVIER ! DEFONCE-LES !

\- OUAIS, hurlèrent les Gryffondors derrière elle.

Exane se força à sourire, mais son regard ne regardait pas Angelina Johnson à travers ses multiplettes qu'elle avait sorti pour l'occasion. Elle regardait à travers les lunettes magiques les passes agressives de l'équipe du lion qui menait de vingt points. Angeline Johnson qu'elle reconnut par sa longue chevelure flottant au vent, volait à grande vitesse aux buts de Poufsouffle quand elle reçut un méchant Cognard d'une des cousines Erwin. Le souffle tomba et fut rattrapé par... :

« - NORRIS à le Souaffle. Punaise, je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait dans son jus de citrouille mais je veux la même chose, hurlait Jordan à son micro. Il est sauvage et remonte le terrain comme un boulet de canon !

Exane rougit violemment au commentaire. Elle avait une idée sur ce qu'il l'avait dopé mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ça.

« - BUT de NORRIS ! Incroyable remontée du terrain ! Poufsouffle ressert l'écart et est seulement dix points derrière Gryffondor. Quel match mes amis !

\- Non, se plaignit Cléo aux cotés de la Mason qui applaudissait le but de Sebastian. Exane ! On n'applaudit pas l'ennemi.

\- C'était un beau but.

\- Est-ce le vif d'or ? Demanda Althéa à Jacob qui était emmitouflé de trois écharpes ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une momie en laine.

\- Non. D'ailleurs on voit que dalle. J'espère que Potter a imperméabilisé ses lunettes.

Soudain le vent se glaça. Les gouttes de pluie se changèrent en flocons de glace et une certaine froideur paralysa Exane. Elle se sentait mal. Son cœur eut un soubresaut qui était loin d'être agréable. Elle leva la tête et la capuche de son manteau tomba en arrière. Les gouttes perlèrent sur son visage et elle se vit frappée par les flocons. Personne autour d'elle se rendait compte de l'ombre glacée qui tombait sur le stade. La clameur était lourde et excitée. Les cris semblaient résonner, les coups des tambours donnait une ambiance réellement effrayante à la scène. Un nouveau doublé de Gryffondor marqué par Johnson. Hurlements. 30 points d'avance... Deux autre buts. 50 points d'avance... Cléo laisse échapper un grossier juron quand les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle récupérèrent la balle mais vit enfin le trouble de son amie.

« - Exie ?

Exane avait les yeux brillants comme des émeraudes en plein soleil, sa tête penchée regardant le ciel. Sa peau avait pali puis soudainement, elle se pencha en avant, les bras sur la barrière.

« - BASH ! Hurla-t-elle de terreur

Il était trop tard. Les ombres des Détraqueurs étaient apparues au-dessus du stade. Un hurlement perçant fut entendu. Harry Potter était tombé de son balai, et Diggory avait attrapé le Vif D'Or. Le chaos s'installait sous les hurlements des élèves. La voix du professeur McGonagall fut noyée dans la cacophonie. Dumbledore apparut alors dans l'enceinte du stade, alors que les équipes de Quidditch atterrirent près du corps inerte d'Harry qui avait été rattrapé par un sort de Dumbledore. Complètement perdu, Sebastian était aux coté des deux équipes et du directeur. Cléo essaya de trouver Exane dans le mouvement de foule vers la sortie.

Mais elle avait disparu.

« - TOUT LE MONDE HORS DU STADE ! Hurla McGonagall avec sa voix bien plus amplifiée qu'avec un microphone, tandis que Dumbledore envoyait une forte lumière blanche et laiteuse contre les Détraqueurs. Cléo comme tout le monde vit la scène. Les Détraqueurs hurlèrent et semblaient fous de rage quand...

Un CRI. UN CRI DE DRAGON résonna hors du stade. Cléo pâlit. Elle savait qui l'avait lancé. Les élèves se tournèrent les uns vers les autres mais étaient bien trop hagards à cause de l'effet des Détraqueurs pour l'avoir réellement entendu. Cléo aurait reconnu ce cri partout. Même si elle était endormie.

Les Détraqueurs se dispersèrent et dans un courant s'éloignèrent vers l'origine du cri à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Cléo ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Avant de réaliser et de quitter le stade en courant.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas le temps de chercher Christian ou Bash. Elle devait y aller maintenant. Sprintant comme une dératée, sa baguette entre les mains, elle courut à travers le parc trempée de la tête au pieds quand elle vit une autre silhouette devant elle. C'était Anthony.

« - Exane, begaya-t-il

\- JE SAIS, aboya-t-elle. Est-ce que tu connais le charme du Patronus ?

\- N... Non.

\- Normal. Il est enseigné en sixième année, grogna Cléo. Ne te sépare pas de moi.

\- Mais tu connais ce sort toi, dit-il en la suivant courant derrière elle.

\- Pour se tenir aux cotés de cette folle, on a intérêt d'être les meilleurs dans notre discipline siffla Cléo. J'ai appris ce sort pendant les vacances.

Elle sourit nerveusement à Anthony qui était réellement impressionné et la suivit à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

« - Ouvre l'oeil . Reste près de moi. Pars quand je te le dirais.

\- Je connais aussi des sorts, répliqua le garçon. Je suis quand même un Serdaigle.

\- Parfait, petit aigle, grinça Cléo. Dépêches-toi. »

Il entrèrent dans la forêt se guidant par leurs Lumos, leur tête sous leurs manteaux à capuches. Cléo marcha avec attention et guidait Anthony en lui tenant la main. Elle le faisait pour le guider... mais plutôt pour se rassurer. La main du garçon était étonnement chaude.

« - Depuis quand es-tu amie avec Exane ? Demanda Anthony.

\- Est-ce vraiment le moment ? répliqua la Gryffondor

\- C'est ça ou je hurle.

\- Je te croyais être la force tranquille.

\- Je ne suis pas courageux pour autant. J'essaie de relativiser, de faire marcher ma logique. Je suis froid pas... sans peur.

Cléo fut étonnée par la diatribe du garçon, et continua à marcher.

« - Depuis notre premier cours de sortilèges, sourit-elle. Wingardium Leviosa. J'ai fait exploser ma plume. Au lieu de rire, elle m'a pris la main et fait faire le mouvement plusieurs fois. A la fin du cours, je m'amusais à faire voler toutes les plumes. J'ai su qu'elle était ma meilleure amie à ce moment précis.

Cléo éloigna une branche de son passage.

« - Elle est compliquée. Ou plutôt elle essaie de nous faire croire qu'elle est compliquée mais plus sérieusement elle est très simple. Elle veut être aimée. Être protégée. Protéger. Elle nous fera toujours passer avant tout même si elle nous faire croire le contraire.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, murmura Anthony.

Un silence éloquent répondit à l'affirmative, et Cléo et Anthony continuèrent leur périple.

« - Et toi ?

\- Tour d'Astronomie. Elle aimait regarder les étoiles. Je l'ai entendue pleurer la mort de ses parents.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Anthony hoqueta sous la question abrupte de Cléo si bien qu'il s'arrêta de marcher. Cléo se tourna vers lui.

« - Oui... Mais pas comme.

\- Pas comme ?

\- Pas comme Norris. »

Cléo fut surprise de sa réponse, elle qui était persuadée que c'était le cas. Anthony sourit doucement. Il était nerveux, et fuyant mais finalement se décida. Il se livra et d'une voix hésitante repris la parole.

« - Je ne pourrais jamais aimer une fille comme Norris aime Exane.

\- Tu te sous-estimes.

\- Non.

Elle compris alors. Elle revit les déjeuners d'Anthony avec Terry Boot à la table des Serdaigles. Leurs regards complices. Son refus de l'abandonner malgré sa vie secrète.

« - Est-ce que tu peux... ne rien dire à personne ? Je... Mes parents ne le savent même pas.

La voix d'Anthony était si fragile qu'elle semblait sur le point de se briser.

« - Promis.

Anthony sourit de soulagement quand une lueur blanchâtre émana d'une direction de la forêt. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et d'un commun accord coururent vers le souffle glacé qui leur hurlait de s'éloigner.

* * *

Exane était dans une clairière. Entourée de toute parts des spectres de la mort. Les Détraqueurs flottaient autour d'elle et tournoyaient dans le ciel. Exane était entourée d'un halo blanchâtre émanant de sa baguette. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée si vite ici, mais il n'était pas l'heure d'hésiter.

« - Je sais ce que vous êtes, hurla-t-elle. Et je peux vous aider !

\- Tu ne sais rien... petite.

Plusieurs voix à l'unisson. Voix de vieillards, femmes, enfants. Hommes. Bébés.

\- Beaucoup plus que ceux qui vous promettent monts et merveilles, gronda Exane.

\- Ce que tu offres est au delà de tes capacités.

\- Le monde que vous avez quitté... La porte est conservée.

Les Détraqueurs stoppèrent net leur tourbillon.

« - OU ? OU EST-ELLE ?

\- Si je vous le dis... Promettez moi de ne pas rejoindre Lord Voldemort ou de faire du mal aux sorciers.

\- NOUS EN AVONS ASSEZ DE PACTES ET DE PROMESSES. VOS AMES NOUS APPARTIENNENT ET MOURRONT SOUS NOS BAISERS !

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas ça.

\- TU NE SAIS RIEN ! PETITE !

\- La porte est la votre. Je tiens mes promesses.

\- MENSONGE ! TUONS LA !

\- OUI, TUONS LA.

Exane vit rouge. La colère bouillonnait. Plus forte que la peur. Que la dépression. Plus forte que les pleurs de sa tante lors des funérailles de ses parents. Plus que les hurlements de ses frères.

« - NE ME SOUS-ESTIMEZ PAS, SPECTRES.

Les Détraqueurs arrêtèrent net de parler. Le silence fut assourdissant. Les cheveux mouillés d'Exane flottaient autour de sa boîte crânienne.

\- La porte est bien et bel présente. LE pacte vous liant au Ministère sera trouvé et détruit. JE LE PROMETS. SUR MA PROPRE AME.

\- Mettrais-tu en jeu le sang des Siegfridsson ?

\- Je suis très sérieuse. Avant mes 20 ans, je vous délivrerais. Donc ne rompez pas votre promesse. Ne rompez pas notre nouveau pacte.

Les Détraqueurs répondirent par un silence religieux. Puis, une voix d'enfant s'éleva.

« - Soit. Nous réfléchirons et viendront te voir quand le temps sera venu. Pour l'heure, jeune Siegfriedsson.. regagne ton école et reste entre ses murs.

\- Quand ?

\- Le temps ne saurait mentir. Quand il sera temps.

Exane accepta cette réponse et hocha la tête. C'est alors que les Détraqueurs s'évanouirent dans la nature. La lueur du patronus diffus d'Exane disparu de la baguette de la jeune fille quand des voix familières l'appelèrent.

« - Exane !

Elle sourit en voyant Anthony et Cléo venir vers elle, puis s'évanouit sous le choc...

* * *

Exane avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie. Harry Potter était profondément endormi après que Pomfresh lui avait forcé à boire de la potion de sommeil. Le professeur Dumbledore vint voir le jeune Potter et la jeune Mason. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer leur similitude.

Deux sauveurs. Deux guerres.

Exane s'était encore surpassée.

Il finit sa réflexion en éteignant les lumières d'un coup de baguette.


	7. 107: Confessions

**Chapitre 6 : Confessions**

Exane était fatiguée. Sitôt elle fut réveillée, elle avait voulu quitter son lit mais le poids dans sa tête lui fit perdre l'équilibre sur sa propre couche. Mme Pomfresh prit sa tension et inspecta ses pupilles. Elle étaient dilatées et plus sombres que d'habitude. Comme Harry Potter qui se remettait de sa lourde chute de l'autre coté du dortoir, elle fut forcée d'ingérer une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Ce fut comme plonger dans un trou noir où l'espace et le temps n'avaient pas de prise. Immergée dans le flou, et les son des pas qui venaient et fondaient au loin. Exane ouvrit les yeux après une journée entière à dormir sans interruption. Quand elle se réveilla, il était nuit noire. Il n'y avait personne à part elle et Potter. La voix du Survivant vint à s'élever de sa couche. Etonnée, elle ouvrit le rideau de son lit et marcha jusqu'à lui. Elle entendit des mots isolés qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas :

« - Une autre langue ? Pensa-t-elle

Les mots se muèrent en sifflements. Exane comprit alors qu'elle entendait le Survivant parler Fourchelang. Beaucoup se seraient barrés en courant, mais chez elle c'était la curiosité qui primait. Elle s'assit sur le lit en face d'Harry Potter et l'écouta marmonner. Il eut de vrais mots. Des mots qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre de sa bouche. Exane pencha légèrement sa tête sur le coté. Elle était surprise. La vérité s'exprimait à travers l'innocence du garçon.

« - Je comprends, murmura-t-elle. »

Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais sous ces mots, sa voix baissa. Il murmurait, le son venant de sa bouche disparaissant peu à peu. Exane le regarda puis baissa la tête. Il dormait. Si il se réveillait, elle avait sa baguette à la main et la potion faisait toujours effet sur lui, Pomfresh lui avait sans doute doublé les doses de médicament. Elle serait tranquille.

« - Quand j'étais petite, commença-t-elle en murmurant, j'étais une sale gosse. Enfin pire qu'aujourd'hui. »

Elle sourit légèrement.

« - Je voulais tout, tout de suite. Mes parents me grondaient souvent. J'avais une grande arrogance et une très forte ambition . Je voulais la richesse, les belles robes et un mari aussi riche que moi à mon bras. J'étais folle des histoires de princesse... Bref la pourrie de première catégorie.

\- Mes parents ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi. Ils m'avaient laissée dans un camp de vacances pour moldus et j'étais revenue avec encore plus de niaque. Ils avaient essayé de m'apprendre l'humilité et la discrétion et je faisais tout pour me faire remarquer. Alors un jour... Ils m'ont emmené au Département des Mystères.

Exane se retint de rire.

« - C'était interdit. Bien évidemment. Ils m'ont fait boire du Polynectar et m'ont emmenée dans le sous-sol du département. Il y a plusieurs salles. Salle de l'Esprit, Salle du Futur... mais une autre existe. Ce n'est pas une salle de recherche, mais la salle des vétérans.

Elle tourna sa tête vers le corps endormi d'Harry.

\- Il y a en a une aussi pour les Aurors. Tes parents y sont d'ailleurs... tu devrais y jeter un coup d'oeil, ils ont été décorés par l'Ordre de Merlin pour leur bravoure. »

Elle se leva et s'étira.

« - Ma grand-mère et mon grand-père. Leurs deux noms étaient côte à côte gravés sur des plaques en argent massif. Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe. Amitiés de France, Japon et Etats-Unis. Tant de grandes décorations mais personne ne le sait. C'est l'idée même d'être une Langue-De-Plomb. Des héros meurent dans l'ombre sans que personne ne sache rien de leur sacrifice.

\- Il y avait d'autres noms. Rosier. Nott. Des noms de Mangemorts. Samuels. Williamson. Des noms de Nés-Moldus. Apache. Gravino. Des noms d'inconnus. Pendant la guerre, l'espionnage était légion. Certains ont assassiné pour la grande cause, d'autres ont trahi leurs voisins. Ces resistants... C'était pas seulement l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Cette visite m'a changée. Je suis sortie de là à 8 ans avec l'envie de battre le monde. J'ai jeté toutes mes robes roses de petite fille. J'ai commencé à apprendre à me battre. Et quand mes parents ont eu leur noms sur les plaques... Je n'ai pas pleuré à la cérémonie. Il y a eu autre chose. »

La colère. La rage. L'envie de tuer. L'envie de briser des vies comme la sienne fut brisée. Elle s'arrêta de parler. Harry Potter dormait toujours. Exane s'approcha de lui et se pencha en avant, scrutant le visage de l'Elu. Elle sourit tristement. Même s'ils avaient qu'un an de différence, ce garçon semblait bien plus jeune qu'elle. Elle savait qu'il avait vaincu par deux fois Voldemort. Elle savait que Black était à sa poursuite. Elle savait qu'il était la façade d'une lutte qui le dépassait amèrement. Elle savait que ce garçon était juste un symbole pour l'espoir qu'il était sensé incarner. Là, tout de suite elle pourrait le réveiller. Lui dire la vérité concernant Dumbledore. Lui offrir de l'aide.

Mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Ce n'était pas sa guerre. Harry Potter était sensé vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ? Elle était sensée protéger des portes mystiques et faire des pactes suintant la magie noire.

Harry Potter était la pureté de l'amour, elle était le cri de la haine.

« - J'espère que tu resteras vivant Harry. Même si c'est pas gagné. »

Sous ces dernières paroles, elle regagna son lit et s'y coucha pour y attendre le sommeil.

* * *

Le soleil perça lentement à travers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Elle fut la première à partir, Harry Potter était toujours endormi comme la grande majorité du château. Les cours avaient repris mais elle se refusa à y aller de suite. Elle avait Enchantements l'après-midi mais Histoire de Magie le matin, donc pouvait se permettre de sécher. Elle décida de partir dans sa salle commune pour profiter du calme afin de prendre une bonne douche et de profiter de la bibliothèque commune.

Après une enigme qui lui pris dix bonnes minutes de réflexion elle entra dans la salle qui commençait petit à petit à se remplir. Pénélope Deauclaire, la préfète en chef la remarqua.

« - Ha, Mason ! Sortie de l'infirmerie ?

\- Comme tu vois, répondit la jeune fille en forçant un sourire. Dis-moi j'ai une question à te poser...

\- Je t'écoute, dit la préfète en souriant. Chocolat ?

Elle lui tendit une grosse boîte remplie de friandises aux couleurs écarlates.

« - Ils sont normaux, rigola-t-elle, mes grands-parents m'on en offert en avance. C'est une tradition familiale que je fais partager avec la maison.

\- Je la valide totalement, sourit Exane en retour.

Elle choisit un chocolat emballé dans un papier doré et le mangea avec félicité. Le goût fort de la vanille et la praline envahissait son palais et la fit apprécier ce court instant de plaisir.

« - Tu as bien pris Potions en spécialité pour cette dernière année ?

\- Et je me demande pourquoi, soupira Pénélope.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur la Potion Tue-Loup ?

Pénélope fronça les sourcils.

« - La potion anti-lycantropie ?

\- Celle-là même.

\- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

\- Pas grand chose. Je suis assez... curieuse.

Pénélope ne fut pas convaincue mais soupira. Elle n'était pas assez intéressée par les manigances d'Exane. Et puis, c'était sans doute une conversation bien innocente. La préfète indiqua un fauteuil bleu roi, et les deux jeune filles s'y assirent d'un mouvement commun.

« - Je t'écoute.

\- Combien de temps ça prend pour en fabriquer ?

\- Difficile à dire. Tout dépend du cycle de Lune et de la température intérieure. Les éléments de cette potion sont tellement réactifs que les paramètres environnementaux influent certains changements dans la préparation. Il faut idéalement un lieu où la lumière du soleil n'entre pas, un peu humide, et une température constante. Le dernier paramètre est très difficile à appliquer. Les portes qui s'ouvrent, les courants d'air... Ce n'est pas pour rien que le professeur Rogue possède l'un des meilleurs labos de potions de la Grande-Bretagne. Les cachots sont idéals pour une telle expérience.

\- Est-il difficile de trouver les ingrédients ?

\- Tu comptes en faire toi-même ? Rit Pénélope

Exane se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant. Pénélope soupira.

\- Damoclès Belby, l'inventeur de cette potion était un grand voyageur. Beaucoup d'ingrédients viennent des quatre coins du monde pour fabriquer la décoction. Le professeur Rogue a réussi à inventer un procédé de maturation qui permet de garder beaucoup de ces ingrédients avec une première fraicheur.

\- Il est si doué que ça ?

\- Il reste quand même le plus plus jeune Maître de Potions de sa génération, soupira Pénélope. Il est extrêmement... exigeant.

\- Tu veux dire flippant.

\- Aussi, rit la préfète, enfin bref. La potion Tue-Loup est délicate, et ne cesse d'être améliorée.. Elle a peine cinq ou six ans d'ancienneté.

Exane hocha la tête plongée en pleine réflexion. La potion était alors difficile à fabriquer, les ingrédients rares et donc chers ce qui limitait l'import en Grande-Bretagne. Ce Belby était... ATTENDS !

\- Belby... Attends mais... Damoclès Belby c'est...

\- L'oncle de Marcus c'est exact.

Exane étouffa un juron. Marcus était dans la même année qu'elle et aussi dans la même maison. Il était sans manières, bruyant et idiot, ce qui était un comble pour un Serdaigle. Elle cherchait encore pourquoi il était parmi les bleu et bronze.

\- Je sais, dit Pénélope en remarquant le regard de la Mason s'assombrir. Moi aussi j'en reviens pas. »

* * *

« - Miss Mason. Un instant je vous prie.

Exane se retourna dans le couloir alors qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque et vit le professeur Lupin la rejoindre en grandes enjambées, des livres entre ses bras. Il semblait en bien meilleure forme, son teint avait repris ses couleurs, et même son état général était bien moins piteux. Exane lui adressa un sourire.

« - Professeur Lupin.

\- Je viens de votre cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Je me vois surpris de vous trouver ici.

\- Je pensais qu'il me fallait plutôt utiliser cette matinée à faire quelque chose de plus productif que rallonger ma nuit , répondit Exane avec un sourire. Voyez-vous, sachant que j'étais au lit pendant une journée entière, j'avais peur que mon horloge de sommeil soit complètement désordonnée. Je me serais sûrement ensuite réveillée à une heure tardive, or pour me rendormir j'aime faire de l'exercice notamment marcher. Et le château est un bel endroit pour marcher. Bref. Je me serais sans doute faite épingler par Mr. Rusard et reçu une nouvelle heure de colle, ce qui ne valait pas le coup vu que j'en ai déjà avec vous. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que c'est pour cela que vous me cherchiez ?

Le professeur Lupin interdit avait écoutée sa tirade jusqu'au bout avec une expression de complète stupéfaction. Il se reprit à la fin sous le sourire serein de la jeune élève.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé de votre triple heure de retenue sous ma supervision. Vous serez avec moi ce soir, demain et après-demain.

\- Dois-je emmener une plume et du parchemin ?

Lupin se vit prit au dépourvu par une telle demande.

\- Et bien... ? Pourquoi donc ?

Exane haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne ferais pas de lignes ?

Lupin réalisa et sourit légèrement.

« - Je ne crois pas en ce type de punition Mason. Vous viendrez à 8h du soir pour les trois prochains jours.

Exane hocha la tête pour signifier sa compréhension. Lupin s'éloigna ensuite en secouant la tête d'un sourire à peine réprimé. Cette diatribe culottée l'avait fait se rappeler de quelqu'un. Mason cachait bien son jeu.

Exane quant à elle tourna le dos et entra dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était presque vide car la presque totalité des élèves étiaent en cours à l'exception des septièmes années qui profitaient de ce calme pour faire des recherches pour le thèse de fin d'année. Exane se présenta au comptoir de Mme Pince qui avait l'air très embêtée de la voir.

« - Vous n'avez pas cours ?

\- Pas ce matin non, mentit effrontément la Serdaigle. Je cherche un livre.

\- Je m'en doute. Vous avez le titre ?

\- Oui, attendez.

Exane ouvrit sa besace en cuir qui contenait tous ses livres de cours et sortit un morceau de parchemin coincé entre son exemplaire personnel de l'Histoire de Poudlard et son livre d'enchantements. Elle déplia le papier.

« - _L'Historique des populations lycanthropes d'Europe de l'Est_ écrit par Feliks Vasilyev **et** _Gueule de loup, cœur d'homme._

\- Beaucoup d'intérêt pour les loup-garous à ce que je vois... Un devoir ?

\- Ainsi que ma propre curiosité de Serdaigle, sourit Exane d'un air poli.

\- Hm...

Elle sortit son gros grimoire d'emprunts et d'un coup de baguette magique fit tourner les pages.

« - L'Historique des Populations est présent en section des créatures magiques, rangée K. Quant à Gueule de loup, il a été emprunté.

\- Oh... est-il possible de le réserver à son retour ?

Mme Pince pinça ses lèvres d'un air ennuyé mais nota le nom d'Exane sur le registre.

« - Il devrait être là deux jours avant les vacances de Noël, n'oubliez pas sinon je le passerais à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Bien entendu, répondit Exane d'un ton mielleux. »

Elle salua Pince et s'en alla dans la section des créatures magiques. Celle-ci était vide de toute présences et ce fut dans un calme relativement reposant que la jeune fille s'assit et lut l'historique avec attention. Elle sortit un petit carnet de son sac, rempli de notes diverses et d'abréviations. Cherchant une page vide, elle nota les populations connues de Russie, d'Ukraine, de Crimée et d'Estonie. Le temps passa très vite jusqu'à ce qu'on sonna l'heure du déjeuner. Exane quitta alors sa table, fit noter son emprunt à Mme Pince et le fit prolonger jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël. Puis elle sortit de la bibliothèque avec son estomac criant famine.

Elle entra alors dans la Grande Salle qui s'était déjà remplie de moitié avec beaucoup d'élèves qui étudiaient, discutaient et mangeaient ensemble. Exane remarqua ses camarades de dortoir et Marcus Belby qui semblait plus se peindre le visage avec sa purée que manger réellement. Exane grimaça. Devoir adresser la parole à ce type était quelque chose qu'elle voudrait bien éviter.

« - Exane, héla une voix masculine derrière elle.

La jeune fille se figea. Elle avait réussi à l'éviter jusqu'à présent, faisant semblant de dormir quand il rendait visite avec leurs autres amis, et avait soigneusement fait en sorte de ne pas aller en cours d'Histoire de Magie qui était en commun avec toutes les maisons pour ne pas croiser son regard. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant si longtemps.

Elle se tourna et découvrit Bash qui lui souriait avec chaleur. Il était entouré de ses camarades de Poufsouffle, Cadwallader et un autre dont elle ne se rappelait pas le nom.

« - Oh... Vous vous adressez à nouveau la parole ? Nota Cadwallader.

Bash allait répondre quand Exane le coup avant qu'il ne put former une phrase.

« - Non, répliqua la Serdaigle d'un ton sec.

C'est alors que sous le regard surpris et blessé de Sebastian, qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la table des Serdaigles. Tout l'échange avait été suivi par Cléo et Anthony déjà assis à l'intérieur, les deux s'échangèrent un regard éloquent. Bash, quant à lui, adopta une expression fermée et entra dans la Grande Salle, le pas lourd.

* * *

« - Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sortilège d'Attraction et de Répulsion sur des objets beaucoup plus lourds, expliqua la voix flûtée du professeur Flitwick. Prenez chacun une caisse de métaux, et entraînez vous à vous l'envoyer avec la Repulsion puis la reprendre avec l'Attraction... Mr. Hewitt, j'ai dit les caisses de métaux, pas vos camarades. Moins cinq points à Gryffondor. Formez vos duos.

Cléo et Exane se mirent ensemble et se firent face pour s'envoyer la cargaison. L'exercice s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Exane avait du mal à Attirer aussi facilement qu'elle renvoyait.

« - Ton mouvement de baguette n'est pas assez délicat, expliqua Cléo.

\- Ah...

Exane exécuta plusieurs fois son mouvement de baguette sans prononcer la formule. Cléo fronça ses sourcils. Exane avait l'air ailleurs depuis le Match de Quidditch, ce qu'elle comprenait après l'avoir trouvée en train d'hurler contre des Détraqueurs. Cependant, elle ne purent en parler, car son amie était consignée dans l'infirmerie et faisait semblant de dormir pendant leurs visites. L'évitait-elle.. ?

« - Exane...

\- Hm ?

La Serdaigle vit la lionne aux cheveux blonds s'approcher d'elle alors que les caisses glissaient comme des balles de poing-pong.

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs... Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.. répondit-elle d'un ton morne.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le match ?

Exane faillit sursauter.

« - De... de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu rigoles ?

Cléo fonça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Elle baissa cependant sa voix.

« - Je te parle des foutus Détraqueurs qui t'ont suivie dans la forêt interdite !

\- Ah...

Exane respira de soulagement sous le regard perdu de son amie. Par Merlin, elle ne la comprenait vraiment pas parfois !

\- Alors.. ?

\- Alors ce soir pendant l'étude. J'ai une retenue. Ça te dit ?

Cléo hocha la tête, alors qu'Exane semblait un peu plus joyeuse. La blonde flamboyante n'avait plus aucun doute.

Elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« - Attends... Quelle retenue ? »

* * *

Exane traversa les couloirs du château en sifflotant. Elle venait de prendre sa douche et se dirigeait maintenant en étude où elle était attendue par Cléo . Christian et Kyle avaient cours d'Astronomie et Bash, entraînement de Quidditch donc elle ne risquait pas de le croiser. Exane avait donc la pêche. Un autre qu'elle voulait croiser c'était Belby, mais il était étonnement assez apprécié, et souvent entouré. D'une bande de garçons de Gryffondor dont Raoul Williams qu'Exane exécrait pour son comportement infâme avec les filles. Bref, Belvy était un beauf, et la jeune fille ne se sentait pas prête de lui poser quelque questions surtout que ça concernait quelque chose d'important.

Exane descendit au deuxième étage où la salle de classe normalement utilisée pour les cours de Runes était vide et emménagée pour les études ou retenues groupées. Elle descendit les escaliers quand elle entendit une personne essoufflée qui lui courrait après.

« -Exane, attends !

Elle se figea. Merlin ragea-t-elle en silence. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas éviter ça ?

Bash s'arrêta devant elle avec un léger sourire empreint de nervosité. Il était dans son uniforme de Quidditch complètement propre ce qui indiquait qu'il allait au stade.

« - Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

\- Je... Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai étude- »

Elle se vit interrompue par la main de Bash qui attrapa son bras avec autorité et l'entraîna dans une salle de cours à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il verrouilla la porte et lança un sort d'impassibilité pour empêcher toutes écoutes extérieures. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. D'un murmure, Bash fit apparaître une petite flamme qui flottait entre lui et la jeune fille qui avait ses bras croisés comme pour se protéger.

« - Voilà. C'est mieux, sourit-il avec chaleur.

Exane ne répondit pas à son sourire. Elle lui tourna le dos, et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau du professeur. Bash ne la rejoignit pas. Il resta en arrière, incertain. Son regard hagard se promena sur l'adolescente assise devant lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son éternelle confiance de Don Juan semblait évaporée ce qui troubla Exane. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle expression de sa part. Il était perdu. Son souffle inégal. Il regardait partout dans la salle sauf elle. Ses mains étaient croisées et moites.

« - Tu... Enfin... Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé avant le match ?,demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine tremblante.

Exane ouvrit la bouche. Oui. Elle pouvait nier. Mentir. S'enfuir. C'était facile. Il lui suffisait de prétendre que rien ne s'était passé et ils resteraient amis. Rien n'allait changer.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle croisa son regard. Un regard effrayé, confus, plein d'espoir. Quelque chose en elle se brisa. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Exane murmura :

« - Oui, je me rappelle...

Bash répondit en inspirant une goulée d'air frais. Exane crut l'entendre étouffer un hoquet. Le son de son propre cœur tambourinait, il était erratique. Elle sentait sa cage thoracique sous le feu du battement du muscle cardiaque. Elle avait du mal à regarder devant elle et donc évita la confrontation et baissa sa tête.

« - Et... tu voudrais recommencer ?

La voix était bien plus proche. Le cœur d'Exane en rata un battement. Elle redressa sa tête et le découvrit. Un cheveu les séparaient. Il était juste juste devant son visage, ses yeux papillonnant et son regard baissant sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Bash brillaient presque alors que seule la flamme magique éclairait le lieu désert. Exane avait du mal à respirer. Le son lourd du sang qui circulait dans ses veines, ses propres pupilles devaient être dilatées et aussi brillantes que celles du Poufsouffle.

« - Je ne sais pas... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix si faible que seul Bash pouvait l'entendre.

Bash baissa légèrement la tête. Il savait. Il savait à quel point elle était confuse. Doucement, sûrement, il leva sa main vers sa joue et la regarda avec intensité. Exane en eut le souffle coupé. Personne ne l'avait regardée comme ça. Avec adoration. Fiévreusement. Elle sentit une douce chaleur serrer son cœur, sa bouche s'assécher. Bash pencha sa tête plus lentement, et posa son front sur celui de la Serdaigle qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle tremblait comme lui. Le seul son de leurs souffles leur parvenaient.

« - Je.. voudrais recommencer... chuchota Bash.

BOUM. Le cœur d'Exane battait si fort qu'elle pouvait le sentir prêt à exploser sa cage thoracique et danser la java. Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi franchement, Bash avait déjà capturé ses lèvres et les embrassait avec chaleur. Le baiser était drastiquement différent de celui du match. Il était plus long. Plus lent. Plus profond. Plus hésitant. Exane hoqueta presque quand il se sépara d'elle pour reprendre un peu d'air frais. Exane était figée, les yeux flous retenant des larmes, son visage en feu dont la température grimpa alors qu'elle croisa le regard de Bash qui était aussi confus qu'elle, un Bash qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Un bordel. Et ça...

Elle le voulait.

Sa main attrapa alors le col du Poufsouffle, alors qu'elle fondit sur ses lèvres en retour. Bash se figea sous le mouvement spontané de la Mason, mais revint avec plus de force une fois qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Il la tira en avant, les jambes d'Exane entourèrent sa taille, ses bras serraient sa taille, leurs mains se perdaient dans leurs chevelures. Plus fougueux et brûlant. La flamme allumée par la magie de Bash s'intensifia, devenant plus brillante. Exane sentit sa force la quitter, son dos s'allonger sur le bois froid du bureau, scrutée, dévorée. La flamme magique s'éteignit, et cela l'arracha un petit cri. Un silence suivit. Puis un éclat de rire. Complètement secoués, comme se délivrant la tension accumulée, un rire résonna dans la salle de classe.

« - Madame, sourit Bash

Il avait baissé les barrières et galamment ouvert la porte de la classe pour la Mason. Exane sortit prudemment en regardant autour d'elle. Bash ferma la porte derrière eux, et enlaça Exane par derrière elle. Elle se dégagea rapidement, lui arrachant une surprise mêlée d'incompréhension.

« - On ne peut pas se faire voir...

Bash haussa un sourcil.

« - Tu veux qu'on continue à jouer la comédie ?

\- On a besoin de ça, se justifia Exane. Si je mets à dos les filles, Liv et les autres... je me ferme une porte d'informations.

\- Pas on. Tu as besoin de ça, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Exane ouvrit la bouche mais croisa le regard soudainement froid et ombrageux de son ami.

« - Laisse tomber, dit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. On m'attends au stade. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Exane voulut l'arrêter mais stoppa son geste. Elle soupira. La voilà dans de beaux draps.

* * *

« - Il t'a quoi ? Faillit hurler Cléo.

\- Moins fort, marmonna Exane. Liv va t'entendre.

Cléo ferma sa bouche et tourna sa tête vers la table derrière elle, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu. La presque totalité de la promo des filles des autres maisons et d'autres de la promo de Serdaigles de 3ème et 5ème année étaient présentes dans la salle classe. Liv travaillait avec Althéa Ryer qui était aussi à Gryffondor, et Marietta partageait ses notes de potions avec Cho et Sander. Leona Sacks, qu'Exane et Cléo appréciait particulièrement était aussi avec elles. Cléo était autour d'une table avec Exane et Anthony. Terry Boot les avaient rejoint avec un peu d'appréhension. Quant à Michael Corner, il révisait avec Marcus Belby et d'autres garçons de Poufsouffle dont Justin Finch-Fletchey, Zacharias Smith et autre. Toutes les maisons étaient représentées même si les Serpentards étaient plus minoritaires.

Cléo et Anthony avaient écouté le récit d'Exane racontant le baiser surprise de Bash avant le match. Elle n'avait pu glisser un mot sur les Détraqueurs suite à la présence de Terry. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus calme qu'elle le pensait, sa concentration accaparée par son cours de Runes même s'il jetait des coup d'oeil de temps à autre au trio. Pour parler sans crainte d'être entendus, Cléo avait tout de même tracé une bulle de silence autour d'eux, ce qui était décidément un sortilège très utile.

« - Quel crétin, soupira Cléo. Tu veux que je lui parle ?

\- ça servira à rien.

\- Si je le fais pas, il va recommencer, grogna Cléo.

Exane rougit violemment pour toute réponse ce que Anthony et Cléo remarquèrent instantanément.

\- NON ! Cria presque Cléo.

\- SHHHHH, dirent Anthony précipitamment et Exane désespérée.

\- Il y a une bulle de silence, s'exaspéra Cléo. Quand ?

\- Juste avant l'étude...

\- Attend avant que tu viennes ici.

\- Oui.

\- Exane... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? Mumura Anthony.

\- J'en sais rien, dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

Ses deux amis s'échangèrent un regard alors que Terry ferma son livre puis ouvrit une bouteille d'encre. Il trempa sa plume d'oie et commença à écrire sa dissertation avec concentration.

« - Mason... est-ce que tu aimes Norris ? Demanda le garçon en écrivant d'un ton dégagé.

\- Quoi ?! hoqueta Cléo

\- C'est une question très simple.

Exane en fut figée mais respira profondément avant de croiser ses mains sous son menton. La question était simple mais la réponse... plus compliquée qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais tu es attirée par lui.

\- N'importe qu'elle fille serait attirée par lui, répondit Exane d'un ton sombre

\- Pas moi, s'exclama Cléo.

\- C'est ça, dit Exane en roulant des yeux. Tu étais complètement folle de lui en première année. Puis il a renversé de l'encre sur ton devoir de potions, tu lui a lancé un sort de furoncles et depuis ce jour c'est de la haine fraternelle.

\- Mais euh...

\- Exane, intervint Anthony d'un ton rassurant, c'est normal de ne pas savoir ce que tu ressens. Tu n'es jamais sortie avec qui que ce soit non ? Et tu as toujours été avec Bash. Tu as du mal à le voir autrement. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça change. En plus... Tu es.. .toi.

Cléo et Exane regardèrent Anthony d'un même mouvement, alors que Terry approuvait les paroles de son ami d'un geste de la tête. Cléo soupira puis repris lentement la parole :

« - Quoi que tu choisisses, on te soutiendra. D'accord ?

Exane sourit légèrement touchée par la fidélité de ses deux amis.

\- Merci. »

* * *

« - Ah Miss Mason ! J'allais vous chercher, sourit le professeur Lupin. Je pensais que vous vous étiez perdue.

\- Navrée professeur, s'excusa Exane, j'étais en salle d'études avant le dîner. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Lupin hocha lentement la tête avec un sourire apaisant.

\- Pouvez-vous fermer la porte derrière vous ? Les courants d'air...

Exane hocha la tête et découvrit le bureau du professeur de Defense Contre les Forces des Mal qu'elle n'avait jamais pu découvrir. Le bureau était ce qu'elle pouvait attendre de découvrir de quelqu'un enseignant cette discipline. Artefacts de détection de magie noire, plans d'anatomie de créatures magiques, miroirs, pentacles, une grosse quantité de bougies... Il maîtrisait son sujet.

Lupin était assis derrière son bureau avec une pile de parchemins qu'il devait sans doute corriger.

« - Votre tâche sera de nettoyer l'aquarium du Strangulot. Comme vous le voyez, je l'ai relâché dans le Lac Noir, mais les parois du récipient sont incrustées par de la boue, vase et autres liquides pas très ragoûtants. Vous n'utiliserez pas la magie. Les produits sont sur mes bureaux, n'oubliez pas de mettre les gants en peau de dragon.

Exane hocha la tête. En s'approchant du bureau, elle y récupéra les objets qu'il lui avait indiqué puis monta sur l'escabeau devant la paroi transparente et commença à la frotter énergiquement à l'aide de l'éponge imbibée de Nettoie-Tout. Le grattement de la plume de R.J Lupin et les frottements de l'éponge de la jeune Mason furent les seuls sons qu'on entendit dans la salle pendant une bonne quarantaine de minutes. A l'issue de celles-ci, Exane mit un terme au nettoyage. L'Aquarium ovale du professeur Lupin était vide et brillait de mille feux sous les lueurs des bougies. Curieusement, Exane avait apprécié l'exercice. Le nettoyage, la concentration sur une tâche simple où un effort aussi simple était demandé, lui avait vidé la tête de toutes ces questions sans fond qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Exit, Bash. Exit, les loup-garous. Exit, les portes. Exit les Détraqueurs. Tout semblait rangé, empilé dans une étagère mentale bien ordonnée. La Serdaigle recula d'un pas et inspecta le résultat. Il n'y avait plus aucune tâche. Elle sourit légèrement.

Lupin leva sa tête de son bureau et vit le récipient.

« - Beau travail, Miss Mason. Vous pouvez aller dormir.

Exane en fut surprise et se tourna vers lui.

« - Il me reste vingt minutes.

Lupin s'esclaffa sous la réplique. Il posa sa plume.

« - Normalement, quand on vous raccourcit votre retenue, vous devriez être heureuse et partir en courant.

\- Une retenue devrait être une punition, répliqua-t-elle.

Lupin fut surpris par une telle déclaration, et adopta une expression songeuse.

« - Vous êtes surprenante, Miss Mason.

\- Plutôt difficile à suivre.

\- Je ne répliquerais pas contre ça, sourit Lupin. Soit. Venez donc.

Il désigna la chaise en face de son bureau. Exane hésita, mais marcha avec confiance et s'assit en face de lui. Lupin poussa sa bouteille d'encre et sortit une plume de son bureau puis divisa la pile des parchemins qu'il avait devant lui de moitié.

« - C'est le test des secondes années portant sur les Lutins de Cornouailles et les gnomes. Voulez-vous bien m'aider à les corriger ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Exane avec excitation.

Elle retroussa les manches de sa robe de sorcière et commença à lire le premier parchemin écrit par Luna Lovegood. Elle fut surprise de découvrir une très belle écriture et une description précise.

« - Wow. Même moi j'avais pas fait aussi bien lors de ce devoir, plaisanta Exane.

\- Pourtant votre dernier devoir portant sur les manticores était tr ès complet, répondit Lupin avec un sourire. J'ai été très surpris de la véracité et précision de certains de vos propos.

\- Un de mes amis travaille avec des créatures magiques dans une réserve. Il ne s'agit pas de manticores, mais il a dû les étudier de près avant de choisir sa spécialité, expliqua Exane.

\- Ah bon de qui s'agit-il ?

Exane hésita un court instant avant de lui livrer le nom.

\- Charlie Weasley.

Lupin releva un sourcil amusé.

« - Vous êtes donc amie avec un Weasley ?

\- Juste lui. Je ne connais pas le reste de sa famille, même si j'apprécie beaucoup les jumeaux.

Lupin laissa échapper un léger rire. Exane releva sa tête alors qu'elle prenait un autre parchemin à corriger.

« - Je m'en doutais, dit-il à mi-voix.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Vous me rappelez un de mes très grands amis, Miss Mason. Il était aussi surprenant que vous. Son bagout lui permettait de se sortir de toutes les situations, mais sa plus grande qualité était qu'il cachait très bien son jeu, notamment pour séduire la femme qu'il a épousé.

\- Qui est-il ?

Une étincelle de tristesse passa légèrement dans les yeux du professeur mais il reprit pour faire bonne figure.

\- Mon meilleur ami. »

Exane fut terriblement surprise en entendant cela. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et voulut cacher la sombre étincelle dans ses yeux mais elle n'échappa pas au professeur Lupin.

« - Vous aurais-je offensée ?

\- Je ne le connaissais pas, donc je ne pense pas pouvoir délivrer un jugement sur cette question.

\- En voilà une belle phrase. Je vous ai donc offensée.

Exane leva ses yeux et regarda Lupin droit dans les yeux. Elle avait laissé tomber le jeu un court instant et l'observa avec une colère réprimée, pulsant dans sa poitrine.

« - Je ne suis pas Potter.

Lupin tiqua.

« - D'où le savez vous ?

\- Je sais lire un registre professeur.

\- Une fois de plus vous m'étonnez. Rien n'est laissé au hasard avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est comme cela qu'on survit.

\- Contre qui vous battez vous ?

Exane ferma sa bouche. Lupin avait reposé sa plume et la regardait avec un regard dur et rempli de questions.

« - Je ne vous suis pas, répondit-elle prudemment.

\- Je crois que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de vous poser la question si j'étais curieux. Je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à maintenant mais...

Il se pencha un peu en avant, les bras croisés contre lui.

« - Miss Mason. Pourquoi avez-vous été mise en retenue ?

Exane se refusa à répondre.

\- Je vous ai posé une question.

\- Je ne suis pas obligée de vous le dire.

\- Et vous vous fermez encore. C'est votre spécialité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous vous fermez à chaque fois que nous touchons au but. Je vous observée Mason. Quand nous nous exerçons en sortilèges défensifs, vous avez du mal à les maîtriser. En Sortilèges offensifs par contre, tel celui de Désarmement vous vous battez comme une lionne. Vous étouffez sans cesse vos instincts. Vous souriez faussement, vous réagissez de façon excessive avec vos camarades, mais cela ne vous empêche pas d'être brillante dans beaucoup de vos matières.

\- Vous en savez beaucoup à ce que je vois.

\- Je suis pas naïf. Vous en savez beaucoup à mon sujet aussi.

Silence. Exane jaugea le regard du professeur Lupin qui était aussi dur et hérissé qu'elle. Doucement, elle se leva de la chaise qui traîna en arrière.

« - Je ne révèle pas les secrets Professeur. Ce n'est pas mon style.

Elle s'en alla à grandes enjambées à la porte quand la voix de Lupin résonna derrière elle.

« - A demain soir, Miss Mason. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Exane eut du mal à se réveiller et laissa tomber l'idée d'aller courir aux aurores comme chaque jour depuis le début de l'année. Elle s'habilla vite et descendit les escaliers de pierre dans sa salle commune. Là, elle y croisât Luna Lovegood qui lisait un livre dans le calme et la sérénité.

« - Ah Luna.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Exane et lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Bonjour, Exane.

\- j'ai renvoyé le bestiaire directement à ton père. Merci de me l'avoir prêté.

\- De rien. C'est sympa de partager les connaissances sur les créatures avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Exane se contenta d'hocher la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune pour sortit quand Luna lui dit :

« - Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ce Joncheruine. Il est gigantesque... »

Exane était assise au petit-déjeuner avec son bol de céréales. Presque personne était présent dans la salle commune à part elle et quelques élèves isolés. Elle enfourna la cuillère dans sa bouche quand quelqu'un se laissa tomber en face d'elle. Elle releva sa tête, c'était Christian.

« - J'ai reçu ton message, dit-il d'un air mauvais. J'espère que ça vaut le coup.

\- Sois sympa. J'ai eu une soirée merdique.

\- A qui le dis-tu, geignit-il en volant un croissant dans la corbeille en face de lui. Malefoy a pas arrêté de jouer à l'empereur Alexandre en se faisant nourrir de raisin par cette grosse dinde de Parkinson dans la salle commune. Depuis que cet hippogriffe de malheur lui a refait le bras, il est invivable!

Il déchira son croissant en deux pour appuyer son propos ce qui fit sourire sa grande sœur.

« - J'ai besoin d'un conseil.

\- Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? Sourcilla son frère.

\- Christian... s'il te plaît.

Le Serpentard fut surpris par la voix de sœur. Elle était salement amochée, Exane avait le regard perdu, les cernes entouraient ses pupilles. Elle a eu du mal à dormir.

« - Je t'écoute. »

Exane inspira... et se jeta à l'eau. Elle raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le match de Quidditch. Le baiser, les Détraqueurs. Les recherches qu'elle avait commencé à faire sur les loup-garous, l'entretien avec Dumbledore, les soupçons de Lupin. Elle expliqua qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'elle ne se voyait pas assumer cela toute seule. Elle ajouta qu'elle ne voulait pas impliquer plus que de raison leurs amis, elle les pensais pas assez forts pour assumer ça. -

Christian l'avait laissée parler sans interruption. Il l'avait laissée s'exprimer pour comprendre son trouble. Il avait vu les jointures de ses mains blanchir, ses iris s'assombrir. Il avait croisé ses mains sous son menton.

«- Je suis... J'ai peur Chris.

Christian vit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors que des larmes perlaient sur les coins des yeux de sa sœur. Elle qui ne pleurait presque jamais. Il était complètement sous le choc. Exane était un roc. Elle ne s'effritait jamais. Elle se battait tout le temps. Il compris alors... Qu'elle était fatiguée.

\- Tu es la fille la plus cinglée que je connaisse ! La peur a peur devant toi !

\- Tu te rappelles de mon épouvantard ?

\- Les scorpions ?

\- C'est un mensonge. Je me suis toujours débrouillée pour ne jamais me retrouver devant. Si ça arrivait, je ne pense pas que je pourrais assumer...

Elle s'interrompit. Christian ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Effectivement.

L'année dernière quand elle avait cherché et trouvé les Epouvantards dans l'ancien souterrain pour les utiliser contre les Serpentards qui l'embêtaient, elle s'était arrangée pour ne pas croiser leur regard. Elle s'était arrangée pour que Sebastian et Cléo s'occupent des créatures, et les avait enfermée si vite dans un coffre qu'elle n'avait pas pas pu leur croiser le regard.

« - A force de mentir tout le temps... Quand est-ce qu'on dit la vérité ?

Un silence passa entre les deux Masons. Puis Christian laissa échapper quelques paroles.

\- ça semble évident.

Christian mit délicatement sa main sur celle de sa sœur et lui sourit avec apaisement.

« - Je t'ai dit que tu étais folle. Que tu étais pas digne de confiance mais c'est faux. La réponse a ta question tu l'as déjà. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait douter.

Il lui versa du jus de citrouille dans son gobelet.

« - Les amis sont faits pour ça, Exane. »

* * *

« -Professeur Lupin ? »

Il leva sa tête et découvrit sur le pas de la porte la jeune Exane Mason habillée d'habits de moldus, avec sa baguette à la main. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés par

« - Est-ce qu'il vous reste un Epouvantard ? J'aimerais faire une session de rattrapage. »


	8. 108: Une baffe et on repart

**Chapitre 07 : Une baffe et on repart.**

Christian adorait sa salle commune.

Oui, elle était humide et un peu lugubre, mais les fauteuils de cuir vert émeraude et la vue imprenable sous le Lac Noir, était vraiment quelque chose qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Il aimait s'asseoir sur un des divans, les pieds allongés sur un repose-pied assorti et lire un de ses livres fétiches traitant de l'histoire des lignées. Ce jour-là, cependant, il lisait un historique qu'il avait exceptionnellement pu retirer de la Grande Bibliothèque sorcière de New York sous le compte de son cousin Kayden. Le livre était conséquent mais sa reliure de vieux cuir mou brillait sous les lueurs blanchâtres de la salle commune.

« - C'est quoi ce bouquin ? Lança une voix traînante.

Christian se figea et se retourna pour découvrir la chevelure platine de son Némésis. Il soupira et ferma son ouvrage.

« - Rien de particulier. »

Sous ces mots, il se leva de son fauteuil et s'en alla sous le regard courroucé et le ricanement de Malefoy. Il n'avait pas envie de le provoquer sachant qu'un, il était en supériorité numérique vu ses deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle étaient sur ses talons faisant gonfler leurs muscles avec des gestes menaçants et que deux, il était pour une fois vraiment tranquille et n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire augmenter sa tension sanguine pour rien.

Christian s'en alla alors vers sa chambre quand Griffin Montague dans la même promo que sa sœur, vint l'arrêter.

« - Hé Mason ! »

Christian amorça un mouvement de recul. Il se méfiait des Montague comme de la dragoncelle, mais le Serpentard ne semblait pas être énervé ou d'humeur massacrante.

« - Ta sœur t'attends devant la porte. »

Christian haussa un sourcil, et hocha la tête en guise de remerciements. Il fonça alors dans sa chambre pour attraper son pull-over noir et son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard sous le regard de Kyle qui était allongé sur son lit, un manuel de Potions ouvert entre ses mains.

« - Tu vas quelque part ? demanda-t-il à son ami avec curiosité.

\- Je te raconterais tout en revenant, promis Christian.

Kyle haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête, compréhensif. Quand Christian lui disait cela, il avait réellement droit à un rapport dès qu'il revenait de ses expéditions nocturnes avec sa sœur. Il leva donc son pouce avec un sourire pour signifier sa bénédiction et revint à la lecture de son livre.

Christian traversa alors la salle commune en entendant le rire tonitruant de Pansy Parkinson et les grognements de Crabbe et Goyle, pour finalement atteindre le pan du mur amovible.

Dehors, Exane l'attendait habillée d'habits moldus. Comme lui, elle portait l'écharpe de sa maison autour de son cou et une longue robe-pull noire avec les collants opaques couleur gris souris. Elle avait ses longs cheveux rassemblés en un chignon désordonné et sa baguette à la main.

« - On s'est habillés pareil, remarqua-t-elle en souriant.

Christian lui lança un léger rictus en retour puis suivit sa sœur à travers les couloirs du château de Poudlard.

Presqu'une semaine était passée, et c'était le dernier week-end avant les vacances de Noël depuis qu'Exane avait débarquée dans le bureau de Lupin en lui demandant de lâcher un Epouvantard sauvage sur elle. Le professeur avait bien entendu demandé quelques explications qu'Exane livra à demi-mot dont le manque de pédagogie de l'année dernière. L'explication sembla lui suffire, et Exane finissait donc ses heures de retenue dans un calme relatif. Ils convinrent du Samedi matin, Exane put demander d'emmener son frère pour officiellement la soutenir. Officieusement… tout dépendait de ce qu'elle allait trouver devant elle.

Christian maîtrisait le sortilège d'Amnésie à la perfection, le résultat d'heures d'entraînement pendant les vacances d'été. Alors qu'Exane faisait du trek dans les Rocheuses, Katerina Bourgeois, leur grand-mère maternelle enseignait à Christian les rudiments de la noblesse sorcière américaine et le sortilège d'Amnésie :

« - Avec un ami tel que Clyde, expliquait-elle avec un beau sourire ainsi qu'un beau-fils comme ton père, il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à le maîtriser ! »

Ainsi Christian pouvait effacer la mémoire avec beaucoup de précision, et apprenait aussi a solidifier ses propres défenses mentales pour plus tard envisager l'apprentissage de la legilimencie.

Exane toqua à la porte du bureau du professeur Lupin.

« - Entrez ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva avec son frère dans la salle qui avait été réaménagée. Les bureaux des élèves avaient été poussés contre les murs et un placard était placé devant eux sur un pentacle runique de protection. Il bougeait dans un vacarme de tous les diables, et dès que les deux Masons étaient apparus, le tintamarre avait redoublé. Le professeur Lupin buvait un verre d'eau et salua les deux enfants.

« - Vous voilà ! Bonjour !

\- Bonjour professeur, sourit Exane.

\- Mason, pouvez-vous… Puis-je vous appeler par vos prénoms ? Pour ne pas faire de confusion.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Christian avec bonne foi.

\- Très bien. Exane, avancez-vous devant l'armoire, ainsi l'Epouvantard sera focalisé sur vous. Tenez-vous prête à mon signal. »

Exane obtempéra et se positionna devant le meuble mouvant, sa baguette portée par sa main droite.

« - Christian, reculez -vous sur le côté. Voilà, ici dans la diagonale. Je me mettrais de l'autre côté afin que nous puissions intervenir en cas de problème.

Christian obéit et sortit sa propre baguette.

« - Vous connaissez la formule ?

\- J'ai étudié, répliqua Christian en se tenant prêt, faussement assuré.

\- Parfait, et votre peur ?

\- Je la connais, rassura-t-il.

\- Bien. Miss, _Exane,_ tenez-vous prête. »

Exane ancra ses pieds sur le plancher et fixa l'armoire de son regard décidé.

« - Allons-y. 3, 2, 1…

D'un coup de baguette, la porte se déverrouilla, et Exane arrêta presque de respirer.

Une grosse fumée noire l'entoura de son opacité, Christian et Lupin se virent pris au dépourvu, mais non, la salle fut plongée dans la pénombre.

« - Lumos, marmonna les voix de Lupin et Christian.

C'est là qu'ils virent. Même le professeur laissa échapper un lourd glapissement alors que Christian pâlit sous la vision de la forme finale de l'épouvantard.

Bam. Exane tomba sur ses genoux, complètement paralysée. Sa baguette tremblait à sa main. Ses yeux normalement brillants dans une lueur de détermination sauvage étaient froids et morts, tout espoir envolé.

Devant elle, il y avait son double. Couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds, les yeux flamboyant et pulsant de leur étrange lueur verte. Aux pieds de la fausse-Exane, Un corps. Déchiqueté, couvert de sang, les yeux vides et les organes trainant sur le plancher. Christian se reconnut. Un grognement sauvage sortait de la bouche d'Exane. Christian comprit que le double allait rugir.

« - Non, bégaya Exane d'une voix tremblante. Riddikulus !

CRAC ! Le corps changea et cette fois c'était celui de sa tante Madison. Dans la même position, morte et déchiquetée.

« - Riddikulus ! cria-t-elle d'une voix forte

CRAC ! Cléo. Les cheveux blonds en bataille et la peau aussi pâle que la lune d'hiver.

CRAC ! Mitch, faible, si jeune, et si fragile…

« - Riddikulus ! hurla-t-elle comme possédée.

CRAC ! Bash est cette fois à la place de Cléo. Ceci fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Exane fondit en larmes, complètement dominée par sa peur. Les tremblements secouaient sa frêle silhouette, alors que ses cheveux n'étaient plus retenus par son ruban. Elle avait perdu toute foi, toute âme combative. Christian voulut intervenir mais hésita un court instant. Il savait que c'était une épreuve qu'il lui fallait laisser sa sœur combattre et retrouver sa flamme.

« - C'est de ta faute, susurra la fausse Exane avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Mason, rugit Lupin. Dominez votre peur ! Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est une illusion !

\- Il vont tous mourir à cause de toi… Ou tu les tueras toi-même.

\- Non, supplia la jeune Serdaigle.

\- Exane, vous pouvez le faire ! Battez-vous !

Exane n'avait plus la force. Son visage décharné par les larmes, elle se le va tomber en avant, ses mains tremblantes. Christian ne put voir cette situation. Il la détestait. C'est alors qu'il bondit presque en se déplaçant en grandes enjambées vers sa sœur, et…

Lui donna une claque magistrale.

Lupin en fut bouche bée alors qu'Exane se redressa le regard furibond, la joue endolorie et l'air complètement confus.

« - Mais ça va pas-

\- Ça y est ? Tu es réveillée ? Reprends-toi bon sang ! Norris est bien vivant ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, il est aussi enquiquinant que d'habitude et j'ai envie de lui refaire le portrait à chaque fois qu'il se pavane dans le château !

\- Et ça méritait une baffe ? répliqua Exane avec une voix éraillée d'où perçait la colère.

\- TOUT À FAIT MADAME. C'était ça ou te donner un coup de pied au cul!

Exane était trop confuse et colérique pour proprement réagir, son regard complètement hagard alors Christian prit les choses en mains et se tourna vers l'Epouvantard qui était aussi confus que les autres personnes dans la salle.

« - Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as ? gronda Christian avec un dédain si agressif que Lupin en fut complètement baba.

L'épouvantard prit la mouche et se changea en quelque chose d'autre, la peur de Christian. Lupin et Exane furent à la fois surpris et curieux. La créature se changea et…

Un double d'Exane apparut. Mais cette fois, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche en riant les bras en l'air :

« - Oui ! On va révéler les secrets du monde entier ! Le monde doit savoir que les Ronflaks Cornus existent ! Ils doivent savoir que le ministère possède des Heliopathes dans le sous-sol, ils le doivent ! Et je vais ouvrir l'adoption plénière aux dragons, distribuer des retourneurs de temps à ceux qui le souhaitent, on ira même tuer Grindelwald nous-mêmes YOUHOU !

Le professeur Lupin et Exane étaient complètement estomaqués. Le double de la jeune fille dansait en chantant alors que Christian semblait sur le point de vomir.

« - OUI ! hahahaha ! OUI ! LE CHAOS vive le CHAOS !

\- AH ça SUFFIT ! Riddikulus, rugit Christian

Le double d'Exane arrêta de parler prise d'un hoquet et ses vêtements se changèrent en tutu.

La vraie Exane tourna lentement la tête vers son frère qui avait les bras croisés contre lui et… explosa de rire.

Le fou rire fut tellement massif que l'Epouvantard disparut dans une petite étincelle et retourna dans son placard où il s'enferma. Exane riait encore et en roulait presque sur le plancher.

« - C'est pas drôle, ronchonna Christian.

Son rire redoubla sous ces seules paroles. Elle avait du mal à s'arrêter alors que le professeur Lupin luttait aussi contre sa propre hilarité.

« - Mais euh, siffla Christian en ne pouvant laisser un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

C'en fut trop. Lupin éclata de rire et Christian fut entraîné dans le tourbillon alors que sa sœur avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage à force de rire. L'hilarité générale s'empara des trois personnes.

« - Merci professeur.

Lupin hocha la tête en souriant légèrement. Christian ne lui avait finalement pas effacé la mémoire sous le discret refus de sa sœur. Exane le salua et allait ouvrir la porte suivie par son frère quand…

« - Mason, un instant.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Nous avons tous une part d'ombre, Exane. Il ne tient qu'à nous de la dompter.

Un court silence souligna ces paroles pleines de sagesse. Exane se contenta d'hocher la tête et quitta la salle avec son frère sur les talons. Lupin se détourna de la porte et fut tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le professeur Dumbledore juste derrière lui. Le vieillard effaça sa mémoire d'un léger coup de baguette et vit léviter le corps de Lupin jusqu'à son lit. Les enfants avaient trop confiance. Il fallait rectifier le tir…

* * *

« - Enfin la fin ! s'exclama Marietta en souriant.

\- On a Potions cet après-midi, rectifia Cho

\- Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça, ronchonna Sander. Le déni, Cho. Le déni !

\- Désolée, s'excusa la jeune asiatique. »

Les trois Serdaigles parlaient avec animation en échangeant les nouvelles quant à leurs vacances de Noel alors qu'Exane triturait sa purée du bout de sa fourchette. Elle avait à peine manger depuis la bataille contre l'Epouvantard. Elle avait envisagé un retour dans le bureau de Lupin pour le vaincre mais savait bien que c'était juste impossible. La créature avait révélé sa plus grande peur, et même si elle la soupçonnait le voir, l'avait chamboulée. La vision de toutes ces personnes allongées sur le sol glacé de la salle de cours, mort et éviscéré à cause d'elle… Elle en dormait plus.

« - Exane ? lui parvint la voix de Cho

La Mason haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Exane eut un temps de réaction de quelques secondes et finalement força un léger sourire.

\- Oh... je reste juste chez moi.

\- Rien ne vaut la douceur de son chez-soi, approuva Sander. »

Exane hocha la tête et se replongea à la contemplation de son assiette. Cho, Sander et Marietta s'échangèrent un regard, elles avaient remarqué le changement d'attitude de leur camarade de chambrée. Une lourde ambiance entourait la jeune Mason, mais les trois Serdaigles la prêtaient à sa dispute avec Sébastian Norris ce qui avait fait le tour du château. Bien sûr, elles ne savaient rien du rapprochement des deux jeunes, ce qui aurait fait les choux gras des rumeurs. Elles balayèrent ces pensées de leurs discussions. L'une des règles tacites des Serdaigles étaient de laisser les gens se dépêtrer avec leurs problèmes. Froids et individualistes mais respectueux.

Elles virent Exane se lever de table et s'en aller en marchant comme à l'échafaud. Elles soupirèrent. Le cours de Potions était en commun avec les Poufsouffles.

* * *

« - Je vous conseille de revoir tous vos cours et même la totalité du programme pendant vos fêtes afin d'être prêts pour une possible interrogation surprise. CE TYPE EST UN SADIQUE, hurla presque Jason Cadwallader suivi par Sébastian qui riait.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Bash, rugit-il, je ne suis pas bon en Potions comme toi moi ! Je me prends des trolls à tour de bras. Mon Noël est foutu.

\- Je prêterais mes fiches.

\- T'as de la chance d'être un chic type. Et… depuis quand un Poufsouffle fait des fiches ?

\- Depuis qu'il a des potes Serd-

Sébastian s'interrompit, puis le regard ombrageux, préféra accélérer le pas vers le parc du château. Derrière lui, Exane était sortie du cachot, et semblait vouloir lui parler. Lui ? Il préférait l'éviter jusqu'à ce que les grenouilles fussent joueuses de Quidditch.

« - Bash, héla Exane.

\- Et voilà, sourit Cadwallader. Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer, cette fois mec.

\- Si, ronchonna Sébastian.

\- Bash !

Exane lui attrapa le bras. Bash se dégagea d'un geste sec. Cela fut comme une douche froide pour la Serdaigle qui semblait sur le point de pleurer ou de lui balancer un uppercut. Bash s'attendait qu'elle persiste, qu'elle l'insulte, qu'elle lui dise quelque chose, mais… Exane était vaincue. Digne, elle se détourna de lui, et c'est sous les moqueries de Mabella Southgate et Claudia Wilbur de Poufsouffle qu'elle s'en alla suivie par Cho, Sander et Marietta. La dernière se tourna vers Bash qui était si surpris qu'il en fût figé, mais repris vite son expression arrogante alors que la furie de la Serdaigle se tourna vers lui.

« - Les Poufsouffles sont donc de pauvres imbéciles ? Des siècles de clichés viennent d'être approuvés par votre comportement digne d'un sale troll.

Wilbur et Southgate en ouvrirent leurs bouches en O prêtes à se jeter sur Marietta pour lui refaire le portrait mais celle-ci s'en alla le nez en l'air à la suite d'Exane.

* * *

« - Je suis un tout, un rien et un…

\- FERME TA GUEULE ET LAISSE MOI RENTRER SALE PIAF DE MES DEUX, hurla Exane.

L'oiseau s'hérissa de colère, mais les larmes de rage de la jeune fille étaient plutôt parlantes. C'est pour cela que le gardien pivota et laissa la jeune fille entrer dans la tour.

Sitôt dans le dortoir, la jeune fille s'effondra dans son lit. Exane détestait cela. Elle n'était pas une pauvre dinde en manque d'affection. Merde quoi.

* * *

« - Cléo !

La Gryffondor qui sortait d'un cours de Métamorphose avec McGonagall entendit Marietta, Sander et Cho. Les trois Serdaigles se précipitèrent vers elle. Cho était inquiète, Sander bouillonnait, Marietta avait une colère froide et prête à tuer.

« - Salut les filles, Exie n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Elle pleure sans doute dans le dortoir... ?

Cléo ouvrit grands les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- On espérait que tu nous donnes la réponse, regretta Cho. Ça fait depuis le weekend dernier qu'elle est très émotive et sur les nerfs. Je l'ai entendu pleurer et prononcer le nom de Norris, la nuit dernière.

\- Elle dort très mal et elle est tout le temps dans les nuages, continua Sander d'une voix plus basse.

\- Nous avions pensé que les groupies de cet imbécile de Norris la maltraitaient, mais ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, Exane ne se laisserait jamais marcher sur les pieds par ces pauvres abruties.

\- Marietta, soufflèrent en chœur Cho et Sander.

Marietta renifla. Cléo refléchissait. Elle connaissait la raison du trouble de son amie car Kyle lui en avait parlé sitôt que Christian s'était laissé aller dans les dortoirs des Serpentards. Le jeune Barton était réellement inquiet et avait supputé l'idée qu'Exane avait traumatisée par la vision mortuaire de ses amis. Ainsi, elle remettait en question toutes les révélations d'Octobre dernier, sans parler sa relation avec chacun d'entre eux. Parce qu'elle les aimait, elle voulait les protéger et cela était d'autant plus probant pour Bash pour qui elle nourrissait des sentiments romantiques malgré son rejet de cette notion. Bref, c'était un véritable miracle qu'Exane Mason arrivait à fonctionner sans exploser, avait fini Kyle d'un ton dramatique.

Cléo préférait laisser Exane prendre les choses en main, elle savait que la clef du courage était en elle, mais… Bash c'était une autre histoire.

« - Où est-il ? gronda -t-elle d'une voix si basse que personne ne l'entendit.

\- Pardon ? dit Sander

\- OU. EST. IL ?

Sander et Cho hésitèrent à parler. La réputation de Cléo en défense n'était pas une plaisanterie. Les rixes contre les Serpentards en première année, notamment contre les Montague la poursuivait.

« - Au lac. Il voulait faire une bataille de boules de neige avec sa bande d'imbéciles. McLaggen y sera aussi, répondit Marietta sans hésitation.

\- MARIETTA ! se désespérèrent Cho et Sander.

\- Je m'en fous, c'est pas ma maison.

\- Merci, Edgecombe. Si on te demande si tu es impliquée…

\- Je nie.

\- Bravo.

Cléo s'éloigna en grandes enjambées, elle tenait sa baguette à la main. Prête à en découdre.

* * *

Sebastian était assis sur une cime d'arbre entouré de filles et d'une partie de sa promo. La partie que Cléo ne pouvait supporter. Belby, Montague et Williams parlaient d'un ton tonitruant alors que les filles gloussaient à chacune des paroles du jeune Norris. Elle reconnut les filles de Poufsouffle Clotilde Wilhem et Mabella Southgate. Cléo sentit l'explosion de rage tambouriner dans sa poitrine et marcha extrêmement théâtrale.

Le vacarme s'arrêta net, Raoul Williams voulut lancer une insulte colorée mais s'interrompit de suite en croisant le regard meurtrier de la jeune Gryffondor. Les filles reniflèrent de dédain, et Belby lança un regard lubrique qu'elle détestait amèrement. Cormac McLaggen était aussi présent, en envoyant un faux sourire ravageur dont il avait le secret.

« - Barton, salua-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour toi McLaggen, gronda-t-elle les yeux flamboyants de colère. Bash. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je passe, répondit le Poufsouffle d'un ton glacial.

Cléo ouvrit grands les yeux et sortit sa baguette sous les ricanements du groupe. Sauf de Raoul Williams qui devint très tendu.

\- Si tu ne viens pas avec moi je te traine dans le château par la peau du cul. De gré ou de force.

\- Il ne veut pas te suivre Barton, grinça Belby.

Cléo pointa sa baguette sur lui sans même le regarder.

« - Silencio, lança-t-elle d'un ton au froid polaire.

Belby se prit la gorge soudainement muet. Sous cette action, tout le monde sortit sa baguette.

« - ça suffit Barton. On est plus nombreux que toi, susurra McLaggen avec sa propre baguette pointée sur elle. Range ta baguette et barres-toi.

Silence. Cléo ne bougea pas d'un iota. Ses ennemis non plus. Bash restait seul sans baguette, regardant Cléo sans un sourire, les bras croisés et les yeux froids. Cléo baissa sa baguette.

« - Tu ne la mérites pas, espèce de gros con. »

Sebastian vit rouge mais Cléo avait déjà bougé et lancé un méchant sort de furoncles à la tête de Southgate. Les rayons des baguettes fusèrent de toutes part, elle se prit même un sort de métamorphose qui changea sa tête en jaune et une matière semblable à la banane. Cléo ne laissa rien tomber, elle fonça dans le tas et d'un puissant Expulso, lança McLaggen dans le lac Noir qui en poussa un hurlement.

« - Merde ! Cormac ! hurla Cadwallader.

Experlliamus ! Sa baguette vola à cinq mètres puis un Rictusempra, le fit danser de gestes incontrôlés tel la macarena. Il ne restait plus que Bash, les filles hurlant d'horreur et s'étant enfuies avec leur tête encore plus terrible que celle de la Gryffondor. Cléo se tourna alors lentement vers Bash qui frissonna sous le regard meurtrier de la blonde.

« - Je te conseille de te rendre. Je suis d'humeur massacrante. »

* * *

« - Kyle !

Le jeune Barton fronça les sourcils et vit Brian McGrass et Reagan Samson se précipiter vers lui. Christian et lui étaient dans la Grande Salle où ils finissaient leurs devoirs en avance pour profiter de leurs vacances de Noël au maximum.

« - Ta sœur…

A l'évocation de sa folle de sœur, Kyle se leva de son banc.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Elle est allée casser la gueule à Norris ! répondit Brian avec excitation. McLaggen a essayé de l'arrêter mais elle l'a balancé dans le Lac !

\- Mais… Il est glacé le Lac ! s'exclama Christian

\- C'est pour ça que tout le monde a été surpris de voir McLaggen en sortir… dit Reagan plein d'admiration.

Kyle et Christian s'échangèrent un regard.

« - Et où est-elle ? »

* * *

« - BASH ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! hurlait la Gryffondor.

Sebastian courrait à travers le parc poursuivi par une furie sprintant après lui, son écharpe rouge et or volant derrière elle. Il était de l'autre côté du parc, et courrait comme un dératé vers le stade de Quidditch.

« - Laisse-moi tranquille, espèce de tarée !

\- ARRETES DE COURIR, ESPECE D'ABRUTI !

\- JAMAIS !

\- SEBASTIAN NORRIS, SI TU NE T'ARRETES PAS…

Une sensation brûlante effleura le jeune Poufsouffle suivi d'un rayon rouge. Il en écarquilla les yeux de peur.

« - MAIS T'ES MALADE ! TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ?

\- Je n'aurais pas à le faire SI TU ARRETAIS DE COURIR ! ESPECE DE PAUVRE LACHE !

Le mot avait tiqué le garçon. Contre toute attente, Bash s'arrêta au milieu du terrain de Quidditch et se tourna vers Cléo qui s'était arrêté de courir sous la surprise. Des élèves regardaient médusés les deux élèves assis dans les gradins du Stade qui étaient devenus la principale attraction.

« - Je ne suis pas lâche.

\- Je viens de passer un quart d'heure à te courir après à travers tout le parc de ce foutu château ! répliqua Cléo.

\- ça veut rien dire, gronda Bash. Je ne suis pas lâche. ELLE l'est.

\- PARDON ? Non mais tu es con comme un balai ou quoi !?

Bash ouvrit la bouche, scandalisé, mais préféra sortir sa propre baguette pour sa protection suite à la vision de Cléo qui avait changé de couleur tellement que la colère lui donnait un air complètement possédé.

« - Elle est TOUT sauf lâche, Bash.

\- Tu rigoles, ricana-t-il faussement amusé. Quand on lui demande nous faire confiance, elle arrête tout ! Quand on lui demande d'avoir foi en nous, elle nous envoie chier ! Elle nous demande à NOUS de nous jeter dans le vide pour elle, mais le contraire… Que dalle !

\- Tu ferais quoi à sa place ? répliqua Cléo. Tu FERAIS QUOI ?

Il ne put répondre. Cléo se contrôlait assez pour ne pas rugir.

« - Elle n'est pas comme NOUS Bash ! Elle n'a pas le choix entre une carrière au Ministère ou faire le tour du monde. Elle ne peut pas s'amuser avec des filles COMME TOI ! Elle ne peut pas s'attacher car si elle le fait, elle perdra tout ! D'où tu te permets de dire des conneries pareilles, quand tu es celui qu'elle aime le plus?

\- C'est pas vrai, Goldstein-

\- GOLDSTEIN NE SERA JAMAIS AUSSI IMPORTANT QUE LE TYPE DONT ELLE EST TOMBEE AMOUREUSE DANS LE TRAIN DE POUDLARD A SES 11 ANS !

Silence assourdissant.

Les élèves étaient médusés debout sur les gradins. Kyle et Christian venaient à peine d'arriver sur la pelouse et voyaient leurs aînés au centre du stade. Bash était tellement sidéré que Cléo put s'approcher de lui en quelques pas.

« - Si elle te perd… Elle ne s'en remettra pas. Ce n'est pas à elle de prouver quoi que ce soit. C'est à nous d'être assez forts pour se tenir à ses côtés. Et si tu n'es pas prêt à un tel sacrifice… Alors barres-toi. »

Sous ces dernières paroles, Cléo sembla se détourner mais… revint et lui donna un magistral coup de poing. Le stade en cria sous le choc. Des applaudissements isolés retentirent. Bash en tomba par terre. Puis, Cléo s'en alla comme une reine sous la fierté de Christian et Kyle. Le jeune Mason présenta sa main. Cléo releva ses sourcils mais n'ajouta rien en acceptant la main du garçon.

« - Merci, sourit Christian avec un énorme respect empreint d'admiration. »

* * *

« - Passez un bon Noël les enfants, sourit Hagrid en les voyant entrer dans le Poudlard Express.

\- Merci Hagrid, sourit Cléo. Et tenez-nous au courant pour Buck si quelque chose avance pendant les vacances !

\- Je n'y manquerais pas ! On se voit l'année prochaine plaisanta-t-il.

Cléo rigola d'une voix cristalline et entra dans le train prêt au départ. Elle trouva ses amis sans trop de difficultés dans un compartiment. Kyle jouait aux échecs version sorciers avec Christian qui était très concentrée. Exane lisait le Chicaneur. Anthony et Terry étaient tous les deux présents et discutaient en mangeant des chocogrenouilles.

« - Tiens ? Bash n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

La température baissa de cinquante degrés, Kyle secoua la tête alors que Christian semblait sur le point de l'assassiner. Quant à Terry il resta assez discret alors qu'Anthony semblait prêt à calmer l'ambiance. Exane restait très sereine, elle ne regardait même pas Cléo.

« - Bah quoi ?

\- Ce crétin de Norris… ronchonna Christian

\- Du calme, soupira Kyle.

\- DU CALME ? hurla presque Christian. C'est un imbécile ! Goldstein ! Dis-leur !

\- Je ne peux le défendre mais…

\- Mais rien !

\- Ok, ok, rigola Cléo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il m'a ignorée et verrouillé la porte de son compartiment pour empêcher de lui parler, répondit Exane d'un ton tranquille.

\- Attends… t'es sérieuse ? s'exclama Cléo en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui.

Le reste du groupe se contenta de rester silencieux. Kyle essayait de calmer Christian qui avait les yeux tellement écarquillés de colère qu'ils semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Kyle soupira. Il savait très bien pourquoi l'animosité du jeune Mason était grimpée en flèche contre le Poufsouffle. Kyle avait entendu le récit de Christian fou de rage et d'inquiétude dans leur dortoir suite à la bataille de son aînée contre son Epouvantard.

Le corps de Norris allongé par terre et déchiqueté avait beaucoup touché Exane qui semblait peiner à s'en remettre. Christian était en colère. Contre Norris qui était si idiot selon ses mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses, contre lui-même qui était impuissant face à la détresse de sa sœur qu'il adorait. Kyle avait tenté de lui remettre l'esprit en perspective, en lui expliquant que la peur des deux adolescents ne leur permettait pas une belle communication. Christian lui répondit en lui balançant un oreiller à la figure.

\- Ok. Stop. Par Merlin c'en est assez !

Cléo sortit du compartiment en défonçant presque la porte d'un coup de pied sous le regard interdit de ses amis.

« - Mais Cléo, tenta son frère.

Il ne put en placer une car la blonde était déjà repartie dans les couloirs.

\- Laissez-la faire, soupira Exane.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle avec les yeux grands ouverts prêts à intervenir.

« - Tu ne veux pas l'arrêter ? s'étonna Anthony qui restait relativement serein.

\- Trop crevée et elle déborde d'énergie, je m'en occuperais plus tard. Puis elle a besoin de se défouler. Je ne me mettrais pas à travers ça.

\- Ton irresponsabilité me sidère, se désespéra Christian.

\- Faut juste savoir lâcher prise, répondit Exane d'une rare sagesse.

Pour appuyer cela, elle tourna son exemplaire du Chicaneur qu'elle lut à l'envers. Christian en leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Bash était seul.

Un grand nombre de ses camarades restaient dans le château mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ils n'étaient pas ses amis. Ses amis étaient dans le compartiment à l'autre bout du train, extrêmement en colère contre lui et avec raison.

Bash soupira. Il avait vraiment agi comme un imbécile et le savait.

Après que Cléo lui balança un coup de poing la figure, et se vit privée de 50 points par le professeur Chourave qui avait été dépêchée par des Poufsouffles, il était rentré dans sa salle commune et sans une parole s'était précipité dans sa chambre. Là, sa valise à moitié remplie sur son lit l'attendait pour partir en vacances de Noël. Bash l'observa un court instant. Il était censé partir chez les Masons pendant les vacances. Ses parents avaient été surpris de recevoir sa lettre la veille leur demandant de revenir à la maison. Mais Sebastian ne se voyait pas repartir pour demander le pardon d'Exane. Il savait qu'elle lui donnerait sans hésitation. Il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il devait travailler pour ça.

« - Bash ? »

Cléo était à la porte. Ils s'échangèrent un regard. Puis un sourire.


	9. 109: L'étrange Noël de Mr Norris

**Chapitre 8 : L'étrange Noël de Mr. Norris**

 _Estonie – Forêt des Croissants_

La femme regardait droit devant elle, d'une dignité et d'une stature qui ne pouvait être confondue avec celle d'une personne de moindre statut. Les villageois l'appelaient la « Princesse », elle était une histoire qu'on racontait aux enfants allant se coucher avant que la lune ne se lève. L'histoire de cette princesse anglaise, cette fille de haute lignée, qui dut tout abandonner lorsqu'elle fut maudite par la griffure d'un monstre alors qu'elle était à peine majeure.

Elle avait été une victime, un dommage collatéral d'une lutte entre les ténèbres et la lumière, prenant place sur le perron de sa maison. Elle entendait les cris de terreur, les pleurs et les grognements, quand elle dormait.

Elle se rappelait encore de la mort de sa propre mère, mordue au coup jusqu'au sang. Elle se rappelait de son frère qui tremblait comme une brindille en plein vent quand elle s'était transformée pour la première fois. Elle se rappelait de son neveu, un enfant si magnifique, aux yeux si bleus et aux cheveux si noirs comme les siens, qui ne pouvait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

La guerre était terminée, son camp avait gagné mais elle avait tant perdu.

Alors, elle s'en alla. Une nuit alors que tout le monde dormait à poing fermés, elle s'en alla sous sur l'ordre de son frère aîné. Il semblait froid, ne pouvait plus la voir autrement que comme un monstre et elle le comprenait. Il lui donna une partie de son argent dans une bourse en cuir de dragon, mais elle le refusa. Sa fierté l'interdisait de s'en saisir. Elle quitta le pays en quelques jours, marchant au gré du vent. Elle partit là où on pourrait l'accepter, là où elle pourrait peut-être avoir une nouvelle vie. Dans les forêts des profondeurs d'Estonie.

« - Hey, Ellis !

La presque trentenaire ne répondit pas, toujours accroupie au sol. La fraicheur des pins embaumait dans le secteur Nord de la forêt des Croissants. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon, dégageant ses yeux clairs comme le ciel. Elle portait une tunique en cuir et peau de mouton, une machette sur le dos. Elle reniflait l'air tout autour d'elle, étudiant les traces au sol. C'était certainement une biche... Peut-être deux.

« - Ellis !

\- J'ai entendu, renifla la femme.

\- On devrait bouger, dit un homme au ton bourru. Le froid se lève.

Ellis arqua un sourcil et releva sa manche, en effet... il faisait sensiblement plus froid.

« - Les traces sont encore fraiches, dit-elle en se redressant. Elle épousseta son pantalon plein de terre et de neige. Elle doit être dans un rayon de trois kilomètres.

\- Vos ordres, princesse ? Sourit un autre homme aux cheveux roux et à l'air jovial.

Elle fronça le nez à ce surnom, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

« - Toi et Raykin, foncez. Vous êtes les plus rapides. S'il y en a deux, laissez l'autre vivante. On l'attrapera pour une prochaine nuit.

Raykin fronça les sourcils en touchant sa barbe.

« - Je n'aime pas le gaspillage, ronchonna Ellis.

Raykin hocha la tête. Andon (le roux) aussi, en faisant craquer ses articulations, puis ils disparurent dans les fourrés. Ellis se tourna vers les autres.

« - Hristofor, Aleksandar, nous rentrons préparer le feu. Ils nous rejoindront.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, et suivirent Ellis à travers la forêt vers le village des Croissants.

Le village était une petite communauté de loups-garous. Toutes les personnes vivant ici, étaient des mordus, transformés contre ou avec leur gré. Lycans, mordus et humains, fils ou filles de loups, habitaient ensemble en harmonie, séparés de toute civilisation.

Quand la Princesse entra dans le village, on la salua avec respect et enthousiasme. Ellis était respectée ici. Tous se rappelaient du jour où elle avait été trouvée, couverte de sang dans la forêt. Raykin l'avait ramenée chez lui et couverte d'une peau de mouton pour la réchauffer. Puis les villageois, les uns après les autres s'étaient rendus dans la cabane du lycan et s'étaient présentés. Ils avaient vu une jeune femme terrifiée, mais une guerrière née. Elle était dans un coin de la cabane, avec les vêtements trop grands de Reykin et tenait un poignard comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais n'attaquait jamais. Une semaine passa, Ellis ne mangeait pas. Elle restait prostrée dans la maison près du feu qui crépitait et la réchauffait.

Puis un enfant entra à son tour dans la cabane, accompagnant son grand frère Andon. Comme lui, il avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, comme lui il était trapu et avait le sourire solaire et rassurant. Mais l'enfant différait de son frère par quelque chose qui frappa Ellis tel un coup violent dans l'estomac. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient bleu ciel. Aussi clair que l'azur. Exactement comme les siens ou ceux d'un enfant qui lui manquait affreusement...

C'est alors qu'Ellis fondit en larmes, les eaux salées mouillèrent son visage et les cris s'échappèrent de sa gorge qui était si serrée qu'elle ne pouvait parler. Elle qui avait été plongée dans le mutisme hurla, pleura, comme pour se libérer de ces chaînes du désespoir. Elle n'avait plus rien pour la sauver, plus rien pour l'attendre, juste ces yeux qu'elle qui l'avaient marqués à vie. Lazlo, le frère d'Andon, s'approcha alors de la princesse et doucement, sûrement, la serra dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Ellis se raidit au contact de l'enfant, mais se laissa finalement aller.

Ellis Norris était morte, la princesse vivait. Ellis du Croissant.

Ellis entra dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec Reykin et posa sa machette à l'entrée. Elle enleva ses deux bottes en lourd cuir et son manteau, qu'elle accrocha à un crochet près de la porte. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le village des Croissants avait en son sein certains mordus moldus et cela aidait (c'est de la description) pour la viabilité de la communauté. Ainsi, même s'ils n'avaient de réfrigérateurs, l'ingéniosité des moldus plus la magie des enfants de sorciers se combinèrent pour offrir un confort tout relatif. L'électricité était convertie en un ingénieux système électrique avec des moulins à vent au-dessus de chaque maison. La magie apportait permettait ( ?) la transformation des déchets et la création de les barrières de protection. Les sorciers passaient dans les maisons des moldus, et les moldus passaient dans les maisons des sorciers pour vérifier qu'ils ne manquaient de rien. La communauté était la colonne vertébrale du système.

Pas besoin d'argent, il leur suffisait d'aller dans la forêt pour se restaurer grâce aux chasseurs, d'autres avaient construit des serres qui, grâce à la magie, combinaient la température tropicale des îles du Sud et l'humidité de l'Amazonie afin d'avoir des tomates toute l'année. Il y avait aussi, l'école et la bibliothèque remplie de livre qu'on commandait par hibou, mais c'était bien là ( ?) leur seul contact avec l'extérieur. Ceux qui souhaitaient partir, s'ils le faisaient, ne devaient jamais revenir. C'était cruel mais c'était ainsi. Seuls les Majors pouvaient passer outre cette interdiction en cas de catastrophes. L'un des plus grands exemples était avait été la prise de pouvoir de Grindelwald... Sombre époque.

Ellis se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré, que Reykin lui avait offert pour son anniversaire un an avant auparavant, et ferma les yeux. Elle était fatiguée à cause de toutes les rondes quelle faisait dernièrement. Major depuis trois ans, elle avait la sécurité du village entre ses mains et tenait à ses responsabilités.

C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte. Ellis laissa échapper une plainte. On ne pouvait vraiment pas lui laisser cinq minutes en paix ? Non ?

En grommelant, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand pour découvrir Lazlo souriant largement. Elle ne put empêcher son propre sourire :

« - Et bien ? Tu n'as pas de tutorat aujourd'hui ? S'étonna-t-elle en le laissant entrer.

\- Mère m'a laissé finir plus tôt, s'exclama Lazlo en fermant la porte derrière lui, j'ai fait des progrès !

\- Oh... ? 26Xx3 ?

Lazlo réfléchit un court instant.

\- 78 ?

Le sourire d'Ellis s'élargit.

« - Bravo, tu seras meilleur que moi en calcul mental si tu continues.

Lazlo rougit de plaisir et la remercia en bégayant. Ellis ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui offrit une tasse de thé à la cannelle. Il accepta de bon cœur et la suivit dans sa cuisine, où la jeune femme lui versa une bonne tasse de liquide chaud et odorant.

« - J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit le garçon.

Sous le regard curieux d'Ellis, il tira une lettre de sa poche arrière et la posa sur la table. Ellis s'en empara, confuse.

« - Tu l'as reçue hier pendant ta ronde, expliqua Lazlo. Je voulais te laisser dormir. L'hibou dort dans la volière, il semble qu'il a beaucoup voyagé.

Ellis hocha la tête et découvrit le sceau du courrier. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle reconnaissait le symbole. Un cercle avec un simple N stylisé était sur la cire. Ellis, fébrile, ouvrit la lettre et sous le regard inquiet mais attentif de Lazlo lut la missive. Son expression changea du tout au tout. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla sous l'émotion et une petite larme s'échappa de son œil droit. Lazlo, interdit, vit la Princesse semblant s'effondrer, mais sa surprise redoubla quand elle éclata de rire, puis referma la missive.

« - Te resterait s-t-il de l'encre ? J'en ai presque plus, demanda-t-elle au garçon roux. »

 _« - Chère tante Ellis,_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi ou si tu ne le souhaites pas mais... enfin bref, bonjour, je suis Sebastian Norris, ton neveu. Je pense que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris, c'est une histoire compliquée à expliquer, mais je vais tenter d'être très clair et concis._

 _Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser. J'avais sans doute seulement huit ans, mais tu t'es sentie rejetée par mon comportement et je ne suis pas naïf de croire que le seul honneur de la famille est la raison de ton déshéritement. J'ai eu peur. Je n'ai vu que le monstre en toi et tu es partie. Aujourd'hui les choses ont changées. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Oh, elle n'est pas une louve, mais elle a aussi perdu beaucoup à cause d'eux. Or, contrairement à moi, elle a fait preuve d'une grande grâce. Elle a vu la différence entre ces monstres et les personnes. Elle a vu la différence entre toi et Greyback._

 _Ce qui m'amène à cette lettre. Tante Ellis, sans me tromper je pense que tu es en ce moment en Estonie et que tu es bien intégrée dans ta communauté. Même si père me dit le contraire, j'ai trouvé beaucoup de rapports te concernant, juste pour savoir si tu allais bien. Il n'est pas très honnête, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bref revenons à l'objet de ma lettre, je t'écris parce que selon des informations très sérieuses, Greyback serait en ce moment même dans ta région du monde. Il se cacherait dans ta communauté, peut-être pas précisément dans ton village mais quelque part en Estonie ou en Europe de l'Est. Il est dangereux tante Ellis, il est là pour une raison très précise, une raison que tu dois aussi redouter._

 _Lord Voldemort prépare son retour et Greyback souhaite recruter large pour le servir. La presse anglaise étouffe toutes les alertes mais beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard venant de familles Nobles ne sont pas dupes. Les signaux sont convaincants, Sirius Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange pourrait être la prochaine..._

 _Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de toi, mais je me souviens de ta gentillesse, de ta générosité, de ta justesse._

 _On ne peut pas le laisser faire. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, ouvrir l'œil et me tenir au courant des tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire ?_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, n'hésite pas à correspondre. Quant à moi je fais tout pour demander à père de revenir sur sa position. Tu devrais pouvoir vivre dans la dignité._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Sebastian Vincent Norris. »_

 _« Cher Sebastian,_

 _J'ai bien pris en compte ta lettre d'avertissements. Sache que je ferais mieux qu'une simple mission de surveillance, je vais le trouver et m'occuper personnellement de son cas. Ton amie a raison de le haïr et de le redouter, Greyback est la racine de beaucoup de maux... Je suis probablement une louve aujourd'hui à cause de lui. Une alerte a été lancée à tous nos camarades dans les villages de l'Union. Nous serons prêts à intervenir si le Code n'est plus respecté. Les Chasseurs en Russie ont été prévenus. Nous contrôlons la situation et ferons le nécessaire pour l'empêcher de passer la frontière._

 _Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Tu devrais être en quatrième année si je m'abuse ? Dans quelle maison es-tu? Je suis sûre que tu es à Poufsouffle, ton père penchait pour Serpentard, mais tu as toujours été ce garçon gentil, qui prend soin des autres. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, j'ai encore cette photo de nous deux dans une poche intérieure de ma veste de voyage. Tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur, et mon soutien indéfectible Sebastian. Ne t'inquiètes pas de mon héritage, garde-le. Je n'en ai plus l'utilité. Je suis heureuse ici, des gens dépendent de moi. J'espère qu'un jour, tu viendras me rendre visite. La forêt est normalement interdite aux étrangers, mais je suis une Major (chef d'Union), j'ai des avantages..._

 _Avec toute mon affection._

 _Ellis Mirabelle Norris. »_

* * *

Bash ouvrit les yeux, sa chambre toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Il se leva de sa couche en baillant sans retenue et ouvrit ses rideaux. Le soleil se levait à peine sur les immeubles enneigés de Dublin, et se reflétait sur l'eau claire du Lifey. Bash sourit légèrement. Même si Poudlard était l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus au monde, sa maison lui manquait souvent. Il se tourna et enfila ses chaussons-chauffants. La chambre de Bash était bleue nuit, des fleurs magiques embaumaient sur un petit établi juste à coté de son bureau en désordre. Une grande carte d'Angleterre était punaisée au mur avec des petits drapeaux de couleurs pétantes sur des endroits stratégiques. Il y avait aussi des papiers couverts d'écritures. Des listes barrées, des hypothèses, des fils rouges reliant des photos prises à la dérobée de personnes. On reconnaissait Exane, Greyback, Charles et Amanda Mason, Lupin, une carte postale d'Islande...

Bash regardait le plan, les bras croisés. Son regard ombrageux se promenait de photos en photos, de liste en liste en suivant les fils de laine rouge. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta sur une coupure de journal. Le nom de Greyback était écrit en gras et se détachait au-dessus d'une scène de crime. Les noms étaient connus dans la communauté magique. Des noms d'enfants plus jeunes que Bash. Enfin... Ils auraient eu son âge aujourd'hui. Ils auraient peut-être même été dans la même promo que lui, dans la même maison. Bash serra les dents et les poings si forts que ses jointures en blanchirent. Plus il cherchait sur ce monstre sanguinaire, plus il avait envie de le tuer lui-même. Puis la honte apparaissait, elle se mixait à cette peur qu'il portait au ventre depuis ses huit ans... Il était dégoûté par son propre comportement.

Elle avait perdu ses parents, déchiquetés par des loups-garous et pourtant... Elle ne les haïssait pas. Elle arrivait à faire la part des choses, à faire preuve d'une grâce qui lui était étrangère. Lui qui ne pouvait même plus croiser le regard de sa tante Ellis depuis cette nuit d'automne... Il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Mais il avait décidé de combattre cette peur. Il le devait.

Une lettre que Cléo lui avait envoyée au début des vacances était aussi punaisée à coté de celle de sa tante Ellis.

« - _Exane, Christian et Kyle ont fait un grand tableau de stratégie,_ disait-elle _mais il est pas aussi bien que les tiens. Exane a trouvé à la bibliothèque une liste des meutes connues des loups-garous en Europe de l'Est. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Greyback semble se trouver en Estonie, donc empêcher Exane d'y aller pour se faire tuer est plus facile que prévu. La mauvaise, c'est que cette région du monde est peuplée des meutes de loups-garous les plus sanguinaires répertoriées en Europe. D'après les coupures de journaux croisées avec les informations moldues, on en arrive à une centaine de meurtres sans compter les disparitions. Christian et Anthony ont calculé, on monterait à 347 morts en l'espace de quatre mois. Le plus terrible, c'est que le nombre de meurtres a sensiblement augmenté en un an. Si Greyback réussit à les rallier pour la guerre, nous allons avoir de très gros problèmes._

 _Exane s'est donc mise en tête de tous nous entraîner comme des brutes. Elle est descendue dans sa cave. Savais-tu qu'il y avait une armurerie complète dans leur sous-sol ?! Cette famille est tarée ! Ils seraient plus nombreux, on les laisserait faire la guerre tout seuls tellement qu'ils sont cheatés !_

 _Enfin bref, je te conseille de faire ce que tu dois faire très vite et de nous rejoindre pour le Nouvel an. On ne peut pas rester divisés avant de rentrer à l'école. Pas avec ça qui se prépare. Prend soin de toi, et joyeux Noël._

 _Cléo._

 _PS : J'ai ton cadeau avec moi, je te le donnerais en mains propres, donc t'as intérêt de te pointer. Bisous. »_

On toqua à la porte et cela le tira hors de ses pensées. Bash leva un sourcil et l'ouvrit. Une elfe de maison aux grands yeux gris craintifs et globuleux, au dos droit, était sur le seuil portant une carafe et un service de porcelaine sur un plateau en bois.

« - Maître Bash, votre café.

Bash se poussa légèrement pour la laisser entrer et poser le café sur le seul endroit vide de son bureau. Le café chaud embaumait la chambre qui était aussi en désordre que le plan de travail. Morra versa une bonne tasse de café noir et la tendit au garçon qui en sourit avec satisfaction.

\- Merci Morra.

\- Vous faut-il autre chose ?

\- Quand est-ce que mes parents seront de retour ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau.

Morra répondit instantanément.

\- Maître Vincent fait la médiation entre le Ministère et Gringotts pour le nouveau budget de la Justice Magique. Quant à Maîtresse Denise... Elle vous enverra votre cadeau demain.

\- Où est-elle cette fois ? Grinça Bash avant de siroter une gorgée de café.

\- En Corée du Sud, maître. Elle préside la conférence de l'Amitié des Peuples Magiques TransPacifique.

Bash renifla, dédaigneux puis se leva brusquement, les yeux froid comme la glace.

« - Prépare mon manteau et rajoute mon écharpe. Je vais au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ah... Peux-tu mettre une partie du diner de Noël dans un panier ? N'oublie pas les chocolats.

Morra hocha la tête.

« - Tu peux disposer.

Elle s'inclina très largement et disparut derrière la porte de la chambre du Poufsouffle. Bash reposa sa tasse brusquement sur le bois du bureau. Un sourire sans joie apparut, mais ses yeux devinrent froids comme la glace.

Bash laissa échapper un rire amer, puis se leva brusquement et ouvrit son placard à vêtements pour y attraper un grand sac en papier. Dedans, il y avait une dizaine de cadeaux, tous enveloppés dans les couleurs des maisons de Poudlard. Un large rouge et or, deux petits vert et argent... Le plus petit était une boîte sous un papier bleu roi et bronze. Bash laissa son regard se promener un court instant sur le paquet et le reposa avec attention dans le sac. Il en tira un autre, qui était emballé de vert et argent. De taille moyenne, le paquet rectangulaire entrait pile dans sa besace en cuir noir avec ses initiales. Bash empoigna une serviette de bain, et ses vêtements. Il avait quelques minutes pour se vêtir.

Gringotts était l'un des endroits qui fascinait le plus Sebastian Norris. L'immense édifice à la façade aussi blanche que la neige, dominait le Chemin de Traverse de sa beauté et sa richesse. Le monumental portail de bronze était grand ouvert mais Bash n'était pas dupe. Le bâtiment était loin d'être accueillant, et les gobelins scrutaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

Le garçon avait pris de la poudre de cheminette et était apparu dans la cheminée de transfert du Chaudron Baveur. Tom l'accueillit en époussetant son manteau bleuté à long col. Il réajusta son écharpe jaune et noire et sortit de l'échoppe avec un grand sourire. Il passa les grandes portes de la banque et se présenta à l'accueil où un gobelin aux yeux de faucon et aux longs cheveux blancs le jaugea du regard.

« - _Bonjour, maître gobelin,_ sourit Bash d'un air apaisant.

Le gobelin leva un sourcil, en reconnaissant le gobelbabil. Il ne put empêcher un léger rictus.

« - Depuis quand Poudlard enseigne-t-elle cette langue ?

\- Oh, elle ne le faits pas, répliqua Bash. Mais mon père souhaite que je l'apprenne très tôt pour lui succéder.

\- Mr. Norris a toujours été un grand pragmatique.

Bash sourit froidement et posa un petit sac en papier sur la table du gobelin.

\- J'aimerais le voir. Je lui ai apporté de la pintade de Noël et des chocolats sachant que nous ne célébrerons pas Noël ensemble.

Le gobelin fronça les sourcils.

« - Il n'est pas disponible.

\- Allons Bogrod. C'est Noël. Je peux quand même voir mon très cher père.

\- Les règles ne le permettent pas.

\- Je connais les règles, mais je ne suis ici ni pour cambrioler ni pour accéder à mes coffres, ainsi elles ne s'appliquent pas à moi. Je suis venu voir mon père, lui donner son repas de Noël, boire peut-être une bièraubeurre avec lui et lui offrir son cadeau.

Bash se pencha vers lui comme pour lui faire une confidence.

« - Saviez-vous que ma mère ne rentrera pas cette année aussi ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir profiter d'un de mes deux parents.

Bogrod hésita un court instant.

« - Votre père est en réunion dans la salle des relations publiques avec Miss Bones et Mr. Croupton. Vous pouvez l'attendre dans son bureau.

\- Ca me rappellera le bon vieux temps, apprécia Bash.

Bogrod soupira.

« - Je vous ai ouvert l'accès à l'ascenseur. -1.

\- Je connais le chemin. Je vous souhaiterais bien un joyeux Noël mais je sais que vous ne le fêtez pas. Je me rappellerais de vous souhaiter la Rega* dans trois semaines.

Bogrod hocha la tête et laissa passer l'adolescent qui entra dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur en sifflotant.

Bash descendit de l'ascenseur en de grandes enjambées, comme s'il flottait et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son père qui était l'un des plus grands de l'étage. Il vibrait de confiance alors qu'il saluait les gobelins qui passaient dans le couloir. Bash venait ici depuis son plus jeune âge. Sa mère disparaissant à l'autre bout de la planète dans le cadre de ses conférences et réunions diplomatiques, son père n'aimait pas forcément le laisser tout le temps à la maison, et l'emmenait avec lui dans les bureaux. A l'époque, Vincent Norris n'était qu'un simple assistant, puis quand il eut plus de responsabilités au sein de l'institution banquière, les congés se raréfièrent et son travail prit le pas sur sa relation avec son enfant. Bash était plutôt facile, il restait à la maison et jouait avec Morra pour qui il avait une réelle affection et respect. Puis il voulut devenir digne de confiance et vola des livres dans le bureau du manoir pour apprendre le globelbabil. Bash devint l'héritier digne de ce nom et la fierté du clan Norris mais s'ennuyait. Il avait un grand nombre de certitudes et une expérience limitée entre les quatre murs de son domaine.

Puis il rencontra Exane Mason, dans le Poudlard Express. Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et s'assit en face d'elle. Il écouta la fausse joie de cette fille, nota dans ses yeux uniques le mensonge et les secrets. Il en fut fasciné et attiré. Il resta avec elle. Il voulut rester avec elle. C'était la première fois que Bash sentait qu'une personne existait pour lui, l'aimait lui, le voulait lui. Qu'il était important. Jusqu'au moment où Goldstein s'invita dans le groupe et que tout vola en éclats. Il sentit la jalousie brûler ses entrailles, une soif sans fin lui assécher la gorge. Il voulut la remplacer. Il ne put le faire. Car elle était irremplaç était pour toujours dans son champ de vision. Même quand il la repoussait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la chercher dans les couloirs du château, en espérant croiser son regard. Toutes les autres caresses ou autres baisers de ces filles dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, ne pouvaient effacer la lueur verte forêt des pupilles d'Exane Mason. Il avait fait le pacte sur sa magie de la soutenir, de se battre pour elle, mais savait qu'Exane avait laissé une porte de sortie. Il savait que ce pacte pouvait être effacé sans perte de magie, sans mort, si pour lui sa mission était accomplie. Si pour lui il n'avait rien à prouver à Exane. Car c'était ce qu'elle était. Elle n'emprisonnait pas les gens. Exane voulait plutôt les libérer. Des convenances, des héritages, des devoirs... car elle ne pouvait pas le faire pour elle-même.

Il haïssait cela. Il la haïssait pour ça.

« - Oh Sebastian ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Le sourire de Bash s'empreint d'une fausse candeur, alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau de Vincent Norris. Seul son collaborateur, Payne Carson, était assis derrière son propre bureau en train de comptabiliser des dossiers.

« - Bonjour Mr. Carson. Je suis étonné de vous voir là. Je croyais que vous étiez chez vous avec vos enfants.

Payne Carson avait une paire de jumeaux, tous deux âgés de trois ans. Le jeune père adorait ses fils comme pouvaient en témoigner tous les portraits sur son bureau.

\- Pour tout vous dire, j'allais partir, mais je voulais ranger un peu avant.

\- Par Merlin, Mr. Carson, dit Bash d'un ton faussement inquiet. C'est Noël ! Vous devriez rentrer ! Je pense que mon père ne vous en voudra pas de laisser cela... pour demain.

\- Bien sûr mais...

\- Je lui parlerais, coupa Bash. Ce dossier peut réellement attendre. Rentrez chez vous.

Bash sourit tristement.

« - Nous n'avons pas tous la chance de passer Noël en famille.

Cela suffit à Payne Carson, qui fut pris de pitié en voyant le regard faussement embué du Poufsouffle. Il en rangea ses dossiers en un temps record et se dirigea vers la porte en attrapant son manteau et son chapeau melon.

« - Vous ne voulez pas que j'attende avec vous votre père, Sebastian ? Demanda-t-il encore avant de passer la porte.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. J'avais l'intention d'étudier un peu le gobelbabil. J'ai emmené mon livre. »

Pour preuve Bash sortit un livre de sa besace contenant aussi le cadeau et le montra à Payne.

« - Passez un très bon Noël, Mr. Carson. »

Carson hocha la tête, un peu coupable et partit du bureau en renfermant la porte derrière lui. Le sourire de Bash se fana alors qu'il tourna la tête vers l'horloge au-dessus de l'entrée. Il avait vingt minutes. Parfait.

Le père de Sebastian Norris était un comptable en chef de Gringotts mais surtout le directeur du département de relations banque-état. Les Gobelins étaient très performants pour une telle tâche, mais il leur fallait une personne assez digne de confiance pour incarner la relation banque-client, entre gobelins et sorciers, suite à toutes les guerres qui les avaient opposés. Le Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques du ministère avait formé une base légale pour les Gobelins suite à la perte d'une grande partie de leur patrimoine. Ce fut seulement sur la promesse de regagner une petite part de ce patrimoine et du respect au sein de la communauté magique qu'ils avaient eu le pragmatisme d'engager des sorciers qui pouvaient faire la liaison entre eux et le reste de la communauté magique. Vincent Norris n'était qu'un simple comptable. Avant de rentrer à Gringotts, il avait travaillé au Ministère de la Magie en relation avec les gobelins et s'était révélé être un excellent médiateur.

Etant l'un des rares à parler couramment le gobelbabil en Grande-Bretagne, l'homme démissionna de son poste après avoir rencontré la mère de Bash lors d'un cocktail et commença à travailler pour la banque en tant que simple agent bancaire comme un grand nombre de gobelins. Les premières années furent rudes mais il gagna la confiance des gobelins, les uns après les autres, même en plein climat de guerre. Puis il fut promu en tête du département des relations de Gringotts à sa trentaine et depuis le dirige d'une main de fer. Les gobelins appréciaient Vincent Norris pour sa droiture, son pragmatisme, sa justesse, mais surtout pour la capacité qu'il avait d'envoyer les bureaucrates du Ministère de la Magie sur les roses.

De cela, Bash apprit deux grandes leçons. Toujours avoir de bonnes relations avec les créatures magiques, notamment celles assez intelligentes pour le faire disparaître dans les profondeurs d'un bâtiment centenaire, et...

Que l'argent laissait toujours des traces.

« - Bingo, souffla Bash, en trouvant enfin le dossier qu'il recherchait.

Cela avait été difficile, le bureau de son père était très bien organisé et contenait le minimum d'information sauf s'il s'agissait d'un dossier en cours. Il fallait donc forcer son père à faire sortir le dossier des archives pour le reclasser et mettre la main dessus. Cela, Bash l'avait fait en trois jours dès qu'il était rentré chez lui.

Il lui avait juste fallu un peu d'aide de Morra, une fausse lettre d'Azkaban que Cléo lui avait fournie et un ordre qui ne soulèverait aucun soupçon. Qu'était-ce une simple vérification des coffres des Lestranges sous le regard de la loi magique ? Après tout, le financement de terrorisme tombait sous le code de la justice, même si la directrice était en ce moment même avec mon père, cela restait une demande bien bénigne qu'un juriste comme... Mme. Barton pouvait très bien demander.

Ensuite, il avait fallu faire passer la lettre directement dans le bureau, sans passer par les contrôles des hiboux, et donc Morra s'était attelée à cette tâche avec un petit ordre bien tordu pour l'empêcher de parler.

La lettre était bien arrivée, notifiée par Payne qui était un tel bisounours que Bash n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il fut un Gryffondor, puis entre les mains de Vincent Norris qui ne vit rien de terrible. Bellatrix Lestrange aimait son argent. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais aurait-elle fait passer de l'argent pour financer les Mangemorts ?

Pas quand elle était si surveillée, par contre... Narcissa Black aurait bien pu, sachant qu'elle avait une procuration sur le coffre de sa très chère sœur. 20 000 gallions était une sacrée somme.

Greyback n'avait pas de coffre. C'était l'une des discriminations appliquées par le système abusif de Dolores Ombrage et du Ministère de la Magie, ainsi l'argent ne pouvait pas circuler librement vers lui. Par contre, il y avait des noms. Des noms de sorciers connus en Russie et Estonie qui soutenaient Voldemort et donnaient beaucoup de viande fraîche aux loups-garous. Ce n'était pas un secret que les Malefoy entretenaient une bonne relation de business avec les russes, et ce n'était pas un secret non plus que Voldemort avait ses petits financements venant de l'ex-URSS. Les services secrets avaient un dossier complet sur le sujet. Dossier qu'Exane avait récupéré en partie sans expliquer comment. Dossier que Cléo avait fait passer à Bash.

Il avait une partie du puzzle. Il avait les mouvements financiers des Lestranges. Rien sur les Black, mais un tel transfert alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait sur le point de revenir, que Sirius Black était dans la nature... C'était clairement le point d'inflexion d'une plus grande image. Les Malefoy ne se salissaient jamais les mains. Mais l'argent encore une fois... Laisse des traces.

Bien entendu, Bash ne trouverait rien s'il jetait un coup d'œil sur les transferts de l'ancien coffre des Black sous la tutelle de Narcissa vers l'Europe de l'Est non ?

Le Poufsouffle sourit d'un air carnassier.

« - Sebastian ? Que fais-tu ici ?, résonna une voix grave.

Bash leva ses yeux du livre de gobelbabil. Vincent Norris était sur le pas de la porte, habillé d'une robe de sorcier très élégante de couleur rouge bordeaux et une montre à gousset dans sa poche. Comme son fils, il avait les cheveux sombres mais les yeux gris. Bash referma son livre d'un coup sec et lui sourit froidement.

« - Je t'ai apporté le diner de Noël. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Ah... et aussi ça.

Il sortit son cadeau de sa besace et le posa sur le bureau. Il y eut un moment de flottement, Vincent s'avança d'un pas mal assuré.

« - Tu aurais pu attendre...

\- Non. Je ne reste pas à la maison, je voulais te voir avant de partir, répliqua son fils d'une voix glacée.

Vincent fronça les sourcils.

« - Où vas-tu ?

\- Chez un ami, répondit-il évasif.

Vincent croisa les bras.

« - Où vas-tu ? Répéta-t-il

Bash soupira. Il ne pourra pas y couper.

« - Chez Exane.

\- Je croyais que c'était annulé.

\- Y'a eu un changement de plans.

Vincent soupira.

\- Sebastian...

\- Je voulais juste te dire joyeux Noël. C'est tout. On se verra avant que je reparte à Poudlard.

Sur ces mots, Bash sortit en laissant le panier de nourriture, le paquet entre les mains de son père, et s'en alla la tête haute sous le regard triste de Vincent Norris. La copie du dossier Lestrange dans son livre de gobelbabil...

Bash rentra chez lui alors que Morra récurait l'argenterie.

« - Maître Bash, dit l'elfe d'une voix flutée, le cadeau de votre mère vient d'arriver.

En effet, un gros paquet l'attendait sur la table basse du salon, Bash n'y jeta même pas un seul regard.

« - Je le prendrais plus tard, dit-il d'un ton froid. Prépare mon sac de voyage, mets assez de vêtements pour une semaine, choisis-les moldus et sorciers.

\- Où allez-vous Maître ?

\- Chez Exane, dit-il d'un ton définitif.

Il y eut un temps de flottement, l'elfe savait qu'il mentait.

« - Morra, action ! Gronda Bash d'un ton claquant. Dépêches-toi !

Morra s'inclina et disparut alors que Bash se laissait tomber sur un fauteuil du salon. Il regardait le paquet sans le voir et semblait très énervé par la vision de la lumière qui se reflétait sur le papier cadeau en argent.

Morra réapparut quelques minutes après, avec un sac extensible en velours noir rempli de vêtements. Elle le posa devant les pieds de Bash qui s'en saisit rapidement.

« - Merci.

\- Maître, je ne sais pas si c'est bien sage de...

\- Je vais chez Exane. C'est cette vérité et pas une autre. Si père te demande, tu ne peux pas mentir, car tu ne sais que ce que je t'ai dit. Je vais chez Exane. Point barre. Est-ce que ma lettre est bien arrivée ?

Morra hocha la tête avec crainte et lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée avec de la cire de basse qualité. Bash l'ouvrit et lut les lignes rapidement. Un regard froid puis une expression inquiète éclaira son visage alors qu'il balança son sac sur l'épaule et jeta la missive au feu ne gardant que l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

« - Joyeux Noël, Morra. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le garçon sortit de sa maison et attendit sur le perron. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Magicobus apparut comme par magie devant Bash qui y entra d'un pas décidé. Stan Rocade le salua avec sa casquette et commença son interminable discours :

« - Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, le transport pour les sorciers en perdi-

\- Je sais, coupa Bash. Aéroport d'Heathrow.

Stan Rocade leva un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas dans nos services.

Bash soupira.

« - Ecoutez je n'ai pas le temps, pouvez-vous juste prendre ça et m'emmener là-bas, j'ai un avion à prendre en urgence.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas avoir un portoloin. ?

\- Le département est débordé, répondit le Poufsouffle en lui donnant une généreuse somme de Gallions.

Stan le jaugea du regard puis le laissa finalement entrer dans le véhicule de bonne grâce.

« - Très bien, accrochez-vous bien à votre fauteuil ! On y va ! »

« - Les passagers pour le vol en direction de Saint-Pétersbourg sont attendus au portique d'embarquement numéro 7... Les passagers pour le vol en direction de Saint-Pétersbourg sont attendus au portique d'embarquement numéro 7... »

* * *

 _« - Cher Sebastian,_

 _Tu avais raison, la situation est dramatique en Estonie, nous avons dû rapatrier tout le village dans un lieu sûr en Russie. Je suis en ce moment même à Moscou où je suis reçue par les autres Majors de la côte Baltique pour une réunion de crise. Je suis surveillée par le clan Nétaniev qui soutient ouvertement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je ne sais pas si je sortirais indemne suite à leur présence. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, car tout peut basculer. J'ai réussi à t'envoyer cette lettre sans qu'elle puisse être tracée. Un conseil, utilise les boîtes postales moldues pour brouiller les pistes à l'avenir. Je t'ai laissé toutes les informations que j'ai pu avoir dans un coffre à ton nom dans une banque à Saint-Pétersbourg. Les informations pour le récupérer sont écrites en code César sur l'enveloppe. La clé est Rex. Tu ne peux malheureusement récupérer le dossier qu'en mains propres. Je te demande donc, TE CONJURE donc, d'en parler à ton père. Sebastian, les choses sont beaucoup plus dangereuses que tu ne le penses._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Ta tante, Ellis Mirabelle Norris. »_


	10. 110: Ces Neiges éternelles

**Chapitre 10: Ces neiges éternelles...**

« - Si nous sortons maintenant, nous allons mourir ! S'écria Christian d'un air presque catastrophé.

\- Mais non ! Je te l'ai dit ! Si on les prend en tenaille, ils ne s'y attendront pas et seront dépassés par nos sorts, répondit sa sœur avec un rire apaisant, se redressant pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus de la haie enneigée.

\- Tu comptes utiliser la magie... ? S'étonna son frère.

\- Tout à fait. C'est un avantage qu'on a dans notre domaine et crois-moi, je ne vais pas m'en priver, ricana Exane.

La neige était tombée sur le manoir des Mason et l'avait recouvert d'un lourd manteau glacé et féérique. Les sapins et autres conifères étaient lourds de neige et de légers flocons tombaient malgré le ciel clairsemé par le soleil d'hiver.

Exane était habillée d'une longue cape marron avec une grande capuche entourée d'une fourrure d'hermine, ses mains étaient protégées par des gants en laine et elle avait vissé son bonnet Serdaigle sur la tête. Christian reniflait à côté d'elle, dans son propre anorak noir sans capuche et son écharpe vert et argent qui dissimulait son visage comme un cache-nez. Il leva un sourcil.

\- Je croyais être le Serpentard de la famille, siffla Christian.

\- Le choixpeau avait hésité pour moi, ricana-t-elle en réponse. Mais tu ne m'as jamais crue.

\- Je me pencherai sur cette question avec plus d'attention à l'avenir, promit son frère.

Il fut interrompu par une boule de neige lancée à pleine vitesse sur sa figure. Christian laissa échapper un énorme juron, laissant au placard toute classe et dignité. Exane était morte de rire, à moitié allongée sur le sol.

« - Vous êtes nuls en discrétion, s'esclaffa une voix enjouée ! KYLE JE LES AI TROUVES !

Exane découvrit le sourire goguenard de sa meilleure amie juste en face d'elle et ne fut pas assez rapide pour s'emparer d'une boule de neige.

« - Malédiction ! Ronchonna Christian qui reçut un nouveau projectile dans la figure.

Il lança un regard indigné à l'autre Serpentard qui s'emparait d'une nouvelle charge.

« - Mais ça suffit oui ! S'exclama-t-il.

Exane répondit finalement en lançant une boule de neige à Kyle et Cléo la poursuivit à travers le jardin en la bombardant de ses propres munitions. Christian laissa échapper des jurons grossiers alors que Kyle, mort de rire, continuait à le viser sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer.

\- Tu manques de réflexes, Christian, rigolait Kyle.

\- La ferme Barton !

Celui-ci se releva en reniflant, scandalisé, et contre-attaqua en tirant sa baguette.

« - Mais tu n'as pas le droit, s'indigna Kyle.

\- La joie d'être Sang-Pur, ici la magie est reine, l'utiliser... bah on risque rien.

\- Bah tiens. Je suis proprement scandalisé, gronda Kyle.

Christian se contenta d'un sourire mesquin et tourna son poignet.

« - UNE AVALANCHE CHRISTIAN ! N'as-tu donc pas le sens de la mesure ? S'écria Kyle en époussetant son manteau alors qu'il suivait sa sœur dans le salon.

\- Je me suis vengé.

\- Tu es ridicule.

\- Non, il a douze ans, rigola Exane en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière eux. »

Un éclat de rire collectif lui répondit, résonnant dans le manoir.

Tout était bien différent depuis que les Mason avaient regagné leur maison pour les vacances de Noël. Ils avaient pu dire au revoir à leur petit frère Mitch qui partait se faire bénir aux Etats-Unis et étaient restés en arrière dans le grand manoir. Après mille recommandations, Madison s'en alla pour la durée de Noël en promettant de revenir pour le nouvel an. Elle avait assez confiance dans les deux enfants pour qu'ils restent ensemble sans faire de bêtises. On pourrait l'accuser de négligence mais Madison préférait se dire qu'elle les rendait indépendants.

Le manoir avait revêtu les protections de sang et était lié à la jeune Exane. Seule la cheminée du salon était reliée au réseau, mais était bloquée pour les entrées intempestives sur certaines plages horaires. C'est pour cela que les visiteurs ne pouvaient qu'entrer et repartir du manoir qu'en utilisant la cheminette entre 10h et 19h.

Les premiers matins, les enfants s'exerçaient à peaufiner leur Occlumencie et Christian, naturellement doué, commençait à peine à toucher les bases de la Legilimencie. Exane se heurtait à bien plus de difficultés, les pensées empoisonnées par des inquiétudes diverses... Dont le regard bleu ciel d'un Poufsouffle. Christian lui lançait des coussins à la figure.

« - Concentre-toi, grondait-il. Tu me laisses une porte grande comme celle de la Grande Salle de Poudlard !

\- T'es vachement précis...

\- La ferme ! Si tu ne te reprends pas, la prochaine fois que ce vieux machin de Dumbledore va nous regarder, il va détruire tes défenses d'un claquement de doigts.

Exane leva un sourcil, mais se reconcentra aussi vite en croisant le regard de son frère.

\- Tu es trop dur avec ta grande sœur... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Non. Je fais en sorte que tu survives, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Exane leva la tête. Christian avait un regard bien moins agressif mais les mains croisées sur ses jambes en tailleur.

Exane sourit légèrement.

« - T'inquiète pas frérot. »

Christian en leva les yeux au ciel.

Puis ils prenaient le Magicobus, que l'aînée appréciait tout particulièrement, alors que le cadet y allait en à reculons et rejoignaient les Barton et Anthony tous habillés à la mode Moldue, qui atterrissaient dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur.

Ils se saluaient et, tous les après-midis, partaient visiter des quartiers en riant. Exane et Christian avaient de l'argent Moldu donné par leur tante et Anthony avait fait du change à Gringotts en prévision.

Ils visitèrent les monuments en passant par le quartier de Camden. Ils furent très heureux de voir qu'ils savaient se débrouiller seuls dans le coté Moldu, utiliser la monnaie et se déplacer. On aurait pu les prendre pour des enfants normaux, même si le reniflement méprisant de Christian à l'encontre de ceux qui avaient l'audace de les bousculer dans le Tube londonien pouvait possiblement les mener dans des situations tendues.

Chacun passa la veille de Noël dans leurs familles respectives en promettant de venir avec leurs bagages le lendemain après-midi pour passer le reste des vacances avec les enfants Mason. Madison allait rentrer la veille du Nouvel an, ce qui donnait cinq jours de liberté aux enfants Mason en compagnie des Barton et de Goldstein.

Ainsi, Exane et Christian se couchèrent tôt et après une bonne grasse matinée dans leurs chambres respectives déballèrent les cadeaux qui étaient apparus par magie dans le salon. En se souriant, ils en conclurent que leur tante avait appliqué un sortilège de Desillusion qui s'était évaporé au moment le plus opportun. Exane découvrit un livre sur les techniques de combat enseignées à Durmstrang ainsi que des gants d'adhérence semi-perpétuelle. Ces gants en faux cuir noir étaient entourés d'une potion puissante et permettaient aux grimpeurs les ascensions les plus difficiles. Exane, étant une habituée de la poudre d'escampette, aima ce cadeau qu'elle allait sans doute utiliser de façon redondante.

« - Merlin ! Gronda Christian. Est-elle sérieuse ?

\- C'est génial, s'extasia Exane.

Dans une autre boîte à son nom, l'adolescente avait découvert un couteau papillon fait en argent. L'élégant couteau avait un monogramme à son nom. EEAM.

\- Pour Exane Elisabeth Arthuria Mason...

\- Cette famille, se désespéra Christian.

\- De quoi tu te plains ? Tu as eu des bombes !

Christian releva un sourcil mais soupira. La paranoïa de sa tante avait atteint des points culminants. Sa sœur ayant eu des armes blanches, le plus jeune avait reçu des capsules de couleur verdoyante dans un petit coffret. Glue perpétuelle, potion de sommeil, potion de pousse rapide... Ces capsules étaient utilisées par les forces d'élite de la sorcellerie américaine. Chacun agent possédait un coffret semblable avec des capsules plus nombreuses voire mortelles. Christian n'ayant que douze ans, il n'avait heureusement pas accès à une goutte de mort vivante... mais les autres potions étaient redoutables. Il se souvenait avoir vu et admiré la boîte de son oncle Damian, Auror d'élite.

Le garçon avait aussi reçu des encyclopédies rares concernant les historiques des lignées sorcières d'Europe de l'Est et une fleur de cerisier qui ne mourrait jamais dans une petite boule de cristal, offerte par son grand-oncle Clyde. Kayden avait fait parvenir à ses cousins des maillots dédicacés de son équipe de Cognepoing, les Givres Pourpres et Katie des photos qu'elle avait faites développer d'eux avec leur famille et une centaine de gallions.

« - Bonne pêche, cette année.

\- En espérant qu'on n'aura pas un sabre berbère en cadeau l'année prochaine, marmonna Christian.

Une courte expression rêveuse passa sur le visage de la jeune Christian faillit lui envoyer une bombe de glue sur la figure.

« - NON !

\- Tu as raison... je ne saurais pas où le mettre, s'esclaffa Exane.

Le regard choqué de son frère valait tout l'or du monde et fit redoubler son rire. Christian ne put retenir un sourire. Depuis qu'elle lui avait fait confiance pour lui révéler les secrets familiaux et surtout sa peur profonde, les tensions entre les deux Mason avaient fondues comme neige au soleil.

15 heures sonnaient quand les deux enfants Barton et Anthony Goldstein avaient débarqué après leurs déjeuners de Noël et déposé leurs bagages dans l'entrée du Manoir pour la première fois. C'est bouche bée que Kyle et Cléo suivirent leurs hôtes dans les trois étages et s'installèrent dans deux des quatre chambres d'amis. Leurs maisons respectives étant de tailles plus « normale » comme disait Cléo.

Exane leur avait fait explorer tout le Manoir, de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, en passant par le bureau de son père qui était maintenant celui de sa tante, verrouillé par magie, et la cave. Kyle s'était engagé avec réserve après les deux Mason qui le menèrent dans le sous-sol.

Comme sa sœur, il découvrit une grande salle circulaire derrière une porte verrouillée, remplie d'armes blanches, de cartes, de sacs de frappe, de gants en vieux cuir et de livres de magie. Cléo fut instantanément attirée par la vision d'une armure polie par des gobelins. L'emblème des Mason y était incrusté, comme sur le drapeau violet pendu au fond de la salle.

« - La grande majorité est à Gringotts et ailleurs, expliqua Christian en empoignant un livre à la couverture vieillie. On ne peut rentrer dans cette salle qu'avec un Mason.

Il ponctua son explication en montrant le doigt sanguinolent d'Exane qui avait ouvert la porte avec une goutte de sang.

Kyle et Cléo s'échangèrent un bref regard. Anthony souriait légèrement. Cette salle était un joyau historique mais aussi un des centres de secrets des Mason. Ils leur faisaient confiance.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Kyle, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Il pointait du doigt une porte derrière une tenture couleur crème. C'était une lourde et ancienne porte en bois, rouge comme le sang, cadenassée par une profusion de verrous et gravée de signes cabalistiques. Christian lança un regard à Exane. Lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question, où plutôt... n'avait jamais voulu la poser.

« - C'est un accès d'urgence, se contenta d'expliquer Exane sous les regards interrogatifs de ses amis et de son frère.

Christian se contenta de croiser les bras, alors que les Barton s'échangeaient à nouveau un regard. Anthony regarda alors le blason et en remarqua un deuxième. Un oiseau, sur une branche chantait sans un son.

« - C'est le blason des Pivert, dit Exane en se rapprochant de lui. C'était la famille de ma grand-mère Ysandra.

\- C'était ?

\- Grand-mère en était la dernière survivante. A sa mort, tous ses statuts nous furent donnés. Enfin à un d'entre nous.

Anthony se tourna vers Christian qui secoua la tête d'un sourire goguenard.

« - Je suis flatté Goldstein, mais non... C'est mon petit frère Mitch qui est l'héritier.

\- Il n'a que quatre ans, non ? s'étrangla Cléo.

\- On n'est jamais trop jeune pour prendre nos responsabilités, souligna Christian en lançant un regard à sa sœur.

Exane préféra toucher une épée tandis qu'Anthony continuait sa discussion.

« - C'est une sacrée lignée... La mienne est bien plus récente.

\- Les Goldstein sont pourtant partout dans le monde ? Dit Christian en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Beaucoup d'homonymes, et pas mal de mariages entre nous et Moldus. Je suis loin d'être véritablement pur. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père était un Moldu et j'ai un grand-oncle Cracmol. Crois-moi, toute cette philosophie de soi-disant supériorité de sang me donne de l'exéma l'eczéma.

Exane sourit en écoutant les dernières paroles du Serdaigle qui se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« - C'est toujours Noël, non ? J'ai des cadeaux pour vous.

\- Nous aussi, dirent Cléo et Kyle en chœur.

Christian et Exane éclatèrent de rire et suivirent leurs amis à l'étage supérieur où la distribution des cadeaux se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Cléo reçut des gants de boxe de la part d'Exane ce qui la fit hurler de joie, sous l'exaspération et le désespoir de son petit frère. Kyle reçut un livre rare sur les sortilèges exécutés de façon différente selon les pays.

« - C'est dingue s'écria-t-il. Expulso en Europe est complètement différent en Chine et semble même plus puissant en Polynésie. Merci !

Christian sourit, flatté, et découvrit avec grand bonheur une énorme tenture avec tout son arbre généalogique remontant jusqu'à Siegfried à compléter. Il s'y mit directement sous les rires de ses amis. Anthony reçut de Christian et Exane un projecteur d'étoiles Moldu pour sa chambre, ce qui le fit rougir de plaisir. Anthony offrit à Christian « L'art de la Guerre » de Sun Tzu.

\- C'est un Moldu avec beaucoup d'esprit. Lit ce livre et la stratégie de guerre n'aura plus de secrets pour toi.

Exane reçut de fausses lunettes enchantées qui lui permettraient de lire plus vite les livres de la part d'Anthony. Kyle et Cléo lui offrirent une panoplie complète de protections de Quidditch ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil. Cléo éclata de rire.

« - Je sais que tu ne joues pas ! Mais qui a dit que ces protections étaient juste pour le Quidditch ? Si on les customise c'est carrément une armure.

Exane ouvrit grand la bouche. Christian faillit hurler.

« - C'est ça en fait ? Ça y est, on est des guerriers ?

\- Va falloir l'accepter mon ami, sourit Kyle.

\- J'ai la dalle, déclara Cléo. J'ai emmené tout ce qu'il faut pour le diner ! Il est temps de cuisiner ! Tous aux fourneaux !

\- Le poulet est dans le frigo, sourit Exane.

\- Vous avez un frigo? s'étonna Kyle en suivant les filles dans la cuisine.

\- Bien entendu, renifla Christian, on a quand même compris très vite que les Moldus avaient de la ressource. Goldstein, la porte s'ouvre.

Anthony sourit légèrement en découvrant un réfrigérateur pour la première fois de sa vie. Impressionné, il en sortit le poulet et le posa sur la table.

« - Comment gardez-vous vos aliments chez toi ? demanda Cléo à Anthony.

\- Sortilège de froid continu. On peut les poser à l'air libre ce sera congelé jusqu'à usage, mais ça dure que trois jours. J'avoue que les Moldus m'impressionnent par leur ingéniosité. C'est plus simple de stocker ces aliments dans un seul endroit et cela dure bien plus longtemps. D'ailleurs je suis étonné, vous n'avez pas d'elfes de maison ?

Exane secoua la tête en coupant un potiron avec un long et large couteau.

« - Suite à la guerre, nos elfes se sont sacrifiés pour tenter de sauver notre grand-mère Ysandra. Nous n'avons pas eu le cœur d'en embaucher de nouveaux, expliqua Exane. De plus, tante Maddy voulait qu'on apprenne les premières nécessités. »

Anthony et les Barton se regardèrent. Sitôt que la situation revenait à la normale, les drames se révélaient. Un grand respect s'épanouit entre eux.

« - Au fait, sourit Cléo en rejoignant Exane pour l'aider. J'ai ramené du Whisky Pur Feu.

\- J'ai le droit d'en boire ? Demanda Kyle soudainement très excité.

\- Parce que c'est Noël.

Kyle leva son poing vers le ciel et Anthony rigola alors qu'il sortait une marmite pour la soupe.

« - Un jour, il faudra que je vous invite pour fêter Hannuka.

\- Est-ce si différent de Noël ?

\- Oui. Mais l'esprit reste le même.

\- Je serais toujours étonné qu'on fête tant de célébrations religieuses alors que nous sommes tous des sorciers... Halloween qui remplace la Samain dans Poudlard n'est pas très malin de la part de la direction mais Noël... songea Christian.

\- Disons plutôt que nous trouvons toutes les raisons possibles pour faire la fête Christian, dit Cléo.

Christian leva un sourcil mais laissa un rictus s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

« - Certes. »

Le reste de la semaine fut un festival de blagues. Pas de conversations mêlant loup-garous, Voldemort ou complots, juste des amis qui expérimentaient l'alcool fort, mangeaient sans compter, se balançaient des boules de neiges et firent une grosse partie de cache-cache dans tout le manoir.

C'était la première fois que les enfants Mason invitaient quelqu'un dans leur demeure. Ils avaient eu la bénédiction de leur tante et se sentaient pour la première fois,(inutile) depuis longtemps, normaux.

Puis arriva la veille du 29 Décembre, la nuit perçait à peine à travers la fenêtre de l'ancien bureau de Charles Mason.

Comme lui, l'endroit était grand et écrasait de son autorité. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie pourpre décorée d'une fresque représentant une bataille avec des dragons et des hommes s'en protégeant. Les hommes étaient habillés de peaux de bêtes et d'une cuirasse en cuir clouté. Ils brandissaient des haches et des lances, leurs boucliers circulaires les protégeant ainsi que des heaumes pittoresques faits de lourd métal.

La fresque était devant le bureau en bois d'olivier ciré et gardé propre, couvert de parchemins roulés ou dépliés. Des bibliothèques étaient adossées aux autres murs, remplies de livres, de grimoires et d'encyclopédies. Il n'y avait pas un seul portrait peint sur les murs mais des photos anciennes et plus récentes, mouvantes. La plus récente était sur la table qui dominait l'espace. Elle représentait Exane plus jeune qui tenait Mitch, encore un nourrisson, entre ses bras avec précautions et Christian assis de l'autre côté, son bras sous l'enfant, semblant prêt à le protéger. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé du salon. Derrière eux leurs parents étaient hilares.

Charles Mason, qui avait normalement le visage empli de gravité, était détendu et on pouvait apercevoir sa jeunesse et sa chaleur. Amanda était bien plus expressive. La beauté éthérée comme celle de sa fille, elle avait des cheveux ramenés dans un chignon désordonné. Madison était aussi présente, en souriant plus calmement avec son châle vert sur ses épaules. La famille Mason était là. Souriante et vivante.

Un temps qu'il était difficile de rappeler à celle qui occupait à présent le fauteuil de cuir marron.

Madison Mason regardait la photo avec tristesse quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Tu ne dors pas... Bien entendu.

Exane entra en hochant la tête. Elle portait son pyjama, un t-shirt long noir et un pantalon assorti. Elle avait mis sa robe de chambre aux couleurs de Serdaigle, qu'on lui avait offert offerte en première année et qui s'adaptait à sa croissance. Elle se plaça devant Madison qui posa le portrait avec délicatesse en parcourant le parquet de ses pieds nus.

« - Tu es rentrée plus tôt que prévu, dit Exane évasive.

\- Cela te dérange ?

Exane baissa les yeux. Elle avait ramené son bras derrière elle, sur la pointe des pieds, signifiant son malaise.

« - Mitch vous réclamait. Sinon, je serais partie dans la journée de demain. De plus...

Madison s'interrompit, ennuyée. Exane leva les yeux vers elle et découvrit un mélange de doute, colère et amertume.

« - Faye m'a envoyé une lettre. Tu as beaucoup communiqué avec elle en l'espace de trois mois. Dumbledore m'a aussi envoyé le récit de tes derniers exploits.

Exane se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Madison était réellement énervée.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Exane ?

\- Greyback...

\- N'est pas ton problème.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'emporta la jeune fille. Ce type a tué papa et maman. Il est sans doute au courant des portes, on ou a agi sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Et il semble persuadé que Voldemort est de retour ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il les ouvre ?

\- Depuis quand fais-tu partie du Département ? Depuis quand es-tu experte en criminologie ? As-tu seulement ouvert le dossier ?

\- Il n'était pas difficile à trouver, gronda Exane.

\- Faye m'a en effet raconté ton petit exploit. Passer par le département des Aurors pour faire une procuration et finalement avoir la version non cryptée par les mains d'une petite écervelée de Gryffondor... Quel est son nom ?

\- Liv Arterbury.

\- Arterbury Senior risque de perdre son poste... grâce à toi.

\- Liv n'a rien à avoir avec tout ça, se défendit Exane.

\- Elle est la conséquence de tes actes. Maintenant tais-toi et assis-toi avant que je ne perde patience.

Exane serra les poings mais obtempéra. Madison croisa les mains devant son visage.

« - Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins Exane. Abandonne ta lubie. Immédiatement.

\- Jamais.

\- Es-tu si stupide ?! A force de jouer avec le feu, tu vas finir par te brûler, rugit Madison. Si Greyback vient ici ? S'IL PREND MITCH ? QUE FERAS-TU ?

Cela fut comme un coup de poing pour la jeune fille qui pâlit sous le choc.

« - Maddy...

\- Tais-toi. Tu n'es pas assez forte. Tes défenses mentales sont tellement friables que Dumbledore a pu passer à travers pour apprendre ce que tu avais fait avec Lupin. Il m'a tout raconté en parchemin. Encore heureux qu'il lui a effacé la mémoire. Je vous ai TOUJOURS dit d'effacer vos traces !

\- Il ne se rappelle pas.

\- Tu ne sais rien, Exane. C'est ce qu'il te faut apprendre de toi-même. TU NE SAIS RIEN. C'est pour cela qu'il y a un principe de précautions, que les agents effacent les éléments perturbateurs pour éviter des fuites, des souvenirs non contrôlés. Encore aujourd'hui nous ne savons pas grand-chose des loups-garous.

Exane se pinça les lèvres. Elle posa les mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner. Je...

\- La vengeance ne ramènera pas Charles.

La voix de Madison était glaçante.

\- Ton petit pacte ne ramènera pas tes parents. Il est fait pour protéger ton rôle. Je t'ai autorisée à parler à tes... amis pour qu'ils t'aident et te servent. PAS pour des chimères. Je leur effacerais la mémoire sans aucun état d'âme, même si ça les envoie à Saint-Mangouste, si tu n'es pas capable de te prendre en main. Ainsi, ma chère enfant, je te suggère de grandir. Je te suggère de devenir l'héritière que tes parents souhaitaient. Car si tu penses que tu leur fais honneur, tu te trompes lourdement.

Silence. Exane avait la voix coincée dans sa gorge. Entre un cri et les larmes.

\- Autre chose ? Gronda Madison.

\- Non, ma tante.

\- Bien. Tu peux aller te recoucher. Demain, quand les Barton et Goldstein se réveilleront, nous commencerons les choses sérieuses. »

Le lendemain matin, les enfants sauf Exane furent surpris de voir Madison buvant une tasse de thé, assise dans un fauteuil du salon.

« - Bonjour les enfants.

\- Ma tante !? S'exclama Christian. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'habite dans cette maison Christian, sourit Madison, à moins que tu ne l'aies oublié.

Christian ouvrit encore la bouche mais fut interrompu par Madison Mason qui posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- Cléo, vous avez bien grandi. Prenez plus soin de vos cheveux j'ai un soin de ma belle-mère à base de karité, cela les nourrira.

\- Merci, Madame.

\- Appelez-moi Maddy. Kyle, vous devriez travailler votre posture, soyez plus droit en ma présence. Une bonne posture renvoie énormément aux regards vous entourant. Notamment dans votre maison.

Kyle hocha la tête. Madison se tourna vers Anthony qui la salua d'un bref mouvement de tête.

\- Anthony, je suis ravie de vous voir, j'ai ouï dire que vos parents avaient fait une nouvelle découverte en médicologie, toutes mes félicitations.

Le Serdaigle sourit légèrement en la remerciant.

« - Je vous demanderais de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Mon neveu Mitch dort encore à l'étage supérieur, il vous faudra faire preuve de courtoisie en prenant vos petits-déjeuners.

\- Oui ma tante/Maddy, dirent les enfants en chœur.

\- Les courses ont été faites pour le Nouvel An, nous les recevrons cet après-midi. Exane, pourrais-tu préparer l'eau pour le thé ? Christian, sort les tartines et le lait. Anthony, il y des roulés à la cannelle prêts à être cuits dans le four. Kyle et Cléo, allez prendre vos douches maintenant, vous mangerez en redescendant quand les roulés seront prêts.

Elle claqua dans ses mains et les enfants s'exécutèrent.

Le petit Mitch se leva finalement alors que Cléo sortait de sa douche. Elle vit le garçonnet se précipiter dans les escaliers et manquer de tomber. Elle allait l'attraper quand une décharge de magie accidentelle le fit atterrir légèrement au sol. Bouche bée et soupirant de soulagement, elle s'habilla vite pour redescendre dans la cuisine où son frère y était déjà avec tous les autres. Celui-ci la railla sur le temps qu'elle avait pris dans la salle de bain et reçut un regard noir en réponse.

« - Et bien Kyle si c'est comme cela que vous discutez avec les jeunes filles, je n'ose imaginer votre grand succès dans les couloirs de l'école, dit Madison d'un ton amusé.

Kyle en devint rouge comme une tomate alors que tous les autres éclataient de rire.

Mitch était déjà dans les bras de ses aînés. Kyle taquina Christian en le voyant devenir complètement gaga de son petit frère de quatre ans qui gambadait à ses côtés. Cléo, d'abord intimidée comme Anthony, se vit finalement prise au jeu et s'amusa aussi avec le garçonnet entre deux conversations avec Madison. Tous purent voir à quel point la famille Mason s'aimait malgré la tragédie qui l'avait frappée plusieurs fois. Madison était souriante et chaleureuse. Elle échangeait des histoires sur sa nièce et ses neveux, riait à chaque récit. Madison leur raconta quelques anecdotes. Sa propre enfance, son déménagement à Salem lors de sa troisième année, son arrivée à l'Institut aux Etats-Unis et la découverte de son don de voyance.

« - Il y a un portrait de ma mère, Ysandra là-bas. Nous l'avons ramené dans nos bagages, mais je l'accrocherai après. Ma mère est une effroyable bavarde, conclut-elle sous les rires.

\- Comment c'est le Département des Mystères ? demanda Cléo avec curiosité.

\- Secret défense, sourit Madison.

\- Vraiment ? Ronchonna Kyle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore majeurs.

\- Mais ils sont déjà au courant de notre malédiction familiale, ma tante, soupira Christian.

Madison arqua un sourcil.

« - Savoir n'est pas la même chose qu'agir.

\- Bon sang, marmonna Christian. Quelle famille. »

Madison sourit légèrement du même éclat narquois que sa nièce et ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu.

« - Traite-moi de paranoïaque si tu le souhaites Christian, mais crois-tu réellement que l'ignorance est la cure ?

Cela jeta un froid sur dans le salon. Madison, impérieuse, regarda impérieuse autour d'elle. Anthony se sentit disparaître dans son fauteuil.

« - Mentir parce que vous êtes des enfants... Ne sert à rien. Si ma nièce vous fait confiance, je dois y croire. Je vois des éclats du futur. Des éclats sombres mais vous êtes toujours liés. Restez liés mes enfants. C'est ainsi que vous survivrez.

Sur ces derniers mots, Madison se leva et sortit du salon.

« - Je crois que j'aime ta tante, dit Cléo très sérieusement.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Exane. »

Le sourire de l'héritière Mason fana aussi vite alors qu'elle finissait son bol de céréales.

Le reste de la journée fut très calme. Un blizzard s'étant abattu sur le manoir, les enfants restaient à l'intérieur en jouant aux échecs, à la bataille explosive, en lisant des livres ou en dessinant avec Mitch. Ils purent boire un bon chocolat cacahuète chaud, tout en soupirant d'aise en face du brasier crépitant. Exane et Christian, sur l'ordre de leur tante, parlèrent de l'Occlumencie à Kyle, Anthony et Cléo qui furent assez surpris de découvrir une telle discipline.

« - C'est une branche de la magie pas très aimée par les Progressistes, songea Anthony.

\- Mais l'apprendre dans ce contexte est une obligation, acheva Cléo. Maddy, avez-vous un livre ou une méthode ?

\- Un livre russe explore bien le sujet, Exane et Christian en ont chacun une copie en anglais, ils vous en feront une. Sachez cependant, que c'est un art très difficile, ainsi si vous échouez ou avez du mal à maîtriser les bases ce n'est pas grave. Construire une bonne défense mentale prend du temps.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as commencé Exane ? Demanda Anthony avec curiosité.

\- Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard. L'Occlumencie c'est la base.

\- Même si en ce moment ses défenses sont friables, siffla Christian.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas toi, petit frère répliqua Exane acide.

Kyle se tourna vers son ami. Christian remarqua son regard et soupira.

« - J'ai... des facilités.

\- C'est un génie, coupa Exane. Il est naturellement doué en magie de l'esprit. Il est même passé à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Vraiment ? S'enthousiasma Kyle en se tournant vers son ami.

Christian rougit un peu sous l'attention et les compliments mais se reprit vite.

« - Je pourrais vous apprendre les rudiments de la défense mentale quand nous repartirons. J'imagine que c'est pour cela que vous en parliez, tante Maddy ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer petit frère, tu es certes doué, mais tu manques fortement de pédagogie, ricana Exane.

\- Car mon élève en question a du mal a à intégrer des concepts simples comme bonjour, bougonna Christian en retour.

\- Simple ?! Les métaphores que tu utilises sont terriblement ennuyeuses et jettent plus de trouble que de clarté !

\- Christian, Exane cela suffit, intervint Madison. Kyle, Cléo, Anthony, ils ont appris à se défendre par avec leurs livres comme base. Je vous suggérerais de commencer de la même manière. A partir de demain, entraînez-vous à méditer tous les matins et tous les soirs avant de vous coucher. Je vous donnerai aussi une infusion qui calme l'esprit, les potions sont trop agressives. Vous recevrez vos livres à votre arrivée au château. Exane...

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa tante qui la regardait avec un sourcil arqué.

« - Dois-je en prendre un aussi pour Sebastian ?

Le silence tomba comme un couperet. Exane se contenta de baisser les yeux. Christian toussota.

« - Et bien ma tante...

Il se vit interrompre par un coup de coude de Kyle qui lui avait lancé un regard sévère. Exane avait l'expression sombre. En les remarquant tous les deux, Christian soupira.

« - Sebastian est... plutôt occupé en ce moment. Nous lui parlerons quand nous serons de retour au château.

Maddy se contenta d'hocher la tête et se replongea dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Le Nouvel An arriva enfin, le dîner fut chaleureux et empli de joie. Cléo, Anthony et Kyle portaient des coiffes rigolotes faites de papier comme les Mason. Le rire de Mitch ressemblait à un gazouillis et Cléo, adorant faire rire le benjamin, n'arrêtait pas les chatouilles et les grimaces.

Puis la nuit tomba, les flocons aussi. Les jeunes étaient tous emmitouflés dans des plaids avec leurs sacs de couchage et des matelas descendus pour l'occasion. Cléo entra dans le salon, elle avait bu un verre d'eau mais sa tête tournait encore suite aux vapeurs d'alcool. La tante Madison l'avait autorisée à goûter au rhum raisin qu'elle avait ramené de Salem. Mitch dormait déjà, Madison était aussi dans ses appartements et avait demandé avec beaucoup d'insistance aux enfants de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

« - Où est Exie ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu fatiguée.

\- Elle prend l'air, sourit Kyle en mangeant un chocolat.

\- Laissez-la, bailla Christian, elle adore la neige. »

Le vent soulevait les flocons de neige dans le parc du domaine Mason. Les nuées blanches entouraient la silhouette qui marchait à travers la pelouse glacée. Exane était en pyjama sous un long plaid vert et noir entourant ses épaules. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient autour de son visage, les flocons tombaient en gouttes sur sa tête. Ses yeux verts-marrons brillaient dans la nuit éclairée par la pleine lune d'hiver. Son souffle laissait apparaître une large nuée blanchâtre.

Soudain un hibou fondit dans la propriété, droit sur la jeune fille. Exane fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise et leva son bras droit pour récupérer l'oiseau. Les serres du prédateur nocturnes enserrèrent son bras. Elle cligna un œil sous la douleur, mais vit la missive accrochée au hibou grand-duc.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et son cœur faillit rater un battement alors qu'elle reconnaissait l'écriture du destinataire.

« - _Exane_ _,_ _je suis au portail et t'y attendrai jusqu'à l'année prochaine. J'espère que tu viendras. Bash._ »

Exane vit le hibou repartir immédiatement. Elle déglutit et tourna la tête vers sa demeure. Ses amis l'attendaient...

La lueur blanchâtre éclairait le visage de Sebastian Norris d'une couleur claire comme la neige. Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel brillaient dans la nuit, et ses cheveux bruns semblaient piqués d'étoiles... Il portait son long manteau noir et un grand sac en papier rempli de paquets cadeaux. Il attendait adossé à un arbre, un des arbres de l'allée menant au domaine des Mason, contemplant la lune avec le regard embrumé par ses pensées. Le crissement du portail qu'on ouvrit attira son attention. Exane était sortie du domaine, toujours d'une beauté étrange qui lui coupait le souffle. Les yeux couleur forêt de la jeune fille brillaient aussi intensément que les siens et attiraient son âme sans aucun espoir de victoire.

Exane marcha vers lui, l'expression fermée mais les yeux plein d'attente. Ses bras étaient croisés et elle gardait une certaine distance avec lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Bash ne répondit pas tout de suite. Exane leva un sourcil puis le fronça. Bash ne semblait pas être lui-même. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul que le Poufsouffle remarqua.

« - Non, ne part pas... Je... Je suis désolé, je suis juste tellement content de te voir.

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il était à bout de souffle. Exane était inquiète, elle s'approcha d'un pas.

« - Que... Tu vas bien ?

Bash la regarda, neutre pendant une seconde, puis se mua d'un sourire.

« - Mieux, depuis que tu es là.

Exane rosit légèrement. Embarrassée, elle voulut changer de sujet.

«- C'est quoi ? Dit-elle en montrant le sac.

\- Ah... C'est vos cadeaux de Noël. J'admets être en retard, mais j'ai dû... quitter le pays pendant quelques jours.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- J'ai rendu visite à un membre de ma famille. Elle était à St-Petersbourg.

Le dernier mot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le regard ombrageux, Bash posa le sac par terre mais en retira un paquet. Il était petit et de forme rectangulaire. Il le tendit à Exane.

« - Ouvre.

Exane hésita, mais obtempéra. Elle découvrit sous le papier kraft un écrin en velours noir. Les mains tremblantes, elle l'ouvrit et y trouva un médaillon. Le bijou était fort élégant. Une pierre d'onyx taillée en forme d'opale avec la lettre B en or incrustée dessus. Exane prit la chaîne et observa le bijou.

« - Je... Je t'ai pris une boîte de confiseries à Honeydukes, balbutia-t-elle. Et un pull.

Bash éclata de rire. Un rire franc et cristallin, celui qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Le garçon s'approcha de l'adolescente et lui prit le médaillon délicatement avant de lui mettre autour du cou.

« - C'est une promesse.

Il lui entoura le visage de ses deux mains glacées. Exane frissonna sous le froid mais ses joues étaient brûlantes. Bash pencha son front sur le sien.

« - Je te promets que je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber. Je te le promets Exane...

Il fut coupé par la Serdaigle qui s'était jetée dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

« - Si tu me fais ça encore une fois, je te balance dans le Lac Noir, renifla-t-elle.

Bash sourit en l'enlaçant.

\- Message reçu. Je t'aime.

Exane se sépara de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Quoi ?

\- Tu as bien entendu. »

Exane était estomaquée, mais une petite voix hurlait dans sa tête. Une voix qui la poussait à répondre. Et cette voix disait :

« - Moi aussi. »

Bash irradia de joie et embrassa l'héritière Mason avec tendresse et contrôle. Il se détacha d'elle avec un sourire en la regardant avec une intensité et adoration rare. Exane se sentit défaillir, l'ivresse du moment prenant le contrôle de ses pensées rationnelles. Mais elle ne pouvait lutter...

Elle lui attrapa le cou et l'embrassa avec bien plus de ferveur que le Poufsouffle. En reprenant son souffle, elle fut poussée contre un tronc d'arbre où son dos fut écrasé par le poids du garçon. Les mains disparaissaient dans leurs chevelures, leurs souffles erratiques se mêlaient, le plaid tomba par terre. Bash s'arrêta pour trouver Exane, les yeux flous et tremblante, seulement en pyjama. Il sourit et enleva son manteau pour lui en couvrir les épaules.

« - Rentre.

\- Mais...

\- Rentre. Tu as froid. On se verra dans le Poudlard Express.

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour rentrer ? Tu ne sais pas transplaner.

\- J'ai un moyen de locomotion, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un chaste baiser sur son front et lui prit la main pour la mener à son portail. Il ramassa le sac de cadeaux et lui donna.

« - Bonne année, Exane. »

Après que l'adolescente fut partie Bash se tourna, tout sourire disparu.

« - Morra, héla-t-il.

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un crac assourdissant et s'inclina auprès de Bash qui la rejoignit.

« - Ramène-moi à la maison. »

Morra s'inclina encore et prit la main de son maître pour le ramener dans sa demeure.

Sitôt que Bash posa le pied sur le plancher de sa chambre, il enleva son t-shirt qui révélait des plaies ouvertes sous des pansements qui devaient être changés. Morra disparut pour revenir avec la trousse de soin, alors que Bash lisait les feuilles de parchemin d'un certain dossier.

« - Morra, dit le garçon avec un calme effrayant.

\- Oui Maître.

\- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit... Je te libèrerai.

Morra laissa échapper un hoquet et pencha sa tête très bas.

« - Oui... maître Bash. »

« - Enfin de retour ! Je dois dire que ce château m'avait manqué ! S'exclama Cléo en s'étirant.

\- Tais-toi et va prendre une calèche, dit son frère sur ses talons. Je meurs de faim.

\- Estomac sur pattes va ! Railla sa sœur. Christian ? Exane ? Vous venez ? Anthony est déjà parti avec Terry.

\- J'attends Bash, sourit Exane.

\- Tu as raison. Prends une autre calèche, je refuse de vous voir vous bécoter devant ma personne, grogna Christian.

\- Gamin, s'esclaffa Cléo.

\- Même pas, dit Christian en montant dans la calèche. Ce serait un autre que Norris j'aurais une réaction bien moins disproportionnée.

Cléo et Kyle s'échangèrent un regard mais préférèrent monter dans la calèche avec un garçon de Serdaigle.

« - Salut ! dit Cléo, on peut s'asseoir ici ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit le garçon qu'elle trouva assez séduisant malgré son jeune âge.

\- Bonjour Ryan, salua Kyle en lui serrant la main. Alors tes vacances ?

\- Je suis allé voir ma famille aux Etats-Unis. Classique somme toute. Et toi ?

\- Noël avec les parents, le reste avec Christian et Exane.

\- Comment se porte la famille Bailey, Sullivan ? grinça Christian.

Le sourire de Ryan Sullivan s'élargit.

« - Veux-tu vraiment qu'on importe leurs luttes sur le sol britannique, Mason ?

Christian fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se détendit en souriant en retour.

« - Nous sommes bien trop jeunes pour cela, cher collègue. »

Exane attendait Bash qui la rejoignit après avoir salué McLaggen et Belby. Elle grimaça presque quand les deux camarades du Poufsouffle lui firent un clin d'œil.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? Demanda-t-elle à Bash alors qu'il attendait avec elle qu'une calèche revienne pour y monter.

\- Juste de rester courtois avec ma petite-amie.

Exane rougit violemment sous l'amusement de Bash.

« - J'imagine que t'utiliser pour ramener des infos c'est fini maintenant ? Soupira Exane.

\- Tu me sous-estime beauté, rigola Bash.

\- Attention. Tu fais l'imbécile et je te ferais la fête.

\- J'en prends note, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Exane ne put répondre car la calèche s'arrêta devant eux. Elle y grimpait pour s'y asseoir quand elle vit que Bash semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Bash ?

Le poufsouffle se vit arraché à sa réflexion et revint à lui-même.

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut monter pour aller au château.

\- Ah... euh oui. Pardon. »

Il s'assit à côté de la Serdaigle qui le jaugea du regard.

\- ça va ?

\- Oui... ça va très bien... »

Mais Bash mentait. Comme il cachait à Exane l'existence du dossier dans sa valise. Comme il cachait à Exane les blessures profondes sur son torse et son dos qui disparaissaient grâce à un cataplasme de plantes marines magiques. Comme il cachait ce qu'il avait vraiment fait à St-Pétersbourg. Bash lui cachait un secret terrible et évident.

Bash lui cachait qu'à présent... Il pouvait voir les Sombrals.

 **Mars 1993**

Des hurlements percèrent l'horizon bleuté de la nuit. Ils furent si effrayants qu'ils tirèrent Madison de son sommeil. Le petit Mitch avait une voix très reconnaissable, tous ses derniers cauchemars étaient si vivaces qu'ils restaient telle une empreinte pour le garçonnet de presque 5 ans.

Madison se précipita dans sa chambre où elle trouva l'enfant allongé sur le plancher, les yeux écarquillés mais vides. Les pupilles dilatées, les mains qui tremblaient, Mitch avait une nouvelle vision. Madison ouvrit alors le tiroir de la table de chevet et en tira un gros cahier à la reliure de cuir et un stylo. Elle agita sa baguette et une boule de lumière apparut pour les éclairer. Elle s'assit à côté du garçon et lui toucha le front en soufflant apaisante.

« - Je t'écoute mon chéri, murmura-t-elle. Dis-moi...

\- _Le dragon tombera alors que la dernière perle_ _sombrera_ _dans le flot du temps. Ses yeux perdront sa lueur quand l'ombre vénérée lui arrachera le cœur. Mais Castor et Pollux naitront et s'empareront de la flèche, plongeant le monde dans les ténèbres avant la renaissance._

La voix de l'enfant mourut après ce dernier mot et Mitch s'endormit instantanément. Madison, gardant le contrôle de ses actions, porta l'enfant délicatement dans son lit, et s'y glissa à ses côtés. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Trois prophéties furent prononcées par le jeune Mitch. Et trois d'entre elles concernaient un dragon.

Or, elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui entrait dans la description éthérée du benjamin Mason.

 **Avril 1993**

« - Oui, j'arrive !

Hagrid ouvrit la porte et y découvrit le jeune Bash Norris.

« - Oui ?

\- Navré de vous déranger Hagrid, je suis Bash Norris. Je ne prends pas l'option Soins aux Créatures Magiques c'est pour cela que ma tête ne doit pas vous revenir, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Hagrid sourit sous la boutade et l'invita à entrer.

« - Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Aimerais-tu du thé ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Je t'en prie ! J'ai aussi des gâteaux.

Bas se força à sourire et s'assit sur la chaise près de Crockdur.

« - J'aurais des questions à vous poser. Pour un devoir.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les Sombrals ? »

 **Juin 1993**

« - Nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, sourit Exane.

La bande des Marchands de Secrets était réunie sur un banc dans le parc. Les examens étaient presque terminés pour les cinquième et septième années alors que les autres, plus jeunes, profitaient du soleil autour du Lac. Tous les élèves portaient des vêtements communs, les uniformes sagement rangés dans leurs chambres. Exane était assise sur le banc de pierre, ses deux jambes sur celle de Bash qui la tenait par la taille. Ce genre de scène était de plus en plus commun et était maintenant plus ou moins accepté par leur entourage. Christian reniflait toujours de dédain, mais gardait pour lui ses pensées noires. Kyle grimaçait quand ils les voyaient échanger un baiser, quant à Cléo elle adorait les taquiner pendant son temps libre. Seul Anthony, qui avait finalement trouvé sa place de médiateur, arrêtait Cléo quand elle était trop insistante, touchait le bras de Christian quand ses réflexions étaient un peu trop froides et suggérait à Kyle de s'habituer à une telle vision car elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt.

« - Si c'est un mariage imminent, gronda Christian qui leva le nez de son livre de Potions, je hurle.

\- J'espère être votre demoiselle d'honneur, rigola Cléo, par contre je REFUSE de porter du vert caca d'oie. Question de principes.

Exane ouvrit la bouche, alors que Bash était cramoisi. Anthony sourit, moqueur, mais apaisa la bande.

« - J'imagine que ça n'a rien à avoir avec des noces, mais si c'est le cas, je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Christian faillit vomir sous l'image.

« - CHANGEONS DE SUJET, faillit-il hurler, alors que Kyle était complètement mort de rire à ses côtés.

\- Bien, repris Bash. Nous avons enfin trouvé un quartier général.

\- Oh... Tu m'intéresses ? S'excita Cléo.

Bash lui adressa un clin d'œil alors qu'Exane jouait avec sa baguette.

« - Il y a une peinture au quatrième étage un peu bavarde...

\- Un peu, ronchonna Bash. C'est un tel moulin à parole que j'ai failli lui refaire le portrait façon Sirius Black...

\- Il a laissé échapper qu'il y avait une salle secrète derrière une nature morte au deuxième étage dans l'aile Ouest. On est allés vérifier après le déjeuner...

\- Moi qui croyais que vous faisiez quelque chose de complètement différent, siffla Cléo avec une expression narquoise.

Exane leva les yeux au ciel.

« - BREF, la salle est plutôt de taille moyenne, il y a même une étagère remplie de livres plutôt anciens qui semblent faire partie de la bibliothèque mais qui n'ont jamais été rendus. L'endroit est assez grand pour qu'on y rajoute un bureau. Il y a déjà un fauteuil, on a nettoyé la plus grande partie mais il reste de la poussière.

\- Il nous faudra aussi barder l'endroit de protections, songea Christian. Kyle ?

Son ami montra son livre d'enchantements. Malgré son jeune âge, Kyle était le plus doué du groupe et intégrait très vite les mécanismes de cette discipline. Ainsi, sous l'impulsion de Madison Mason, il avait commencé à apprendre des sortilèges bien plus complexes, au moins du niveau BUSE.

\- J'ai un sortilège de verrouillage par code, expliqua Kyle. C'était un sortilège utilisé lors de la seconde guerre mondiale coté Moldu. Des sorciers nés-moldus avaient été envoyés au front et l'ont inventé pour se protéger dans les tranchées, c'est très utile.

\- On n'utilisera pas de magie rouge, décida Exane, je ne suis pas assez avancée sur le sujet. Anthony ?

\- J'ai les kits de premiers secours, antipoisons etc. prêt depuis les vacances de Noël dans ma valise. Je ramènerai cela cette nuit, mais il me faudra de l'aide. La caisse est plutôt lourde donc quelqu'un devra veiller à ce que je me fasse pas choper.

\- Je t'aiderai, proposa Bash. Exie, tu avais dit que tu avais ramené des livres d'art de combat ?

\- J'ai pas pu faire passer mes armes blanches, soupira Exane. D'après l'Histoire de Poudlard, il est sensé y avoir une armurerie dans l'enceinte de l'école mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à la trouver...

\- L'armurerie de Gryffondor, murmura Cléo... Moi aussi, j'en parle pas mal à mes préfets mais pour eux c'est une légende.

\- Comme la Chambre des Secrets ? Renifla Christian.

Un silence lui répondit. Le Serpentard se leva pour s'étirer.

« - Dans tous les cas, nous avons un QG maintenant, je vous rappelle donc ce que vous avez promis de faire pendant ces vacances. N'oubliez pas. »

Il finit sa phrase d'un ton impérieux mais Exane souriait, patiente. Les vacances d'été étaient très attendues.

 **Juillet 1993**

Exane relisait la lettre envoyée par Bash qui lui avait aussi envoyé une photo de lui devant le Kremlin. Le jeune Sebastian Norris passait ses vacances en Russie avec sa famille et en profitait pour enquêter sur les mouvements de Greyback, utilisant les relations de son père dans la communauté des gobelins de l'Europe de l'Est. Il avait aussi envoyé une fleur séchée blanche et piquée de tâches rougeâtre. Une fleur de Passion. Ce n'était pas son nom mais Bash l'avait renommée.

Exane rit doucement et soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Cela faisait à peine dix jours que les vacances avaient commencées et elle avait regagné, comme chaque été, la maison familiale des Bourgeois à Salem. Son grand-oncle Clyde était aux abonnés absents et sa grand-mère Katie avait décidé de la former à l'étiquette comme son frère. Alors que Christian se pliait aux règles très facilement, l'aînée avait beaucoup plus de mal. Elle préférait partir jouer au Cognepoing avec son cousin Kayden, s'entraîner dans la salle de combat souterraine dans la cave du manoir et ou encore étudier la copie du bestiaire des Lovegood. Madison était restée en Angleterre avec Mitch, trop prise par ses responsabilités.

Bref, Exane préférait sentir de la bouse de dragon plutôt qu'apprendre la valse, mais sa grand-mère Katie n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

« - Exane ! Descends dans le salon ! Hurla la voix puissante de la Bourgeois.

Exane râla en silence, tendant ses bras au plafond, mais dut se résoudre à traîner les pieds jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

« - Par les couilles de Merlin, on pourrait pas me lâcher la grappe..? Pensa-t-elle très fort.

Elle descendit dans le salon avec regret et découvrit son frère sur une caisse en bois, habillé par un homme à la longue barbiche poivre et sel. Christian portait une très élégante redingote noire avec un nœud papillon vert sapin. Katie était assise sur un fauteuil en cuir vert avec une tasse de thé.

« - Ha Mademoiselle Mason ! Comment allez-vous ? Dit le tailleur en la saluant.

\- Bien... Merci... Mamie Katie ?

\- Nous avons été invités au Grand Bal des Castes, expliqua Katie en se relevant. Il célèbre la fin de la guerre de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

\- Un bal ? S'étrangla Exane. Ah non ! Hors de question !

\- OUI TU VAS Y ALLER ! Ou je te trainerai par les cheveux jusqu'au MACUSA *!

\- Christian peut y aller à ma place, ronchonna Exane. Il est bien meilleur que moi pour ce genre de banalités.

Le tailleur faillit s'étouffer alors que Katie semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur.

« - Le Bal des Castes est très important Exane. C'est la fin de la tuerie de la caste noire que je représente en ma qualité de Madonne de la Caste Noire et Matriarche des Bourgeois. Les Mason ont contribué à l'arrêt du massacre grâce au mariage entre Adrian et Ysandra, sans parler de la médiation qu'ils ont fait entre nous et les Bailey.

\- Mais vous vous détestez encore ! S'exclama Exane A chaque fois que tu me parles de la famille Bailey, c'est à peine si tu n'es pas sur le point de transplaner pour leur foutre un pain !

\- Langage ! Ou je te jette un sort de mutisme comme à ton frère, menaça Katie.

Exane se tourna instantanément vers Christian qui lui adressa un regard complètement blasé.

Elle en referma la bouche et préféra s'asseoir sur le divan, alors que son frère tournait sur lui-même pendant que le tailleur lui rectifiait la longueur des manches.

« - Je refuse, dit Exane.

\- Tu vas y aller. Tu es l'héritière des Mason.

\- ça c'est pas dit, soupira Exane. Je suis nulle en politique. Je préfère que Chris s'en occupe.

Son frère faillit lui balancer une cravate à la figure. Le tailleur le repris par le bras.

« - Mr. Mason, restez en place où je vais finir par vous piquer avec une aiguille !

Christian lança un regard noir à sa sœur qui ne comprit pas le conflit. Elle se tourna vers Katie qui soupirait.

« - Madison est la Lady, mais un jour...

\- Grand-mère...

\- UN JOUR, reprit Katie, tu seras en charge. Christian a un autre destin en place pour lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Les Bourgeois ont besoin de sang neuf. »

Exane se tourna instantanément vers son frère qui avait fermé son expression. Elle était bouche bée.

« - Tu es une Mason et tu portes aussi les étendards des Pivert ainsi que le mien, celui des Bourgeois. Ce sont les lignées que vous représentez. Ne lutte pas. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu as des responsabilités. Il ne suffit pas de savoir se battre Exane...

Exane hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Il te faudra défendre tes intérêts même en dansant la valse. C'est ainsi. René, le costume de Christian peut maintenant attendre, occupez-vous de la robe de ma petite-fille, ordonna la matriarche des Bourgeois.

La réception avait lieu au siège du MACUSA à New York. Exane avait traversé les grandes rues de Manhattan et était entrée dans l'immeuble avec son cousin Kayden qui l'escortait. Katie et le reste de la famille Bourgeois entouraient les enfants qui étaient la nouvelle garde de la Caste Noire.

Exane était à l'avant, au bras de Kayden et à la droite de Christian, dans une fabuleuse robe bustier dorée avec une traîne transparente de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés dans un grand chignon, quelques mèches éparses entourant son visage. Christian et elle, dignes et droits comme des i, traversèrent le hall du MACUSA et prirent un ascenseur.

La salle de réception était grande et magnifique. L'opulence suintait à travers les murs et plafond. Un ciel similaire à celui de la grande salle de Poudlard était aussi au-dessus des grands chandeliers en cristal. Un mini-orchestre symphonique avec une chanteuse apparemment connue était au fond de la salle, jouant du jazz mélangé au classique.

L'endroit était rempli. Nombre d'hommes et de femmes politiques, de tous bords, des ambassadeurs, des patriarches et matriarches de castes noire et blanche... Tous étaient présents. Vieillards, membres actifs et génération à venir.

Exane aperçut du coin de l'œil le jeune Ryan Sullivan qu'elle avait brièvement croisé dans une calèche en revenant des vacances de Noël. Christian hocha la tête à l'adresse du jeune Serdaigle qui répondit au geste. Il était aux côtés d'une très belle femme, la quarantaine aux longs cheveux blonds. Sans doute sa mère.

Mais celui qui attirait l'attention, c'était un homme qui discutait au fond de la salle avec le Président actuel du MACUSA, Samuel G. Quahog qui semblait rire à ses blagues. Le Président était rondouillard et bon vivant ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de son interlocuteur.

L'homme avait les cheveux blancs coupés courts, un regard perçant tel un aigle, une silhouette longiligne et les doigts crispés sur sa canne au pommeau d'or. Exane connaissait son nom pour l'avoir vu cent fois à la première page du New York Times sorcier. Celui qui avait autant, voire plus de pouvoir que le président du MACUSA. Aussi puissant chez les Moldus que les sorcier avec un pouvoir fort d'une dynastie depuis que ses aïeux ont posé le pied sur le sol Américain en sortant du Mayflower.

Bernie Bailey.

L'homme avait une telle aura qu'elle sentait son propre poids s'affaisser sous la pression de sa présence.

« - Tu sens ça ? Murmura Exane à son frère.

Christian avait le regard et le dos droit. Ses yeux normalement clairs s'étaient foncés sous son ressentiment.

« - Ne baisse pas les yeux, ordonna-t-il, regarde droit devant toi comme grand-mère l'a ordonné. Les Bailey sont en en terrain conquis ici. Leur donner du grain à moudre nous ferait tomber.

Exane leva un sourcil. Son frère était bien plus au fait des intrigues politiques qu'elle. Elle soupira. Evidemment, il était celui qui avait passé un été à parfaire son entrée dans la société noble, alors qu'elle avait préféré partir s'entraîner avec un grand-oncle lunatique et un dragon. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus y couper.

« - L'année dernière était bien plus simple, marmonna-t-elle

Kayden qui était à sa droite laissa échapper un rire qu'il camoufla sous une fausse toux. Christian eu un léger rictus.

« - Désolée grande sœur. On ne peut pas fuir ses responsabilités indéfiniment.

\- Si on peut. Un mot, et je saute dans la première cheminée.

\- Il n'y a pas de poudre de cheminette dans le MACUSA. Ils trouvent ça barbare.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Exane.

\- Il y a l'allée des portoloins en cas de problème, informa gentiment Kayden.

\- Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idée Kayden, gronda Christian.

Kayden se contenta de rire doucement.

« - Je suis abonné aux disparitions d'usage cousin. Et tu connais Exie. Il faut au moins une route d'exfiltration.

\- Merlin... »

La conversation coupa court quand le trio vit leur grand-mère Katie faire face au patriarche Bailey. Le silence tomba alors dans la salle. Christian, Exane et Kayden étaient encadrés par des subordonnés des Bourgeois alors que Katie était grande et digne dans la bataille. Sa longue robe couleur lilas, aux amples manches piquée d'une broche aux armoiries de la famille Bourgeois (une roue cerclant les lettres BG) soulignait ses formes. Ses longs cheveux frisés étaient ramenés dans un chignon et son regard fusillait le visage du patriarche Bailey qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

« - Bernie, salua-t-elle sans une once de chaleur.

\- Katerina, répliqua-t-il en retour. Est-ce les Mason ?

Exane tressaillit alors que le regard de glace de Bernie Bailey se posa posait sur elle. Katie sourit avec moquerie.

« - L'héritière Mason en effet.

Bernie Bailey claqua sa langue avec dédain quand le président Quahog sentant que l'ambiance tournait, pris les choses en main.

« - La jeune et fameuse Exane Mason ! Approchez jeune fille !

Exane tourna la tête imperceptiblement vers son frère qui la poussa légèrement en avant. Exane se redressa alors et se para d'un sourire éclatant.

« - Monsieur le Président, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement sa tête, sous le regard approbateur de sa grand-mère.

\- Vous n'étiez pas présente à la dernière réunion, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, j'avais des prérogatives inhérentes à ma position, sourit Exane. Je laisse mon frère me représenter moi et mes intérêts en mon absence.

\- Votre frère est pourtant bien jeune, intervint Bernie Bailey de sa voix grave et éraillée. Trop jeune pour une telle charge.

Exane tourna sa tête lentement vers le patriarche Bailey, alors que Christian restait en arrière et sans émotion.

« - Christian sera le représentant avec qui vous négocierez dans les prochaines années, Mr. Bailey. J'ai malheureusement d'autres devoirs qui m'empêchent de prendre ce rôle. Il est très sérieux et j'ai complète confiance en lui pour la défense des intérêts de ma famille.

Katie leva un sourcil, alors que le Président lançait un regard à Christian qui demeurait aux cotés de Kayden.

\- Oh ? Renifla Bernie.

\- Vous connaissez la formule, Mr. Bailey. Il faut toujours un Mason dans les Mystères, fit Exane avec un ton soudainement froid.

L'entourage des Bailey fut comme frappé par une claque mentale. Le silence tomba encore dans la salle, bien plus lourd. Exane tenait tête au patriarche Bailey qui la jaugea de son regard acéré jusqu'à laisser apparaître un sourire tordu.

« - Un sacré caractère que vous avez élevé, ma chère Katie.

\- Le même que sa mère.

\- Ah... Amanda... ? En effet, c'était la même étincelle dans son regard.

Exane manqua d'hoqueter mais força un sourire alors que Bernie se détournait d'elle pour présenter sa main à Katarina Bourgeois.

« - Une année de plus dans la trêve.

\- Une année de plus pour la paix, répondit Katerina avec un sourire. »

Bernie hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

Exane se précipita au buffet pour empoigner un verre de limonade.

« - C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle à son frère qui était à ses côtés avec Kayden qui les avait rejoints. Beaucoup d'autres cousins d'Exane, étant encore trop jeunes pour les rejoindre, étaient restés chez eux. Seul Kayden et Nelly, âgée de 19 ans, s'étaient déplacés pour prendre soin des Mason. Nelly avait d'ailleurs complimenté Exane sur sa robe et la façon dont elle avait géré la situation.

« - Grande-mère Katie t'a expliqué non ? Répondit son frère. La trêve entre les Bailey, soit la caste blanche, et la caste noire de la Nouvelle-Orléans en passant par Salem a été mise en place par les Mason.

\- En se mariant avec Ysandra Pivert, continua Kayden en servant des ananas confit à Nelly, Adrian Mason ton grand-père a arrêté des décennies de guerre civile.

\- Ce n'était même pas un mariage arrangé, s'extasia Nelly en versant un verre de limonade à Kayden. Tes grands-parents s'aimaient réellement. C'était un drame à la Roméo et Juliette.

\- Qui s'est terminé comme cette pièce, murmura Exane d'un ton triste. Grand-mère Ysandra est morte dans le manoir lors de la guerre et grand-père...

\- De la dragoncelle. On pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, coupa Christian. Enfin... En tant que leader des Mason, tu représentes la trêve. L'année dernière, c'était moi qui m'y étais collé. Ça a duré plus longtemps d'ailleurs. Grand-mère Katie était bien plus remontée qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Sans doute parce que vous avez amélioré votre Occlumencie, sourit Kayden. Tu as bien tenu le choc.

\- Ce vieux taré voulait me forcer l'esprit, s'indigna Exane. Un peu plus et je lui aurais foutu un pain dans la figure !

Kayden et Nelly éclatèrent de rire, alors que Christian secourait secouait la tête.

« - Les Bailey nous descendraient dans la salle que personne ne moufterait. C'est pourquoi cette trêve est importante. On fait valoir nos droits.

\- C'est une honte, gronda Exane.

\- Bienvenue aux Etats-Unis cousine, sourit dangereusement Nelly. Des siècles d'esclavage, de ségrégation et de massacre des familles les plus pures de la magie créole, noires et natives ne disparaissent pas sous une fontaine de champagne.

\- Excusez-moi... ?

Un garçon plutôt séduisant, la vingtaine et la peau halée mais plutôt claire, s'approcha du groupe. Il portait un costume à trois pièces de couleur bleue marine mettant en valeur ses yeux clairs et sa chevelure courte.

«- Ah ! Salut Bell ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Nelly.

\- Plutôt bien. Mlle Mason...

Il s'inclina à l'adresse d'Exane.

\- C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous rencontrer, sourit le jeune homme. Je me présente, je m'appelle Bellamy Deveraux.

Il avait un sourire calme et tempéré, cela inspira confiance à la jeune Mason.

« - Exane Elisabeth Arthuria Mason. Mais Exane suffira, plaisanta-t-elle.

Bellamy rit doucement.

« - Et que faites-vous dans la vie Bellamy ? Demanda Exane en mangeant un petit-four qu'un elfe lui présenta.

\- J'étudie à l'Université de UCLA en Californie. Je passe ma licence en commerce tout en me formant en négociation. Les relations internationales pour le compte du MACUSA... Je ne vous ferais pas un historique exhaustif. C'est terriblement ennuyeux. Et vous ?

\- Toujours étudiante au collège de Poudlard.

\- Voulez-vous venir étudier ensuite ici aux Etats-Unis ? Si vous avez déjà une idée de ce que vous allez faire plus tard ?

\- Oh, sourit Exane. J'ai l'intention de continuer à faire fructifier l'héritage familial. Il y a une discipline dans laquelle nous excellons, ce serait terrible de la laisser de côté.

\- Une sage décision, approuva Bellamy, un Mason doit toujours rester dans les Mystères si c'est toujours la formule ?

\- Vous avez une bonne mémoire.

Bellamy sourit largement et trinqua avec elle en buvant son verre de champagne. Il vit au loin quelqu'un lui faire signe.

« - Je dois vous laisser, mais j'aimerais vous inviter à danser un peu plus tard si cela vous sied ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais je dois vous prévenir que vos pieds ne seront peut-être pas saufs.

\- Je m'en rappellerai, s'esclaffa Bellamy. A tout à l'heure Exane.

Il s'éloigna avec un port de tête princier vers le patriarche Deveraux, son père Antonian, qui l'attendait entouré par d'autres grands membres de la Caste Noire. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Bellamy allait bientôt prendre le relais... Exane y songea en finissant son verre quand une jeune femme très élégante, au maintien digne et à la robe couleur ivoire s'approcha d'elle.

« - Bonsoir Séli, sourit Kayden. Exane, je te présente Séli Euzière. Elle est la première en lice pour la direction de la famille Euzière de notre caste.

En effet, les Euzière étaient de très grands influents de la caste noire qui comptaient treize familles. Séli ne sourit pas mais s'inclina auprès d'Exane.

« - Bonsoir, héritière Mason, je suis...

\- Séliiiii ! Cria presque une voix fluette.

Opale Euzière, une enfant plus jeune que Christian, d'environ 9 ans, bondit sur sa sœur qui manqua de tomber.

« - Opale ! J'étais en train de m'introduire à...

\- On s'en fiche ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on allait danser ensemble !

\- Mais Opale...

Exane éclata de rire, Séli rougit sous la honte.

« - Je suis navrée...

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai le même à la maison.

Christian laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage sous la mention de Mitch. Séli sourit, contrite, s'éloignant avec sa sœur qui tournoyait avec elle. Exane souriait toujours et se tourna vers son frère.

« - J'ai d'autres personnes à rencontrer ? »

Une heure passa alors qu'Exane faisait connaissance avec les autres membres et représentants des castes noires et blanches. Sans surprise, les membres de la caste noire étaient bien plus chaleureux avec elle. Les treize avaient envoyés leurs héritiers. Exane s'entendit très facilement avec Bellamy Deveraux, Séli Euzière et Wyatt Angeville. Le dernier était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés mais à la peau mate. Sa curieuse mixité venait de sa mère qui était une sorcière brésilienne aux cheveux blonds et à la peau diaphane. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans était discret et la voix si basse qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre mais s'avéra être quelqu'un de clairvoyant et de passionné par la magie de combat.

« - J'étudie à Readviper, expliquait-il à Exane qui partageait un verre d'eau avec lui. J'attaque ma dernière année avant de continuer des études pour intégrer les Mains-Grises.

\- Les Mystères américains ? Nous nous croiserons sans doute dans le futur alors, sourit Exane.

Wyatt répondit d'un sourire bienveillant. Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour ajouter quelque chose, un qu'un homme de presque la trentaine pris un verre de Whisky pur Feu en bousculant Wyatt sur le passage.

« - Hey, faillit crier Exane, mais elle fut rattrapée par Christian qui était revenu à ses côtés. Wyatt fronça les sourcils alors que l'homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés repartait vers le patriarche Bailey.

« - C'est l'héritier Archibald Bailey. Tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes avec lui, murmura Christian.

\- Oh si. Je VEUX avoir des problèmes avec lui, gronda Exane alors que Wyatt souriait, touché.

\- Archibald est une brute, Exane, glissa l'héritier Angeville. Ce n'est pas un combat à commencer.

\- Tout à fait, c'est un combat que je vais finir.

Un rire cristallin, répondit à sa gauche.

« - Allez-y. J'avoue aimer le voir enrager. C'est très drôle.

Christian, Exane et Wyatt se tournèrent vers leur droite. Le garçon qui avait parlé était aussi habillé d'un smoking entièrement noir. Chemise, veste et pantalon noir. Pas de cravate. Il tenait entre ses mains un verre de Whisky Pur Feu alors qu'il était certainement mineur. Ses mèches blondes tombaient au-dessus de ses yeux gris métallique et un sourire plein de suffisance éclairait son visage.

Christian renifla de mépris en reconnaissant le personnage alors qu'Exane était véritablement perdue, quoique qu'irritée par son arrogance sans borne.

« - Bailey, grinça Christian d'un froid polaire.

\- Mason.

\- Allons-nous en Exane. Avant que son idiotie ne nous contamine.

Exane voulut ajouter quelque chose mais son frère avait déjà attrapé son bras avec autorité pour l'entraîner de l'autre côté de la salle, Wyatt s'excusa auprès d'eux et rejoignit ses parents.

« - J'espère que vous me laisserez vous inviter à danser, Mlle Mason, s'amusa le jeune Bailey.

Exane vit rouge. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce ton moqueur. Elle le supportait bien assez avec Bash alors une autre personne. NON.

« - Qui est cet imbécile ? Demanda-t-elle à son frère alors qu'ils étaient de retour avec les rejetons de la famille Euzière près du buffet.

\- Je l'ai dit.

\- Non... Tu as dit son nom de famille. Ça ne répond pas à la question.

Christian préféra prendre un beignet à la crevette et l'enfourna dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler. Opale Euzière éclata de rire. Séli, sa grande sœur, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Allons Christian, dit-elle. Exane n'était pas là à la dernière réception. Il faut au moins bien l'intégrer au cercle.

\- J'ai la bouche pleine.

Seli en secoua la tête, légèrement amusée.

« - C'est le troisième fils du patriarche Bailey, soupira-t-elle. C'est un petit idiot. A la dernière réception, il avait fait exploser des pétards dans le punch. Christian l'a très mal pris.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Enfant pourri gâté, qui n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'on n'est pas là pour jouer, gronda Christian.

\- Entre autre.

\- Et comment cet idiot s'appelle ? Demanda Exane en buvant son verre de punch, alors qu'elle jugeait du regard le garçon blond qui riait à présent en compagnie de Ryan Sullivan.

\- Alexander. »

La réception battait son plein, mais Exane avait mal au pieds et une patience qui n'était pas infinie. Ainsi sous l'autorisation de sa tante, elle préféra partir avec son oncle Jarod Bourgeois, qui n'était autre que le père de son cousin Kayden. Elle avait pris son manteau et était seule dans le couloir à attendre l'ascenseur quand une voix la héla.

« - Hey où tu vas ?

Elle se tourna pour découvrir, le jeune Alexander Bailey qui lui souriait avec une cigarette dans la bouche. Elle se refusa à le regarder.

\- Je rentre chez moi.

\- A Salem ? Tu comptes t'enfermer dans un manoir alors que tu es à New York ? L'une des plus belles villes au monde ?

\- J'ai mieux à faire.

\- Attends ! Je peux te faire visiter si tu veux.

C'en fut trop pour Exane qui se tourna vers l'intrus qui l'agaçait franchement.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien Bailey...

\- Alex.

Alexander pencha adorablement sa tête sur le côté avec un sourire transpirant de confiance, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de la jeune femme devant lui.

« - Bailey, appuya Exane. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de fraterniser avec vous.

\- Pourtant je pensais que cette réception était faite dans l'optique d'effacer des siècles de tensions entre nos deux castes. Réfuterais-tu cette intention ? Sourit Alexander Bailey de plus en plus largement.

Le regard d'Exane devint noir comme les abysses.

« - Je n'ai que faire de vous Bailey. Restez loin de moi où ça va réellement vous en coûter.

\- Tu n'es pas très gentille avec moi Exane.

Exane éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« - Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être gentille avec vous.

\- Pourtant, tu découvrirais que je suis un garçon formidable. Je suis beau, sportif, intelligent, je suis d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs de ma promo à Salem.

\- C'est supposé m'impressionner ?

\- Plutôt.

Exane leva les yeux au ciel et préféra se détourner encore de lui, mais cette fois Alexander lui attrapa le bras.

« - Un rendez-vous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Un rendez-vous. C'est tout ce que je demande. Un seul rendez-vous pour te convaincre.

Exane le regarda bouche bée. Etait-il sérieux ? Un Bailey qui voudrait sortir avec une Mason ? C'était une blague ? Il était si stupide que ça ? Alexander sembla lire cette interrogation dans ses yeux et sourit légèrement.

« - Y'a aucun calcul Exane. Je veux juste te prouver que je ne suis pas comme ces pourris.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- T'as un copain ?

\- C'est pas votre problème, mais oui j'en ai un et il vous bat dans toutes les catégories.

\- J'en doute. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu as peur de sortir avec moi. Tu as peur de fondre devant mon charme irrésistible.

Exane vit rouge.

« - Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne suis juste pas intéressée par un parvenu comme vous Bailey. Votre arrogance, votre suffisance, ta fierté m'horripile. Pour moi c'est clair, vous seriez la dernière personne avec qui je sortirais même si nous étions les deux seules personnes vivantes sur la surface de cette foutue planète.

Elle récupéra son bras d'un coup sec et le poussa brutalement hors de son chemin.

\- Au plaisir de ne JAMAIS vous revoir. »

Elle s'éloigna avec dignité et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur où l'attendait un subordonné de la famille Bourgeois. Enfin, un garde du corps. Alexander resta en arrière bouche bée. Cette fille...

Il avait hâte de la revoir.

 _* MACUSA ou_ _ **Magical Congress of the United States of America**_


	11. 201: Le Retour des Héritiers

**Les Perles Lunaires PARTIE II**

 _C'est parti pour une saison 2 des Perles Lunaires! Dans cette saison, Harry Potter entre en quatrième année et donc Exane passe ses BUSES! On sait très bien qu'une certaine coupe va foutre le dawa à Poudlard, voyons voir ce que les MDS vont en faire..._

 _Zeidra: Tu chauffes sur la plupart de tes théories, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire!_

 **Chapitre 11 : Le Retour des Héritiers.**

 **Moscou, Juillet 1994**

Le garçon courait à travers les rues de la capitale russe, les poumons en feu et les pupilles dilatées de terreur. Il était blessé, son sang coulant le long de sa joue, sa peau brunie par les coupures et les cheveux d'un roux éclatant.

Le garçon n'avait que seize ans mais sa mort approchait à grands pas, fondant sur lui tel un carnage dont il ne pouvait s'échapper.

Ses dernières secondes s'écoulaient, lancinantes, rien ne lui serait laissé. Pas même le temps de hurler le nom d'un être aimé.

Son assassin le contemplait avec dégoût, calmement. Sereinement. Son sourire se tordit dans un rictus monstrueux, alors qu'il brandissait son poignard pour égorger l'infortuné.

« -Pourquoi ? Murmura la victime alors que le couteau s'approchait de sa gorge.

\- Car la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, répondit le tueur. »

Le roux se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, mais le sang jaillit de la coupure et interrompit sa dernière plainte. L'assassin le contempla se vider complètement de son sang et s'affaler dos au mur pour finalement laisser partir son dernier soupir.

Le meurtrier nettoya sa lame avec un simple mouchoir blanc comme la neige et brodé de trois simples lettres.

 _ **SVN**_

* * *

 **Manchester, Juillet 1994**

« - Cléo, pourrais-tu descendre de ton perchoir et venir m'aider à mettre la table, s'il te plaît ?

Cléo Barton ouvrit ses les yeux et jeta un regard courroucé à sa mère dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

Le boudoir de la jeune Barton était une pièce avec un lit en mezzanine. En bas, elle avait aménagé un petit salon avec un bureau. C'était un désordre sans nom, aux couleurs vives et écarlates. Une grande bannière rouge et or barrait son mur décrépi au dessus de son bureau en bois d'olivier. Son sofa, aussi de couleur bordeaux, rendait la pièce chaleureuse. Des croquis de créatures magiques tapissaient ses murs et des sculptures de dragons et licornes trônaient sur ses étagères.

Cléo adorait sa chambre, elle lui rappelait sa salle commune à Poudlard sans pour autant lui ressembler. Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, se concentrant sur ses paumes afin de consolider son Occlumencie mais sa mère, Charlotte Barton, l'avait interrompue avec un sourire narquois.

« - Je viens, obtempéra la jeune fille avec une moue ennuyée.

\- Tu reprendras tes exercices de méditation plus tard. Il faudra que j'envoie une lettre de remerciement à Mrs. Mason. Tu es exceptionnellement calme depuis que tu as commencé cette routine.

Cléo lui tira la langue. Charlotte en rit.

« - Vous avez reçu vos listes de fournitures pour Poudlard, dit Jeremy Barton enjoué. Vous voulez qu'on aille les chercher quand ?

Cléo et Kyle échangèrent un regard complice. Leur père Jéremy était un Moldu, mais adorait la magie. Leur mère disait souvent que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle.

« - On pensait samedi prochain ? Je vais écrire une lettre à Exane pour qu'elle puisse nous rejoindre. Je pense qu'elle sera rentrée.

\- Le chemin sera bondé, geignit Charlotte. Pourquoi pas ce week-end ? Tu verras Exane dans le Poudlard Express de toute façon.

\- Allez maman, pressa Kyle, sois sympa.

\- Non. J'aime pas la foule.

\- Allez chérie, supplia alors Jeremy. C'est le dernier week-end avant que les enfants partent. Veux-tu vraiment déclencher une guerre froide à la maison ?

Charlotte lui glissa un regard énervé mais soupira en rendant les armes.

« - D'accord. »

Cléo se précipita alors dans sa chambre avec Kyle sur les ses talons pour écrire une lettre à Exane. Elle fut brève et informatrice. C'était un autre exercice des Marchands de Secrets. Depuis qu'Exane avait insisté sur le retour probable de Lord Machin, tous avaient adopté une routine bien différente de leurs premières années. Ils consolidaient leurs spécialités, leurs défenses mentales et étaient de plus en plus cryptique lors de l'écriture de leurs lettres. Tout commençait, il s'agissait d'être à la hauteur. Kyle approuva silencieusement la lettre que Cléo ferma avant de la donner à leur chouette commune, Mega, qui s'élança dans les vents de cette fin d'été. Les enfants s'échangèrent un léger sourire satisfait. Leurs amis leur manquaient.

* * *

 **Sheffield, Août 1994**

Anthony Goldstein savait qu'il avait mis les pieds dans une panade dont il aurait beaucoup de mal à sortir, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Le garçon avait toujours eu une vie simple. Il était fils unique de deux sorciers juifs, Jacob et Lena Goldstein, il n'avait jamais fait de vagues, était discret et un peu rêveur. Il avait une passion pour le cosmos et s'était même procuré des revues moldues pour en savoir plus sur le sujet. La conquête spatiale le fascinait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un Moldu ait marché sur la Lune. Pour un sorcier, cela semblait impossible. Même physiquement, Anthony n'attirait pas l'œil. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés brunissaient année après année, sa stature longiligne, le regard sombre et le nez droit. Dans son groupe de Serdaigle, Anthony était le silencieux. Michael Corner était le flamboyant, Terry Boot était plus calme mais pas discret. Ses conseils avisés et sa voix acérée étaient écoutés par toute sa promo. Anthony ne se sentait pas utile. Il était là sur le coté, sans pour autant faire partie d'un tout.

Mais tout avait changé quand il avait croisé la route d'Exane Mason. Ce fut un coup de foudre. Un réel. Il était fasciné et attiré par sa personnalité. Son sourire presque éternel, ses yeux calculateurs. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. S'il avait aimé les filles... Il serait tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle. Il le savait et s'en faisait souvent la réflexion en observant Sebastian Norris la couver, les yeux plein d'amour, de respect et de désir. Anthony n'avait pas besoin d'un retour à l'envoyeur. Il était juste loyal. Si loyal qu'il avait failli aller à Poufsouffle. Exane était maintenant son monde, sa meilleure amie. Celle qui l'avait extrait de son invisibilité.

Il en sourit légèrement alors qu'il lisait son livre de Sortilèges, assis dans sa chambre, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« - Anthony ? Résonna la voix de sa mère, Lena, il y a un visiteur pour toi.

Anthony se figea puis ferma son livre pour se lever et ouvrit sa porte.

« - Qui ? »

Lena se contenta de le mener dans le salon où Anthony trouva un vieil homme à la peau noire. Les yeux du sorcier étaient sombres mais de la même couleur étrange que ceux d'Exane. Verts-marrons, comme une clairière plongée dans les ténèbres. Il avait une canne à la main dont il n'avait pas besoin et un sourire patient :

« - Bonjour, jeune homme. Je suis sûr que vous savez déjà qui je suis.

\- Mr. Mason... C'est un honneur, balbutia Anthony qui s'inclina légèrement.

Lena Goldstein était un peu perdue mais Clyde lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui tendit un pot avec des herbes séchées.

« - C'est de la décoction de menthe de Chine. Je la tiens d'un grand ami, c'est très bon en infusion. Pouvez-vous en faire ? »

Lena fronça les sourcils sous l'aplomb du vieil homme et hésita mais Anthony la supplia du regard. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna dans sa cuisine, la porte ouverte pour surveiller de loin la discussion entre son fils et le vieil inconnu.

« - Je t'en prie mon garçon, dit Clyde Mason, ne reste pas debout, cela me rend anxieux. »

Anthony balbutia des excuses et s'assit en face de Clyde qui découvrait la maison avec un sourire amusé.

« - J'aime beaucoup votre maison. Elle est chaleureuse et pleine de vie.

En effet, le salon était baigné de lumière et le parquet brillait sous la cire. Le feu magique crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et la couleur jaune or dominait tout le salon :

« - Merci, répondit Anthony intimidé.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama Clyde en riant. Je suis juste venu te parler. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Anthony hocha lentement la tête. Le sourire de Clyde fondit comme neige au soleil.

« - Cela fait combien de temps... depuis ta rencontre avec ma petite-nièce ?

\- Euh... deux ans ?

\- Déjà... siffla le sorcier. Et comment définirais-tu votre relation ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre... ?

\- Il n'y a aucun sous-entendu. »

Anthony fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchit à ses mots puis se jeta à l'eau.

« - Elle est... spéciale.

\- Oh, je le conçois.

\- Elle est spéciale pour moi, corrigea Anthony. Elle est ma meilleure amie sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle ouvre les possibilités, elle est loyale et mérite de la loyauté en retour. »

Clyde en fut surpris. Un sourire plus large apparut sur son visage alors que Lena Goldstein revenait avec un service à thé et deux tasses.

« - Merci beaucoup, Mrs. Goldstein. Je vous promets, que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps.

\- Oh, ne vous dérangez pas, répondit Lena avec embarras.

Clyde se contenta de soulever sa tasse et de remercier encore Lena d'un simple geste. La mère d'Anthony sortit du salon et revint dans la cuisine. Anthony soupçonna qu'elle écoutait toute la conversation. Clyde suivit son regard et éclata de rire.

« - Mon garçon, je suis habitué à cela. A Salem, c'est Katie qui reste très longtemps à faire la vaisselle. Cela force à ne pas délivrer des informations capitales lors du goûter.

Il se leva alors et surprit Anthony qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

« - Vous... partez déjà ?

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- Mais...

Anthony était véritablement perdu.

« - Vous rentrez en quatrième année à Poudlard ?

Anthony hocha la tête, incertain.

« - Travaillez votre Métamorphose. Un Acceptable n'est pas assez pour envisager votre future orientation. La Défense mérite aussi un peu plus de concentration, laissez de coté l'enseignement de l'école et formez-vous seul. Des livres adéquats sur la pratique des maléfices sont présents à la bibliothèque. Quoique... vous aurez un bon enseignant cette année... Les Serdaigles s'avancent toujours d'une année ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Votre grand-mère fait du tricot et vous aimez la tarte au citron ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre Occlumencie est basique. Trop scolaire. Vous devez complexifier votre paysage mental pour perdre les attaquants. Ainsi, vous pourrez bien protéger votre esprit et commencer à garder des secrets. J'ai hésité à vous effacer la mémoire voyez-vous... Au fait, votre mère ne se souviendra pas de ma venue. »

Anthony en fut très surpris alors que Clyde enfilait son manteau.

« - Informez-vous côté moldu et coté sorcier des conflits entre nations, unions, empires et royaumes. Mettez-vous aussi au courant des lois relatives à chaque pays. Notamment Europe, USA et Russie. Il vous faudra être un as en géopolitique. C'est très important. »

Le vieillard se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé mais s'arrêta soudain avant de se retourner vers Anthony.

« - J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Le ton n'admettait aucun refus. Aussi Anthony attendit l'ordre de Clyde Mason.

« - Surveillez Sebastian Norris de très près. Il ne m'inspire aucune confiance. Envoyez-moi un rapport tous les mois. Ce qu'il fait. Qui il voit. Où il va. Interceptez ses courriers. Vous m'enverrez vos conclusions à cette adresse.

Il fit apparaître un parchemin avec une adresse.

« - Scellez la lettre avec une rune. C'est l'une de vos spécialités ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi bon qu'Exane, répliqua Anthony. »

Clyde ricana et ouvrit la porte.

« - Il va sans dire que ma chère petite-nièce ne doit jamais être au courant de ma venue.

Il s'en alla alors et laissa le Goldstein derrière lui, les bras ballants.

«- Anthony, résonna la voix de sa mère. Tu peux fermer la porte ? Il y a des courants d'air. »

* * *

 **Chemin de Traverse, Août 1994**

« - Cléo ! Kyle ! Héla une voix familière.

Le frère et la sœur se tournèrent d'un mouvement synchronisé pour découvrir le sourire d'Anthony Goldstein. Il portait une robe de sorcier légère aux boutons d'argent et un sourire bienveillant. Cléo put voir qu'il avait bien grandi pendant les vacances. Elle était déjà grande pour son âge avec son mètre 75, mais maintenant Anthony faisait la même taille qu'elle. Kyle lui serra la main avec enthousiasme alors que Cléo l'enserra dans ses bras. Kyle laissa échapper un rire discret. Il était loin le temps où Cléo regardait Anthony d'un air circonspect et méfiant. Maintenant, le Serdaigle faisait partie du groupe et il était bien parti pour y rester. Les parents Barton s'éloignèrent alors en faisant promettre à leur progéniture de les rejoindre à Fortarôme pour manger une glace avant de rentrer dans une heure. Charlotte laissa quelques gallions à Cléo pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter ses livres, s'occupant du reste.

« - Tes parents ? Demanda Kyle.

\- De garde à Ste-Mangouste.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là, s'exclama Cléo. Tu es le genre de personne à faire tes courses un peu plus en avance.

\- Et toi au dernier moment, répliqua Goldstein amusé. Je me suis dit que j'avais plus de chance de vous croiser ainsi que...

Il s'interrompit. Cléo et Kyle s'étaient échangé un bref regard sous sa déclaration.

« - Nous lui avons envoyé une lettre. Pas de réponse, ni de sa part, ni de Christian. Je pensais qu'elle allait répondre après ce qu'il s'est passé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Anthony laissa tomber son sourire pour un regard grave. Il savait que les Barton étaient de grands fans de Quidditch.

« - Y étiez-vous ?

\- Non. Les billets étaient trop chers et ma mère exècre ce sport. Autant te dire qu'elle a agité la Gazette mi-inquiète mi-satisfaite, soupira Kyle.

\- Althéa Ryer, Olivier Dubois, Leona Sacks... énuméra Cléo, ils y étaient tous. J'ai eu un rapport de première main.

\- Et donc ?

\- Pas de victimes chez les sorciers, mais une famille de Moldus a pris cher, gronda Kyle. Si je mettais la main sur ces imbéciles...

\- Tu ne ferais rien car tu n'es pas assez avancé en Défense, coupa Cléo d'un ton sévère.

Kyle renifla de dédain et détourna le regard. Il avait été chamboulé par l'information. Même s'ils n'en laissaient rien paraître à leurs parents, les deux enfants Barton était tout de même au courant que les événements de ce type allaient se multiplier. Malgré tous les avertissements d'Exane, se confronter à la réalité leur laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Anthony se rendit compte du trouble de ses deux amis et préféra dévier la conversation vers des eaux moins dangereuses. Enfin, tout était relatif...

« - Des nouvelles de Norris ?

\- Il est toujours à Moscou avec sa famille, l'informa Cléo. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis longtemps, donc il profite de sa présence. On le verra le jour du départ.

\- Je croyais que sa mère était Ambassadrice pour l'Orient ? J'aurais pensé qu'il serait plus en Corée ou au Japon, s'étonna Anthony en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a dit qu'il était plus simple de se retrouver à mi-chemin, expliqua Cléo. La Russie est un bon compromis.

\- Pourtant la situation politique est pas hyper stable là-bas aussi, songea Goldstein.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Les Netaniev sont de plus en plus discrets et les Koenig ont pris du pouvoir. Du coté de l'Alliance Vampirique Balto-Slave, ils règlent à peine leurs problèmes avec l'Union Lycane sans parler des séquelles de la rupture de l'ancienne URSS côté Moldu.

\- Tu es bien au courant, dit Kyle impressionné.

\- Vaut mieux, sourit Anthony énigmatique. Fleury et Bott ?

Cléo et Kyle approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et suivirent leur ami dans la librairie qui était effectivement bondée. Kyle grimaça quand une sorcière bossue lui écrasa le pied sans vergogne alors qu'il consultait un livre sur les sortilèges de protection et de verrouillage.

« - Quelle brute, ronchonna Kyle en notant la référence du livre dans son carnet.

\- Tu ne l'achètes pas ? Demanda Anthony qui portait une pile d'ouvrages tellement grande qu'elle lui arrivait à la tête.

\- Il vaut mieux trouver ces livres à l'école, faire des copies pour nous de ce qui nous intéresse et acheter ce qui manque, expliqua Kyle. Au pire, je forcerais la porte de la réserve.

\- Pragmatique.

\- Serpentard, ricana Kyle. Et c'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Oh pas grand chose. Je m'avance sur le programme.

\- Serdaigle, lança Kyle en souriant.

\- Jusqu'au bout des ongles l'ami, répliqua Anthony. La seule difficulté sera de tout caler dans ma valise, soupira-t-il, mais un bon sort de réduction devrait aider.

\- Malin, approuva Kyle. Dis, y'a une tenue de soirée demandée pour Cléo, pas pour moi mais... tu sais de quoi il en retourne ?

Anthony secoua la tête.

« - Mes parents refusent de lâcher une seule info. J'imagine qu'il y a un événement à l'école cette année.

\- Le concours des connaissances ? Hasarda Kyle.

\- J'aimerais bien, renifla le Serdaigle, cela forcerait nos chers camarades à faire appel à leur matière grise mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir.

\- Brutal, apprécia Kyle »

C'est alors que Cléo revint avec ses livres de classe dans un cabas.

« - Sortons de là, geignit-elle. Je ne me moquerais plus jamais de maman et de son agoraphobie. C'est l'enfer là-dedans !

\- Hey, la fustigea un sorcier. On n'invoque pas l'Enfer pour rien !

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, commença Cléo alors que le sorcier crachait sur ses chaussures.

Sous leurs regards interloqués, l'homme s'en alla en hurlant avec ses livres entre les bras.

« - Ok. On s'en va, décida Kyle alors que Cléo était toujours sous le choc. Anthony ?

\- Je paie et je vous rejoins. »

Les deux enfants sortirent alors devant la devanture et attendirent leur ami qui ne tarda pas trop, le sac rempli de livres et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - J'ai croisé Terry.

Cléo lui glissa un regard malicieux alors qu'Anthony devint devenait rouge comme une pivoine et marmonnait que les parents des Barton devaient les attendre chez le glacier. Il ne put malheureusement pas se dépêtrer du nombre incalculable de taquineries et sous-entendus de Cléo qui faisait fit rire Kyle aux éclats. Anthony rendit les armes alors que au moment où Kyle faillit s 'étouffer avec sa glace pastèque framboise. Ce fut une bonne journée. Telle qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas remarqué le garçon au long manteau bleu marine se diriger à grands pas vers Gringotts.

Les yeux de glace brillant sous le soleil de la fin d'été, il entra sans hésitation dans l'antre des gobelins et se dirigea vers son comptoir habituel.

« - _Bonjour Bogrod_ , salua Bash en gobelbabil, sans une seule once de sourire.

\- Mr. Norris, répondit le gobelin d'un léger signe de la main.

\- _J'aimerais ouvrir un coffre_ _à_ _mon nom_ , dit Bash sans passer par quatre chemins.

Bogrod sourcilla. Le gobelbabil du jeune homme était parfait.

« - _Vous avez besoin de la signature d'un parent pour une telle opération vu votre âge_...

\- _Cela suffira-t-il_? coupa Bash d'un ton acide.

Il posa une feuille de parchemin avec une écriture élégante sur le comptoir. Bogrod fronça réellement les sourcils et inspecta la feuille de sa magie. Il n'y avait aucune falsification, il s'agissait de la signature de sa mère.

« - _Très bien. Quel modèle ? Pour les jeunes arrivants, il y a un coffre basique au niveau -2._

\- _Je veux un coffre classé secret défense. Niveau -10._

Bogrod ouvrit grands les yeux.

« - _Je doute que cela soit dans vos moyens._

Bash se contenta de poser deux bourses d'argent remplies à craquer sur le bureau du gobelin.

« - _25 000 gallions pour l'ouverture du coffre. Vous aurez 500 par mois en charge et 50 en plus de commission._

Bogrod avait les yeux qui lui sortaient presque de ses orbites devant une telle somme. Il calcula à la vitesse de l'éclair et la somme vertigineuse que cela représentait lui ôta la voix. Tous les gobelins connaissaient le capital des Norris. Et ce n'était pas cette somme onéreuse.

« - _Aucune question,_ dit Bash en voyant Bogrod ouvrir la bouche à nouveau _. Le code du secret de Gringotts sera respecté à la lettre. Mon père ne sera jamais au courant pour éviter tous conflits d'intérêts. Je reçois un relevé de mon compte tous les mois. Vous êtes assigné à ce coffre et personne d'autre. La seule autre ouverture sera une clé de mon sang. Je veux que 10% de l'argent soit épargné dans un coin du coffre et fructifié._

Bogrod était sous le choc mais hocha la tête lentement. Bash laissa alors apparaître un léger sourire satisfait.

« - _Des artefacts seront aussi consignés dans ce coffre. Il va sans dire qu'aucune inspection du Ministère de la Magie ne sera tolérée._

\- _Bien entendu._

 _\- Que dois-je signer ?_ »

Bogrod poussa une feuille devant lui avec le contrat. Bash le lut rapidement, un sombre sourire se dessina sur son visage et il signa le papier. Il piqua son doigt d'une aiguille donnée par Bogrod et laissa tomber des gouttes de sang qui tachèrent le contrat juste à coté de la signature.

Puis Bash hocha légèrement la tête et s'en alla à grands pas, telle une ombre.

* * *

 **Gare King's Cross, Septembre 1994**

Anthony était arrivé le premier au Poudlard Express. Ses parents devant partir tôt pour l'hôpital, c'était une tradition des Goldstein. Jacob et Lena avaient un café à la main et leur fils une pâtisserie. Puis quand d'autres transplanèrent pour déposer leurs enfants, les deux guérisseurs partirent au travail après avoir embrassé leur garçon. Cette année n'échappa pas à la règle mais cette fois Jacob se pencha sur Anthony et lui souffla quelques mots :

« - Soit vigilant mon garçon. Respecte les règles. Si quoi que ce soit arrive, envoie-nous Adaya.

Anthony hocha la tête alors que l'étreinte de Lena fut plus longue que la normale. Jacob força sa femme à se détacher de leur fils avec douceur puis dans un dernier sourire, ils disparurent.

Il eut un temps de flottement alors que le train entrait en gare. Les jambes un peu lourdes, Anthony entra dans le véhicule et posa sa valise dans un compartiment pour le réserver. Puis il sortit du wagon, une jambe encore à l'intérieur du train pour observer les élèves arriver. Seamus Finnigan lui adressa un bonjour bruyant en lui topant la main. Michael Corner arriva en même temps que les jumelles Patil...Tous les élèves remplirent le quai qui se vit bondé. Enfin il y vit les Barton avec leur uniforme déjà sur eux. Ils avaient transplané avec leur mère et l'étreignirent avec beaucoup de tendresse avant qu'elle ne parte elle-même au travail. Puis Kyle vit leur ami qui leur fit faisait un geste en souriant et le rejoignirent.

« - Exane ? Demanda-t-il dès qu'ils furent arrivés.

Cléo secoua la tête.

\- Rien. Je commence à m'inquiéter.

\- Elle ne raterait jamais la rentrée, rassura Kyle. Christian ne le permettrait pas.

\- Et Bash ? Gronda Cléo. Ce n'est pas son style d'être en mode sous-marin.

\- Sous quoi ? Dit Anthony sans comprendre.

\- Invention Moldue qui permet de se déplacer sous l'eau, c'est utilisé par l'armée, expliqua Kyle rapidement.

Cléo poussa un long soupir. Elle avait croisé ses bras elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour ses amis. Anthony décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

« - J'ai réservé un compartiment. Allons-y, ils nous retrouveront dans le train.

Cléo hésita mais les sourires rassurants d'Anthony et Kyle la convainquirent. Elle suivit les deux garçons dans un compartiment au centre du train quand une voix féminine et enjouée s'éleva dans l'habitacle :

« - Bah alors ? Vous en avez mis du temps.

Les yeux de Cléo s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors que Kyle se précipitaient vers son ami Christian qui lui serra la main avant de se voir emprisonné dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Christian faillit en tomber à la renverse sous le rire cristallin de sa sœur.

« - Bon sang Barton ! Je suis là et vivant !

\- La ferme, rugit Kyle ! Tu aurais AU MOINS pu envoyer une lettre en réponse à la douzaine que je t'ai envoyée. Ami indigne !

Il ponctua sa déclaration en donnant une claque à la tête bouclée de Christian qui en feula d'indignation.

Cléo fronça les sourcils. Pendant un court instant, son frère et elle avait échangé les rôles... Ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Anthony d'un rire franc.

« - Et bien, vous avez l'art d'entrer de manière fracassante.

\- Toujours G ! rit Exane à son tour. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

\- Et moi ? Ronchonna Cléo. On ne me demande pas ?

\- Meuh si, Cloclo. Comment vas-tu ?

Cléo fronça les sourcils, puis ses traits se détendirent alors qu'elle se jetait sur Exane pour lui faire une étreinte.

\- Tu m'as manquée ma paupiette !

\- Et ben, c'est la fête ici, s'amusa une voix masculine.

Tout le groupe se tourna vers Bash qui les regardait avec une étincelle de joie non feinte. Il était aussi habillé de son uniforme, mais ce qui frappa Cléo c'était à quel point il avait grandi. Il avait bien pris trois centimètres en l'espace d'un été, ce qui faisait de lui le plus grand du groupe et était plus séduisant que jamais. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et étaient en bataille alors que ses yeux bleus semblaient plus clairs qu'avant. Il était affalé, nonchalant, l'épaule contre la porte du compartiment.

Le sourire d'Exane fondit comme neige au soleil une courte seconde mais elle le reprit aussi vite. Personne à part Christian n'avait remarqué son trouble.

« - En retard Norris.

\- Comme toujours, Mason, répliqua le jeune Poufsouffle.

Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette entre Exane et la fenêtre. Ils échangèrent un regard intense puis se détendirent.

« - Moscou ?

\- Instructif. Salem ?

\- Et New York, corrigea-t-elle, même adjectif.

Sebastian hocha la tête et ouvrit ses bras. Exane rougit légèrement et s'approcha de lui pour mettre ses jambes sur les siennes et se vit étreinte par le garçon aux yeux d'eau. Cléo ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision pleine de tendresse.

Exane aussi avait embellie. Ses cheveux étaient par contre plus courts. Alors qu'elle les avait jusqu'au bas du dos, elle les avait coupés juste au dessus de ses épaules. Ils étaient plus lisses et moins en bataille. Ses yeux brillaient comme d'habitude, mais Cléo ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer une plaie sur son avant-bras quasiment cicatrisée. Exane suivit son regard.

« - Plus tard, promit-elle. »

Cléo hocha la tête et s'assit avec son frère aux cotés de Christian alors qu'Anthony rejoignait Exane et Bash. La bande était au complet alors que le train sonnait le départ. C'était une nouvelle année qui les attendait. Et pour la première fois, personne ne savait sur quel pied danser.

* * *

« - Cet endroit m'a tellement manqué, s'exclama Kyle en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards pour la répartition. »

Christian sourit d'un air entendu. Il était moins démonstratif, mais la bannière des serpents, le vert et l'argent le rendait serein. Il était à la maison.

« - Quel temps pourri quand même, remarqua Reagan en regardant les trombes d'eau s'effondrer dans le ciel magique.

\- J'espère que la répartition ira vite, se plaignit Brian McGrass assis à la droite de Christian, j'ai faim moi.

\- Estomac sur pattes, lança Christian, un peu de respect pour la tradition.

\- La tradition est dépassée quand elle prend le pouvoir sur ma nourriture sacrée, répliqua Brian sous le rire de Reagan Samson.

\- Taisez-vous, les intima Perrin Millvoy, un sixième année aux lunettes en écailles. Ça va bientôt commencer. »

Brian roula les yeux alors que Christian semblait plus intéressé par un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, tandis que le Choixpeau déclamait sa chanson sous les regards éberlués des nouveaux élèves en première année.

« - C'est quoi ? S'intéressa Brian alors que Kyle jouait avec sa fourchette.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit Christian en ne quittant pas son livre des yeux.

Brian fut vexé mais n'ajouta rien. Reagan, aussi silencieux, avait remarqué le regard froid du cadet Mason, tandis que Kyle semblait complètement indifférent. Où plutôt était exceptionnellement doué pour le faire croire.

\- Ackerley Stewart, appela le professeur McGOnagall.

\- SERDAIGLE!

\- Arterbury Charline.

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose... songea Kyle.

\- C'est la petite cousine de Liv Arterbury, siffla Christian toujours en regardant son livre. Vu le passif de sa famille, elle ira sans doute à Gryffondor.

\- … Tu crois ?

\- GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le Choixpeau sous les applaudissements de la marée rouge et or.

\- Intéressant. Puis-je jouer avec vous ? Demanda une voix douce aux cotés de Kyle.

Christian leva le nez de son livre pour découvrir Leona Sacks qui était aussi dans la promotion d'Exane. Il sourit légèrement.

\- Si tu crois pouvoir déterminer les prochains...

\- Les probabilités sont de 25%, sourit Leona plus largement. On part du principe que les tendances familiales sont déterminantes avec 10% de facteur hasardeux.

Christian fut impressionné par ses conclusions, alors que Brian, Reagan et Kyle étaient interdits.

\- J'aime les maths, expliqua Leona. Tout est affaire de statistiques.

\- Voyons si tu arrives à appliquer ta théorie alors, sourit Christian,

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? S'exclama Brian alors que Kyle était bien plus mesuré et curieux.

\- Baddock Malcolm.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Leona qui réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de livrer son pronostic :

\- Serpentard,

\- SERPENTARD, hurla le Choixpeau.

Brian et Reagan lâchèrent une exclamation impressionnée alors que Christian et Kyle faisaient preuve de plus de rés réserve.

« - Le prochain est pour moi, déclara Christian.

\- Branstone Eleanor.

\- Poufsouffle, dit Christian sans une once d'hésitation.

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le choixpeau.

\- Mais comment vous faites ? Bougonna Brian.

\- Chut, le réprimanda Reagan. Je veux entendre le prochain.

\- Cauldwell, Owen.

\- Poufsouffle, firent Leona et Christian en même temps.

\- POUFSOUFFLE.

\- Je suis effectivement soufflé, dit Reagan.

\- Crivey Dennis.

\- Gryffondor, fit tout le groupe en même temps.

\- C'est facile en effet, rit Leona.

\- GRYFFONDOR, hurla le Choixpeau.

Le garçon blond couvert du grand manteau d'Hagrid s'éloigna en titubant vers la table rouge et or.

\- Il paraît qu'il est tombé dans le Lac, ricana un Serpentard de seconde année à quelques sièges de Kyle.

\- Sous cette pluie ? S'exclama une fille que Christian reconnut comme Tracey Davis. Pas de chance !

\- Dobbs Emma. »

Christian fronça les sourcils. Leona sourit légèrement.

« - Serpentard, dit-elle.

\- Son nom n'est pas dans le registre des Sang-Purs de Grande-Bretagne. Elle a l'air perdue et n'a pas arrêté de regarder en direction de Branstone à la table des Poufsouffle. Je dirais donc Poufsouffle pour ma part, dit Christian.

\- Tu la sous-estime, sourit Leona.

\- SERPENTARD, cria le Choixpeau à la surprise de la tablée.

\- Le sang n'est pas le seul facteur de Serpentard, tu devrais le savoir vu l'identité de ton meilleur ami, siffla Leona.

\- Mais... comment ?

\- Il suffit d'écouter les gens. Je suis passée par son compartiment et l'ai entendue rembarrer le jeune Crivey avant que j'intervienne. Elle a le sang froid et beaucoup de mordant. Le fait qu'elle se soit liée d'amitié avec une Poufsouffle va faire d'elle quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit mais avec une certaine répulsion pour les Gryffondors.

\- Tu avais une longueur d'avance.

\- Il y a 10% d'erreur, mais cela t'apprends quelque chose Mason. Ne juge pas aussi facilement les gens juste sur leur passif et leur arbre généalogique. »

Christian la regarda avec un air fermé, mais hocha légèrement la tête avec compréhension.

La répartition continua, le jeu était terminé et le livre fermé mais un nom attira encore une fois le groupe.

« - Ryer Byron.

\- Tiens, le frère d'Althéa ?

Le groupe se pencha en avant.

\- Gryffondor ?

\- Peut-être pas... songea Christian, j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer une fois en rentrant pour les vacances sur le quai de la gare King's Cross. C'est un garçon posé.

\- Serpentard ?

\- Je pencherais pour Serdaigle. Ses parents le déshériterait s'il rejoignait la tablée des verts, ricana Christian.

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Et voilà. »

Le professeur McGonagall plia la liste des noms. Brian faillit en hurler de joie.

« - Merlin merci ! Je meurs de faim !

Les plats apparurent sur les tables des quatre maisons et un rugissement unanime salua l'arrivée des victuailles. Brian se jeta littéralement sur le plat de pommes de terre alors que Kyle servait à Christian un verre de jus de citrouille.

Christian jeta un coup d'œil à la tablée des Serdaigles où sa sœur riait avec animation en compagnie d'Anthony Goldstein, Cho Chang, Sander Marlow et Marietta Edgecombe. Christian semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Kyle le lui fit remarquer :

« - Vos vacances ont été intéressantes à ce que je vois, lança le Barton.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, soupira Christian. Moins chaotiques que les dernières mais vraiment épuisantes.

\- Tu es sensé te reposer pendant les congés, le réprimanda son ami.

\- Le contexte ne le permet pas. »

Kyle fronça les sourcils. Christian était évasif mais il devinait qu'il préférait rester muet jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité dans leur QG ou au moins dans leurs dortoirs.

Le dîner se finit rapidement, puis le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Christian et Exane avaient tous les deux la même expression quand le vieillard à la longue barbe couleur nuage prit la parole. Une expression froide comme la glace.

« – Et voilà ! dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-Yos hurleurs, les Frisbees à dents de serpent et les Boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés.

\- Comme si on se retrouvait dans l'antre de ce Cracmol par plaisir, grommela Griffin Montague à côté de Leona.

\- Chut, réprimanda la jeune Serpentarde.

– Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard...

Un coup de tonnerre retentit comme un choc d'une extrême violence et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Dans son encadrement, un homme appuyé sur une canne avança en boitillant. Le son de sa jambe de bois résonnait sur le carrelage de la Grande Salle et fit frémir les élèves. Christian plissa les yeux, il connaissait cet homme.

« - Maugrey Fol Œil, laissa échapper Liv Arterbury à la table des Gryffondor, assise à coté de Cléo.

La Cette dernière et Althéa Ryer se dressèrent presque sur leurs chaises respectives pour voir l'homme avancer le long de l'allée centrale vers la table des professeurs. Le visage dévasté par les cicatrices, l'œil rond bleu électrique... Maugrey Fol Œil avait posé le pied dans Poudlard.

\- Et bien... Voilà donc notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Dumbledore a vraiment le don de choisir les cas, gronda Christian.

Kyle le regarda sans comprendre mais ce fut Leona qui fit les présentations alors que Maugrey glissait quelques mots au directeur de Poudlard.

« - Je te présente Maugrey Fol Œil.C'est un Auror qui a fait pas mal de dégâts pendant la guerre côté Mangemorts. Il était au top de son art, mais aujourd'hui il est...

\- Complètement paranoïaque, violent et sans doute alcoolique, balança Christian d'un ton acide. Autant te dire qu'on a gagné le jackpot. Le pire sera pour les cinquième année qui passent les BUSES. Vous allez souffrir, dit-il à Leona.

\- On dirait bien...

\- Fol Œil est vraiment son nom ?

\- Non, il s'appelle Alastor Maugrey, mais on l'appelle Fol Œil... pour des raisons évidentes, pouffa Leona.

– Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire qui rompit le silence. Le professeur Maugrey.

Il applaudit avec quelques professeurs et seuls ses applaudissements résonnèrent dans le silence religieux, voire même lugubre de la Grande Salle.

« - ça commence bien cette année, soupira Kyle. Pas de Quidditch, un timbré comme prof...

\- Attends la suite, sourit Leona.

Kyle se tourna vers elle sans comprendre mais Christian sourit aussi légèrement. Ils étaient tous les deux au courant.

– Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit-il en souriant à la foule des élèves qui contemplaient toujours Maugrey Fol Œil d'un air stupéfait, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

– Vous PLAISANTEZ ! s'exclama Fred Weasley.

Il y eut des rires, et même Christian laissa échapper un ricanement.

– Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, dit-il. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar...

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

– Heu... c'est vrai..., dit Dumbledore. Le moment n'est peut-être pas venu de... Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelque sept cents ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe — Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités — jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi.

\- Les trois plus grands écoles d'Europe, renifla Christian. Il a oublié Mighty Adler et le reste, mais bon Poudlard est bien évidemment la meilleure école de tout les temps, dit-il d'un ton cynique.

\- N'oublie pas Durmstrang , sourit Griffin Montague.

\- Pour le coup, ils se débrouillent. Si on est jugé en combat et duel, ils vont nous mettre une dérouillée, se plaignit Brian.

\- Vu que c'est organisé ici, j'imagine qu'on aura un jolie avantage, sourit Montague carnassier.

\- Ouais, firent tous les Serpentards dans les environs.

– Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année pourtant, notre Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et celui des Jeux et Sports Magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois-ci, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour d'Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.

\- Pas cher payé pour risquer nos vies. Je ne fais en dessous de 5000 Gallions, dit Kyle sous les rires de ses camarades.

– Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs — c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus — seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là — Dumbledore haussa légèrement la voix car plusieurs élèves poussaient des exclamations scandalisées et les jumeaux Weasley paraissaient soudain furieux — il s'agit là, dis-je, d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou la septième année d'études puissent les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire admettre comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial.

\- Un juge impartial ? On va rire, souffla Leona.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ? S'intéressa Kyle.

\- Il est sans doute rattaché au Département de la Coopération Internationale Magique, mon père n'y bosse pas, mais on connait tous quelqu'un qui a un parent dans le Département.

Tout le groupe se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffle, où Sebastian Norris s'ennuyait ferme.

– Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il — ou elle — aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite ! »

* * *

« - Bien évidement, ce tournoi ne nous intéresse pas, commença Exane.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient annulé le Quidditch, dit Cléo complètement dévastée. Je me fous de leurs épreuves à la con ! Je veux du sang ! Je veux une coupe ! Je veux des souaffles et de la boue !

\- Espèce de barge ! Vous avez déjà gagné l'année dernière, renifla Kyle, ça ne te suffit pas ?

\- NON !

\- On se calme, réprimanda Anthony. Je n'ai pas fini de graver tous les sorts de protection. Vous voulez qu'on se fasse choper ou quoi ?

Les deux Barton arrêtèrent leur dispute, l'air contrit, alors que Bash éclatait de rire, assis sur un vieux fauteuil.

Le QG derrière la nature morte du deuxième étage était maintenant assez bien aménagé et chaleureux pour le groupe. Ils avaient réussi à piquer des fauteuils, des tables et des chaises non utilisées. Bash avait ramené son tableau de stratégie, un grand espace où il pouvait relier les évènements et les indices à sa disposition. Il y avait une étagère remplie de livres. Un chaudron et un espace à potions pour les plus avancés, Exane avait prit la liberté de faire un double d'un ds des labos de potion du cachot gràce grâce au travail des deux Serpentards de leur groupe.

Bref, les Marchands de Secrets étaient maintenant établis.

« - Ce sera quoi les épreuves Ex ? Demanda Kyle avec curiosité.

\- Je connais juste la première, sourit Exane. Mais je vous le dirais pas, je vous laisse la surprise.

\- Bah tiens, ça t'arrange bien, ricana Bash.

\- Ouaip ! Il est tard pour vous dire ce que j'ai fait pendant les vacances mais on se retrouve ce weekend ?

\- Parfait, s'exclama Cléo. On va aussi travailler l'Occlumencie, je me suis vachement améliorée, vous allez pas en revenir.

\- Ah ouais ? lancèrent Sebastian et Christian en même temps et du même ton narquois.

\- Une attaque à deux c'est pas du jeu.

\- Ce ne sera pas du jeu dehors, belle blonde, sourit Bash.

\- Tout le monde au lit, ordonna Exane. Je veux tout le monde en forme.

\- Pas de nuit en compagnie d'un loup-garou cette année, demanda Cléo en souriant.

\- Non. Mais t'inquiètes j'ai d'autres activités de prévu... »


	12. 202: L'Albatros

**Ce chapitre est très court, mais j'ai eu du mal à le terminer. Donc le prochain sera beaucoup plus long pour compenser ! ENJOY !**

 _Zeidra : Merci encore pour ta review ! Effectivement, Jeremy Renner est Jeremy Barton, cela coule de source ! Ça te permet de voir le faceclaim !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : L'Albatros**

« - Nous avons une de ces poisses, ronchonna Cléo.

C'était le lendemain de la rentrée et les élèves étaient tous en train de savourer leurs petits-déjeuners. Les Serdaigles avaient tous, ou presque, des livres ouverts tout en sirotant leurs tasses de thé, les Gryffondor parlaient déjà bruyamment sous le regard désapprobateur du professeur McGonagall qui voulait juste un peu de paix en ce début de matinée, et les Poufsouffles n'étaient bien entendu pas encore très réveillés, sans doute suite à la fête de rentrée qu'ils avaient organisée la veille. Seuls les Serpentards, semblaient frais et juste... normaux. Ou plutôt en train de mettre au point leurs plans pour dominer le monde.

«- Un concours centenaire va se jouer dans notre école cette année et tu dis qu'on a la poisse, s'étrangla Jacob Hewitt sans comprendre. Tu as du culot.

\- Tout ce que je retiens, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de compétition de Quidditch cette année, marmonna Cléo en étudiant son emploi du temps. DOUBLE COURS DE POTIONS LE MERCREDI MATIN ? Mais ils veulent notre peau ou quoi ?

Althéa Ryer et Liv Arterbury s'emparèrent de leurs propres emplois du temps et grimacèrent de concert en découvrant leurs horaires.

« - Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai pris Divination, se plaignit Liv. Ah oui, car je suis une branleuse.

\- Double heure de Divination le Jeudi aprèm… Noooon, faillit hurler Cléo.

\- On a quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Jacob.

\- Métamorphose avec la Go, puis une heure de trou, et cet aprèm on a Sortilèges, répondit Althéa

\- Une grosse journée. Ceux qui prennent Arithmancie ou Etudes de Runes ont cours pendant notre heure de trou. Tiens, Jeudi jeudi matin libre et Défense avec Histoire de la Magie mardi, sourit Liv

\- Y'a pas mal de trous et des journées vachement concentrées cette année, remarqua Althéa.

\- C'est l'année des BUSES, répondit Katie Bell à leur droite. Faudra pas glander, logiquement ce temps est pour des devoirs surveillés, les BUSES blancs et tutorat.

\- Bah tiens. Tout ça l'année du Tournoi... se désespéra Cléo. Tu vois, lança-t-elle à Jacob. Oui nous avons la poisse !

Jacob balaya cette affirmation d'un geste de sa cuillère, balançant du lait sans faire attention à Cormac Mclaggen qui s'en indigna. Althéa jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles et soupira de soulagement en voyant son frère Byron en compagnie d'Exane, Luna Lovegood et Anthony Goldstein. Cléo avait suivi son regard.

« - T'inquiètes, il est apparemment dans un bon dortoir. Sa promo est plutôt sympathique. D'ailleurs comment se passe ton boulot de préfète ?

Althéa Ryer avait été désignée Préfète de cinquième année avec Willis Kent, un élève de Gryffondor plutôt grand mais discret.

« - La première ronde s'est bien passée, rayonna Althéa, et effectivement les fêtes légendaires des Poufsouffles ne sont pas juste un mythe.

\- Faudra que j'en parle à Bash, se promit Cléo.

Elle s'interrompit et glissa un regard à Liv Arterbury qui sourit gentiment.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Cléo, Bash est ton ami et je sais que ça ne remet pas en cause ce qu'il m'a fait.

\- Je l'ai tabassé. Je te promets que je l'ai fait.

\- Je te crois, rit Liv doucement. »

La conversation s'arrêta là et glissait vers des terrains moins dangereux quand les hiboux débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Althéa reçut un paquet de friandises et une lettre de ses parents. Liv reçut sa robe de soirée qu'elle avait oubliée chez elle et Cléo une lettre de sa mère lui faisant toutes les recommandations d'usage. Elle tournait la tête vers la table des Serdaigles quand elle assista à un spectacle bien singulier.

Un albatros survola en rase-motte le bois de la longue table des Serdaigles sous les regards médusés des élèves bleu et bronze. Il lâcha une lettre devant Exane et repartit sans s'arrêter. Ceux qui avaient remarqué cela à travers la nuée des oiseaux de nuit (soit toute la Grande Salle) se tournèrent vers Exane qui rougit violemment, les mains tremblantes de colère. Ryan Sullivan souriait plus loin à la table, soudainement très amusé. Cléo regarda en direction de Bash qui était aussi perdu qu'elle.

Exane ouvrit la lettre, la lut rapidement et la brûla, excédée. Elle planta sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales si abruptement qu'elle faillit en tordre l'ustensile.

« - Un albatros ? Éclata de rire Kyle.

\- C'est un oiseau qui peut voler de longues distances sans trop se fatiguer, expliqua Christian en réduisant le feu de sa potion. L'expéditeur voulait qu'elle ait cette lettre le plus vite possible et a sans doute de l'argent. Un albatros apprivoisé n'est pas très commun.

\- Qui est l'expéditeur ?

\- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qui concerne ma sœur, Kyle. »

Kyle leva un sourcil en ajoutant les cafards réduits en poudre dans le récipient, changeant la mixture dans en une couleur turquoise. Rogue jeta un regard acéré à la potion.

« - Mettez en un peu plus Barton. Elle n'est pas assez claire.

Kyle obéit et ajouta encore un peu plus de cafards ce qui éclaira la teinte de la potion, sous le regard légèrement approbateur de son directeur de maison. Rogue s'éloigna alors pour voir la potion de Ginny Weasley qui se tassa malgré son regard de défi.

« - Tu en as une idée, dit Kyle d'une voix basse.

\- Bien entendu, mais ce n'est pas une histoire qu'Exane veut me raconter pour le moment. Elle a aussi droit à son jardin secret.

Il avait souri légèrement en disant cela.

« - Tu apprécies l'expéditeur.

\- Pas du tout Barton. Si je le pouvais je le noierais dans le Lac Noir, mais entre lui et Norris le choix est vite fait, de plus... »

Il sourit d'un air narquois.

« - Cela irriterait incroyablement un grand ennemi et cela vaut tous les gallions du monde. »

* * *

Exane était folle de rage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce crétin de blond avait osé l'afficher devant toute la Grande Salle. Excédée, elle avait empoigné sa plume et préféra préférait écrire une lettre d'insultes à l'expéditeur en cours de Runes qu'elle était la seule des Marchands à étudier.

« - Mlle Mason, j'espère que ce que vous écrivez avec passion est la traduction que je vous ai demandé de faire, sourcilla le professeur Babbling.

Pour seule réponse, Exane sortit une page de parchemin sous sa lettre enflammée et la brandit sans un mot. Babbling haussa un sourcil alors que la Serdaigle se levait de mauvaise grâce et la posait sur son bureau.

« - Faites donc la traduction page 135 Exane. Elle vous occupera.

Exane hocha la tête et se rassit alors que Leona Sacks, qui était sa voisine de cours, glissait un œil sur la missive. La Serpentarde eut un léger haut-le-cœur en reconnaissant une des obscénités écrite par Exane.

« - Tu as l'air... de détester cette personne.

\- Euphémisme Leona, répliqua Exane d'un ton acide. »

Sacks sourit légèrement et revint à sa propre traduction. Exane ouvrit son livre à la page indiquée par le professeur Babbling et soudainement, lâcha quelques mots :

« - Comment fait-on pour casser tout espoir à quelqu'un ?

\- J'ai besoin de plus de contexte Exane.

\- Un mec. Qui me drague. Alors qu'il sait que j'ai un copain et que je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- Dis-lui alors.

\- Mais je lui ai dit, faillit crier Exane excédée. Et ça ne l'a pas dérangé de me faire chier pendant toutes mes vacances pour me faire des coups pareil. Un ALBATROS, Leona ! »

Le professeur Babbling toussota. Leona s'esclaffa.

« - Et bien, je dois dire que tu es tombée dans son piège la tête la première.

\- Quoi... ?

\- Et bien ce type ne t'intéresse pas... mais il occupe toutes tes pensées.

Exane regarda Leona, catastrophée en se rendant compte de cette vérité.

« - Si tu veux qu'il te laisse tranquille, ignore-le.

Exane se figea un court instant.

\- Ça va être difficile.

\- Pourquoi ?

Exane hésita, mais murmura quand même la réponse :

« - Raisons politiques. Je suis la représentante des Mason aux USA. C'est une affaire de prestige. Quant à lui...

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Un type important, se contenta de dire la jeune Serdaigle. »

Exane passa le reste de la journée à éviter la question concernant l'albatros du petit-déjeuner, même si Cléo et Bash la cuisinait sur les détails :

« - Tu nous avais promis plus de secrets ! S'insurgea la Gryffondor, alors qu'elles étaient en cours de Sortilèges. »

La classe s'exerçait au sortilège de mutisme sur leurs animaux de compagnie, Exane avait sa chouette, Maille, juste devant elle qui caquetait avec malice. Exane préféra lancer le sortilège de mutisme sans un seul effort sur sa chouette, plutôt que de répondre à son amie.

« - Beau travail, Miss Mason, pépia le professeur Flitwick. 10 points pour Serdaigle ! »

Cela fit sourire Marietta Edgecombe de satisfaction alors qu'Exane restait complètement blasée.

« - Tu connaissais déjà ce sort ? Demanda Cléo, interloquée.

\- Ma grand-mère Katie aime nous le lancer quand on se plaint. A force de voir Christian se le prendre en pleine figure, j'ai pris le coup de main. »

Cléo ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en imaginant le jeune Serpentard s'indigner en silence. Exane sourit légèrement.

« - Ne change pas de sujet, se reprit la Gryffondor. Un albatros c'est pas discret !

\- Je confirme Mason, lança Jacob Hewitt derrière elle. »

Il s'exerçait en duo avec Sander Marlow, la camarade de chambrée de la jeune Mason, qui préférait se concentrer sur son sort et écouter d'une autre oreille leur discussion.

« - Un albatros est un long courrier, marmonna Althéa à la droite d'Exane, en compagnie de Liv.

\- Bien sûr... soupira Exane. Vu qu'il vient des Etats-Unis.

\- On avance, s'exclama Cléo. Qui te l'a envoyé ?

\- Je ne te le dirais pas Cléo.

\- Mais enfin, explosa la Barton, tu...

\- _Silencio_ , lança Exane à bout de patience. »

Cléo se prit la gorge. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Jacob, Sander, Liv et Althéa étaient sous le choc alors que Cléo regardait son amie avec indignation.

« - Tu veux perdre des points pour Gryffondor ou quoi ? Lança Exane sans aucun remord.

\- C'est... cruel Mason, siffla Jacob.

\- La ferme, Hewitt. Sinon je te la fermerais de force. »

Tous eurent un haut-le-cœur en voyant le regard sombre et colérique de la Mason. Exane était fofolle, douée et difficile à suivre, mais elle n'était pas effrayante. Or, pendant une seconde, le groupe de Gryffondors et Serdaigles virent une jeune fille extrêmement froide. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui taper sur le système. Chaque année, Exane devenait plus sombre et tous le voyaient mais personne ne se risquait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Car même si Exane était plutôt discrète (par rapport à bien d'autres) et ne montrait pas ostensiblement sa richesse, tous savaient qu'elle était une force à ne pas sous-estimer. La peur se nourrissait de l'incompréhension et les Masons Mason étaient des incompris. Ce qui les rendait puissants mais dangereux.

La nuit tomba finalement et Exane se contenta de se laisser tomber sur un des fauteuils du QG des Marchands de Secrets. Elle avait mangé en vitesse, évitant Cléo qui était encore énervée d'avoir reçu un sort. Exane se mordillait la lèvre, légèrement coupable. La vérité, c'était qu'elle se savait incapable de garder un secret quand Cléo la pressait. Un peu plus et elle aurait craché le morceau concernant son été. Or... Une personne méritait de savoir avant Cléo et c'était un certain Poufsouffle. Exane n'avait rien à se reprocher mais elle détestait cette situation. Comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Or, ce n'était pas le cas... Enfin, elle y croyait dur comme fer...

 _ **Un mois et demi auparavant, Salem, Manoir des Bourgeois**_

 _« - Exane, passe-moi le plat de goujon s'il te plaît, demanda sa cousine Nelly._

 _La Serdaigle s'empara du plat massif en laiton et le donna à Nelly qui en servit une louche généreuse à son petit frère Sabi._

 _Comme tous les ans, la totalité du clan Bourgeois s'était rassemblée au Manoir familial, symbole de leur pouvoir, à Salem. Comble de l'ironie, la maison était située pas très loin du musée des sorcières, un endroit fait par les No-Maj sur les procès injustes de sorcellerie. Katie disait souvent avec un grand humour que c'était un bon endroit pour se rappeler de garder les pieds sur terre._

 _Exane était partie pendant deux semaines en compagnie de son grand-oncle Clyde s'entraîner dans les Rocheuses et revint à temps pour la réunion familiale annuelle._

 _Elle était donc assise aux cotés de Christian, Nelly, Sabi, Kayden et de tous leurs autres cousins autour d'une table dans le jardin, couverte de victuailles et de ragoûts, suintant de la générosité de la Louisiane. Madison était restée en Angleterre pour ses responsabilités au Département des Mystères mais avait ramené Mitch qui s'amusait en compagnie de son frère et sa sœur en plus de ses cousins._

 _Les adultes, quant à eux, étaient tous en train de rire et discuter autour d'une autre table dans le jardin, présidés par Katarina Bourgeois, la terrible matriarche des Bourgeois... et aussi grand-mère d'Exane et Christian Mason._

 _La réunion rassemblait tous les cousins sur trois degrés au Manoir et n'avait rien de formel, ce qu'Exane appréciait tout particulièrement. L'étiquette était bonne pour les coincés des familles des castes blanches, alors que les castes noires s'amusaient particulièrement. Ici, c'était les barbecues, les ragoûts, les jeux et déguisements tout en parlant politique._

 _Bref, Exane avait bien une bonne trentaine de cousins de son âge sur trois degrés sans parler de ses oncles et tantes. On arrivait à environ une centaine d'invités. C'était donc pour cela que les elfes de maison avaient agrandi le jardin, les salles principales du manoir et dressés un sortilège de Repousse-Moldu._

 _De plus, on était conviés à la table des adultes dès quinze ans, âge qu'Exane allait atteindre dans l'année qui arrivait._

 _« - Mitch, gronda Christian, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture !_

 _Exane s'arracha à la contemplation de la table des adultes pour découvrir son petit frère de quatre ans avec du ragoût sur la figure et la main, les yeux pétillants de malice. Il semblait prêt à balancer de la sauce à la figure de son frère aîné._

 _« - Mitch... commença Exane._

 _Mais c'était trop tard, l'enfant avait déjà lancé de la sauce sur le visage parfaitement propre de Christian Mason, qui en feula d'indignation._

 _« -_ _Ç_ _a suffit, s'exclama-t-il sous les rires de tous leurs autres cousins, je vais appeler Madison si tu continues !_

 _Mitch suspendit alors son geste et se tourna vers Exane d'un air suppliant, qui en rigola._

 _« - Non. Ça ne marche pas bonhomme._

 _\- C'est injuste, dit-il d'une voix flûtée. J'ai rien fait !_

 _\- Tu viens de balancer du ragoût à la figure de Christian. Tu ne manques pas de culot, Mimi._

 _Mitch se contenta de tirer la langue à sa sœur et se tourna vers Christian qui se débarrassait de la sauce dégoulinant le long de sa joue._

 _« - Pardon Christian... murmura Mitch._

 _Cela suffit pour faire fondre le regard glaçant du cadet Mason._

 _\- Excuses acceptées, dit-il d'une voix douce. On ira jouer dans quelques minutes, je sais que tu t'ennuies._

 _Un sourire vibrant de joie apparut_ _aux_ _sur les lèvres du petit garçon qui enfourna une nouvelle_ _cuillère_ _cuillérée de ragoût dans sa bouche alors que ses aînés_ _s'échangèrent_ _s'échangeaient un regard complice :_

 _« - Miss Exane ?_

 _Exane se tourna vers un elfe de maison, Kayden leva un sourcil puis se tourna vers Nelly. L'elfe en question appartenait à leur cousine. Nelly s'éclaircit la voix._

 _« - Que se passe-t-il Dizzy ?_

 _\- Quelqu'un est à la porte pour voir Miss Mason... répondit-il d'une voix flûtée._

 _\- Qui donc ?_

 _\- Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire. Il voulait faire une surprise à... »_

 _Exane l'interrompit en se levant de sa chaise et partit presque en courant de la table sous les regards hallucinés de ses cousins qui la virent entrer dans le Manoir en sprintant. Tous se tournèrent instantanément vers Christian qui soupira tout en se servant un verre de limonade._

 _« - Sans doute son petit-ami. Il est assez cinglé pour venir sans s'annoncer._

 _\- Exane a un petit-ami ? S'étonna Nelly._

 _\- Oui et je le déteste, gronda Christian. »_

 _Kayden et Nelly échangèrent un regard amusé alors que Sabi_ _fit_ _faisait tomber son plat de pommes de terre._

 _Exane ouvrit la porte avec excitation, les yeux brillants et le sourire éclatant. Bash serait assez zélé pour lui faire une surprise pareille. De plus ne pas s'annoncer... Il n'avait pas répondu à ses trois dernières lettres,_ _c'est_ _c'était sans doute pour lui faire cette surprise-_

 _Son flot de pensées s'interrompit alors qu'elle découvrait le visiteur. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt vert bouteille, d'un jean grisâtre déchiré et de lunettes Rayban couvrant la moitié de son visage. Cependant, Exane l'avait reconnu. Son sourire fondit, une bile amère remonta le long de son œsophage rien qu'en posant le regard sur le garçon blond sur le perron._

 _Alexander Bailey lui fit un petit signe taquin alors qu'Exane_ _voulut_ _voulait lui claquer la porte au nez. Alexander la bloqua d'un simple geste._

 _« - Veux-tu réellement déclencher un incident diplomatique ?_

 _Exane se figea._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bailey ?_

 _\- Alex._

 _\- Bailey._

 _Alex roula des yeux sans se départir de son sourire permanent._

 _\- Je suis venu officiellement t'inviter au Cotillon de la Caste Blanche prenant place à New-York dans exactement une semaine._

 _\- C'est une blague ?_

 _\- Pas du tout. Tiens voilà l'invitation. »_

 _Il lui tendit un carton d'invitation toujours dans son enveloppe noire et rouge. Exane l'ouvrit avec méfiance et vit des étincelles dorées s'échapper du contenant en papier. Elle leva les yeux vers Alexander qui l'encouragea d'un clin d'œil. Exane faillit lui balancer l'enveloppe à la tête mais continua son examen._

 _Elle ouvrit le carton et le lut attentivement, à chaque ligne son visage devenant de plus en plus pâle._

 _A Exane Elisabeth Arthuria de la Maison Mason, Bourgeois et Pivert, Héritière de la Maison Noble et Ancienne Mason, nous avons la joie et l'honneur de vous inviter officiellement au Cotillon de l'Alliance Mayflower prenant place à l'Empire State Building, le 14 Août prochain à 8 heures précises._

 _Notez la couleur mise à l'honneur cette année ainsi que l'obligation de venir accompagnée pour votre introduction dans la société du Mayflower._

 _Au plaisir de vous recevoir,_

 _L'Association des Sorcières de la Haute Société Américaine. (ASHSA)_

 _Exane laissa retomber son bras tenant le papier le long de son corps et le choc passé, vit une colère terrible s'emparer de ses joues._

 _« - Tu as fait ça ! L'accusa-t-elle._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Tu m'as faite inviter, explosa Exane._

 _Alex éclata de rire alors qu'Exane s'approchait du garçon, menaçante. Celui-ci préféra reculer d'un pas._

 _\- Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien._

 _\- Je vais te tuer._

 _\- Menace de mort maintenant ? T'u es chanceuse que mon père ne t'entende pas._

 _Exane lui lança le carton à la tête, se fichant de l'expression possédée qu'elle montrait au garçon. Elle allait le tabasser et cracher sur les répercussions. Celui-ci laissa son sourire à la trappe, préférant lui parler avec un ton plus sérieux tout en enlevant ses lunettes._

 _\- Exane, je n'y suis vraiment pour rien._

 _Cette fois la Mason marqua un temps d'arrêt mais resta méfiante._

 _\- Mon père a été impressionné par toi lors du Bal des Castes, c'est pour cela que tu es conviée._

 _\- Que… ? »_

 _Cela coupa la chique à l'adolescente qui préféra en baisser la tête, son cerveau empli de questions. Alexander Bailey se détendit alors._

 _« - Je passe te prendre à 19 heures ? Sourit Alex._

 _\- Je refuse, murmura Exane._

 _\- Si tu ne viens pas, ce sera considéré comme une haute insulte contre l'Alliance et les négociations pour la paix seront entachées._

 _\- Je refuse, dit-elle plus fort._

 _\- Refuser l'invitation d'un Bailey est aussi très grossier._

 _\- Je ne vais PAS venir, s'exclama Exane._

 _\- Tu es une Mason, Exane._

 _\- Ferme ta gueule Bailey ! Je refuse de mettre un pied là-bas !_

 _\- Les filles aiment les bals pourtant..._

 _\- Tu m'as bien regardée ? Contre-attaqua Exane. Je préfère manger un burger en t-shirt dégueulasse plutôt que de danser la valse en corset !»_

 _Alex fut surpris par la dernière diatribe et laissa un large sourire prendre la totalité de son visage._

 _« - Je te verrais à 19h. La couleur de cette année est le bordeaux. Je t'ai mis aussi toutes les infos pour la marche du Cotillon dans l'enveloppe. A plus. »_

 _Exane ouvrait la bouche quand un elfe de maison apparut dans une détonation, attrapa le bras d'Alexander et transplana avec son maître. La jeune Mason resta quelques secondes sur le perron les bras ballants avant d'entrer dans le manoir avec l'intention de tout casser._

 _Une semaine passa et Exane attendait, furibonde, assise sur le divan du salon familial, habillée d'une longue robe bordeaux épousant ses formes. La robe était simple mais efficace, mettant en valeur sa poitrine, de_ _longs_ _gants noirs remontaient jusqu'à son coude, ses cheveux avaient été laissés libres et piqués de perles d'étoiles, la nouvelle obsession de la cosmétique sorcière._

 _Sa grand-mère Katie faisait les cents pas, grommelant, son large châle lilas sur ses épaules. Le salon était rempli par la garde rapprochée des Bourgeois. Tous les fils de Katie, Jarod, Robin, Damian, Samuel et Marcus étaient debout en échangeant des œillades. Kayden et Nelly étaient aussi présents, assis au côté de Christian qui lisait, indifférent, un énième livre concernant la politique américaine et les liens de pouvoir avec les dynasties sorcières d'Europe. Kayden jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture et en soupira :_

 _« - J'aurais jamais dû te prêter ma carte de bibli. Tu dois être arrêté cousin, ça devient effrayant._

 _\- Il met en place son plan pour dominer le monde Kay. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?_

 _\- La ferme vous deux, lâcha Christian, ses yeux toujours rivés sur ses pages alors que ses deux cousins étaient morts de rire. »_

 _Exane laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, au même instant la sonnerie retentit dans le Manoir. Sitôt le son claqua, la tension remonta et la jeune fille se tourna instinctivement vers sa grand-mère qui se figea. Toute la garde sortit leur baguette de leur poche._

 _« - Rangez vos baguettes, c'est ridicule, siffla la matriarche. Jarod, va ouvrir la porte. »_

 _Jarod obéit et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit en grand. Alexander Bailey était sur le seuil. Le garçon de seize ans était habillé avec grande classe. Son costume smoking à trois pièces de couleur noire mettait en valeur ses mèches blondes. Il avait une chemise blanche, le blason des Bailey brodé à l'encolure et_ _d'_ _un nœud papillon rouge bordeaux assorti à la robe d'Exane. Celle-ci se leva, embarrassée, et le rejoignit comme si elle se rendait à l'échafaud alors que le Bailey souriait à pleine dents. Son expression joviale disparut par contre assez rapidement, quand il croisa le regard noir de la Matriarche Bourgeois. Impériale, Katie s'avança vers le rejeton de ses pires ennemis et se positionna entre lui et Exane qui avait empoigné son manteau. Alexander avait maintenant un air grave et salua la Madonne de la Caste Noire :_

 _« - Je vous salue Katerina Margaret Bourgeois, Matriarche de la Maison Bourgeois, Madonne de la Caste Noire et je vous salue, Exane Elisabeth Arthuria Mason, Héritière de la Maison Mason_

 _\- Je vous salue en retour, Alexander James Bailey. »_

 _Ils se serrèrent la main sous le regard déjà fatigué d'Exane Mason. C'est alors qu'Alex se tourna vers la jeune Mason qui lança un regard implorant mais qui ne rencontra que le regard inflexible de sa grand-mère. Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'exécuta :_

 _« - Je vous salue Alexander James Bailey._

 _Cette fois au lieu de lui serrer la main, Alexander se pencha en avant et lui effleura la main droite de ses lèvres. Exane voulut lui donner une claque bien sentie, mais elle était d'avis que c'était une mauvaise idée de se laisser aller à la violence alors que sa terrible grand-mère l'observait tel un aigle. Alexander sourit légèrement, satisfait et hocha encore la tête :_

 _« - Comme les termes énoncés, nous serons de retour le lendemain matin à 10 heures précises._

 _\- J'en prends note. Ce sera Kayden qui vous accompagnera, dit-elle en appelant son neveu qui lança un sourire poli au Bailey. Malgré l'amitié qui peut unir la maison de ma petite-fille et votre clan, Exane reste mineure et de ce fait, peut avoir une escorte pour sa sécurité._

 _\- Bien entendu, Madonne Bourgeois._

 _Cela plut à Katie qui se tourna alors vers sa petite-fille._

 _« - Fait honneur à tes maisons._

 _\- Oui, grand-mère. »_

 _Ce furent les derniers mots qu'Exane échangea avec Katerina qui ferma la porte sitôt que les trois jeunes gens disparurent en transplanant, la main tenant l'elfe de maison des Bailey. Elle se tourna alors dans le couloir et réajusta son châle alors que son fils l'attendait, entouré de la garde rapprochée, de Nelly et de Christian, toujours son nez dans son livre._

 _« - Es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée, mère ? Souffla Jarod._

 _\- Ton fils est très capable. Aies un peu foi en Kayden._

 _\- J'ai foi en lui, répliqua l'homme. C'est la combinaison Alexander et Exane qui m'inquiète._

 _\- Tu crois ? Il me rappelle moi et ton père quand nous étions jeunes, sourit Katie en revenant dans le salon. »_

 _Christian en laissa tomber son livre par terre alors que Nelly et le reste de la garde rapprochée avait la même expression choquée que le cadet Mason._

 _« - Mais enfin grand-mère, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! S'écria Christian catastrophé._

 _\- Bien sûr que non. Mais... je devrais faire lire leur destin par Laveau. C'est une association qui m'intrigue. »_

* * *

« - Tu voulais me parler ?

Exane tourna la tête alors qu'Anthony Goldstein entrait dans la salle circulaire. Exane était assise sur son vieux fauteuil, les jambes sur un accoudoir, les mains croisées contre son menton, l'air grave.

\- Est-ce que tu crois au Destin ? Demanda Exane entre ses dents.

Anthony fronça les sourcils tout en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil faisant face à son amie.

\- Très sincèrement, c'est depuis que je te connais que j'y pense un peu plus, répondit le Serdaigle.

Exane releva les sourcils, interloquée. Anthony sourit légèrement.

\- Franchement Exie... Un portail intra-dimensionnel menant à un monde parallèle qui est la source même de la magie, peuplée de monstres surpuissants capables de rayer des continents d'un regard... Il faut bien croire au Destin pour croire qu'on va s'en sortir, non ?

Exane éclata de rire. Anthony avait fait mouche.

\- J'avoue...

\- Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- Pas vraiment non, soupira la Serdaigle.

\- Je t'écoute... »

Exane le regarda avec ses yeux flamboyants puis se jeta à l'eau.

« - Tu sais que ma famille a des racines américaines depuis ma grand-mère Ysandra ?

\- Vaguement… ?

\- Ma grand-mère paternelle Ysandra était une Pivert avant d'être une Mason et cela toute sa vie. Elle avait un don de voyance extrêmement précis se transmettant de génération en génération. Ce don n'a rien à avoir avec un don lambda. Aujourd'hui, je dirais qu'il y a un certain degré de prescience par individu, c'est scientifique, y'a des pourcentages selon la méthode utilisée. Ysandra... Elle était une voyante à 100%. Toutes ses prophéties sont des flashes sans relais. Pas de runes, d'étoiles ou de tarot. 100% de réalisation, 100% de clarté. C'est pour cela que les Pivert ont été exterminés par les Bailey, gronda-t-elle.

Elle reprit son souffle mais était complètement lancée, cela, Anthony le remarqua. Patient, il préféra l'écouter et ne pas l'interrompre.

« - Ce don est très intéressant... Car il se transmet toujours au DERNIER enfant. Jamais au premier, mais au DERNIER. Comment peut-on prévoir qu'on n'aura plus d'enfants ? C'est un peu une certaine malédiction. Ma grand-mère Ysandra était la seule survivante du massacre de la Nouvelle-Orléans dans les années 20 et en a payé le prix. Sa vie a été menacée plusieurs fois. Puis elle a rencontré mon grand-père Adrian, ils se sont mariés et ont eu deux enfants. Charles et Madison. Madison avait une certaine prescience mais pas le don total des Piverts. Ce don est particulier vois-tu... C'est une question de volonté. Une image fixe qui reste jusqu'à exécution. Madison a plus de Mason que de Pivert. Puis il y a eu mon frère...

\- Mitch, souffla Anthony.

\- Cinq ans, et déjà l'un des plus grands voyants de sa génération. Pendant les vacances, on l'a emmené voir la mère Laveau. Elle est célèbre tu sais. Une voyante d'exception avec ses tarots. Elle a regardé mon cousin et a soupiré. Il lui fallait un sceau. Un homme est particulièrement doué dans cette discipline. Il s'appelle Akito Higemoto. C'est un japonais très ami avec mon grand-oncle Clyde.

Anthony cligna des yeux, complètement immobile à l'évocation de ce nom. Exane ne le remarqua pas.

« - Mon frère... Il n'aura personne pour lui apprendre à contrôler son don comme ma grand-mère Ysandra car les Pivert sont tous morts, lâcha Exane. On va devoir sceller une partie de lui-même, car une famille de connards a ASSASSINE une famille qu'ilelle n'avait plus en laisse depuis l'abolition de l'esclavage !

La voix d'Exane grimpa. Elle était de plus en plus furieuse.

\- Et on me demande pourquoi je les hais ? Je les exècre ! Autant que les assassins de mes parents ! Aucun Bailey ne devrait vivre ! Ils devraient TOUS mourir ! TOUS ! Hurla-t-elle finalement. »

Elle expira profondément. Anthony restait sans émotion. Il n'avait jamais vu Exane aussi furieuse, aussi peu maître de ses émotions. Donc...

« - Ton frère t'a prédit quelque chose ?

Un silence éloquent souligna cette dernière déclaration.

\- C'était juste avant de revenir de vacances à la mi-août... Il m'a prédit... Une vie de souffrances et de joies. Une vie de voyages et de combats. Des pertes et des familles brisées. Et puis...

Elle se tourna, le regard noir comme les abysses vers Anthony :

\- _La vengeance sera maître. L'ombre vénérée déchiquettera mon cœur mais le faucon le sauvera par trois fois. Je verrais les sept rois maudits prendre leurs trônes et plonger le monde dans le chaos. Et alors que tout espoir sera perdu, Castor et Pollux, enfants dragons des deux amants maudits trouveront la flèche et ramèneront la lumière._

\- Castor et Pollux... ? Murmura Anthony. Les fils de Léda, les Dieux jumeaux, les jeunes guerriers...

\- Mes futurs enfants.

Anthony en eut le souffle coupé.

« - Exane... Tu ne peux pas croire...

\- Je suis allée voir Laveau. Ses cartes annoncent la même tendance. Je vais avoir des jumeaux avec mon amant maudit, or, un seul type s'approche de cette description et je n'aime pas du tout ça.

Anthony comprit enfin.

\- Exane, les visions sont ouvertes à toutes interprétations...

\- C'est gravé dans le marbre. Ça ne bougera pas Anthony, c'est impossible à changer.

Autre silence. Exane était abattue. Elle avait les bras sur ses genoux. Elle ne savait que trop bien qui pourrait être son amant maudit, et ne souhaitait pas le reconnaître. Laveau avait aussi prédit cela...

« - Et alors... marmonna Anthony.

\- Pardon ?

\- ET ALORS ?

Il en bondit de sa chaise.

\- Tu es la personne la plus je m'en foutiste de la création. Tu emmerdes cette prévision. Tu emmerdes les conséquences. Destin de merde ouais. Aujourd'hui tu es avec un Poufsouffle qui t'adore et si tu auras des enfants ce sera loiiiiiin dans le futur. On va pas commencer à angoisser pour ça ! On a une guerre qui se prépare je te rappelle et des portes à surveiller. On prend les choses comme elles viennent Exie. On avisera ensuite.

\- On va échouer.

\- NON. ON N'ECHOUERA PAS. Si c'est ça le Destin, je lui crache dessus !

Exane regarda son ami à la fois choquée et agréablement surprise. Puis laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

\- Okay. »


	13. 203 : Nos décisions

**Chapitre 13 : Nos décisions**

Zeidra : Je suis tellement ravie que les Perles Lunaires te plaisent, tu as tellement de choses à dire, je vais te répondre !

Alors l'Alliance Mayflower est le nom officiel de la Caste Blanche (qui est pas un nom politiquement correct disons-le... haem Caste Noire ça marche, car dans une société communautariste, I'm black and I'm proud!)

Y'a vachement de spoils sinon dans ton com. Je t'en parle bien évidemment par message privé. Y'a des trucs justes, comme des trucs MOINS justes. :D

AndouilleetSushi : HAHA

Bref je l'avais dit, mais voilà la présentation d' **Althéa Ryer**!

 **Althéa Mignonette** (ses parents ont de l'humour) **Ryer** , est la préfète de Gryffondor de la même promo que le trio Exane-Cléo-Bash. Longs cheveux bruns presque noirs, yeux gris, teint de pêche, elle met de la crème contre une acné légère et porte des lunettes de vue carrées. D'un tempérament solaire, elle est aussi responsable. Althéa est très appréciée dans sa promo et sa maison. Cependant, ce qu'Althéa exècre, c'est bien l'injustice. Elle n'aime pas les procès non équitables, les bagarres pas équilibrées, les notes faibles sans raison aucune. Elle défend toute personne du mauvais côté de la barrière, quel que soit leur maison et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas réellement détestée chez les verts et argent et dans l'école, et pour une fois un bon choix pour être préfète. Althéa est la deuxième dans sa promo en Métamorphose (juste après Leona Sacks) et aime aussi les Potions malgré le professeur Rogue...

Mais Althéa n'est pas méchante, en fait, elle ne hait point. Elle n'est pas rancunière et arrive à avoir du recul pour évaluer une situation. Elle est proche du trio, surtout de Cléo qui a un caractère assez similaire au sien et apprécie Exane juste comme il faut pour sa bizarrerie, mais n'est pas proche d'elle. En fait, Althéa voudrait bien être proche d'Exane qu'elle trouve diablement intéressante. Mais sa meilleure amie est Liv Arterbury qu'elle connaît depuis l'enfance. Elle exècre Bash par solidarité, car encore une fois, Althéa ne hait point... ce qui a bien failli l'envoyer à Poufsouffle.

Althéa Ryer est Sang-Pure mais sa famille est modeste. Ses parents travaillent tous les deux au Ministère de la Magie, sa mère Emily (nom de jeune fille Mills) étant assistante juridique et son père un employé du Département des Accidents Magiques. Ses parents avaient l'habitude depuis son plus jeune âge de parler de leurs métiers et affaires respectives, sculptant très tôt la capacité de leur fille de s'indigner. Elle a un petit frère, Byron, qui est entré cette année à Poudlard dans la maison Serdaigle avec qui elle a une forte relation. Althéa rêve d'une justice qui prend ses responsabilités quand des personnes passent à travers le rouleau-compresseur de la société. Utopique certes, mais Althéa a un plan tout prêt qui la pousserait à entreprendre des études de droit, pour ensuite devenir au mieux juriste, au meilleur avocate ou même siéger au Magenmagot.

C'est beau de rêver.

Allez le prochain c'est Jason Cadwallader.

 _PS : Pour ceux qui suivent MDS tome 2, j'ai le regret de vous informer qu'il va falloir attendre un long moment pour poursuivre à cause de deux raisons. La première c'est que j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur les PL qui sont conséquentes mais aussi (deuxième raison)_ _qui_ _n'entrent pas en collision avec le reste du Multivers. Car oui, pour les irréductibles qui lisent la totalité des œuvres du Multivers Parfum-Potter, beaucoup d'éléments de nos histoires se recoupent. Or, aujourd'hui, Zeidra et moi-même avons beaucoup de_ _choses de_ _prévu_ _es_ _dans les prochains chapitres en terme de crossover_ _,_ _ce qui freine la publication_ _,_ _mais c'est pas grave car les PL c'est le bien... Haha._

 _Fin bref, PREVIOUSLY dans les PL, Exane est entrée en cinquième année à Poudlard après un été éprouvant entre réceptions et entraînement_ _s_ _. Ayant une connaissance aiguë de son avenir suite aux prédictions de son génie de petit frère Mitch, Exane doute de ses futures décisions, mais Anthony Goldstein remet de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Plus légère, elle aborde la suite de l'année plutôt sereine, alors que le tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de débuter..._

* * *

Exane ne reçut aucune autre lettre d'Alexander Bailey à son plus grand soulagement. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à la lettre grâce aux conseils de Leona Sacks de Serpentard avait porté ses fruits. C'est Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle finit son petit-déjeuner aux cotés de Cho Chang qui discutait stratégie de Quidditch avec Roger Davies.

« - Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda la jeune Mason, vous n'avez pas de compétition cette année...

\- Travailler, toujours travailler, encore travailler Mason, renifla Davies. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas de matchs cette année que nos plans de bataille ne peuvent pas être améliorés. Il faut rester sur nos gardes.

\- Tu peux te relaxer Roger, sourit Exane. Dubois n'est plus là.

\- C'est justement ça le problème, soupira presque de désespoir le capitaine des bleus et bronze, Dubois était devenu un tant soit peu prévisible à cause de son jeu enflammé. Maintenant que Johnson sera forcément la capitaine, leur stratégie sera remise en cause. Nous devons être prêts à toute éventualité...

\- Tu es paranoïaque.

\- Non, je veux cette foutue coupe dans notre tour ! Chang ! Entraînement demain soir !

\- Où ça ? Demanda Marietta à coté d'Exane qui se retenait de rire. Il n'y a plus de terrain !

\- On ira du côté de la cabane d'Hagrid pour travailler nos passes, décida Roger. »

Puis il quitta sa table afin de rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch alors que Marietta secouait la tête, complètement blasée. C'est alors qu'un hibou Grand-Duc atterrit sur la table, juste en face d'Exane qui en fronça les sourcils. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'oiseau. Détachant la lettre de sa patte avec précaution, elle offrit de l'eau à l'animal qui en croassa de reconnaissance.

« - Tu as beaucoup de courrier en ce moment, glissa Sander Marlow qui était assise en face d'elle.

\- J'ai une grande famille, répondit Exane en ouvrant la missive qui était confinée dans une large enveloppe. »

Elle découvrit une écriture en pattes de mouche à l'encre noire et dut froncer les sourcils pour mieux déchiffrer les mots. A mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre, son visage normalement avenant se mua dans une expression sombre et bien plus profonde. Cho, Marietta et Sander s'échangèrent un regard. Il ne fallait certainement pas poser de questions. Exane se leva alors et attrapa son sac à bandoulière.

« - Je vous retrouve en Défense, je dois passer à la bibliothèque. A tout à l'heure."

Elle avait lâché ces mots rapidement tout en se précipitant presque à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Plus tard, Anthony Goldstein, Cléo Barton et Bash Norris avaient aussi préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette.

* * *

« - C'est... monstrueux, souffla Cléo.

La bande au complet (Kyle et Christian étaient arrivés un peu après) était rassemblée dans la salle secrète derrière le tableau du deuxième étage. Des photos étaient éparpillées sur le sol, qu'Exane avait agrandies. Des corps glacés, les yeux vides et les visages à jamais figés dans une expression de terreur.

Exane était assise sur son fauteuil, songeuse et le visage fermé, alors que Bash était anormalement silencieux, les bras croisés. Anthony lui glissa un regard avant de prendre la parole.

\- Donc... ces personnes se sont vues aspirer leurs âmes par des Détraqueurs en Ecosse et personne n'a rien dit ?

\- Il n'est pas rare que des Détraqueurs échappent au contrôle du Ministère, siffla Christian en tournant les pages d'un recueil. Mais autant de morts en une fois ? C'est une première.

\- Comment ça, il n'est pas rare que les Détraqueurs échappent au contrôle du Ministère ?! Hoqueta Cléo.

\- Tu serais surprise, Barton, du nombre de choses que le Ministère ne contrôle absolument pas, sourit cyniquement Christian. Entre les sociétés parallèles des créatures magiques, l'underworld et le reste... Leur degré de connaissance est vraiment minime, surtout quand un gueux comme Fudge est au pouvoir.

Bash étouffa un rire alors qu'Anthony souriait. Christian continua son exposé complètement indifférent aux réactions.

« - Bref. Nous avons une trentaine de morts, tous dans des localisations différentes et dans un rayon de 50 km autour d'Azkaban. Normalement, on est plutôt sur cinq morts maximum, une trentaine... C'est problématique.

\- Normalement les victimes des Détraqueurs sont vivantes, expliqua Exane. Leur âme est aspirée mais leurs corps et organes sont toujours fonctionnels... Ce sont de très bons candidats pour la recherche.

\- C'est monstrueux ! S'insurgea Cléo

\- C'est le monde dans lequel on vit, dit Bash d'un air vide. Et donc ? Qui t'as envoyé ça ?

\- Une de mes taupes, éluda Exane. Mais on s'en fiche. Cela veut dire quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Les Détraqueurs que j'ai vu l'année dernière étaient possiblement intéressés par le pacte, mais on dirait que d'autres sont plus intéressés par foutre le bordel et se venger des sorciers.

\- Rappelle-moi ce pacte ? Demanda Kyle.

Exane hocha lentement la tête.

\- Les Détraqueurs viennent des Terres d'Argent, je leur ai promis de les renvoyer là-bas et, de ce fait, de les libérer du pacte les liant au Ministère de la Magie.

\- C'est de la magie très noire, expliqua Christian d'un air sombre. Nous parlons de vies sacrifiées. Couper ces chaînes sera compliqué et demandera beaucoup de recherches. C'est une malédiction vieille de trois cent ans.

\- Et on vous fait la version courte... On manque d'informations, je connais juste la légende. Un pacte de magie noire déclaré par un sorcier superpuissant. Des âmes en échange de justice... Evidemment, c'est de la connerie.

\- On aura besoin de quoi ?

\- Tout ce que le Département des Mystères possède sur le sujet et possiblement de l'intelligence en malédiction, mais... c'est C'est difficile de trouver des experts. On recherche dans les familles de Poudlard pour savoir si quelqu'un aurait une clef qui nous concernerait.

\- Et tu leur as promis avant tes vingt ans, non ? Dit Bash en se tournant vers Exane.

Christian leva un sourcil, surpris que le Poufsouffle soit au courant mais Exane sourit légèrement d'un air malicieux.

\- Ils n'ont pas la même notion du temps que nous. Cinq ans, c'est rien pour eux. Après, si Voldemort-

\- Pourrait-on éviter de prononcer son nom ? S'irrita Anthony.

\- C'est juste un nom Goldstein, répliqua Exane.

\- Pour toi. Mais j'espère qu'en dehors de cette salle, vous dites bien Vous-Savez-Qui. On ne peut plus se permettre de se faire remarquer par les Puristes dans un souci de sécurité.

Un silence éloquent souligna ses paroles, Christian avait l'air soudainement guilleret.

\- Cela me rassure que je ne sois pas le seul à le penser.

\- Compris, soupira Exane... Enfin si le Vieux Machin...

\- Je croyais que c'était le blaze de Dumbledore, songea Kyle.

\- Lord TrucMachinChouette ?

\- Mieux. Continue, s'esclaffa Bash.

\- Si crétin en chef (Exane !) revient et a les Détraqueurs en laisse, ce sera un véritable massacre.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Siffla Cléo. Ce sont des créatures différentes avec de gros pouvoirs et qui maîtrise le Patronus dans cette salle?!

Il eut un silence embarrassé. Cléo leva un sourcil.

\- Me dites pas...

\- Théoriquement... commença Anthony.

\- Bash ? Coupa Cléo

\- Je fais juste de la fumée argentée, dit le Poufsouffle un brin songeur...

\- Christian ? Kyle ?

\- Nous sommes en troisième année sœurette. Ce n'est pas au programme.

\- J'hallucine ! Exane ?

Toute la salle se tourna alors vers leur leader qui secoua lentement la tête.

\- Juste de la fumée argentée aussi. J'arrive à distinguer une forme mais...

\- D'accord ! J'ai compris, ronchonna Cléo complètement excédée, entraînement à la brute ! Je veux qu'à Noël tout le monde maîtrise ce sort !

\- Sur ces mots poétiques, nous devrions aller en cours, sourit Kyle. Belle discussion, j'aime qu'on me prévienne d'un chaos imminent. Hier des loups-garous, aujourd'hui des Détraqueurs. En espérant, qu'on ne devra pas se battre EN PLUS contre des dragons ! »

* * *

« - Exie ! Appela Bash.

Exane sortait de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qu'elle avait assez apprécié. Le professeur Maugrey Fol Œil était un vieux paranoïaque complètement cinglé, mais il savait de quoi il parlait. Ses membres étaient engourdis par l'effort mais une certaine quiétude l'envahit. Elle avait eu le cours en commun avec les Serpentards qui s'éloignaient en directions des donjons ou de la bibliothèque. Exane accueillit Bash d'un grand sourire. Celui-ci lui répondit en la prenant par les épaules et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

\- Comment s'est passé ton cours de Botanique ?

\- Cléo m'a balancé de la terre à la figure, renifla Bash. Cette fille doit réellement apprendre à maîtriser ses humeurs !

Exane roula des yeux ce que Bash remarqua instantanément.

\- Eh oh, j'ai du self-control!

\- Bien sûr.

\- Stop le cynisme, rigola le Poufsouffle,

Exane lui renvoya un sourire alors que Bash tournait dans un coin du château, un long couloir désert rempli de tableaux historique. Exane reconnut l'endroit.

« - La Galerie ! Ça fait un moment qu'on n'est pas venus ici !

\- Je savais que ça te plairait. Viens !

Il prit sa main et la fit asseoir sur un banc en bois entre deux armures.

\- Reste là !

Il s'éloigna un peu et toucha un tableau représentant une chasse au à courre. L'objet pivota et laissa apparaître une cache secrète où Exane aperçut une grande quantité de bouteilles d'alcool et de pétards, sans parler d'autres objets interdit dans l'école. Bash s'empara de deux Biéraubeurres, les ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et referma le tableau.

« - Tiens.

Exane attrapa la bouteille alors que le Poufsouffle s'asseyait à coté d'elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je me suis dit qu'avec la journée que tu as eue tu en avais besoin.

Exane s'esclaffa et trinqua avec son petit-ami avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres. Elle soupira d'aise alors que le liquide sucré et légèrement alcoolisé faisait piquer sa langue.

« - Une cachette de contrebande ?

\- Celle des Poufsouffle, dit Bash. C'est ici qu'on planque nos trucs pour les fêtes.

\- Je suis estomaquée. Par l'alcool, pas la cachette, je suis celle qui l'avait indiquée je te rappelle.

\- C'est la croyance populaire que les blaireaux sont des gentils toutous mais... si les gens savaient.

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil et but à sa bouteille.

\- Tu aurais donc des secrets Bash, dit Exane faussement outrée.

Bash suspendit son geste et abaissa sa boisson. Le sourire d'Exane glissa légèrement. Elle avait remarqué l'ombre qui était passée dans les yeux clairs du garçon.

\- Sebastian ?

Cela le fit tourner la tête vers Exane. Il était cruellement divisé. Allait-il parler ou garder son secret enfoui au plus profond de lui ?

\- Ma tante... Elle est morte, lâcha-t-il.

Exane se figea. Bash avait préféré se détourner d'elle.

\- Quand… ?

\- Pendant mes vacances (il appuya ce dernier mot) à Moscou. Elle a été tuée par... ses semblables.

Il se retourna vers Exane l'air froid comme la glace, un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Une froideur polaire.

\- Greyback a gagné cette manche Exane. Une centaine de loups-garous ont rejoint sa cause et sont prêts à intervenir.

Bash reprit sa bière.

\- La Russie part en couilles, les Netaniev ne remplissent pas leur part et font la sourde oreille à ce qu'il se passe avec l'Union, par contre les chasseurs sont présents et tuent les loups à tour de bras ne faisant que renforcer leur animosité.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Et tu ferais quoi ? Coupa Bash. Tu irais là-bas pour tuer Greyback ? Me fais pas rire Exane, on ne maîtrise même pas le Patronus, on tiendrait pas une minute devant un loup-garou sanguinaire !

\- Ne me sous-estime pas Bash.

\- On n'a que quatorze ans Exie ! On n'est pas prêts pour ça ! Crois-moi, je... »

Il s'interrompit, se figeant soudainement. Exane attendit le reste de la phrase mais le garçon préféra se rasseoir à ses côtés, tout en buvant à sa bouteille. Exane hésita afin d'insister, mais le regard perdu de Bash et sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude étaient des indices qui ne trompaient pas. Exane voulait faire croire au Poufsouffle qu'elle était dupe... Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, elle préférait qu'il s'ouvre de lui-même et donc ignora donc les signes , choisissant une autre alternative :

« - On le sera. »

Exane avait lâché ces mots de façon très claire et très définitive. Bash la regarda alors. Exane n'avait pas cette expression incontrôlée qu'elle avait montrée quand ils avaient observé le professeur Lupin. Elle n'avait pas cette colère vibrante dans de la planque de Londres. Elle avait les yeux de quelqu'un qui s'était fait une raison. Une patience lente et douloureuse. Une personne qui savait le travail qu'il leur faudrait abattre. Une personne décidée à se battre.

Alors, il décida de la croire.

* * *

 _NOUVELLES BÉVUES AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE_

 _Il semble que les ennuis du_ _Ministère_ _de la Magie soient loin d'être terminés, écrit notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter. Récemment montré du doigt pour l'insuffisance de son service d'ordre lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et toujours incapable de donner la moindre explication concernant la disparition de l'une de ses sorcières, le_ _Ministère_ _se voit à nouveau plongé dans l'embarras à la suite des fantaisies d'Arnold Weasley, du Service des_ _Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu_ _._

 _Arnold Weasley, qui fut poursuivi il y a deux ans pour possession d'une voiture volante, s'est trouvé impliqué hier dans un incident qui l'a opposé à des représentants de l'ordre_ _Moldu_ _(appelés gendarmes) à propos de poubelles particulièrement agressives. Il semblerait que Mr Weasley se soit précipité au secours de Maugrey « Fol Œil », un ex-Auror d'un âge avancé, qui fut mis à la retraite par le_ _Ministère_ _lorsqu'il apparut qu'il était devenu incapable de faire la différence entre une poignée de main et une tentative de meurtre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, en arrivant devant la maison transformée en camp retranché de Mr Maugrey, Mr Weasley fut bien obligé de constater que l'ancien Auror avait une fois de plus déclenché une fausse alerte. Avant de pouvoir échapper aux gendarmes, Mr Weasley s'est vu contraint de lancer plusieurs sortilèges d'Amnésie afin de modifier la mémoire des témoins. Il a cependant refusé de répondre aux questions de La Gazette du_ _Sorcier_ _qui souhaitait lui demander pourquoi il avait cru bon d'impliquer le_ _Ministère_ _de la Magie dans cette bouffonnerie peu digne d'un de ses représentants, et dont les conséquences pourraient se révéler fort_ _es_ _embarrassantes._

«- Des pommes frites et du poulet ou le plat du paradis, apprécia Kyle en plongeant sa fourchette dans la cuisse de volaille parfumée aux herbes de Provence.

Mais Christian, assis à ses côtés n'écoutait pas, le regard fixé sur Draco Malefoy, plus réjoui que la normale. Kyle remarqua le regard du fils Mason et lui effleura l'épaule.

\- Christian ? Qu'est-ce que tête de cake au citron a bien pu faire ?

Reagan et Brian, leurs camarades de Serpentard, faillirent s'étouffer en entendant le sobriquet décrivant le prince officieux des Serpentards. Ce n'était pas un secret que Christian Mason détestait le Malefoy mais celui-ci avait décidé d'être plus discret quant à son infime haine viscérale, alors que Kyle était une grenade dégoupillée qui aimait dire tout haut ce que son ami pensait tout bas. D'ailleurs, le Mason se tourna vers le Barton, l'air halluciné alors que leurs camarades de tablée étouffaient un rire :

« - Exane m'en a touché un mot, informa Kyle l'air tranquille. Elle a peur que tu lui balances un sort dans les couloirs sombres.

\- Elle m'a pris pour elle ?!

\- Elle a effectivement des peurs absolument ahurissantes, mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on l'aime non ?

Christian renifla tout en laissant échapper une plainte sonore et se concentra plutôt sur son plat de poulet et de riz.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Malefoy.

Christian suspendit son geste et soupira. Il se tourna vers Kyle qui attendait patiemment, Brian et Reagan aussi attentifs. Christian les remarqua mais cela ne le dérangea pas outre-mesure. Christian balança alors un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table.

« - Arthur Weasley.

\- Depuis quand tu aimes les roux Christian ? Est-ce que la rumeur disant que tu as un faible pour la fille Weasley serait basée sur quelque chose de fondé? Lança Brian.

Christian lui lança un regard si meurtrier que Brian se tassa sur sa chaise. Personne ne pouvait enlever à Mason sa grandeur et sa dignité. Son regard perçant qui s'assombrissait selon son humeur avait un effet très destructeur sur la confiance de son interlocuteur :

\- Non, appuya le Serpentard, j'ai juste lu l'article que ce crétin a jugé bon de lire pendant toute la soirée dans la salle commune. Excusez-moi, mais quand on embête autant sa maison vis-à-vis d'une obsession pas très saine pour sa santé mentale, on a tendance à plutôt éprouver de la pitié pour la cible du crétin susnommé.

\- Et donc ? Que retiens-tu de l'article sur Weasley ? Demanda Kyle

\- Que déjà la Gazette n'est sûrement plus à prendre au sérieux suite au fait qu'ils ne sont même pas capables de retranscrire concrètement un prénom. Car sérieusement, Arnold Weasley ? On dirait le nom du Cracmol caché de la famille.

Kyle leva discrètement les sourcils alors que quelques Serpentards ricanaient à la boutade problématique du cadet Mason qui continua de son ton monocorde.

\- Ensuite, que le professeur Maugrey devrait être tenu à l'œil.

\- En quel honneur? Demanda Reagan.

\- Déjà, vous savez pourquoi je pense qu'avoir cet alcoolique et paranoïaque de première catégorie comme professeur est une mauvaise idée.

Les Serpentards autour de Christian hochèrent la tête en chœur. Kyle en fronça les sourcils, parmi son auditoire il y avait le cinquième année Nott et d'autres sixième voire septième années. Depuis quand Christian était une voix qu'on écoutait même de loin ?

« - Mais cet article... Une alarme déclenchée dans la maison de Maugrey, alors qu'il est ici à Poudlard ? Weasley le savait aussi sachant que ses rejetons sont tous dans ce château. Et pourtant il y est allé...

\- Il est stupide, siffla Griffin Montague.

\- Même si j'émets des réserves sur les plus jeunes, les jumeaux sont loin d'être stupides et plutôt des génies dans leur discipline, sans parler de leur frère aîné William qui bossait pour ma tante.

\- Oh, c'est vrai j'avais oublié ! Lâcha Brian McGrass. Il était une Langue-de-Plomb !

La tablée des Serpentards autour du jeune Mason se sentit très soudainement intéressée par les paroles du garçon, mais surtout... une étrange frayeur et méfiance parcourut leurs rangs. Parfois... ils oubliaient que le garçon discret, préférant l'histoire et la généalogie était le cadet de la lignée en charge des assassins et espions de la nation. Formidable moyen de leur rappeler cette petite vérité.

« - Weasley a en plus refusé de répondre aux questions. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, lâcha finalement Christian. Maugrey débarque quand le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers prend place. Je veux bien qu'on fasse briller la vaisselle, mais que le Ministère ne soit pas intervenu avec un meilleur choix, comme un Auror en activité ou autre pour faire les paons devant la France et la Russie est assez intéressant.

\- Dumbledore est toujours celui qui a la main sur la baguette, remarqua Reagan Samson.

\- Bah pour le Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, il est absolument crétin. C'est ce que j'en conclus. Kyle.

\- Bon appétit à tous, lança le Sang-Mêlé en souriant. Pour d'autres théories du complot, venez me voir en salle commune. »

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et se remirent à leur activité gustative alors que Kyle et Christian ne souriaient pas du tout. De même que Leona Sacks.

* * *

« - Tu penses que Maugrey est là car le retour de Lord MachinTruc est imminent, lâcha Kyle alors que Christian sortait de la douche.

Brian et Reagan étaient absents de leur chambre et un sort d'impassabilité avait été lancé sur la porte. Christian la verrouilla derrière son dos.

\- Et tu rassembles les Puristes autour de toi, tout en lâchant des indices pour leur indiquer ta neutralité concernant le sujet.

\- Tu es de plus en plus observateur.

\- Très franchement Christian, je commence à me rendre compte de beaucoup de tes actions. Même ta blague malvenue sur les Cracmols... C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

Christian se figea un court instant, sa serviette toujours sur ses cheveux, mais Kyle ne souriait pas. Il avait ses les bras croisés, assis sur son lit en baldaquin couleur sapin, les yeux durs.

\- Si la guerre se déclenche demain, demanda finalement le Barton. Tu me jetteras aux loups ?

\- Comment peux-tu penser cela ?

\- Christian. Je suis sérieux. Je sais très bien ce que je suis. Ici, je suis en sursis. Je suis Sang-Mêlé et il y aura un écrémage si le Lord est de retour. Je serais le premier sur la liste comme exemple. Un Sang-Mélé Serpentard ? C'est plus horrible qu'un Né-Moldu à Poufsouffle.

Un silence passa entre eux deux. Ni une ni deux, Christian se rapprocha de son ami, sa serviette dans les mains.

« - Kyle. Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Kyle fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Les yeux de Christian, très souvent proche d'un noir corbeau, était cette fois d'une teinte plus claire proche de celle de sa sœur. Kyle ne l'avait jamais remarqué... Mais même Christian avait des filaments de vert dans ses yeux, bien moins visibles que les cristaux d'Exane. Ils étaient négligeables. Invisibles. Mais c'était la teinte globale qui intéressait le jeune sorcier. Quand les yeux de Christian étaient clairs...

\- Tu sais que je te dirais toujours la vérité, sourit légèrement Christian. Et pour répondre à ta question. Personne ne te fera du mal tant que je serais là...

Christian le força à le regarder, les deux mains emprisonnant le visage du Barton.

\- Car s'ils essaient. Je les tuerais. Jusqu'au dernier. Et crois-moi je leur rappelle cela tous les jours. Il n'y a que les imbéciles comme Malfoy ou sa clique qui oublient ce détail.

Christian se redressa alors que la teinte rosée des joues de Kyle disparaissait presque instantanément.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je prépare une alternative. Les Puristes doivent penser que la modération est aussi la clef. On ne peut plus rien faire pour les sanguinaires. Mais les McGrass, les Sacks, les Samson, peut-être les Zabini... On peut avoir leur soutien politique pour s'occuper d'évacuer le maximum de personnes. Ma sœur ira au front et je resterais en arrière pour sauvegarder la société sorcière le temps que Potter et elle finissent le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Seuls les Mangemorts prononcent ce nom.

\- Non. Ceux qui veulent vivre, Kyle.

Christian se tourna vers son meilleur ami le regard aussi clair que du bois irisé.

\- Et je te demande de me suivre dans cette démarche. Car nos aînés ne s'en sortiront pas sans nous pour les retenir. »

* * *

« - Il caille, se plaignit Cléo.

\- Retourne dans le château alors, plaisanta son frère qui lui tenait le bras.

\- Et rater l'arrivée des meurtriers du Quidditch ? Tu plaisantes !

C'était le Vendredi 30 Octobre et la quasi totalité des Marchands de Secrets laissèrent échapper une plainte collective alors qu'Exane rigolait. Elle était debout en face de Bash qui l'enveloppait de son propre manteau, ses deux mains reposant sur le ventre de sa petite amie. Christian croisait les bras, alors qu'Anthony avait sortit ses multiplettes qu'il avait reçu en cadeau de la part de Terry Bott l'année dernière :

«- Pourquoi les multiplettes, ? demanda Kyle, curieux, à son aîné qui scrutait le ciel à l'aide des jumelles magiques.

\- Ne sais-tu donc pas comment les Français se déplacent ?

Kyle secoua la tête comme sa sœur, alors que leurs amis Sang-Purs se contentaient de sourires amusés.

\- Tu vas alors le découvrir. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit l'artefact que Kyle accepta avec politesse puis les colla sur son visage, ses yeux gris cherchant dans le ciel ce qu'Anthony tentait d'apercevoir un instant plus tôt. La lune brillait au-dessus du Grand Lac et les élèves comme les Marchands de Secrets grelottaient tous, certains pestant, quand finalement, une masse sombre se détacha dans le ciel.

« - C'est un dragon, hurla un première année de Gryffondor !

Kyle régla ses multiplettes pour finalement découvrir ce qui volait à grande vitesse au-dessus d'eux.

\- Un carrosse, lâcha-t-il, estomaqué. Et... Mais par la barbe de Merlin, ce sont des pégases ! Cléo regarde ! »

Sa sœur s'empara des jumelles et vit elle aussi, le carrosse bleu pastel géant tiré par **sept** (EDIT: -_-)chevaux ailés. Deux baguettes croisées avec trois étoiles étaient gravées sur la porte du véhicule volant. Le carrosse atterrit dans le parc et les élèves de Poudlard s'approchèrent avec curiosité alors que les Marchands, menés par Exane, préféraient rester en arrière. Le sourire avait quitté le visage de la jeune fille qui fixait le carrosse avec un sérieux mêlé de curiosité.

« - C'est impressionnant, lâcha Cléo en rendant les multiplettes à Anthony qui la remercia en les rangeant dans la poche intérieure de sa cape d'extérieur.

Les élèves assistèrent alors à l'ouverture du carrosse. Un garçon de Beauxbâtons, un élève au moins aussi âgé que Bash, sortit du véhicule pour mettre en place un marche-pied. Le suivit une grande silhouette, non plutôt géante, qui en coupa le souffle aux Barton et Anthony. Une femme, habillée de satin noir et de bijoux d'opale, sortit de l'habitacle en dominant de toute sa hauteur le professeur Dumbledore qui la salua d'un applaudissement enthousiaste. Tous les élèves sauf les Marchands suivirent le mouvement.

« - Olympe Maxime, hein... souffla Christian.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Kyle.

\- La directrice de Beauxbâtons, présenta Anthony. Aussi une sorcière d'exception et très influente en France. Même le Prévôt* se casserait les dents en essayant de lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je dirais même qu'elle est l'égale de Dumbledore, en terme de fonctions, ajouta Christian. Elle descend d'une famille de Sang, la famille Maxime est donc bien intégrée dans la Noblesse française malgré sa... Condition.

\- Maison de Sang ?

\- Equivalent des Maisons Nobles et Très Anciennes , répondit Christian.

\- Bref le gratin est présent pour une simple compétition entre collégiens ? S'étonna Cléo.

Christian éclata de rire, surprenant tout le monde dont sa sœur.

« - Une SIMPLE compétition ? Merlin Barton, sais-tu au moins que toute cette farce est l'un des évènements politiques les plus suivis des deux dernières décennies ? En faisant cela, le Ministère s'assure de remettre la Grande-Bretagne au centre du jeu, tout en promouvant une politique radicalement d'ouverture contre leurs instincts les plus primaires !

\- La domination du monde ? Lança Kyle innocemment.

\- Pas le moment de parler de complot Kyle!

Le groupe s'esclaffa alors que cette fois un bateau émergeait du Lac, manquant de faire sursauter les plus jeunes sorciers. Exane et Bash qui s'enlaçaient encore, regardèrent le vaisseau, l'une impressionnée, les yeux légèrement brillants, l'autre... le regard noir, le visage fermé et clairement tendu.

« - L'académie Durmstrang, commenta Cléo. Je dois dire que j'ai hâte d'avoir des échanges avec eux.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda son frère.

\- Ils sont des as de la magie de combat ! J'aimerais bien quelques conseils de leur part pour vous entraîner, bande de larves.

\- Ah non ! Exie depuis quand Cléo est responsable de notre entraînement ? Se plaignit Kyle.

\- Depuis qu'elle m'a faite décoller du sol en cours avec Jason d'un seul geste, répondit Bash à la place de la jeune fille. »

Un silence empli de pensées souligna la déclaration du Poufsouffle. Celui-ci se pencha en avant, laissant son poids sur le dos de la Mason. Celle-ci sourit légèrement tout en regardant la délégation Russe sortir du trois mâts, quand Cléo manqua de s'étouffer même si elle n'avait rien avalé :

« - Ohmondieu. Merlin tout puissant !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Kyle.

\- Antho, multiplettes !

Celui-ci, impressionné par la vigueur soudaine de son amie, lui donna la paire de jumelles qu'elle lui arracha des mains.

« - Je n'ai donc pas rêvé ! Je ne savais pas qu'il étudiait toujours !

\- Qui ?

\- VIKTOR KRUM ! Hurla-t-elle, alors que des élèves se tournaient vers elle, l'air halluciné. »

Christian et Kyle mirent la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de déblatérer, mais Merlin soit loué, le groupe était si éloigné que personne dont l'intéressé ne semblèrent avoir entendu le cri passionné de la Gryffondor. Exane, Anthony et Bash étaient cependant secoués de rires.

* * *

« - Je suis dégoutée, râla Cléo en se servant de la bouillabaisse.

C'était la première fois qu'elle en goûtait et laissait parler son goût de l'aventure.

\- Je parie que c'est parce que Viktor Krum est assis à coté de Draco Malefoy, ricana Jacob Hewitt.

Cléo préféra rouler des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard meurtrier au jeune Serpentard qui s'était penché vers le champion de Quidditch.

« - C'est complètement infâme de devoir assister à cela mais non. Crois-le ou non, mais je suis très sociable.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Sourit Liv Arterbury.

\- Et en parlant aux élèves de Beauxbâtons, j'ai appris qu'on n'avait AUCUN cours en commun avec eux ! Mais enfin, c'est stupide ! Je me faisais une joie d'assister à un cours de Duel ou d'Art de Combat version Durmstrang.

\- Espèce de barge, marmonna Hewitt.

Il se ramassa un coup de la susnommée.

\- Arrête de me frapper, sauvage !

Cléo sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Jacob en pâlit.

\- Je te présente mes excuses, oh puissante guerrière.

\- Mieux, dit-elle menaçante, en rangeant son arme dans sa cape d'automne. »

Elle en profita pour se tourner vers la table des Serdaigles. Exane, Cho, Sander et Marietta parlaient avec animation en compagnie d'un garçon et d'une fille de Beauxbâtons qui semblaient bien s'amuser. Le rire d'Exane atteint les oreilles de sa meilleure amie qui apprécia de la voir de si bonne humeur. Ensuite, elle tourna les yeux pour voir du côté de Bash qui lui semblait plutôt éteint. Même s'il était assis en compagnie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison qui parlait avec animation, surtout avec Cédric Diggory, Norris était plongé dans ses pensées tout en contemplant son assiette vide. Cléo fronça les sourcils. C'est alors que Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, afin de demander le calme.

Après les explications concernant la coupe de Feu et les cris d'énervements qui s'étaient déclenchés suite à la révélation de la Limite d'âge, les élèves de Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons rentrèrent chacun dans leurs appartements. Les nordiques dormaient dans leur bateau, le magnifique Morskoyvolk tandis que les français avaient regagné leur carrosse. Exane avait rejoint ses amis qui l'attendaient hors de la Grande Salle dans la cour intérieure du château, grelottant sous le froid.

« - Réunion ce soir ? Demanda Cléo d'un sourire.

\- Non. Je suis fatiguée et faut que j'avance sur mes devoirs d'Astronomie, grimaça Exane. On se voit demain après le petit-déjeuner, tu pourras nous mettre au courant de ton programme d'entraînement.

\- Compte sur moi, répondit Cléo avec une dangereuse lueur dans les yeux.

\- Tout le monde au lit alors, s'enthousiasma Kyle.»

La bande hocha la tête et commença à se séparer quand une personne héla Exane :

«- Mason. »

Celle-ci se tourna pour découvrir Leona Sacks. La jeune Serpentarde était enveloppée dans une cape à la fourrure d'hermine au col la protégeant du froid, ses longs cheveux bruns chocolat ondulant sur son dos. Son cache-nez ne parvenait pas à dissimuler ses tâches de rousseurs, mais son calme olympien détendait ses traits fins.

\- Sacks, répondit Exane avec une pointe de surprise. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Individuellement, rien. Mais toute ton organisation... pourrait m'être utile.

Bash, Cléo et Exane se figèrent. Anthony, Kyle et Christian froncèrent les sourcils d'un même geste.

\- J'ai besoin de vos services.

\- Nous avons pris notre retraite anticipée Sacks. Ça fait deux ans, il te faut faire une mise à jour, intervint froidement le Poufsouffle de la bande.

\- Nous en avons pris note, Norris. Mais malheureusement la situation a changée et nous sommes en demande d'intelligence.

\- Qui donc?

\- La neutralité, répondit Sacks tout en regardant Christian Mason. »

Les Marchands se tournèrent vers leur benjamin qui avait croisé les bras, l'air bien plus digne que son aînée qui s'était approchée avec une légère étincelle amusée.

« - Poursuis Sacks.

\- J'ai besoin d'informations sur un certain élève.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Griffin Montague. »

Exane leva un sourcil et croisa les bras comme son frère, alors que le reste de la bande entourait Sacks pour éviter toute écoute indiscrète.

« - Quel genre d'informations ?

\- Cela concernerait sa famille plus précisément. Il s'agit de savoir s'ils vont s'aligner et de quel côté.

Elle avait appuyé ces derniers mots alors que Cléo et Bash s'étaient échangé un regard. Exane hocha lentement la tête.

« - Je vois... Et quel est ton paiement ?

\- Le tarif normal. La somme sera directement déposée dans la cache.

La jeune Serdaigle ferma les yeux. Elle était en train de réfléchir. Puis finalement, elle redressa sa tête et se tourna vers Leona qui malgré son expression neutre avait croisé ses mains.

\- Combien de gens seraient intéressés par notre retour aux affaires ? Demanda Exane.

\- Difficile à dire. Mais nous partons sur une quinzaine dans un premier temps. Informations légères comme plus capitales. J'ai été poussée par eux pour être la représentante.

\- Comme tu l'as dit... Les choses ont changées. L'argent n'est plus un problème. Les paiements se feront différemment.

Leona se figea. Christian fronça les sourcils alors que tous les autres à part Bash et Cléo semblaient perdus.

\- Une faveur pour une autre. Cela me semble être un bon compromis. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Leona hocha lentement la tête. Exane sourit malicieusement, son regard cependant dépourvu de malice.

\- Parfait. Retrouve-nous demain à 8 heures précises au troisième étage. N'amène personne. N'en parle à personne. Ou le deal est terminé. »

Leona hocha encore une fois la tête, salua la bande puis retourna dans le château. C'est alors qu'elle s'engouffrait à l'intérieur que la bande prit Exane à parti, notamment les trois plus jeunes :

« - Explications ! Gronda Christian.

\- Mais de quoi elle parlait ? Bégaya Kyle.

\- Je croyais que notre activité était confidentielle, dit Anthony d'un ton soucieux.

Cléo leva les bras pour demander le silence, pendant qu'Exane semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

« - Il arrivait qu'on vende la plupart de nos informations à ceux qui étaient intéressés.

\- Pardon ? Dit Kyle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est un échange de bons procédés, expliqua sa sœur.

\- Pour faire court, p'tit Barton, intervint Bash. Il y a un vrai monde souterrain dans l'école. Traffic, influences politiques et autre. On gardait des dossiers sur tout le monde pour le fun mais depuis qu'on n'est pas loin d'une... fête en Enfer, on a préféré arrêter de partager nos informations. Ce qui était une bonne idée, d'ailleurs Exane ?

Celle-ci avait préféré se taire, toujours en pleine réflexion. C'est alors que Kyle se tourna vers Christian.

\- Quand elle avait parlé de la neutralité... Tu penses..?

\- Oui, une petite explication de ta part, Chris.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda le serpent à l'adresse du blaireau.

Le reste du groupe sauf Exane avait levé un sourcil. Christian soupira.

\- Les Serpentards commencent à bouger leurs pions. C'est d'autant plus probant depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

\- Qui aurait été une bonne raison pour annuler ce fichu tournoi, pesta Cléo.

\- A se demander si Dumbledore ferait ça pour avoir plus d'amplitude pour recruter des alliés, songea Anthony.

Le Serdaigle avait fait mouche. Christian approuva silencieusement sa déclaration. C'est à se moment qu'Exane sortit de sa torpeur.

\- On reprend du service, ordonna-t-elle. Il nous faudra aussi des personnes prêtes à agir pour nous le moment venu.

\- Les vacances sont terminées... soupira Anthony.

\- Ont-elles vraiment eu lieu ? Geignit Kyle. »

Exane se contenta de sourire.

* * *

Bash s'était levé bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Normalement, alors que le soleil se levait, Exane courait autour du Lac Noir et faisait ses exercices matinaux, mais cette fois elle s'était sans doute couchée bien plus tard, son esprit tortueux mettant en place un certain nombre de stratégies. Le poufsouffle s'était alors vêtu de noir, ses yeux bleu ciel semblant briller sur sa peau pâle mais d'un froid polaire. Bash avait le visage fermé, sa baguette a la main.

Il quitta le château en de grandes enjambées et se dirigea vers le Morskoyvolk qui semblait tanguer faiblement sur l'eau sombre du lac rempli de créatures magiques. Le garçon traversa le parc et son herbe rase pour rejoindre un garçon massif qui l'attendait, debout devant le lac Lac. Celui-ci était seulement habillé d'un t-shirt sans manches au dessus d'un pantalon marron rembourré de laine et en cuir. Ses lourdes bottes à lacets écrasaient la pelouse et son visage neutre contemplait le calme de l'eau bruissant le long du bois du vaisseau à trois-mâts. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille entouraient un visage lunaire mais ciselé, ses yeux bleus plus foncés que ceux du blaireau. Il était grand et trapu, ses bras musclés et tatoués d'un loup hurlant à la lune.

Bash le rejoignit finalement et s'arrêta à ses côtés tout en regardant le Lac Noir. Le slave ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

« - Bonjour Sebastian, salua le russe.

\- Je croyais que tu ne venais pas, cracha Bash.

\- Calme-toi. Concentres-toi sur le courant de l'eau... Cela calme.

\- Epargne-moi tes conneries, Sokolov et dis-moi ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis un des représentants de Durmstrang, répondit tranquillement son interlocuteur. Je t'avais dit que j'étais parmi les meilleurs de ma promo.

\- Sven...

\- J'ai vu ta copine, coupa Sven. Elle est belle comme tu me l'avais dit. Des yeux hypnotisant. Est-elle au courant ?

Bash ouvrit la bouche, furieux, mais cette fois Sven s'était tourné vers lui, le regard dur et exigeant. Cela fut assez pour Bash qui en étouffa son énervement.

\- Elle ne comprendrait pas, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

\- Je crois qu'au contraire... Elle serait compréhensive. Les Mason sont connus, Norris. Pour le meilleur comme le pire.

\- Elle n'est pas son grand-oncle. Il est impitoyable. Elle est... trop gentille.

\- Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en elle ?

Bash le regarda surpris par une telle réplique, et préféra laisser échapper un rire cynique.

\- Tu crois que c'est le cas ? J'ai confiance en elle... Je n'ai juste pas confiance en moi-même.

Il avait lâché ces derniers mots en les murmurant. Sven soupira. Le vent leur répondit, faisant bruisser l'eau de vagues régulières.

\- Tu as vu le pire, déclara Sven. C'est difficile de se réveiller le matin et de prétendre que rien ne s'est passé.

\- Elle est morte devant moi. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver.

\- C'était à son tour de partir.

\- Tu as aussi vu ta mère s'en aller, répliqua Bash. Comment fais-tu pour t'en sortir ? Comment fais-tu pour ignorer ces... images ? Je me dope à la potion sans rêve depuis l'hiver dernier, Sven !

Le silence du russe répondit au britannique. Celui regarda alors finalement Bash avec ses yeux bleus océans.

\- Je me bats, répondit-il très simplement.

Il marcha devant le Lac.

\- Et j'imagine chacun de mes ennemis mourir sous mes coups. Perdre le sommeil, ne plus manger. Se vider de leur sang, égorgés comme ce qu'ils ont fait à ma mère. Je les imagine prier pour leur descendance et supplier leurs ennemis. Je les imagine traverser tout ce que nous traversons. Vivre l'enfer.

Les mots furent prononcés lentement, lancinants. Cela calma Bash qui en soupira lentement.

\- Nous sommes des hommes maintenant. Il ne tiendra qu'à nous de prendre nos décisions. Voulons-nous devenir des monstres...

Il fit une petite pause.

\- Ou des guerriers ? »

Bash serra les poings. Il redressa la tête pour regarder le ciel clair, dégagé de toute masse nuageuse. Puis il se retourna pour partir vers le château.

\- Sebastian.

Celui-ci s'arrêta.

\- расположены t'a contacté ?

Sebastian Vincent Norris se tourna alors lentement vers Sven qui avait le visage pâle et, pour la première fois, une expression soucieuse. Bash par contre était indéchiffrable. Le regard froid, le sourire absent, le col de son manteau noir relevé. Il avait l'air d'une ombre luisant sous le soleil levant... Une vision que Sven avait remarquée et qui lui faisant prendre conscience de la peur glissant le long de ses omoplates.

\- Si c'était le cas... Je devrais te tuer. »


	14. 204 : Lumière et Ténèbres

**Et un nouveau chapitre des PL!**

Pas de description de personnage pour celui-là, car ça commence par un focus sur... Leona Sacks. Quant au prochain chapitre, il sera axé sur un de nos personnages favori, donc là aussi pas de description... On continuera au chapitre 16.

 **AndouilleEtSushi :** Haha oui, ce qui me sidère dans ce monde-là, c'est tous les dangers qu'il y a et combien les gens semblent ne juste PAS s'en rendre compte..?

 **Chapitre 14 : Lumière et Ténèbres**

Leona Sacks était une Serpentarde faisant partie de la même promo qu'Exane. Elle était calme, calculatrice et sereine. Ses longs cheveux couleur chocolat entouraient un adorable visage pâle piqué de tâches de rousseur. La Sang-Pure était appréciée dans l'école et dans sa maison car... Elle était respectueuse.

Leona Sacks ne prétendait pas posséder la vérité. Elle n'insultait personne même sous le coup de la colère, elle se contentait d'un regard froid et impérieux. Elle était une oreille attentive, son silence était d'or puisqu'elle ne jugeait jamais et elle était appréciée car elle ne montrait que très rarement son dédain. Les Puristes et Progressistes pouvaient alors converser avec elle sans risquer des éclats de voix ou des sortilèges dans la figure. Leona était ambiguë sur son alignement politique car elle se refusait à le partager. Elle considérait que cela avait peu d'importance. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Exane avait rejoint la jeune fille au troisième étage, puis elle avait gagné le haut de la tour d'Astronomie pour s'adosser à la rambarde en lourdes pierres de granit. La Mason était emmitouflée dans son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle alors que Sacks avait revêtu une lourde cape d'hiver en col d'hermine avec son écharpe émeraude.

C'est alors que Leona Sacks s'était lancée dans un récit et qu'Exane apprit un secret en plus...

La Serpentarde était fiancée avec Griffin Montague. Leur union avait été décidée alors qu'ils n'avaient que huit ans. Les Montague cherchaient à étendre leur pouvoir et des mariages arrangés avec des fortunes colossales ou du moins des noms révérés étaient leur priorité.

Les Sacks étaient une famille faisant partie de la deuxième catégorie. Ils étaient aisés mais pas riches, cependant le chef de famille, Léonard Sacks siégeait au Magenmagot par droit de sang. Leur très longue lignée s'étendait sur des générations avec du sang français et nordique, ce qui leur assurait des liens parfois lointains mais réels avec des dynasties de ces zones géographiques. Leona était l'aînée de sa famille et son rôle était d'avoir un bon mariage. Cette responsabilité en était accentuée alors que son frère cadet Lawrence s'était révélé être un Cracmol.

Secret honteux de son père, Leona adorait son petit frère et lui enseignait tout ce qu'elle pouvait quand elle était avec lui. Son objectif était de se marier avec un homme tolérant ou du moins non-violent avec son cadet pour qu'il puisse vivre avec elle :

\- Je ne souhaite pas que Laurie vive plus longtemps avec mon père, expliqua la Serpentarde. Mon frère est un Cracmol certes, mais il a montré des facilités dans l'acquisition de nouvelles compétences. Il mémorise tout ce qu'il lit et voit et est capable d'un fort raisonnement. Il a huit ans mais a le niveau de BUSE en ce qui concerne l'Histoire de la Magie, les Potions et la Botanique. Très franchement, il serait un sorcier, nous aurions eu un génie comme on n'en fait très rarement dans la société britannique... Mais la conjecture du moment...

Elle soupira en croisant ses bras. Exane se réchauffa en soufflant dans ses mains.

\- Ayant un petit frère hors normes aussi, je comprends que tu veuilles le protéger toi-même, approuva Exane d'un ton grave.

Leona hocha la tête lentement, les bras toujours croisés.

\- Griffin... Il est d'une famille Puriste qui a des opinions très tranchées concernant la place des Cracmols dans notre société... Mais il a rencontré Laurie et a été impressionné par lui. Je ne dirais pas qu'il l'apprécie mais il a une curiosité toute scientifique pour lui... Il m'interdit d'en parler à d'autres. Il considère que ça jetterait l'opprobre sur notre union et son nom... Peu de gens sont au courant de son existence, siffla-t-elle.

Elle en serra les poings d'énervement.

\- Je vais me marier dans sa famille, le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire et je refuse d'être dépossédée d'un pouvoir décisionnaire quant au bien-être de mon frère. Mon père envisage de le jeter dehors sitôt que l'on m'aura passé la bague au doigt...

Exane pencha sa tête sur le coté.

\- Tu souhaites que je le mette à l'abri ?

\- NOUS. Mason. Si Griffin rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est hors de question que je lie ma vie à la sienne.

Exane comprit enfin en rencontrant le regard flamboyant de sa camarade de promo.

\- Je veux pouvoir être cachée et libre de toute contrainte, murmura Leona.

\- Et je suis supposée te donner cette échappatoire...

Exane laissa promener ses propres yeux dans le vague.

\- Tu es Exane Mason, héritière du Département des Mystères, mais aussi membre de la Caste Noire. Crois-tu que ce que tu as fait cet été passerait inaperçu ?

\- Pas du tout. Je comptais sur cela en fait.

\- Tu as le pouvoir de m'aider. Tu as des liens avec les Bailey et les lignées les plus puissantes des Etats-Unis...

\- Je m'en passerais bien crois-moi, renifla la Mason. Les Bailey m'affligent.

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable de dire ça alors que tu viens d'être invitée dans l'Alliance Mayflower ?

\- Qu'ils aillent au diable. Si je pouvais cramer le Wall Trade Center je le ferais sans aucun remords.

Leona roula les yeux.

\- C'était donc bien un Bailey qui t'avait envoyé cet Albatros...

Exane se contenta d'afficher une expression indescriptible.

\- Quand est-ce que tes fiançailles auront lieu ?

\- L'été de notre sixième année, répondit instantanément la Serpentarde, mais mon père pourrait accélérer le processus si le conflit éclate plus tôt.

Elle se tut brutalement. Les jointures de ses mains palissaient à vue d'œil. Exane en fut légèrement surprise. Leona ne montrait jamais sa colère ou sa peur. Sa façade impassible venait de se briser en milles morceaux.

\- ...Très bien. Tu auras cette information avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Je ferais tout mon possible. N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis en retour.

\- Es-tu prête à le jurer sur ta magie ?

\- Oui, dit simplement Exane. J'y suis préparée, si tu es prête à jurer de me rendre une faveur équivalente, le jour où j'en aurais besoin.

Un silence lourd passa entre les deux jeunes filles. Un silence rassemblant leurs promesses muettes et la gravité de la situation. Un tournoi avait lieu... Mais Exane savait qu'il s'agissait de bien plus...

\- Tu as un deal Exane. »

* * *

Comme promis, Cléo s'était occupée de ses amis et les faisaient travailler leurs Patronus. Seul Anthony arrivait à produire une forme pas très définie, mais les autres ne savaient faire que de la fumée argentée.

Cléo Barton était courageuse. C'était un fait et une exigence quand on faisait partie de la maison à la bannière rouge et dorée. Elle ne reculait pas devant un challenge et les dangers, préférant les traverser la tête haute et les yeux fiers.

Mais depuis qu'elle était amie avec Exane Mason, son courage avait été mis à rude épreuve. Il s'était sans aucun doute renforcé, mais elle ne comptait plus les instants de doute et l'envie pressante de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Quand cela lui prenait, elle regardait alors deux personnes.

D'abord, elle jetait un coup d'œil à Sebastian Norris qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus depuis quelques mois. Depuis qu'il s'était mis avec Exane au Noël précédent en fait...

Norris s'était métamorphosé, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Il avait toujours été mince mais sa stature longiligne était bien plus bâtie. Comme s'il était passé à travers un entraînement physique exigeant. Elle l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il s'était baigné sur les berges du Lac Noir sous le défi d'Exane Mason, en juin dernier. Sebastian avait des traces d'anciennes cicatrices, un dos droit, des abdos dessinés... Elle avait mis cette transformation sur le compte de son entraînement de Quidditch, mais Cléo savait bien que c'était autre chose.

Elle en avait alors froncé les sourcils, lancé une blague qu'il avait retournée dans un sourire goguenard mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Puis elle avait croisé le regard de son ami... Plus froid, plus décisionnaire, moins chaleureux mais ombrageux...

Cléo était inquiète, plus les jours avançaient, plus elle avait l'impression que Bash et Exane s'éloignaient d'elle. Qu'elle était la seule à être restée une collégienne un tant soit peu normale. Bash était plus silencieux et débitait des mensonges à la minute que tout le monde croyait, quant à Exane, elle avait perdu son étincelle naturelle et sa fantastique douce folie joyeuse...

Car Norris n'était pas le seul qui avait changé drastiquement... Exane aussi répondait à de nouveaux critères physiques et psychiques. Son Occlumencie était renforcée, aussi inviolable qu'un coffre de Gringotts. Elle était plus mesurée, moins émotive, plus directive et impitoyable. Elle était une leader. Avant Cléo pensait qu'Exane avait besoin d 'elle...

Maintenant...

Elle en doutait de plus en plus.

Alors Cléo Barton regardait une deuxième personne, qui apaisait ses doutes et maîtrisait ses humeurs par sa seule présence.

Cette personne, c'était Anthony Goldstein. Quelques années auparavant, Cléo en aurait ri, mais elle et Goldstein étaient maintenant amis et proches. Cela avait commencé par leur discussion alors qu'ils cherchaient Exane dans la Forêt Interdite, puis cela s'était poursuivi quand leur amie avait commencé à sortir avec le Poufsouffle.

Cléo se sentait seule et connaissait le secret du Serdaigle. Alors ils révisaient ensemble, elle l'aidait même en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pendant l'été, Anthony avait été le seul avec lequel elle avait eu une correspondance presque hebdomadaire. Lettres, missives, blagues... Une relation de confiance s'était développée... Et parfois Cléo faisait plus confiance au Serdaigle qu'à... sa propre meilleure amie.

Toute la bande avait des secrets. Même son propre frère ! Un môme d'à peine treize ans ! Et Cléo... était la seule qui n'en avait pas, se sentant désormais mise à l'écart ?).

Et elle voulait désespérément entrer dans leur monde.

« - Tiens ? Déjà là ? S'exclama une voix familière.

Cléo tourna sa tête vers Anthony qui était entré dans la salle avec ses affaires de cours entre les bras et dans sa besace pleine à craquer. Le Serdaigle lui lança un sourire enthousiaste quand il découvrit la salle.

Cléo avait poussé tous les meubles contre les murs et libéré de la place pour l'exercice du jour.

« - J'ai pas option Runes, expliqua Cléo, donc j'ai fait mes devoirs et cela m'a pris moins de temps que prévu.

\- Un Gryffondor qui fait du zèle, rigola Anthony en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. On aura tout entendu.

Cléo lui tira la langue ce qui fit sourire Anthony avec malice.

\- Les autres arrivent, informa-t-il. Bash a entraînement de Quidditch et Exane avait un nouveau rendez-vous avec Leona Sacks.

\- Ah... J'avais presque oublié.

Anthony hocha la tête un peu plus gravement.

\- Ton frère et Christian ont un peu de retard sur leurs devoirs de potions donc ils passent l'entraînement.

Cléo roula les yeux mais soupira, vaincue.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave. Ce sort est compliqué pour des troisième année. Du moment que nous sachons le maîtriser, on pourra les faire s'exercer pendant les vacances d'été s'il le faut.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec le «vous le maîtriserez avant Noël ? »

\- Avec Sacks, le tournoi et tout ce qu'il se passe... J'ai vu trop gros.

Anthony pencha sa tête sur le côté, soucieux.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Cléo. Je veux m'exercer, devenir forte et même plus forte que vous tous si possible.

\- Tu es déjà plus forte que nous Clo.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre, murmura-t-elle... On me cache beaucoup de choses.

Un silence passa entre les deux élèves. Anthony se leva alors et lui tendit la main.

« - Tant pis pour les deux autres ! On commence sans eux. Allez montre moi ton Patronus.

Cléo sourit légèrement en remerciement et se leva en s'époussetant sa robe de sorcière.

Elle se plaça au centre de la pièce et tint sa baguette proche de son visage en fermant les yeux.

« - Je rappelle les bases, siffla-t-elle alors qu'Anthony avait croisé les bras en la regardant, concentré. Il faut trouver un souvenir heureux si fort qu'il ne peut se ternir avec la distance. Si possible quelque chose qui nous définit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tous les livres de défense sur le sujet parlent d'un souvenir heureux, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose d'hasardeux. Il faut une vision, une ancre qui te tire des ténèbres où que tu sois, où que tu ailles. L'amour, L'amitié... La famille... Ce sont de bonnes ancres.

Anthony hocha lentement la tête...

\- Je vois...

Cléo toussota et ancra bien ses deux pieds dans le sol. Elle agita alors sa baguette.

\- Expecto Patronum, lança-t-elle distinctement.

Une fumée argentée se diffusa de sa baguette et forma un animal de taille moyenne bondissant et rapide. Anthony sourit largement en découvrant le mammifère.

\- Cela te va bien, s'esclaffa-t-il. »

Cléo éclata de rire alors que son lièvre s'approchait d'elle en lui reniflant les cheveux, flottant et projetant sa lueur argentée sur les murs.

Les Marchands de Secrets s'étaient donc remis à leur activité principale. Trouver et consigner les secrets de Poudlard pour les utiliser le cas échéant.

Exane avait ramené tous ses amis dans leur quartier général et avait fait tomber sa valise monogrammée remplie de dossiers sur la table circulaire de leur planque. Bash avait tiré son tableau et collé une photo de Griffin Montague sur la surface en liège.

« - L'information va être plutôt facile à obtenir. Christian et Kyle, je compte sur vous.

Christian leva un sourcil. Sa sœur lui sourit en retour.

\- Et bien ? Je croyais que tu rassemblais une caution neutre autour de toi ? Est-t-il difficile de savoir qui prendra la marque pendant les vacances de Noël ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, siffla son frère.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Exane. Il va revenir dans l'année qui vient, l'attaque de ces abrutis à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en est la preuve. Tu voulais cavoir des connections grâce aux bals et réceptions ? Tu voulais des noms dans ton carnet d'adresse? Il est temps de tenir parole, Christian.

Le groupe se vit frappé par la soudaine violence d'Exane mais pas son frère. Il avait croisé ses yeux furieux mais restait digne et insensible.

\- Tu parles trop avec Sacks.

\- Son frère sera parmi les premières victimes.

\- Il n'est pas Mick.

\- C'est un môme. Qui n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir des pouvoirs. Nous allons le protéger et l'évacuer avec sa sœur.

\- Laisse Potter s'occuper des nécessiteux, cracha Christian. Nous n'avons pas le temps de...

Il fut interrompu par Exane qui avait remonté la manche de son pull. La marque d'un Serment Inviolable. Il y eut un silence.

\- As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Hoqueta Christian.

\- Exane, c'est... murmura Bash.

Il en était sonné. Anthony aussi. Seuls les Barton étaient confus.

\- J'ai promis.

\- Espèce d'idiote!

Un silence se fit. Exane et Christian se défiaient du regard. L'aînée avait croisé ses bras.

\- Le père de Sacks et celui de Montague ont été invités à la première tâche en qualité de représentants du Ministère. Nous pourrons envisager un contact avec eux et les faire parler, songea Anthony.

\- Ce ne sera pas moi, dit Christian.

Exane lui lança un regard indigné mais son frère l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Norris serait plus apte à les rencontrer. Nous sommes influents mais on se méfie beaucoup de nous et ce, pour une bonne raison. Vous-Savez-Qui ne voudrait pas que les nations étrangères s'occupent de nos oignons comme le Ministère actuel. Norris est un pur britannique, qui a les mains dans l'argent. Son père pourrait financer les affaires des Mangemorts, c'est un contact qui leur ferait plaisir.

Bash laissa échapper une plainte sous le regard amusé de Cléo.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il va falloir que je fasse de la... politique ? S'étrangla le garçon.

\- Navré Norris, ricana le Mason, alors que son interlocuteur levait déjà les bras de désespoir.

\- Parfait, sourit Exane. Au terme de la première tâche, il y a une petite réception aux Trois Balais.

\- D'où tu sors cette information ? Sourcilla Anthony.

\- De moi, répondit Cléo fièrement. Rosmerta a mis un baril de Pur Feu et a commandé de l'alcool étranger. Les Trois Balais est fermé au public pour leur petite soirée.

\- Bash doit se faire inviter à cette soirée, continua Kyle. C'est possible ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le garçon qui s'était finalement avachi sur une chaise.

\- Ma mère... sera là, grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Elle représente les yeux des pays de l'Est. Elle pourra me faire... entrer.

\- Isoler Montague, le cuisiner... récapitula Anthony. Avec de l'alcool dans le sang, il pourrait lâcher des infos.

\- Mais pas assez, gronda Kyle. Ils sont méticuleux, on a du mal à même faire parler leurs gosses en salle commune.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de quelque chose en plus, dit Exane tranquillement.

\- Quoi ? S'énerva Christian.

\- Du Véritaserum. Je sais que Rogue en a une certaine quantité dans la réserve ou dans son laboratoire. J'ai besoin d'une petite fiole. A peine quatre gouttes, poursuivit-elle sans états d'âme. Quoi ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard catastrophé de Christian.

\- Je... Non rien.

\- Tu veux... Piquer du Véritaserum dans le cachot de Rogue, s'exclama Kyle choqué. Mais as-tu perdu l'esprit ?

\- Toujours pas Kyle. J'aurais aussi besoin d'un Serpentard pour mener la mission. Je ne connais pas bien son sous-sol. Ce n'est pas un endroit que j'ai l'habitude de visiter.

\- Tu m'étonnes, marmotta Kyle.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Lâcha soudainement Bash. J'aime le travail bien fait. Autant demander aussi à Montague, s'il a des noms qu'on peut consigner dans la liste des Mangemorts. Histoire d'avoir une idée des effectifs de Lord Machin.

\- Et on en fera quoi ? demanda Kyle

\- On les fera passer à ceux qui en auront besoin, décida Exane en se levant. J'ai juste pas la patience de voir le bon côté se battre avec une sarbacane contre un canon à protons.

\- Oh, sourit Cléo. Tu as regardé les films que je t'ai conseillés ?

\- Ouais. Merci aussi pour Cranberries. J'adore ce groupe. »

* * *

La première tâche était finalement là.

Cléo était arrivée en avance, habillée d'un large manteau couleur caramel, son bonnet rouge et or vissé sur la tête. Elle avait un fanion aux couleurs de Poudlard à la main et ses camarades aux talons. Liv Arterbury, Althéa Ryer et Jacob Hewitt étaient derrière elle en pariant sur les chances de survie des champions.

« - Potter tiendra pas trois minutes... lança Jacob.

\- Ce môme a de la ressource... songea Althéa.

\- Pari tenu, rigola Liv en réponse.

\- Hey Barton, où est Mason ? Vous êtes fâchées ? Avait lancé la voix de Cadwallader qui était en compagnie d'autres camarades Poufsouffle.

\- Non. Elle a un mal de crâne. Elle préfère rester au lit, sourit Cléo.

\- Un mal de crâne, le jour de la première tâche ? Hoqueta Jason.

\- Dit plutôt qu'elle a peur des dragons Cléo, lâcha moqueusement McLaggen qui passait à côté d'elle.

\- Va chier, McLaggen, gronda la lionne pour seule réponse. »

Celui-ci ricana et s'en alla sous les éclairs lancés par les yeux de sa camarade. Cléo secoua la tête en retenant un rictus. S'il savait ce qu'Exane pouvait faire avec des dragons, il en mouillerait son froc. Mais Exane était réellement restée dans le château. Premièrement, car elle avait peur que les dragons veuillent taper la discute en plein milieu de la tâche... Ce qui aurait été problématique, disons-le. Deuxièmement, Exane supervisait une mission des MDS et avait besoin de rester en permanence dans leur QG.. Et enfin finalement... Elle souhaitait améliorer son sortilège du Patronus qui était encore et toujours difficile à maîtriser pour la jeune Serdaigle. Elle avait donc demandé à Cléo de lui faire le résumé de la tâche et s'était enfuie en courant dans sa cachette secrète.

Donc Cléo s'éloigna en compagnie de sa promo pour aller assister à l'épreuve des champions. Elle était l'alibi des autres Marchands et allait faire réussir sa mission. Bash et Christian passèrent devant elle pour gagner les gradins. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard et se séparèrent.

Le professeur Rogue se fichait de la première tâche comme de sa première paire de pompes, mais pour la réputation de l'école, il devait s'y rendre. C'est donc avec regret qu'il se dirigea d'une démarche absolument dramatique vers les portes du château, tout en houspillant deux malheureux première année pour leur enlever dix points car ils avaient mis de la boue sur le parvis. Bref, comme toujours, il avait fermé à double tour la porte de son laboratoire de Potions en plus d'avoir posé une alarme sensible autour de la poignée. Il avait ensuite vérifié que la réserve était bien verrouillée et aussi refait le sceau de verrouillage. Satisfait de son travail, il avait ensuite éteint les lumières d'un grandiloquent geste de sa baguette. Aucun élève assez sot pour déclencher sa fureur se serait risqué à entrer dans l'autre de la chauve-souris...

Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. C'est pour cela qu'Anthony et Kyle entrèrent dans le cachot avec une légère appréhension.

« - Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là ? Lâcha l'enfant en vert.

\- Parce que Christian préférait surveiller Bash et lui donner des conseils pour approcher les pontes, qu'Exane nous couvre, que ta sœur regarde la première tâche...

\- C'était rhétorique, Anthony.

Le Serdaigle adressa un sourire au garçon qui éclairait le chemin vers la réserve.

\- Exane nous fait vraiment faire des trucs inconscients, marmonna Kyle.

Anthony leva un sourcil alors que son interlocuteur poursuivait.

\- Entrer par effraction dans le bureau du professeur le plus dangereux de Poudlard qui s'avère être mon directeur de maison... Niveau dangerosité on est pas mal.

\- Oh allez. Je suis sûr qu'en fait, tu t'amuses comme un petit fou.

Kyle se tourna alors vers Anthony qui lui souriait largement.

\- Ne le dis pas à Christian, lâcha-t-il très sérieusement.

\- Ton secret est bien gardé. Mais bon... Même lui ne peut pas vraiment aller contre les souhaits d'Exane.

\- Et pourtant il cherche à la protéger par tous les moyens. Un tendre malgré tout. Pas autant qu'Exane.

Anthony éclata de rire alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre la porte, surprenant le jeune garçon.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne le sait pas ? Qu'elle fait ça pour Leona Sacks par simple bonté de cœur ?

Kyle se figea un court instant en regardant son camarade.

\- Elle est plus froide que tu ne le penses. Elle n'aime pas manipuler les gens mais le fera sans aucun état d'âme si cela lui permet d'avancer ou de protéger les siens. Exane... n'est plus la même que l'année dernière.

\- Crois-moi, on a remarqué, chuchota Kyle.

Anthony ne releva pas. Il se contenta d'avancer, muré dans un petit silence.

\- Enfin là.

La porte de la réserve était solidement verrouillée et complètement à la merci de l'inventivité des enfants. Anthony et Kyle s'échangèrent un sourire narquois.

\- On déclenche les alarmes simultanément et on s'empare du Véritaserum... Attends ? C'est quoi ?

Il avait vu Kyle dérouler une liste d'ingrédients.

\- Des trucs en plus, indiqua-t-il en passant la feuille à son ami. Exane n'a plus assez de ces trucs-là.

\- Peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, poudre de Bicorne. Je croyais qu'elle en avait commandé ?

\- La sécurité est exceptionnellement forte cette année suite aux invités du tournoi. Elle pourrait aller en chercher pendant les vacances mais elle n'a pas le temps.

\- Curieux...

\- J'exécute les ordres.

Anthony pencha sa tête sur le coté, un peu soucieux.

\- Rogue va s'en apercevoir.

\- Avec un peu de chance, il mettra ça sur le dos de Potter, ricana Kyle.

\- Dans ce cas-là, sourit Anthony. Allons-y. »

La première tâche s'acheva sous les vivats alors qu'Harry Potter atterrissait doucement sur le sol, avec son œuf d'or entre les bras. Il se laissa entraîner par une marée rouge et or qui le porta en triomphe alors que les autres élèves sortaient de l'arène. Cléo se vit entraîner par Katie Bell et d'autres amis qui riaient, sous l'euphorie de la victoire. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Bash discuter avec un homme qui portait le bouc en souriant. Elle nota la ressemble du cinquantenaire avec les jeunes Montague qui étaient avec leurs camarades. Bash se connectait.

C'est alors que Christian débarqua, serra gravement la main de Montague et donna discrètement une fiole aussi petite qu'un pouce au jeune Sebastian Norris.

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian Norris entra dans la Grande Salle, lors du petit-déjeuner et se dirigea droit vers Exane. Il la renversa en arrière et l'embrassa avec fièvre, puis laissa la table des Serdaigles sous le choc avec un énorme sourire charmeur pour aller à sa propre table. Exane bégaya, disant qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui avait pris alors que Cléo, Anthony et Kyle s'échangeaient un regard complice et dissimulaient leur hilarité en buvant leurs breuvages matinaux. Christian secoua la tête, désespéré. Tout le monde avait vu un adolescent entreprenant, mais personne n'avait remarqué que Sebastian avait glissé un morceau de parchemin dans la main de sa petite amie.

Quinze familles britanniques soupçonnées de soutenir Lord Voldemort. Six familles dont trois allemandes, deux russes et une italienne, qui envoient un soutien financier. Des lettres, des marques réactivées. Des morts et « maladies » pour éviter les soupçons pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas obtempérer.

Parmi les noms. Celui des Montague. Griffin et Graham. Les deux recevraient leur marque au moment de la cérémonie officielle des fiançailles qui aurait lieu de l'été suivant. Quant à Leona Sacks... Son père était bien au courant. Et soutenait les Mangemorts. Bref. Voilà une situation critique.

«- J'ai envoyé une lettre à mes contacts aux Etats-Unis. Il faudra évacuer ton frère avant toi. Il pourra être hébergé chez un de mes cousins. Ne t'en fait pas, Kayden est digne de confiance.

Leona hocha lentement la tête, alors qu'Exane était assise à côté d'elle en cours de Runes. La jeune Serpentarde était devenue plus pâle et mangeait moins depuis qu'elle avait appris un mois avant les intentions de son fiancé.

\- Leona, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il faut que tu manges et que tu prennes soin de toi. Ton frère sera en sécurité, je le jure. Pour l'heure, il est vital que les Montague ne soupçonnent rien.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et laissa un petit sourire s'épanouir sur son visage.

\- Merci Exane. Que pourrais-je faire pour toi en retour?

\- Pour le moment ? Rien. Mais n'oublie pas.

\- Sur ma magie. »

« - Il semblerait que Potter se soit fait engueuler par Rogue, s'esclaffa Kyle en remplissant des fioles de Polynectar frais pour les ranger dans un placard. Il croit qu'il est celui qui a piqué les ingrédients.

\- Je suis désolée pour lui, soupira Cléo.

\- Moi pas du tout, sourit Exane joyeusement.

\- Où est donc passée ta bienveillance, demanda Cléo dramatique.

\- A la poubelle. Je suis en mode impitoyable.

\- CHRISTIAN, rugit Cléo ce qui fit sursauter le jeune garçon qui bouquinait assis sur un fauteuil, regarde ce que tu as fait ! C'est de ta faute !

\- Pardon Barton ? Sourcilla Christian. Ma sœur a toujours été impitoyable. Je l'ai rendue moins idiote.

\- Je suis là vous savez, chantonna Exane.

Anthony et Kyle éclatèrent de rire.

\- Où est Bash ? Demanda Cléo en souriant aussi.

\- Il avait entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui, répondit Kyle. Je l'ai vu avec son balai.

\- Sans stade ? S'étonna Cléo.

\- Davies a insisté, siffla Christian.

\- Davies est un Serdaigle, corrigea Anthony.

\- Les Poufsouffles n'ont pas apprécié que les Serdaigles prennent de l'avance. Les Serpentards en ont rien à faire vu les enjeux géopolitiques du tournoi et les Gryffondors se détendent depuis que Dubois s'est barré, expliqua Christian tout en tournant une page de son livre.

\- Tant pis pour lui alors ! s'exclama Cléo en sautant à pieds joints au milieu de la salle. Tout le monde vient au centre de la salle. Chris lâche ton livre !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, ronchonna Christian. Okay. Allons-y.

\- Je rappelle les bases. On reste bien stable sur ses pieds. On choisit un souvenir heureux. Enfin c'est pas la bonne définition.

\- Tu remets en cause l'enseignement du professeur de DCFM ? S'esclaffa Kyle.

\- Et des livres de façon générale ? Appuya Anthony qui rejoignit la Gryffondor.

\- Un souvenir, ce n'est pas une réelle ancre et je confirme, dit Cléo. Ecoutez... Je dirais qu'un souvenir est une clef pour accéder à votre motivation profonde, ce qui fait que vous êtes vous. Ce qui vous fait sourire et rend fort quelque soit la situation.

\- Une tarte au citron, lâcha Kyle très sérieux.

\- Non. Pas une tarte au citron. Bon. Vous voulez savoir quel est mon « souvenir » le plus heureux ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Exane soudainement très curieuse. Cléo sourit largement.

\- L'année dernière quand Exane nous a tout révélé.

\- C'était le jour où on a appris les secrets les plus sombres du Ministère et du MONDE, s'étrangla Christian.

\- Mais c'était aussi le moment où Exane nous a vraiment fait confiance. Que vous êtes devenus ma famille.

Un silence ahuri souligna ses paroles. Cléo posa un regard doux sur chacun de ses amis et en dernier sur Exane... qui était bouche bée mais très émue. Même Christian, normalement sévère, avait ses yeux éclaircis et une expression bien plus tendre. Cléo s'éclaircit la voix.

\- VOUS êtes ma source du bonheur. Donc il me suffit juste de penser à ce moment, mais vraiment à vous pour faire apparaître mon Patronus.

Elle lia la parole au geste et psalmodia la formule. Son lièvre bondit dans toute la salle sous les yeux émerveillés de ses amis. Exane retroussa ses manches.

\- ça me motive ça ! Allons-y ! »

Pendant toute la soirée, les Marchands de Secrets s'exercèrent à lancer le Patronus sans succès. Seul Anthony parvint à avoir une forme à peu près distincte mais rien de probant. Les autres ne désespéraient pas et travaillèrent sans relâche jusqu'à l'épuisement puis réitérèrent en compagnie de Bash Norris, les autres jours.

Le Bal de Noël fut une belle célébration. Anthony accompagna Cléo, Christian et Kyle préférèrent rester dans la salle commune malgré les invitations d'autres filles de leur maison. Exane et Bash furent sifflés, Exane fusillée du regard par Claudia Wilbur et Mabella Southgate, alors qu'ils évoluaient sur la piste de danse. Exane portait une belle robe vaporeuse verte sapin, Bash arborait un nœud papillon de la même couleur. Certains pointèrent les similitudes de leurs tenues avec celle d'Harry Potter. Les plus blagueurs se souvinrent bien plus tard de cette belle ironie...

* * *

Un mois passa encore et la deuxième tâche fut là.

Exane était aux côtés de Bash a qui elle tenait la main alors que Cléo et Kyle discutaient avec animation en compagnie de Terry Boot, assis dans les gradins qui bordaient le Lac Noir.

Elle avait amené une paire de Multiplettes et scrutait la surface du Lac, les champions étaient sur la bordure prêts à sauter. Elle vit Harry Potter et sa silhouette solitaire sautillante pour se réchauffer.

« - On soutient qui ? demanda-t-elle à Bash.

\- Celui ou celle qui reviendra vivant sans se faire bouffer par des sirènes ?

\- Effectivement.

Bash lui lança un sourire narquois. Exane le fixa un court instant en silence, puis tourna sa tête vers le terrain de jeu.

Dumbledore lança l'épreuve et les champions sautèrent dans l'eau sous les encouragements de leur camarade.

« - Allez Poudlard, lança-t-elle d'un ton morne.

Bash éclata de rire et l'entraîna dans ses bras alors qu'un garçon massif se mettait juste devant Exane lui cachant la vue.

\- Excusez-moi, dit la Mason, pouvez-vous vous décaler... ?

\- Ah oui. Pardon, s'excusa le garçon avec un fort accent slave. Je ne vous avais pas vue.

Exane ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quand elle sentit les doigts de Bash se crisper dans sa main. Elle se tourna instantanément vers lui, alors que le slave souriait largement.

\- привет, Sebastian.

\- привет, Sven.

\- Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Exane, perdue et confuse.

\- Non... commença Bash.

\- Nous nous sommes brièvement croisés à Moscou, sourit Sven. Te souviens-tu Bash ? Ta tante est une bonne amie de la mienne.

Exane se figea.

\- Vous connaissez Ellis? dit-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Un peu, approuva Sven.

Les yeux d'Exane s'assombrirent, elle voulut dire quelque chose en plus quand Bash l'arrêta.

\- On parlera plus tard Sven.

\- J'attends cette conversation avec beaucoup d'ardeur, Sebastian. Exane ? Ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Il lui fit un léger baise-main et s'éloigna. Exane tourna encore sa tête mais lentement vers son petit-ami qui s'était fermé.

«- Et ça, lança-t-elle. Tu comptes toujours ne rien me dire ?

\- Désolé.

\- Laisse tomber. »

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et descendit les gradins pour rejoindre Goldstein et les Barton. Bash serra la main, le visage déformé par la colère. Il devait régler cette histoire.

* * *

Sven Sokolov sortit comme chaque matin très tôt du bateau et courut autour du Lac, profitant de l'absence de vie humaine pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il courut un tour, suant sous l'effort quand un craquement de branche l'arrêta.

\- J'ai donc attiré votre attention avec succès... Mlle Mason.

Exane se tenait debout en croisant les bras. Elle était aussi vêtue de vêtements de sport, sa baguette dans un étui attaché à sa jambe. Sven le remarqua.

\- Joli. Parfait pour le combat.

\- Mon oncle Auror me l'a offert.

\- Comptez-vous vous battre contre moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de faire ça non...?

Elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment le seul à courir le matin pour vous tenir en forme. J'ai arrêté à cause du tournoi mais cela me manquait.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez Sven, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'attirer les regards sur moi.

\- Oh si, je le sais. Votre famille a un nom qui résonne au-delà des frontières, Mlle Mason.

Exane releva un sourcil. Sven lui adressa un sourire patient.

\- Je pense encore courir un peu. Voulez-vous m'accompagner pour un tour en plus ?

Exane lui lança un rictus.

\- Un tour pour poser des questions?

\- En supposant que vous puissiez me rattraper, lança Sven avec amusement.

\- Défi accepté.»

Exane s'élança à sa suite.

* * *

Bash faillit vomir sous le choc quand il apprit de la bouche de Sven qu'Exane était maintenant au courant de TOUTE l'histoire.

«- Je te l'avais dit, mon ami. Tu aurais dù lui faire confiance.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Hurla le Poufsouffle, fou de rage.

\- Car il te faut tout le soutien nécessaire, Sebastian.

\- Foutaises !

\- Tu souffres de ce qu'on appelle le Stress Post-Traumatique ! Répliqua Sven avec violence. Un mal psychologique que toutes personnes sorcière ou moldue ont, suite à des actes de guerre ou face à une extrème violence.

\- Je...

\- La situation que tu as vue t'as changé. Elle t'a rendue dangereux, sensible et influençable ! Tu m'as fait confiance et tu as eu de la chance, mais Exane a besoin de savoir à quel point tu es traumatisé.

\- N'utilise pas ce mot !

\- C'est ce que tu ES Sebastian ! Tu ES traumatisé et de ce fait dangereux pour toi et les autres ! Exane est la personne que tu souhaites protéger mais elle PEUT aussi te protéger toi. Ne me fais pas dire que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal car ce n'est pas le cas.

Un sombre silence passa entre les deux garçons.

«- Ne t'approche plus de moi ou d'elle.

\- Tu as encore une dette envers moi, Sebastian.

\- Va te faire foutre Sokolov.»

Bash sortit telle une tornade hors de la salle de classe, laissant le russe plongé dans d'orageuses pensées.

Exane était assise sur le bureau, les jambes balançant dans le vide. Elle était vidée de tout substance. Enervée, effrayée, désespérée. Ne sachant pas comment réagir.

«- Expecto Patronum, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Aucun volute de fumée argentée ne sortit de sa baguette. Elle en laissa sa tête s'échoir entre ses genoux.

\- Exie?

La voix d'Anthony résonna dans leur quartier général. Exane était assise sur le fauteuil. Les genoux repliés. Le Serdaigle entra avec Kyle sur les talons. Exane força un sourire mais il sonnait trop faux.

«- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Les cours sont terminés. Christian est à la bibli et Cléo se prend le chou avec Hewitt.

Exane laissa échapper un léger rire dénué de toute joie. Les deux garçon s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu veux en parler?

Exane hésita. Elle tortillait ses doigts et siffla.

\- Non. Pas encore.

\- ça concerne Bash ?

Exane se redressa comme si elle avait été électrocutée. Anthony et Kyle la regardaient, grave.

\- Nous ne sommes pas aveugles, Exie. On sait qu'il agit de façon bizarre depuis qu'on est revenus des vacances d'été, déclara Kyle.

\- Mais...

\- On a préféré comme toi, le laisser venir à nous si il avait besoin d'aide, ajouta Anthony... Mais c'est plus grave qu'on le croyait ?

Exane les fixa et hocha gravement la tête.

\- Tu ne peux rien nous dire ?

\- Non. C'est à lui... De nous raconter son histoire.

Anthony et Kyle s'échangèrent un regard. Les deux garçons vinrent près de la jeune fille et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Anthony sortit sa baguette.

\- Tu veux voir quelque chose de cool ?

Il ne laissa pas Exane répondre et toussota pour éclaircir sa voix.

«- Expecto Patronum !

Une fumée argentée s'échappa de sa baguette mais cette fois se solidifia en une forme reconnaissable qui évolua calmement. C'était une énorme tortue marine. Exane s'esclaffa en découvrant l'animal qui flottait en nageant autour d'elle.

\- Une tortue de Kemp plus précisément, décrivit Anthony d'un air fier. Une tortue marine qu'on rencontre dans l'Océan Atlantique, proche du Mexique.

\- Attendez ! S'exclama Kyle. Expecto Patronum !

Un volute de fumé plus défini s'échappa alors aussi de sa baguette et se solidifia pour laisser apparaître un petit singe aux gros yeux globuleux.

\- Un lémurien, présenta Kyle. Je l'ai appelé Fifi.

\- Tu as donné un prénom à ton Patronus ? S'étrangla Anthony.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Renifla Kyle. Il a une tête de Fifi.

Exane et Anthony éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu me rappelles mon frère, dit la jeune fille. Mitch est...

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle avait enfin fait une connection. Les deux garçons, confus, se regardèrent alors qu'Exane fermait les yeux... leva sa baguette... et psalmodia:

«- Expecto Patronum !

Ni une ni deux... Un pivert voleta tout autour de la salle projetant des nuées argentées sur le mur en pierre.

\- Ton frère Mitch, hein, souffla Anthony.

\- Ma raison. »

Un long silence entoura ces dernières paroles, alors que les trois Patronus evoluaient tout autour de la salle.

* * *

«- Je suis allé à St-Petersbourg, l'hiver dernier...

Sebastian s'était assis en face de tous ses amis sur un fauteuil. Les Barton entouraient Exane. Christian, sur un autre fauteuil, avait les doigts croisés devant son visage, Anthony restait très calme. Tous avaient répondu à l'appel de Sebastian, jetés des sorts d'impassibilité en plus dans leurs QG qui renforçaient leurs runes de protection. Il était minuit, le château était endormi, c'était une longue nuit qui s'annonçait.

\- … Et j'ai tué ma tante Ellis.»


	15. 205: St-Pétersbourg

Ce chapitre a été une véritable calamité à écrire. Non vraiment, j'exagère même pas. Tout était contre moi. Déjà y'a mon ordi qui a pété quand je l'avais terminé, puis le manque de motivation, et l'apparition d'Aurélia Ruva, et... et... et voilà.

Et pourtant ce chapitre est très important pour la suite. Alors vu qu'il était très long à écrire, je l'ai tout simplement divisé en trois parties pour ne pas perdre la boule.

 _Zeidra : Et oui. On y est. ça va faire mal._

 _IceQueen: Ooooh génial! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!_

 _Tiph : Leona Sacks is lowkey my fave, Et oui... ça a été horrible._

 _Previously in the ZE perles Lunaires : Le tournoi des trois sorciers a débuté, Harry est un champion et pendant que Poudlard agite ses fanion, Exane et sa bande se prépare pour le retour annoncé ou presque de Voldemort. Mais ils se rendent compte que Bash cache quelque chose, et la rencontre d'Exane avec Sven Sokolov, un russe qui en sait un peu beaucoup, aggrave les tensions. Finalement Bash accepta de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé presque un an auparavant, il accepta de dire ce qu'il s'était passé à St-Saint-Pétersbourg._

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Ce qu'il s'est passé à** **Saint-Pétersbourg**

 _Partie 1_

L'union Lycane était plutôt récente dans l'histoire de la communauté magique. Les loup-garous n'avaient jamais été célèbres pour leur capacité à communiquer et s'allier dans une cause commune. Leur bestialité, leur incapacité à négocier faisaient d'eux des dangers pour les sociétés sorcières du monde. Sans parler de leur rivalité avec les vampires qui fit de nombreuses victimes pendant des siècles. Alors oui les loups étaient organisés en meutes, les Alphas leadaient, les Bêtas suivaient et plus rarement les Omegas restaient dans leur coin. Mais les meutes étaient toujours en lutte de pouvoir, de territoires de chasse. Donc quand l'Union Lycane fut créée, les loups durent se battre contre leurs instincts les plus primaires.

L'union naquit suite à la guerre sans merci séparant les loup-garous des pays de l'Europe de l'Est et l'Alliance Vampirique Balto-Slave. Ce n'était pas un secret, les loup-garous et les vampires se détestaient profondément. Leurs valeurs, leurs bestialités étaient peut-être semblables mais aussi opposées. L'union existait donc pour une simple question de survie. Chaque tribu, chaque meute avait envoyés leurs Alphas se rencontrer et construire des alliances. On bâtit des villages repérés sur une carte interne à l'organisation. Les Majors, protecteurs des communautés, voix des tribus... étaient désignés par un vote à main levées dans chaque tribu. Elles s'organisèrent et se rencontrèrent à de longues réunions durant les moments les plus meurtriers durant la guerre contre Grindelwald. Là-bas, elles se mirent d'accord et s'organisèrent d'un seul bloc pour se battre contre l'Alliance Balto-Slave. Puis, Dumbledore vainquit Grindelwald, les sorciers n'étaient plus à couteaux tirés et les loup-garous se sentaient fatigués...

C'était au milieu d'un champ d'herbe rase en plein milieu de la Pologne, que quatre Majors désignés traversèrent la plaine pour rencontrer l'Empereur Žydrūnas Negrynaveisliai. Georgia de la Tribu du Chanvre, Nader de la Rivière, Kroc du Pic Vert et enfin, Villanelle de l'Arbre. Après une discussion d'à peu près cinq minutes montre en main, ils déclarèrent l'Armistice. Les vampires promettaient de ne jamais mettre un pied dans les territoires de l'Union Lycane et les loup-garou acceptaient de ne jamais porter la main sur un vampire sans aucune raison apparente. Les Loup-garous avaient choisi une vie d'ermitage et les vampires pouvaient continuer à diriger leur Alliance dans leurs châteaux et domaines au milieu des sorciers et des moldus.

Des années passèrent et sous la surprise générale, le pacte de non-agression porta ses fruits. Il eut bien entendu des vampires, peut-être des espions, qui passèrent les limites des territoires et ils furent exécutés sans aucune sommation. L'empereur ne pouvait rien dire alors qu'il contemplait les corps dépecés dans la mare de sang souillant le sol de la salle du trône. Il avait approuvé les termes du contrat.

Ainsi, les réunions entre Majors devinrent rares. Les tribus s'autogéraient, dirigés par leur Major aussi évidemment leur Alpha. Il n'y avait qu'une seule assemblée par an à l'équinoxe de printemps qui ne durait que deux heures. Demander à des créatures magiques qui préféraient gambader dans les territoires sauvages de l'Europe de l'Est, à rester assis pendant un discours éprouvant… c'était vouloir se faire massacrer à la sortie.

Cependant, cette fois, ce fut une réunion d'urgence. Quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis la fondation même de l'Union. C'était une première, et c'était Ellis du Croissant, une jeune Major d'à peine 25 ans, qui l'avait convoquée.

Tous les Majors se retrouvèrent alors dans une salle souterraine de la ville de St-Pétersbourg. Un vieux théâtre abandonné, les sièges poussiéreux, une scène et une estrade qui tenait à peine debout.

Ellis comme tous les autres, arriva discrètement accompagnée par son second, qui lui resta hors de la salle suite au protocole. Après avoir échangé un tendre baiser avec son compagnon, elle entra dans la salle et se débarrassa de son capuchon, les sourcils froncés dans une expression soucieuse. Elle évoluait dans la pénombre de la galerie qui menait à la salle d'audience, la clameur rugissante des Majors qui perçait le silence.

\- Silence hurlait un vieil homme sur la scène, Silence !

Les cris et vociférations des Majors redoublèrent. Certains semblaient sur le point de se foutre sur la figure. Ellis soupira, parfois elle oubliait son self-control naturel… Elle oubliait que son éducation de Sang-Pure lui avait appris à taire ses émotions. Finalement, elle choisit un siège dans une rangée proche de la scène et s'assit au milieu de la foule, pour révéler son visage. Elle entendit un homme siffler à côté d'elle :

\- Une réunion avant l'équinoxe de printemps… Les Majors sont indispensables en plein hiver, surtout que celui-là sera rude !

\- Il parait que l'Union est en danger.

\- L'union n'est pas en danger, dit l'homme en roulant des yeux. C'est encore une nénette qui a voulu se prendre pour Villanelle.

Ellis lâcha un grondement profond qui assombrit ses yeux bleu océan. L'homme se tourna vers elle mais elle s'était déjà désintéressée et feignit de regarder la scène en face d'elle où une femme de la cinquantaine s'était levée et avait pris la place du vieillard sans aucune retenue. Elle avait une chevelure rousse et impressionnante par sa longueur qui tombait en cascade, attachés d'une lourde tresse. Habillée de cuir, elle portait une large fourrure de cerf sur son épaule. Ellis la reconnut alors sans peine grâce au symbole qu'elle exhibait sur la boucle de sa ceinture en cuivre :

\- FERMEZ LA, cria-t-elle.

Cela claqua comme un coup de revolver. Le silence se fit instantanément, sans un seul souffle de colère ou retentissement, alors qu'Ingrid de l'Arbre se tenait devant la foule en les fusillant du regard :

\- C'est une réunion extraordinaire et historique pour notre communauté, siffla-t-elle. L'équinoxe de printemps est encore loin et pourtant nous sommes ici, car la situation une nouvelle met notre Union en péril ! Je vous prierai donc de la FERMER, pour qu'on puisse écouter la lanceuse d'alerte.

Certains approuvèrent alors qu'Ellis se tassa un peu sur son siège. On ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

\- J'appelle Ellis, Major de la Tribu des Croissants pour expliquer la situation, râla Ingrid.

Ellis soupira. Et bien... La paix était maintenant terminée.

Elle se leva dans la salle comble de prédateurs et joignit la scène. La jeune femme se positionna côte à côte avec Ingrid qui l'accueillit avec un sourire encourageant puis leva la main pour demander l'attention :

\- Je suis Ellis du Croissant. Et je viens avec des nouvelles troublantes...

* * *

 _La vie d'une personne est parfois une simple question de timing. Une vie peut se dérouler sans encombre, progressivement, comme une lente descente ou ascension vers l'Enfer et une autre peut radicalement être changée en quelques heures._

 _La vie de Sebastian Vincent Norris avait été bouleversée, en seulement six jours._

 _Du jour de Noël où il quitta l'Angleterre, au 1er Janvier 1993 quand il revint dans les bras d'Exane Mason..._

 _Sa vie avait changé à jamais, maintenant marquée par la couleur écarlate du carnage et celle plus sombre, de la trahison. Il avait ouvert la porte d'une prison qu'il ne pourra jamais quitter, un cauchemar sans fin._

 _Beaucoup diront quand son nom résonnera dans les couloirs dérobés des Ministères de la Magie du monde entier, que tout avait commencé avec une simple émotion, un sentiment humain et clair. Un sentiment qui sembla impossible de le tourner vers une vie d'ombre et de tonnerre. L'amour._

 _Mais certains ne peuvent être sauvés. Certains se noient dans leur propre dangerosité._

 **25 Décembre 1992 – 23h30**

Sebastian quitta l'aéroport, la tête qui tournait mais le regard acéré. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion et posait le pied dans un pays étranger sans être accompagné d'un de ses deux parents. Il remercia en silence ses cours d'Etude de Moldu qui avait au moins abordé la leçon des transports moldus un minimum pour qu'il puisse passer pour un ado normal.

Avec sa malle traînant sur des roulettes derrière lui, son manteau renforcé d'un sort chauffant appliqué par Morrah, son elfe de maison, avant qu'il ne s'en aille, il sortit dans le blizzard de St-Pétersbourg et héla un taxi.

Le chauffeur l'accueillit d'un anglais approximatif, Sebastian lui tendit de l'argent russe qu'il avait pris soin de changer avant de quitter le territoire britannique.

Sebastian s'assit alors sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, prétendant être un adolescent comme un autre, alors que ses jambes tremblantes criaient le contraire, et se laissa emmener à sa destination.

Le taxi quitta l'aéroport et s'engagea dans la voie rapide pour laisser le jeune garçon découvrir St-Pétersbourg par la fenêtre. Des immeubles en forme de pavés aux fenêtres régulières... la cité externe puis enfin, le véhicule quitta la grande route pour longer la côte et faire découvrir sa beauté historique à l'anglais.

St-Pétersbourg était une ville, joyau de l'Europe de l'Est. La cité russe n'était pas loin de deux frontières, celle partagée avec la Finlande et l'autre avec l'Estonie. La ville était en bordure de la mer Baltique, et se situait aussi sur le bras de terre reliant la mer Baltique au Lac Ladoga.

Mais ce n'était pas pour le tourisme que Sebastian avait quitté sa maison. C'était pour récupérer un dossier d'une extrême importance. Celui que sa tante Ellis lui avait laissé en sécurité dans une Banque Moldue. Il lui fallait maintenant faire vite, mais avant... Avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Sebastian venait d'une famille aisée. Il n'était pas l'une des dynasties riches aux merveilles comme les Malefoy, mais les Norris étaient bien établis et sa mère faisait partie d'une famille sorcière française qui avait faite fortune dans le commerce. Son grand-père Michel Petit mort, sa mère hérita d'une petite fortune qu'elle plaça sous le nom de Sebastian sitôt il fut né pour le mettre à l'abri du danger. Bien sûr l'enfant n'y pourrait qu'y accéder à sa majorité. Sebastian avait donc préféré prendre quelques papiers dans le bureau de son père, sa clef dans le tiroir puis avait exprimé le souhait de retirer une certaine somme d'argent pour ses achats de Noël. Les gobelins l'avaient cru... Car il n'était pas rare que Norris laisse une procuration pour que son fils puisse faire des petites opérations bancaires. Le montant fut un tout petit peu plus salé... mais Vincent Norris n'allait jamais vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et si c'était le cas... La dispute que son fils avait eue avec lui juste avant de s'en aller fut bien assez pour qu'il passe outre.

Sebastian quitta alors le taxi, paya le chauffeur qui le salua en russe et entra dans un hôtel au centre de la vieille ville de St-Pétersbourg. Il paya grassement le réceptionniste et donna le nom de sa mère et utilisa son deuxième prénom. Il était maintenant Vincent Petit. On ne lui posa aucune question et on lui confia sa clef. Celle de la chambre 314.

On lui porta ses bagages dans une antre éclairée par les néons des magasins et autres vitrines à l'extérieur. La chambre était chaleureuse. Un double lit, des lampes qui fonctionnait, un mini-bar et un bureau. On lui donna les heures pour le petit-déjeuner et indiqua les magasins pour les premières nécessites... La Banque que Sebastian cherchait n'était qu'à quelque mètres. Il sourit alors et remercia l'employé à qui il donna un pourboire.

La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd. Sebastian se laissa alors tomber sur son lit et s'endormit presque instantanément...

 **26 Décembre 1992 – 08h05**

La lumière du jour réveilla le garçon à travers les rideaux en dentelle. Il bailla en s'étirant puis ouvrit sa valise et inspecta qu'il avait bien tout. Il changea de pantalon et de manteau, préférant un long modèle en feutre noir. Un bonnet gris sur sa tête, des gants de la même couleur, il descendit dans la salle à manger commune pour se prendre un petit-déjeuner copieux.

Oeufs brouillés, jambon, tomates, Olad'y à la confiture d'abricot et blinis au saumon fumé, tout cela accompagné d'une large tasse de café. Sebastian apprécia cet instant de quiétude avant de quitter la table. Il sortit de l'hôtel et muni de sa lettre, il se dirigea vers la banque, sa baguette dissimulée dans sa poche.

On ne savait pas grand-chose des lois du monde magique à l'internationale sauf si on avait des parents versant dans le sujet. La mère de Sebastian était absente mais laissait derrière elle beaucoup d'informations. Il apprit alors en lisant les nombreux essais et recueils que l'utilisation des baguettes n'était pas réglementée par le prisme de la majorité dans l'Union de Kelmar et la Russie. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il serait jugé comme un adulte en cas d'usage abusif de la magie en présence de moldus. Tant que la magie restait cachée aux yeux des êtres sans magie... tout irait bien pour les sorciers. Ainsi, Sebastian était armé s'il était menacé par Greyback ou ses complices.

Il entra dans la banque, qu'il découvrit plus petite qu'il ne le pensait. Une devanture en bois poli et une tapisserie vert sapin. Il entra et se dirigea vers le comptoir dans la salle déserte, où une femme forte de la quarantaine fumait sa cigarette tout en lisant le journal.

« - Euh... excusez-moi ?

La femme ne répondit pas. Sebastian en conclut qu'elle ne le comprenait pas.

\- извините меня? Essaya-t-il

Il ne connaissait pas le russe mais avait appris quelque mots de base en achetant un cahier de lexique dans l'aéroport d'Heatrow avant de quitter l'Angleterre. La femme soupira alors et daigna de le regarder.

\- номер? siffla-t-elle

Sebastian secoua la tête sans comprendre. La femme en avait déjà assez, se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique. Pendant le laps de temps de son absence. La porte sonna. Sebastian tourna la tête légèrement pour apercevoir le nouveau visiteur. Il découvrit un homme massif, à la stature rugueuse et à la barbe fournie. Il était roux, les yeux perçants, le sourire rare. L'homme portait un lourd manteau orangé qui jurait avec ses cheveux de la même couleur.

Sebastian hocha lentement la tête, poliment et revint vers le comptoir. La femme revint alors avec le directeur de la banque. Un moustachu qui voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix.

\- English? Demanda-t-il

Sebastian approuva, soulagé et sortit la lettre de sa poche. Il emprunta un stylo et nota le numéro de série du coffre et le donna au moustachu qui pâlit en le découvrant.

\- не! не здесь !

\- Mais?

Sebastian ne comprenait rien. Le colosse se leva alors et tout se passa très vite. L'homme sortit sa baguette de son manteau et visa Sebastian d'un sortilège de stupéfixion. Le garçon eut juste le temps de plonger par terre et de s'emparer de sa baguette pour viser le colosse d'un experliamus. Mais il l'évita d'une surprenante souplesse et fonça sur l'anglais. Sebastian roula sur le coté, hurla:

\- DEPRIMO!

Qui fit exploser le plafond et enseliva le roux. Derrière lui, le directeur et la femme hurlaient de terreur en russe. Sebastian se tourna alors vers eux et cria:

\- DONNEZ MOI CETTE VALISE BORDEL!

Bien évidemment, ils ne comprenaient pas un seul mot d'anglais, mais comprirent son intention. Le colosse se dégageait déjà du plâtre. Sebastian sauta au-dessus du comptoir arrachant à la femme un cri suraïgu qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et au même moment, sourire amusé, car cette réaction lui rappelait celle qu'aurait pu avoir une certaine brune... mais il divaguait. Il suivit le directeur dans la salle des coffre, une simple salle scellée, entourée de vieux casier verouillés en laiton. Le directeur ouvrit alors un coffre alors que Sebastian gardait la porte, la baguette en garde. Le directeur vint alors vers le garçon et lui donna la valise:

\- Norris.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, mais découvrit bel et bien une valise au nom d'Ellis Mirabelle Norris. Sa tante. Un rugissement interrompit ses pensées. Le colosse était enfin dégagé et allait atteindre la porte.

\- FLIPENDO, hurla Sebastian.

Le colosse fut sonné à peine une seconde. Le garçon anglais en pâlit.

\- INCARCEREM! Rugit-il.

Des cordes sortirent de sa baguette et s'entourèrent autour de l'homme alors qu'il tomba à terre, mais la force du colosse fut telle qu'il fallit se dégager très rapidement en les brisant. Sebastian tira alors son bras ordonnant aux cordes de le faire trébucher et cela marcha! Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Sebastian courut comme comme un dératé, bondit au-dessus du comptoir et quitta la banque avec la valise. Il n'était pas question de revenir à l'hôtel! Il avait de toute façon assez d'argent sur lui pour quelques jours. La priorité c'était de quitter le pays et revenir en Angleterre. Vite. Un taxi, quelqu'un-

BOUM!

Le choc fut si violent, qu'un craquement résonna dans la ruelle sombre où il avait trouvé refuge. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il put apercevoir une silhouette longiligne l'observant. Il senti qu'on lui arracha la valise des mains. Sebastian entendit des sons… comme des grelots. D bottes noires… avec un grelot d'argent. Puis sur la cheville un tatouage… celui d'une toile d'araignée. Puis… ils disparut dans le noir.

 **26 Décembre** **1992** **– 20h50**

La nuit était tombée, froide et peu clémente. Quand Sebastian ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une chambre simple, avec un pot de chambre. En gémissant, il se leva en se tenant les côtes. Son manteau l'attendait sur une chaise et ses chaussures étaient posées près de la porte. Sebastian se dirigea vers l'ouverture et actionna la poignée. Verrouillée.

Il vint attraper sa baguette dans sa poche mais rien. Sebastian devint pâle. C'était mauvais !

\- Vous cherchez cela ?

Sebastian sursauta quand il se retourna et trouva un homme de la quarantaine qui le regardait avec curiosité. L'homme était grand, très grand, au moins 1m90, il était aussi fin, coupant comme du papier de verre. Sa peau était pâle et cadavérique. Il était habillé entièrement en noir. Il aurait pu être un spectre. Peut-être en était-il un ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Asseyez-vous, Mr. Norris.

Il avait un accent slave bien fort, mais la froideur de son ton n'était pas sans rappeler le métal d'un poignard sous une gorge. Sebastian déglutit mais obéit. L'homme en laissa échapper un léger rictus.

\- Vous êtes docile… Très bien.

\- Je dirais plutôt que je ne suis pas suicidaire, rétorqua Sebastian. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Encore une fois, je suis celui qui pose des questions. Vous êtes à St-Pétersbourg, seul, sans parents… cela est étrange en période de fêtes…

\- Mes parents sont des gens occupés.

\- Comme votre tante n'est-ce pas ?

Sebastian se figea. Il serrait ses poings, il fallait rester calme et surtout essayer de faire baisser sa tension sanguine qui grimpait au plafond.

\- Connaissez-vous l'Union Lycane Mr Norris ?

\- Pas vraiment…

L'homme n'ajouta rien. Il attendait. Sebastian serra les dents et obtempéra :

\- C'est une union des tribus de loup-garous de l'Est. Peu de gens sont au courant de son existence, outre les loups eux-mêmes et l'Empire vampirique Balto-Salve...

Sebastian se figea et leva sa tête vers l'homme qui s'était levé pour découvrir son visage en plein cœur de lune. Sebastian ne l'avait pas vu avant, trop terrifié et préférant regarder les bottes de son interlocuteur. Maintenant, il voyait ses cheveux noirs de jais mais surtout ses yeux rouges comme le sang.

\- Mr. Norris. Quelque chose est arrivé deux jours auparavant. L'union Lycane s'est rassemblée en urgence pour la première fois depuis sa création. Réunion urgente convoquée par votre tante… Ellis Norris.

Le temps sembla suspendu alors que tout l'être de Sebastian lui hurlait de partir en courant.

\- Il eut un massacre de grande ampleur. Sur les 235 Majors présents, 102 furent tués. Pas de blessés, pas de survivants.

\- Ma tante… est morte ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle ait réussi à s'enfuir et gagner de temps pour vous envoyer uen missive et vous demander de venir. Cependant l'objet de votre présence reste un mystère.

Sebastian avait respiré à petites goulées en entendant la nouvelle. Bon sang, elle pourrait être vivante. L'homme, ou plutôt le vampire croisa ses bras en fermant les yeux, laissant l'adolescent reprendre ses esprits.

\- Malheuresement, cette tragédie ne nous a pas permis de découvrir ce qu'il se passait, vous êtes donc le seul sur le sol russe à savoir pourquoi plus de la moitié de l'Union Lycane a été massacrée.

\- Je ne comprends pas… murmura Sebastian.

Le vampire leva un sourcil.

\- Faites part de votre pensée, Mr. Norris. Nous ne vous inquiétons pas. Je ne mordrais pas.

Un trait d'humour assez glauque.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si intéressé par ce qu'il se passe avec l'Union Lycane ? Vous êtes un vampire. Cela devrait vous emplir de joie.

\- Au contraire. En politique, quand nous connaissons nos ennemis nous pouvons prévoir leurs mouvements… mais quand l'ennemi est tapi dans l'ombre cela devient compliqué.

Sebastian hocha la tête. Il avait moins peur à présent, mais demeurait sur ses gardes.

\- Ainsi, une question très simple se pose… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Sebastian soupira.

\- C'est… compliqué.

\- J'ai une centaine d'année d'existence, Mr. Norris. Je pense pouvoir comprendre.

\- Je ne peux pas le dire.

\- Ce serait inconscient de votre part. Après tout, il est très facile de briser votre cou et votre baguette.

Sebastian frissonna malgré lui. Il croisa ses mains devant lui.

\- J'imagine que tout ce que je dis ira à l'Empereur…

\- Imaginez ce que vous souhaitez.

Le garçon ferma alors ses paupières. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait mourir si il ne parlait pas.

\- Je suis venu récupérer des papiers.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Je ne sais pas… lâcha le garçon. Ma tante Ellis m'a juste précisé qu'ils étaient très importants et que je devais les sortir du pays. Elle pensait que parce que je n'étais pas dans le radar, ils seraient en sécurité.

Il glissa un regard sur le vampire.

\- Elle avait tort apparemment, dit-il avec amertume.

Le vampire ne répondit pas à cette affirmation, préférant croiser ses bras.

\- Ils sont cachés dans l'attaché case que j'ai récupéré dans la banque où vous m'avez cueilli.

L'homme centenaire leva un sourcil.

\- Quel attaché-case ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vous ai retrouvé inconscient dans la ruelle, sur le point d'être tué par un loup inconnu du bataillon. Un loup qui rompt la trêve d'Empire et qui a failli vous tuer. Mais pas d'attaché case.

\- Im… Impossible.

\- Quelqu'un vous l'a alors pris… concentrez-vous. Dites-moi qui, et maintenant ! gronda le vampire d'une voix étonnement pressante.

C'est alors que comme un flash, les souvenirs précédents, revinrent en mémoire à Sebastian qui en plaqua sa main sur la bouche.

\- Ce n'était pas vous alors.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Un homme. Je ne l'ai pas vu car je me suis évanoui, mais il portait des bottes à grelots. Je me rappelle du son…

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, il ouvrit la bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée :

\- L'interrogatoire est terminé, Rafaelo. Tu peux rentrer au palais et faire ton œuvre, dit la femme à l'air bourru.

C'était une vieille dame, d'au moins 80 ans, mais grandie par la dignité et brute de décoffrage. Ses cheveux argentés étaient rassemblés en chignon, elle était clairement humaine. Un garçon un peu plus âgé que Sebastian mais bien bâti était derrière elle, l'air bravache. Le dénommé Rafaelo siffla, laissant apparaître ses longues canines :

\- J'ai besoin de plus.

\- Les termes étaient une heure. Tu as eu l'heure. Maintenant quitte immédiatement le domaine avant que je ne te fiche un pieu dans le cœur.

Rafaelo roula des yeux.

\- Tu es bien cruelle Anika.

\- Dégage. Et dit à L'empereur que c'est une faveur qui ne se renouvellera pas.

Rafaelo hocha la tête et rejoignit la porte sous le regard confus de Sebastian. Il se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire.

\- Tâchez de rester hors des ennuis Mr. Norris. Il serait embêtant qu'on informe vos parents de votre décès... prématuré.

\- Va-t-en, claqua la voix d'Anika

Rafaelo ricana et s'en alla dans un bruissement d'air. Anika secoua la tête et mis ses mains sur les hanches alors que Sebastian sentit ses jambes céder sous le choc. Un silence passa, Sven ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre mais Anika reprit la parole :

\- Toi, dit-elle à Sebastian d'une voix forte. Tu as faim ?

Le garçon fut pris au dépourvu. Il ouvrit la bouche mais sans

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. Dîner dans 5 minutes. Sven, donne-lui un pyjama et par pitié ne descendez pas dans une heure, car la soupe va refroidir.

Puis elle s'en alla en baragouinant en russe et ferma la porte derrière elle. Un silence passa. Sven et Sebastian étaient tous les deux dans la chambre, se fixant l'un et l'autre. Sven Sokolov était grand et bien bâti. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille entouraient un visage lunaire et ses yeux étaient bleu si foncés qu'on les croirait noirs. Il portait des vêtements de bonne qualité, un pull gris en laine et un pantalon de toile avec ses lourdes bottes tâchées par la boue. Il ne disait rien, et détaillait Sebastian de haut en bas ce qui le fit finalement craquer :

« - Mais qui êtes-vous !? Où suis-je ? C'est quoi ce bor…

Sven l'interrompit en levant sa main.

\- Navré, il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas présentés. Ma grand-tante voulait qu'on se présente avant mais… Van Ortin voulait absolument vous interroger à votre réveil, sans qu'on ne puisse vous expliquer la situation.

\- Van Ortin?

\- Rafaelo.

Sebastian déglutit.

\- Et donc ? dit-il en tentant de rester digne, qui êtes-vous ?

Sven afficha un léger sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Sven Sokolov. Je suis membre de la famille Sokolov, vassale de la famille Kallaalisz. Nous sommes les Gardiens de l'ordre du duché de St-Petersbourg. Vous êtes en bref sur notre territoire.

Sebastian déglutit. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de la politique Russe, mais avait entendu parler de la famille Kallaalisz. Ils dirigeaient toutes les forces armées du pays. Chasseurs… Aurors… Gardiens de l'Ordre…

\- Nous vous avons trouvé évanoui dans une ruelle alors que nous patrouillons… Le côté magique de St-Petersbourg est verrouillé et en état d'urgence suite au massacre des Majors.

Sebastian hocha lentement la tête. La situation était littéralement hors de contrôle. Sven soupira.

\- Je vous préviens tout de suite… La matriarche n'est pas vraiment contente de tout ce chambardement, et c'est notre famille qui jugera si vous êtes une menace ou méritez protection. Je vous demanderais de ne pas mentir. Pour votre sécurité et la nôtre.

Sven se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vous donnerais votre pyjama plus tard. Pour l'heure, allons-nous restaurer.

« - La soupe est délicieuse, Nika.

\- Elle a intérêt, je la tiens de ta grand-mère, dit-elle à Sven qui se restaurait avec un sourire. Assez chaude pour toi l'anglais ?

Sebastian sourit légèrement et hocha la tête, alors que des rires retentirent dans la salle d'à côté.

Le domaine des Sokolov était à la limite de St-Petersbourg, c'était une grande maison avec un jardin d'un hectare bordé par la forêt nordique. Sebastian mangeait avec Anika, la doyenne de la famille et son petit-neveu Sven. Le reste de la famille se restaurait dans la salle à manger. La famille Sokolov n'était pas une grande famille noble comme les Nétaniev ou les Koenig. Ils étaient des vassaux travaillant pour la sécurité du pays répondant aux ordres de la famille **Kallaalisz** , notamment la région de St-Petersbourg. Aurors, tireurs de baguettes et même chasseurs, c'était un clan soudé qui vivait pour assurer la sécurité des sorciers avec un Empire Vampirique Balto-Slave presque surpuissant et l'Union Lycane. Ils avaient donc souvent des dialogues avec les vampires et Rafaelo était l'un de leurs correspondants.

Car voilà, un massacre aussi sanglant de Majors sur leur territoire était loin d'être passé inaperçu aux yeux de l'état-major. Et le seul qui pouvait les aiguiller sur les catastrophes à venir était devant eux. Un gamin de 15 ans, clairement en dehors de son élément.

Qui mangeait de la soupe de poireaux et de pomme de terre dans un silence total. Dans la tête de Sebastian, c'était le chaos. Sa tante était peut-être vivante… ou morte. Ceux qui ont massacré les Majors (sans doute Greyback ou des vampires, on ne savait plus) étaient peut-être à ses trousses, et là, il était sur le point d'être jugé par une famille entière de guerriers d'élite travaillant pour le gouvernement magique russe.

Bref Sebastian avait eu de meilleurs jours…

 **27 Décembre 1992 - 10h**

Madysa Sokolov était une bien belle femme. La tante de Sven avait de longs cheveux châtains qu'elle avait noué en tresses pour en faire une couronne. Elle avait ses yeux bleus presque noirs comme son neveu, et le maintien digne d'une noble. Elle faisait tourner son poignard l'air ennuyé alors que Sebastian fut présenté devant elle, et le reste de l'assemblée.

Les Sokolov était bien une cinquantaine, tous assis derrière des tables disposées en U, Madysa au centre de la table centrale. Sven était à l'entrée, isolé et habillé d'une veste noire avec les armoiries de la famille, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes.

\- Avancez, Mr. Norris, ordonna Madysa d'une voix forte avec son accent slave.

Bash qui était à l'entrée au niveau de Sven déglutit et avança. On lui avait prêté des vêtements, un pantalon de toile, une chemise et un pull gris… Il faisait froid dans la salle principale du manoir.

\- Sebastian Vincent Norris, commença Madysa, vous êtes ici devant la famille Sokolov car vous avez sciemment utilisé la magie dans un quartier moldu de St-Petersbourg et devant deux moldus qui gérait la banque que vous êtes allé visiter. Vous êtes ici, sur le territoire russe, sans supervision d'un adulte et êtes soupçonné d'avoir un lien avec le massacre de 102 Majors de l'Union Lycane, et la disparition de la Major Ellis Du Croissant, anciennement Ellis Norris, votre tante.

Sebastian tremblait mais restait droit, il n'était pas question de s'effondrer. Madysa ne le regardait même pas, récitant les faits en jouant avec son poignard.

\- Etes-vous Sebastian Vincent Norris ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- êtes-vous apparenté à Ellis Norris ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous en Russie ?

\- Je suis venu… car ma tante m'a envoyé une lettre me priant de récupérer des papiers importants, Madame.

\- Quel genre de papiers ?

Sebastian hésita. Madysa fronça ses sourcils comme le reste des l'audience.

\- Je… Ne sais pas. Elle m'a juste dit que c'était des informations sensibles. Elle avait peur…

\- Peur ?

Madysa le regarda finalement avec un peu d'attention, l'expression figée dans une profonde concentration doublée d'une colère sourde.

\- De quoi avait-elle peur ?

\- Je…

\- 102 Majors ont été tués. C'était un massacre. Du sang sur les murs, des cadavres vidés de leurs organes. C'était… monstrueux, Mr. Norris. QUI a fait ça dans ma ville ?

La voix de Madysa claqua comme un coup de fouet faisant sursauter Sebastian comme une bonne partie de la salle.

\- Parlez !

\- F… Fenrir Greyback.

Madysa se figea. Comme toute la tablée. Anika retint un juron. Sven était confus, il se pencha vers sa grand-tante :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Greyback a été banni de notre pays, Mr. Norris. Il n'a certainement pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds, sachez que si il était là, nous l'aurions su…

\- cela ne l'a pas empêché de revenir… répliqua Sebastian. Ecoutez… La raison pour laquelle ces majors ont été tué sont peut-être car ils se sont opposés à lui ! Ma tante avait découvert que Greyback voulait utiliser l'Union Lycane comme force armée pour…

Il s'interrompit mais Madysa refusa de le laisser s'en sortir.

\- Pour ?

\- Je…

\- POUR ?

Elle planta son poignard dans la table devant elle, ce qui fit faire une embardée à l'estomac du garçon devant elle.

\- JE n'accepterais PAS DE MASSACRE ou de tels évènements dans ma VILLE sans explications, parlez maintenant, ou souffrez mon courroux !

\- Celui-dont… Lord Machin. On l'appelle aussi el Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Madysa se figea. Son visage était crispé par la furue mais aussi une horrible compréhension à ces seuls mots. Beaucoup étaient confus.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire… que Voldemort construit une armée ?

\- La guerre est sur le point de se déclarer au Royaume-Uni oui… Ma tante… elle voulait qu'on soit au courant.

\- Et pourquoi vous ? Un simple gamin encore trop jeune pour se battre ?

\- Je... J'étais le seul contact de ma tante en Angleterre, éluda Sebastian.

Mentir. Il devait mentir. Exane… Il devait la protéger, elle et tous les autres. Mais Madysa n'était pas bête.

\- J'espère que vous savez qu'on a du Véritasérum si nous considérons que vous nous mentez.

\- Je dis la vérité ! Mon père a jeté ma tante hors de la famille quand elle était devenue un loup, j'étais le seul à pouvoir la contacter. Elle voulait me… protéger. C'est pour cela que je suis au courant !

Un silence passa. Madysa fronça les sourcils mais revint en arrière sous les murmures du reste de la famille. Elle donan un coup de pojng sur la table qui rétablit le silence :

\- Soit. Dnc vous êtes allé à la banque, pour récupérer ces papiers. Puis ?

\- J'ai été attaqué. Un gars costaud. Je crois que c'était un loup et qu'il m'attendait, puis je l'ai semé en jetant un sort et… Dans la ruelle.

\- On vous a frappé.

\- oui. Je me suis évanoui sur le coup et… et bien jai juste senti qu'on me prenait la sacoche.

\- Je vois… Autres détails ?

\- Et bien… Il avait des chaussures avec des.. grelots ? Je me rappelle du son. Et euh… un tatouage je crois… à la cheville.

\- Développez ?

\- Une toile d'araignée ?

Un cri à peine étouffé resonna dans la salle. Sebastian se tourna brusquement pour découvrir une femme blonde de la trentaine qui avait plaqué ses mains sur la bouche. Mais le reste de la famille se mit à parler, s'époumoner dans l'inquiétude, la rage, la peur même.

\- SILENCE, cria Madysa.

Mais la clameur ne se calma pas. Madysa se leva les poings serrés en regardant Sebastian avec les yeux noir comme les abysses. Ouh. C'était mauvais.

\- Silence, décocha alors une voix.

Le silence revient presque immédiatement, alors qu'Anika Sokolov avait parlé et s'était dirigée aux côtés de Sébastian.

\- Nous ne devons pas perdre pied. Tout le monde reste calme. Barbarin, sert un verrre d'eau à Gladys.

L'homme à la barbe rousse proche de la femme blonde qui avait crié obéit immédiatement en faisant apparaître de l'eau dans un verre qu'il métamorphosa de son briquet. Anika se tourna alors vers Sebastian.

\- Es-tu sûr ? Pour le tatouage ?

\- Je… oui. Mais…

\- Madysa. Cela est problématique.

Madysa serra les dents alors qu'elle se rassit en croisant ses doigts devant sa bouche.

\- Effectivement.

Elle renifla :

\- La toile d'araignée, hein… cela devient bien plus dangereux qu'on le soupçonnait. Mr. Norris, je suis navrée mais vous n'aurez aucune assistance dans cette affaire. L'enquête est maintenant close.

Sebastian cilla, il ne comprenait pas. Sven lui, était plutôt outré.

\- Mais… voulut dire le garçon russe.

Un regard de Nika le fit taire alors que Sebastian tremblait les poings serrés.

\- Co… Comment ça ?

\- Cela te dépasse, garçon. Rentre en Angleterre et oublie que cela s'est passé.

\- Attendez…

Sebastian fit un pas en avant, Madysa fronça les sourcils mais arrêta les hommes qui avait leurs mains sur leur baguette. C'était ridicule, la baguette de l'adolescent restait juste devant elle, verrouillée dans un petit coffre.

\- Ma tante est vivante ! Et elle a risqué sa vie pour ces papiers, si j'ai une chance de les récupérer…

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne pourras jamais les récupérer, c'est trop tard.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Expliquez-moi, j'ai le droit de savoir.

Madysa tourna légèrement sa tête vers Sven, qui le remarqua. Elle siffla.

\- Cet homme… fait partie du collectif d'ordures les plus sombres et les plus sanguinaires d'Europe. Ils ne s'entichent pas d'honneur, de conscience ou autres sentiments. Ils tuent même des nourrissons pour l'argent. Dialoguer avec eux est impossible, si leur mission est de tuer ta tante comme je le soupçonne elle est déjà morte.

\- Qui… Qui sont-ils ?

\- Ils n'ont pas de nom à proprement parlé. On les nomme le Réseau… Ou l'Agence. Ce sont des assassins entraînés, des machines à tuer. Les contacter est compliqué, ils travaillent souvent avec l'Underground Sorcier. Et personne ici, n'ira se salit les mains à pactiser avec ces criminels.

\- Mais…

\- Nous avons réussi à avoir un portoloin pour vous ramener en Angleterre demain matin. Vous partirez à l'aube.

\- Non !

\- Réunion terminée.

\- ATTENDEZ !

\- LORD VOLDEMORT EST LE PROBLEME DU Royaume-Uni! Certainement pas celui de notre pays ! Gardez votre violence et vos guerres sur votre île et les hippogriffes seront bien gardés ! répliqua Madysa. Je ne veux pas de votre danger dans ma cité. Vous partirez, et je vous le dis… je ne veux plus vous voir à St-Petersbourg jusqu'à nouvel ordre!

\- Madysa, essaya Anika.

\- La réunion est terminée et c'est final!

Sur ce Madysa Sokolov se leva et transplana immédiatement suivie par quelques subordonnés. Les autres membres de la famille chuchotèrent entre eux alors qu'Anika mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sebastian qui était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Tout était fini.

* * *

« - Je suis vraiment navré Sebastian, dit Sven. On ne peut vraiment rien faire.

Sebastian avait enfin récupéré sa baguette, le regard sombre et plongé dans ses sombres pensées. On lui avait ramené ses affaires de son hôtel de St-Pétersbourg. Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre trop fatigué d'être scruté par les Sokolov dès qu'il traversait un couloir. Madysa avait accepté qu'il reste jusqu'à son départ.

\- Ma tante… Elle est peut-être vivante, j'ai peut-être une chance de la sauver, elle et beaucoup de gens et ta tante refuse de m'aider.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- J'entends souvent ça dernièrement, siffla-t-il en pensant à une certaine fille aux yeux verts.

\- Vous… Vous ne comprenez pas.

\- Arrête de me tutoyer ! J'ai ton âge ! craqua Sebastian. Tout cela m'horripile au plus haut point !

Sven laissa échapper un petit rire étranglé et plutôt aigu qui tranchait avec son physique de jeune guerrier du Nord. Sebastian leva un sourcil.

\- Navré. Je suis plus âgé de deux ans en fait. »

Sebastian secoua la tête et se contenta de fermer son sac. Il avait changé de vêtements et pris une douche et était plutôt intéressé par la contemplation du jardin enneigé à traves la fenêtre qu'explorer le reste de la bâtisse. Madysa lui avait laissé un semblant de liberté avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Sven soupira :

\- Je suis vraiment navré. Lord Voldemort n'est pas vraiment un être avec lequel qui que ce soit en Russie s'engagerait avec ou contre.

Sebastian serra les dents alors que Sven avait prononcé son nom. Il détestait ça, même quand Exane le prononçait. A croire que tous les gamins qui avaient des origines diverses étaient aussi immunisé contre la peur qu'inspirait ce psychopathe.

\- Et… le Réseau est vraiment dangereux. Quand ils sont impliqués dans une affaire. Ce n'est jamais bon.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sebastian s'était retourné vers Sven avec le regard sombre et brillant d'accusation. Il voulait, non il _devait_ comprendre. Sven regarda ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je devrais révéler.

\- Je suis sur le point d'être banni de Russie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je mérite quand même une explication.

\- Sebastian…

\- Ma tante est pourchassée par un assassin retors et je ne peux rien faire ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on ressent quand on est aussi impuissant ?

\- Plus que tu ne le crois… murmura Sven.

Un silence passa alors que le russe soupirait. Il tourna à peine sa tête vers la porte, puis s'y dirigea pour la fermer. En sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il lança un sort de silence. Sebastian le va un sourcil, patientant.

\- Mon père... Il s'appelle Varnava Sokolov. Il a été banni de St-Pétersbourg lui aussi… Pour être un membre influent de l'Underground.

-L'Underground ?

\- Le monde souterrain et criminel magique. Les mafias, les trafic illégaux… C'est sale et dangereux, gronda Sven. Mon père est un chef d'une branche mafieuse de trafic humain et de créatures magiques. Il avait utilisé le nom des Sokolov pour avoir des avantages et quand ma grand-mère Anya l'a découvert…

Il regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Il a envoyé un mec du Réseau. Il l'a tuée, elle, mais aussi mon grand-père, sa femme officielle… Mon demi-frère. Un nourrisson d'à peine un an.

Sebastian sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. C'était…

\- C'était l'œuvre d'un monstre. Le Réseau sont puissants et rien ne peut les arrêter. Ils ont des accès partout, même si tu as soumis ton terrier au Fidelitas… Ils passeront en force.

\- Et c'est ces types qui sont à la poursuite de ma tante ? N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de les arrêter ?

\- Aucun. Ils acceptent une mission, c'est comme un serment inviolable. Ils feront tout, quel que soit les conséquences pour la mener à bien, c'est miraculeux que tu sois vivant.

Sven ferma les yeux.

\- J'y étais… dans la salle où les Majors se sont réunis. C'était un bain de sang. Des visages découpés. Des organes qui pendaient sur les lustres…

Sebastian hocha lentement la tête alors que Sven croisait les bras.

\- Ma tante me tolère. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir et je te le dis… ce n'est pas un combat qu'on puisse gagner. Le réseau, агентство… ils sont inarrêtables.

\- Nul n'est invincibles, gronda Sebastian. Avec un peu de chance et la bonne information… On pourrait prévenir ma tante. La sauver elle et les autres loups.

Sven pencha sa tête sur le côté, Sebastian comprit ce qu'il pensait :

\- Ha. J'imagine bien que tu n'en aies rien à faire.

\- Et toi ? répliqua Sven, Il n'y a que ta tante qui t'intéresses et ce qu'il y a sur ces papiers.

\- Je veux la peau de Greyback, répondit Sebastian. C'est tout ce que je souhaite, tout ce que je veux. Comment pouvez-vous rester les bras croisés alors qu'il a fait autant de mal en Europe ?

Sven resta silencieux, le regard froid comme la glace. Il se contenta de partir en arrière et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit la porte à la volée pour la refermer en la claquant derrière lui.

La nuit tomba vite, et le dîner se déroula dans un silence de plomb. Sebastian salua Nika et Sven, avant de regagner sa chambre pour dormir. Sven le garda à l'œil. Le britannique si décidé à partir secourir sa tante, était maintenant incroyablement calme. Trop calme.

Alors il posa un sort de détection sur sa porte, au cas où et regagna son propre boudoir où il se laissa vagabonder dans des pensées sombres.

Sven venait de l'extérieur. Il le savait. Sang-mêlé, sa mère était une Né-Moldue et son père Sang-pur mais véritable monstre l'avait engendré… Lui. Sa tante le regardait avec dégout dès qu'il passait une porte. Elle voyait le fils de l'assassin de ses parents. Il voyait la ressemblance insultante que Sven partageait avec son père. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, les même traits ciselés. Sven baissait la tête. Il se taisait, enfermait sa voix et disparaissait. Il restait souvent avec sa grand-tante Nika, ou avec les chasseurs de la famille. Ils n'étaient que trois. Trois personnes qui voyageait souvent, entre les domaines des différentes familles et cités qui avaient besoin d'aide. Sven était aussi un élève discret à Durmstrang. IL n'était pas parmi les arrogants ou fortes têtes. Il se contentait de travailler. Avec le poids de sa culpabilité et de son héritage funeste, il était l'un des meilleurs élèves. Sven ne voulait jeter la honte sur la familel Sokolov. Une honte que beaucoup d'enfants lui pointaient dans les couloirs de l'école.

Tout le monde avait entendu parler du film du Boucher de Moscow.

Mais Sven lui n'avait jamais vu de sang. De cadavres. De mort. Jusqu'à la mer de corps sans vie dans la fameuse salle souterraine.

Il avait seize ans. A seize ans on était proche de sa majorité et on pouvait participer aux opérations familiales. Madysa avait ordonné qu'il accompagne les Gardiens de l'Ordre. Il accepta la mission, se vêtit de son uniforme noir avec les armoiries des Sokolov et vint en plein centre de St-Pétersbourg. On avait entouré le bâtiment d'un sort de désillusion et jeté des sorts d'Amnésie.

Finalement il ne restait qu'un immeuble isolé, et un spectacle macabre. Quand Sven y entra, il devint pâle comme la mort, même les Gardiens autour de lui n'avaient jamais vu cela. Il aida à évacuer des corps, à nettoyer la scène de crime. On lui demanda de quitter la salle alors qu'il suait, tremblant comme une feuille. Sven sortit pour vomir ses tripes quand… Il découvrit le corps évanoui de Sebastian, balancé dans une benne à ordures.

Il l'avait cru mort, avait trouvé sa baguette intacte et l'avait emmené dans le domaine. Il fallut peu de temps pour découvrir son identité et que son père n'était pas au courant de sa présence sur le sol russe. Rafaelo était venu envoyé par l'Empereur pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait et la suite… on la connaissait.

Sven soupira assis dans le couloir, surveillant la porte de Sebastian. En tournant une carte postale avec la photo du Kremlin. Personne ne bougeait, c'était une carte moldue. Chaque année, à chaque noël, un aigle se posait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour lui délivrer une simple carte postale.

Quelques mots russes, une adresse qui changeait à chaque Noël, et la signature de son père. Sven en avait déchiré plusieurs, mais jamais brulées. Jamais jetées.

La dernière, il l'avait donc à la main. Le Kremlin. Disait-il qu'il visait la prise de ce château. Sven ne savait pas. En fait… il ne savait pas grand-chose de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais connu.

Bref, voilà des conversations qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment aborder à des repas familiaux et pourquoi Sven passait tout son temps avec Anika, qui malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus la chef de famille (sa nièce Madysa ayant pris le relais) lui apprenait les rudiments des Sokolov.

 **28 Décembre 1992 - 00h30**

Il était minuit passé. Tout le monde dormait déjà, car la patrouille partait très tôt le lendemain matin. Mais pas Sven. Et apparemment pas Sebastian qui venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre du deuxième étage et s'élança au sol, avec un sort élastique.

Sven soupira. Quelle idée de lui avoir rendu sa baguette aussi tôt. Nika était vraiment naïve parfois.

« - Tu vas quelque part ? demanda le garçon russe alors que Sebastian marchait dans la neige en direction du portail.

L'irlandais se figea mais renifla. Il était hors de question de se dégonfler.

\- Tu me tutoies maintenant ?

\- Cela me semble indiqué.

Sebastian eut un léger rire. Qui cachait sans peine son anxiété sourde. Ou pas.

\- Je vais chercher ma tante.

\- Sans plan ? Sans interlocuteur ? Sans parler russe ?

\- Je suis débrouillard.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais je pense que tu auras besoin d'assistance.

Sebastian fut pris au dépourvu alors que Sven brandissait son sac rempli de vêtements chauds et d'autres éléments utiles avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Dépêches-toi, il faut y aller avant qu'on se rende compte qu'on n'est plus là.

\- Où va-ton ?

\- Oh…

Sven eut un rictus.

\- Juste rendre visite à mes parents. »


End file.
